Nunca es tarde
by Mune9117
Summary: Después de cinco años desaparecida, Santana López vuelve a la ciudad en la que pasó su adolescencia. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentre con todo de lo que huía?. BRITTANA. También Faberry.
1. Temp1 - Capítulo I

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Soy nueva por aquí y también es la primera vez que voy a publicar un fic, espero que les guste. **

**El capítulo es corto, intentaré ir aumentando las palabras en los siguientes. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ;).**

_Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I. El regreso<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Santana veía por última vez la ciudad en la que había crecido por la ventana el taxi. Era de noche, estaba lloviendo y apenas se veían personas caminando por la calle. Por cada sitio que iba pasando, venía un recuerdo a la mente de la chica..._

_Tantas historias, tantos momentos... aun no se creía lo que iba a hacer. Pero no había otra solución._

_Alguien la sacó de su trance acariciando su pierna. _

_A su lado sentada, estaba su mejor amiga Quinn intentando animarla y dándole, como en todos estos años, su apoyo incondicional. Pasara lo que pasase. _

_- San, ¿estás segura de esto? -preguntó angustiada su amiga- Es una locura, estamos a tiempo de volver a casa._

_- No sé si es una locura Quinn... o si me irá bien o mal... pero es lo que necesito. No me puedo quedar aquí, creía que podría con todo pero toda esta situación me supera -sollozó la latina- la gente, mis padres, Brittany..._

_- Quédate -suplicó la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga a los ojos- Con un poco de tiempo, seguro que todo se arregla... No te vayas._

_- No Q. Está decidido y no hay vuelta atrás. Me voy de esta ciudad... me voy a Nueva York._

* * *

><p><em>Tras un rato en silencio, llegaron al aparcamiento del aeropuerto y ambas sacaron el escaso equipaje de la morena del maletero. Parecía mentira como los recuerdos de dieciocho años de vida se podían meter en una simple maleta y un bolso.<em>

_Después, pagaron al taxista y se dirigieron a la sala de embarque. Quinn no soltaba en ningún momento la mano de su amiga, no quería separarse de ella. Pero a los pocos minutos__, se escuchó por megafonía la llamada para el vuelo de Nueva York. _

_Las chicas se levantaron lentamente para despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Antes de irme Quinn -murmuró la latina mientras cogía su bolso- te pido un favor._

_- Lo que quieras._

_- No quiero saber nada más de mis padres, ni de ella... -viendo que Quinn iba a protestar, Santana continuó- tampoco quiero que ninguno sepa algo de mí... pase lo que pase y... para evitarlo... creo que lo mejor es que nadie sepa dónde estoy, incluidos los chicos del Glee Club. Sólo tú sabrás dónde estoy en todo momento... _

_- No te puedo prometer eso Santana -dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza- todos me preguntarán por ti. ¿Y qué les diré?... ¿qué le diré a ella cuando quiera saber de ti?_

_- Me da igual lo que te inventes o lo que digas, Q -la miró a los ojos, suplicante- júramelo. Necesito borrar de mi cabeza todo esto y esta es la única manera._

_Quinn comenzó a llorar y asintió débilmente. Santana se acercó rápidamente envolviendo a la chica entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en un largo abrazo._

_- Sabes que no estás sola ¿verdad? Siempre me vas a tener aquí -dijo la rubia limpiando las lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de la latina- Siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña._

_- Lo sé... voy a tener que cargar contigo toda la vida -sonrió Santana- Si aterrizo a una hora decente, te llamaré cuando llegue rubia._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Viernes, doce de la mañana.<p>

Un vuelo procedente de Nueva York, aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Lima. Entre los pasajeros, una chica 23 años que volvía a su ciudad natal, después de una larga temporada.

Santana López regresaba a Lima... hecha toda una mujer.

¿Cuál era la razón? Se había enterado por Quinn que Tina y Mike habían tenido recientemente a su primer bebé, Charlie. Se iba a presentar en la fiesta del niño, para darles una sorpresa a ellos y, en realidad, a todo el mundo. El primer bebé de los chicos del Glee Club era bastante motivo para volver por fin.

Además... tenía claro que ya había pasado página... y qué momento mejor que este, para demostrárselo a todo el mundo.

Santana entró en la sala de espera del aeropuerto con sus grandes gafas de sol, intentando buscar a las únicas personas con las que había tenido contacto todo este tiempo: Quinn y Rachel. Ambas, estaban sentadas juntas, mirando una revista de moda.

Bueno... para ser sinceros, Rachel miraba la revista, mientras que Quinn miraba a su novia con una sonrisa embobada. La latina sonrió ante esa estampa, y se acercó más a ellas. La pareja levantó la vista por un segundo y la vieron.

Al segundo siguiente, la rubia se acercó a ella corriendo y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

- Wow wow Q -rió Santana al perder un poco el equilibrio por el impulso- sé que soy irresistible, pero al final nos van a detener por escándalo público. Además... está tu novia presente, un poco de respeto.

Quinn sonrió, sujetándola aun con ambas manos a la altura de los hombros mientras la observaba como si no la hubiera visto en años. Rachel, también se acercó a ella para abrazarla, apartando un poco a su novia.

- ¿Qué tal estas Berry?

- No me puedo quejar Satanás -la contestó con falso odio, mientras sonreía.

En estos años, las tres habían tenido bastante contacto y en muchas ocasiones, la pareja habían ido a visitarla a Nueva York. Aunque al principio, la latina se mostró reacia a contárselo a Rachel, sabía que a la larga sería mejor para Quinn, ya que tenía que estar continuamente mintiendo a su novia, si quería ir a Nueva York para verla. Después de hacerla prometer mil veces que no lo diría a nadie, la rubia se lo contó. Y hasta ahora ambas, habían cumplido la promesa con su amiga.

Después de una pequeña conversación y muchos abrazos por parte de Quinn, la ayudaron con las maletas y se dirigieron al coche de la pareja.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, ya que me tenéis en esta apestosa ciudad, contarme -dijo sonriendo Santana mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de la parte trasera del coche- ¿alguna novedad importante por aquí?<p>

- Ya te contamos todas las novedades que había la última vez que fuimos a verte -comentó Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su nova- bueno, a decir verdad... si que tenemos una novedad noso...

- No me digas más -cortó Santana rápidamente poniendo cara de falsa sorpresa- ¿Lady Berry tiró por fin sus viejos leotardos?

Tras sus palabras, la latina comenzó a reírse mientras que Rachel intentaba pegarle desde el asiento delantero.

- ¡Estaros quietas! Siempre estáis igual -regañó la otra, intentado coger la mano a su mujer para tranquilizarla- Obviamente es otra cosa... Rachel está embarazada.

Ambas sonrieron mientras que Santana se quedó momentáneamente en silencio. La pareja miró por el retrovisor, extrañadas por la reacción de la morena. De repente, acercó la cara entre los sillones delanteros para mirar más de cerca a las chicas.

- Me vais a dar un sobrinito o una sobrinita...

Quinn asintió sonriente y Santana pegó un grito de alegría, asustando a la pareja.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotras, en serio -comentó la chica apretando levemente el hombro de Rachel- Es genial.

* * *

><p>Mientras iban en el coche, la pareja no dejó de insistir en que se quedara con ellas en su casa, pero Santana insistió que se iría a un hotel los pocos días que estuviera en la ciudad, no quería molestar más de la cuenta.<p>

Y menos ahora que se había enterado del embarazo con el tema del bebé.

Así que, sabiendo que a la latina no había forma de cambiarla de parecer, la llevaron a uno en el centro de la ciudad.

Antes de despedirse en la puerta, Quinn la recordó un pequeño detalle:

- San... mañana tenemos la fiesta de Charlie a las diez de la noche. Te vendré a buscar sobre las siete, para que pasemos antes por nuestra casa -levantó el dedo amenazante- estate lista para esa hora, no me hagas esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ya me dirán si continuo. ¡Saludos!<strong>

_...Mune9117..._


	2. Temp1 - Capítulo II

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :), sois geniales. ****Os dejo por aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

_**Ninguno de los personajes de este capitulo me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. El pequeño Charlie<strong>

* * *

><p>- Si, Fabrey -suspiró Santana- cuando termine de sacar mis cosas de la maleta, comenzaré a arreglarme, no seáis pesadas. Me habéis llamado como unas diez veces desde que me dejasteis en el hotel. No entiendo porqué tenéis tanta prisa, si sólo son las –cambió de mano su móvil y miró su reloj- cuatro y cuarto. Queda aún mucho tiempo.<p>

- Santana te conozco. Siempre acabábamos llegando tarde por tu culpa...

- No seas mentirosa. Además ahora tu estrellita de Broadway tarda más o menos lo mismo que yo, cosa que no entiendo, porque parece que no se arregla absolutamente nada.

La latina escuchó resoplar al otro lado del aparato y automáticamente sonrió. La encantaba meterse con Rachel, solamente por ver cómo reaccionaban ambas. Pero la realidad era muy distinta: Santana sabía que nunca iba a tener tiempo suficiente para agradecerle a la morena todos estos años de silencio y de apoyo incondicional.

Ni a ella, ni a Quinn.

Después de unos minutos más al teléfono, Santana colgó y comenzó a deshacer la maleta a sabiendas que no se quedaría mucho tiempo por Lima, como mucho una semana y después volvería a Nueva York. Se había tomado estas pequeñas vacaciones pero tenía bastante trabajo pendiente y no lo podía obviar así cómo así.

Comenzó a escoger lo que se pondría esa noche: un vestido negro escotado por delante, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego y un bolso de mano plateado que se había comprado unos días atrás en una calle cercana a su trabajo. También había decidido su peinado: totalmente suelto y ondulado sobre un hombro.

Dejó todo sobre la cama y suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió una toalla de ducha que había sobre su cama y se metió al baño.

* * *

><p>Santana observó su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba las siete menos diez. Hacia un rato que había acabado de arreglarse y decidió bajar a la entrada del hotel, para llegar puntual a la cita con Quinn.<p>

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y subió al ascensor, saludando a todos los que iban entrando en cada piso. Al llegar a la planta baja, se dirigió directamente a la zona donde la dejó el día anterior su amiga. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando apareció con el coche.

- Me tienes impresionada, ¿desde cuándo respetas la puntualidad? –preguntó Quinn desde el coche mientras veía como su amiga se subía al asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Cállate y conduce! -interrumpió Santana mientras la otra se reía.

Quinn obedeció y salió del parking del hotel. La latina se acomodó en su asiento mientras la otra la miraba cada vez que podía.

- Cuéntame ¿cómo te va en el trabajo, Señorita Abogada López? -bromeó la rubia mientras esperaban en un semáforo- Me dice alguien hace seis años que tú, Snix López, serías abogada y me hubiera dando un infarto.

- Ni yo misma lo hubiera creído –rió Santana- Pero la verdad, me encanta mi trabajo. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Vas a renovar contrato con la empresa de tus prácticas o vas a intentar montar algo por tu parte?

- De momento prefiero seguir en la empresa hasta coger un poco más de práctica. Además, intentarlo por mi cuenta sobretodo al empezar, requiere de mucho tiempo, cosa que ahora no tengo. Y sobre Rachel, ya sabes, estuvo de gira con el musical de "_My Fair Lady_" durante unos meses, pero con el tema del bebé -comentó con una sonrisa iluminándose totalmente su cara- ha decidido tomarse todo con un poco más de calma. Cosa que agradezco.

- Si me dicen a mi -dijo Santana imitando casi perfectamente el tono de voz de su amiga- que tú Quinn Fabrey, iba a tener un bebé con su novia Rachel Berry... me hubiera dado un infarto.

Quinn rió por la burla prestando más atención a la carretera.

La conversación continuó hasta que llegaron al hogar de sus amigas. Bajo el punto de vista de Santana, la zona aparentemente era bastante tranquila, apenas se oía un ruido y no había visto a muchos coches pasar. La casa de ladrillo blanco, era clásica y sencilla de dos pisos, con un jardín bastante grande lleno de árboles.

Al caminar por el pequeño sendero del jardín que había frente a la puerta principal pudo observar un detalle que la hizo sonreír. Junto al número 28, había una estrella dorada. A pesar del paso de los años, Rachel, siempre seguiría siendo Berry.

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba pacientemente en la puerta principal a que Quinn, que se había quedado atrás cerrando el coche, abriera con las llaves. Pero para su sorpresa, llamó al timbre insistentemente.<p>

- Qué haces, ¿No tienes llaves?

- Si, pero esto va a ser mucho más divertido –sonrió con malicia- Con un poco de suerte, Rachel estará ocupada terminando de prepararse y abrirá otra persona. Y desde aquí, veré la cara de impresión después de tantos años.

A pesar del deseo de Quinn y para buena suerte de Santana, abrió Rachel.

- ¡Hola! –saludó la más bajita colocándose un pendiente- llegáis justo a tiempo, ya están todos listos y a mí me queda solo un poco.

Rachel volvió a desaparecer por los pasillos de aquella casa, mientras que Quinn y Santana se dirigían al interior.

- ¿Un poco? –susurró Santana- Si trata de mejorar físicamente, creo que hoy no saldremos a ningún sitio.

- Deja de decir tonterías -la regañó Quinn mientras la empujaba ligeramente- Pasa con cuidado por esa puerta, están en el salón.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, intentó entrar con cuidado pero el sonido de las bisagras hizo que los presentes, Puck, Blaine y Kurt miraran hacia ella. Los chicos se quedaron bloqueados y solamente abrían y cerraban la boca.

Santana rió por lo cómico de la situación y movió la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Santana, eres tú? – preguntó Noah levantándose y mirándola de cerca con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la morena afirmaba con la cabeza- ¡La hija pródiga ha vuelto! –Gritó dándola un abrazo y elevándola en el aire- ¿Qué tal está mi pequeña?

- Genial, tan buena como siempre ya lo sabes –dijo guiñándole un ojo- y vosotros, ¿qué tal estáis?

Mientras Santana se ponía al día con los chicos, saludándolos y recibiendo abrazos por parte de todos, Quinn discretamente fue hacia las habitaciones en busca de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Vio a Rachel frente al espejo y encima de su cama, casi todos sus vestidos prácticamente tirados. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rachel se giró hacia ella con una expresión triste.<p>

- Dentro de poco, no me podré poner ninguno de ellos -murmuró Rachel tristemente mientras señalaba la ropa- estaré enorme...

La rubia sonrió, acercándose y abrazándola por detrás a la altura del vientre. Besó su cuello descubierto mientras la obligaba cariñosamente a observar el reflejo de ambas en el espejo del probador.

- Estás estupenda cariño, y lo estarás dentro de un mes, de seis y de un año –Rachel sonrió por la respuesta y puso sus manos sobre las de su novia- Para mí eres perfecta, te pongas lo que te pongas. Embarazada o no.

La morena se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de la otra y la besó lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios. Cuando se separaron por necesidad de aire, se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

Salieron al pasillo en la misma posición que habían estado antes, una abrazada a la otra, observando a sus amigos mientras hablaban en el salón.

- ¿Habrá sido buena idea haberla hecho venir? –Cuestionó Quinn mientras acariciaba con su nariz la mejilla de su chica- por mucho que trate de convencernos y de convencerse a ella misma, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber aun no ha superado lo de Britt. Hoy, seguramente se verán. No quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra más de lo que lo han hecho.

- Alguna vez se tendrían que volver a ver Quinn, es inevitable. O en la fiesta de Charlie o en cualquier otra ocasión si quieren seguir manteniendo el contacto con todos nosotros –suspiró Rachel- tendremos que esperar hasta que se vean para ver cómo reacciona cada una.

* * *

><p>- Chicos –dijo Rachel entrando al salón de la mano de Quinn- ya he terminado. Nos podemos ir cuando queráis.<p>

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó Kurt alzando las manos al cielo- no puedo creer que...

- Hay un pequeño problema -interrumpió Puck el discurso sobre la puntualidad que estaba comenzando el otro- Somos seis personas, no cabemos en un solo coche. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Si no os importa, iros vosotros cuatro juntos en el coche de Blaine. Y yo, iré con Santana en el nuestro –comentó la rubia mirando al resto- tengo que hablar con ella.

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mujeres.

* * *

><p>Todos salieron de la casa con un abrigo en la mano, a pesar de no hacer mucho frío en ese momento, las noches lo estaban siendo bastante y no sabían a la hora que iban a volver. Se subieron a sus respectivos coches y pusieron rumbo a la fiesta.<p>

En el coche de la rubia, todo iba en silencio. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, únicamente, Santana miraba a Quinn a la espera de los asuntos que tenía que comentar con ella con tanta urgencia como para separarla del resto del grupo. Tras unos pocos minutos de espera, la morena rompió el silencio.

- Quinn, deja de dar vueltas al tema que tengas en la cabeza y dilo de una vez –susurró- me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan directa? No es nada realmente importante.. sabes que en la reunión, va a estar todo el Glee Club –esperó a que la latina asintiera- Completo –seguía afirmando esperando que le siguiera explicando, la rubia suspiró- Brittany, Santana... me refiero a ella. Lo más probable, es que también esté allí.

La morena enmudeció de golpe y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Dejó de mirar a su amiga y de repente la guantera del coche, cobró un mayor interés visual que cualquier otra cosa. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la rubia, pasaba lo mismo. Sabía incluso antes de venir que estaría también en la fiesta, pero esperaba que por algún tipo de milagro, no se viesen.

Quinn la miraba de reojo preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo acariciando la pierna de la morena con la mano sin apartar la vista de la carretera- No tienes por qué ir si no te apetece. ¿Quieres volver al hotel?

- Tranquila. Está todo superado, no pasa nada –comentó Santana con una de sus mejores sonrisas- Además, quiero ver a Tina, a Mike y a los demás después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Dejaron el coche en un parking público cercano a la sala de la fiesta. Quinn y Santana se reunieron a unos pocos metros con los que estaban en el otro coche y los seis, se dirigieron a la puerta del local.<p>

- Vamos a cubrir un poco a Santana, que no se la vea -susurró Puck antes de entrar.

El encargado que estaba en la puerta principal, los acompañó hasta el apartado donde ponía en la puerta "Fiesta de Charlie". Entraron muy despacio llamando la atención de Mike y Tina, que salieron a recibirles uno a uno. La pareja de nuevo recibió la enhorabuena por parte de todos por el niño, hasta llegar al último, Noah.

- Ha venido alguien más a felicitaros por Charlie.

Se apartó ligeramente y vieron a Santana más sonriente que nunca. Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron paralizados alternando miradas con la chica y entre ellos. Mike fue el primero, cogiéndola por la cintura y subiéndola para dar vueltas con ella mientras se reían.

- No sé qué pasa pero tengo un efecto demoledor estos días. Quinn, Puck, Mike… todo el mundo quiere tocarme –bromeó la latina mientras Tina la golpeaba ligeramente.

Cuando Mike la bajó al suelo, una voz muy conocida, que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, sonó a su espalda.

- ¿Santana? ¿Eres tú?

Hubo un gran silencio en el grupo. Nunca se comentó nada sobre el tema, pero por todo lo que había pasado, se sabía que si Santana se fue de Lima, fue principalmente por Brittany. Todo el mundo recordaba cómo se le rompió el corazón a la latina ese día y cómo todo cambió desde entonces hasta su partida.

Santana se dio la vuelta y la vio. Había pasado tanto tiempo... pero era inconfundible: su larga melena rubia, su cuerpo totalmente estilizado, sus ojos azules. Había algo que sí había cambiando, su mirada no era la misma... su luz habitual había desaparecido.

Pero poco importaba a la latina cómo estuviera en ese momento o que la pasase. Además, no quería hacer o decir nada fuera de lugar y estropear la fiesta de Charlie. Simplemente se acercó y la tendió la mano.

- Me alegro de verte, Brittany –contestó fríamente la morena.

Brittany la estrechó la mano visiblemente triste. Santana sintió como una corriente pasó por todo su ser al contacto, esa electricidad que surgía cada vez que tocaba la piel de la chica. Su cuerpo aún se acordaba de ella.

Decidió ignorarlo e ir a hablar con Mercedes y Tina, era la mejor opción. Su objetivo era alejarse de la rubia para evitar conversaciones indeseadas.

Cuanto más lejos mejor.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un buen rato, Mike se acercó a Santana con Charlie en brazos con una gran sonrisa. Quería que la chica lo cogiera para hacerles una foto juntos como había hecho con el resto de sus amigos.<p>

Santana al principio no estaba muy convencida, llevaba años sin coger a un niño en brazos, pero después, no había quien se lo quitase. Involuntariamente, mientras jugueteaba con él, dirigió su vista a Brittany que no dejaba de mirarla desde que había llegado.

En algún lugar de su mente, reprodujo todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor de manera distinta: Brittany y ella, con un niño moreno de ojos azules, en brazos mientras que...

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndose eso a ella misma imaginando esa escena? Inmediatamente apartó la mirada, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el niño que tenía en sus brazos.

Necesitaba la mente fría hasta su vuelta a Nueva York y todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de baile, canciones y risas, Santana necesitaba tomar un poco el aire y descansar un rato. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a salir hasta tarde y bailar tanto tiempo, su carrera la había absorbido mucho su vida personal y aunque salía, ya no era como antes.<p>

Salió al jardín trasero del local abanicándose con la mano. El sitio era precioso, estaba repleto de árboles y flores, además había una gran fuente circular y un pequeño pórtico lleno de enredaderas por todas sus columnas en un lateral.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y se apoyó en la barandilla aspirando el aire fresco que casi había perdido en Nueva York. Tras unos segundos de tranquilidad, sintió unas pisadas a su espalda. No necesitó girarse para ver quién era, su cuerpo se lo decía.

- Lo siento San –susurró Brittany acercándose y poniéndose en la misma postura que ella.

Santana la miró a los ojos intentando por todos los medios mantener la compostura y después, volvió su vista al frente.

- No me llames San ¿vale? Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo -siseó la latina- No quiero hablar contigo. No es el momento.

- Escúchame Santana -sollozó Brittany mientras la miraba- siento haber sido tan tonta. Todo tiene una explicación, de verdad. Siento haberme dejado engañar por terceras personas cuando estaba claro que me amabas y no haberte escuchado a ti, que eras mi novia. Y sobre todo, siento no haberte parado cuando me dijiste que te irías.

La abogada agarró con fuerza la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, no delante de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido y ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas.

Pero no pudo evitar que su mente reprodujera escenas sueltas de los últimos días con ella.

Una y otra vez se veía humillada...

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me ha quedado demasiado largo. Bueno, se acepta todo tipo de comentarios ;). <strong>**Intentaré actualizar mañana o pasado mañana. Tengo casi listo el tercer capítulo.**

_...Mune9117..._


	3. Temp1 - Capítulo III

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio, animáis a cualquiera :). ****También decir que no desesperéis ni juzguéis a ninguna de las dos aún, las cosas van un poco lentas quizás, pero se irán aclarando poco a poco. **

**Paciencia :).**

**Lo dicho, muchas gracias por todo, y aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo.**

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_- Os esperamos en la puerta de la clase para el ensayo del Glee Club. Lo tenemos a primera hora, por favor Santana no lleguéis tarde – rogaba Quinn desde su teléfono móvil._

_- Tranquila, estaremos puntuales. ¿Cuándo hemos llegado tarde nosotras?_

_La rubia resopló haciendo que Santana comenzara a reírse. _

_Ambas se despidieron y la latina se encaminó al garaje de sus padres para coger su coche nuevo y dirigirse a casa de su novia._

_Desde hacía exactamente seis meses, Brittany y ella, eran pareja, aunque casi nadie lo sabía. Los únicos que conocían lo que pasaba entre ellas, eran los componentes del Glee Club que se habían enterado pocos días después. Todos se habían alegrado por ellas, por atreverse a dar el paso. _

_Santana consciente de que era su aniversario, llevaba varios regalos para su novia. Un par de días atrás había recorrido el centro comercial de arriba a abajo y se encontró con algo que la gustó especialmente: un anillo de plata. Pero no quería algo tan simple, así que decidió grabar sus iniciales y la fecha en la que comenzaron a salir. __Además, sacó en papel una foto digital de ambas que sabía que era una de las favoritas de Brittany, la enmarcó y la envolvió en un papel de los 101 Dálmatas. Por último una cosa que había recogido esa misma mañana, un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas._

_Brittany era la primera persona a la que regalaba algo por un aniversario. Ya la había regalado muchas cosas antes, pero esta vez era diferente... era por estar seis meses juntas oficialmente... nunca había estado tanto tiempo en una relación y eso lo hacía aun más especial._

_Llegó a casa de los Pierce a los pocos minutos y como era costumbre, Santana la llamó al móvil varias veces para que bajase. No daba ni siquiera señal. Era muy raro, su novia no se separaba del móvil nunca._

_Habían llegado a esa rutina de las llamadas en lugar de ir a la puerta debido a que últimamente la situación con los padres de Brittany y la latina era un poco tensa. Santana estaba convencida que ellos ya sabían de su relación con su hija y por eso se comportaban así, sin embargo, la rubia, afirmaba que no sabían nada y que seguramente se lo estaría imaginando._

_Ya era bastante tarde y no la quedó más remedio que ir a buscarla directamente. Se acercó a la puerta principal y suavemente tocó con los nudillos. _

_- Perdone Señora Pierce, ¿está Brittany en casa? –Preguntó Santana cuando la mujer abrió la puerta- He quedado aquí con ella para ir a clase y vamos a llegar tarde._

_- No, no está. Se fue hace media hora con ese compañero suyo de clase... ¿Artie?, si... Artie –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara- Ha estado desayunando con nosotros, es un chico muy simpático y amable. Me alegra saber que Brittany está haciendo nuevos amigos como él... Si no necesitas nada más…_

_Acto seguido y sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe en las narices de Santana. La chica se quedó unos segundos quieta mirando la puerta sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Artie? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en casa de Brittany?_

* * *

><p><em>Al llegar al instituto, aparcó donde pudo el coche y entró rápidamente en el edificio. <em>_Demasiado retraso, Quinn la iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente._

_Antes de nada, dio una pequeña vuelta por los pasillos de la primera planta para intentar encontrar a su novia. No había rastro de ella. Bajó a la planta baja y pasó por el gimnasio, la biblioteca... Nada. Sólo quedaba un lugar dónde podía estar a esta hora, la sala de ensayo. _

_Abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio a casi todos los integrantes esperando pero no a Brittany._

_- ¿Sabéis dónde está Britt? –preguntó Santana acercándose al grupo- no la encuentro por ningún sitio._

_- Hace un rato estaba en la cafetería con Artie –respondió Tina evitando la mirada a la morena mirando sus manos- No creo que tarden en volver, toca ensayo en cinco minutos._

_- No voy a esperar aquí –respondió de mala manera._

_Santana se dirigió como una flecha en dirección a la cafetería. Viendo su mal humor, por lo que pudiera pasar, la siguieron Quinn, Blaine, Kurt y Mike. Era un secreto a voces que algo estaba pasando entre la pareja y Artie desde días atrás, la única que parecía no darse cuenta o no quererlo ver, curiosamente era Santana._

_La latina vio de lejos a su chica y al otro, sentados en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería. Se acercó prácticamente corriendo a ellos con cara de pocos amigos._

_- ¿Brittany? –preguntó Santana poniéndose junto a la rubia- Te he estado esperando durante bastante tiempo en la puerta de tu casa, no tienes tu teléfono y ahora te veo aquí y..._

_- Se me olvido decirte que había quedado con Artie -interrumpió Brittany dando un sorbo a su bebida sin mirar a su novia._

_- ¿Qué se te olvido? –susurró Santana confusa mientras miraba al chico de mala manera- ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar que hemos quedado precisamente hoy? Además, llevas unos días "que se te olvida todo" y siempre estas "recordando todo" con el mismo –dijo con los ojos húmedos- ¿he hecho algo mal para que me trates así?_

_No sabía por qué la chica se estaba comportando de manera muy diferente con ella. Indiferente, apenas se veían, no hablaban... Santana se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la cogió de la cara poniéndola a escasos centímetros de la suya. La acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar mientras sonreía levemente. __La daba igual en ese momento que medio instituto la estuviera mirando, solo quería ver qué la pasaba. _

_Brittany bajó la mirada y se apartó, levantándose sin decir nada._

_- Santana, lo nuestro no va a ningún sitio, no lo hagas más difícil... Será mejor que lo dejemos._

_- ¿¡Por qué!? –gritó la morena ya sin ocultar sus lágrimas- sé que me quieres ¿por qué me haces esto?... Que quieres... ¿qué diga que te quiero delante de todo el mundo? ¿qué por fin seamos una pareja a ojos de todos? Vale... lo haré._

_Quinn que estaba tras ella, la intentó sujetar agarrándola del brazo mientras Blaine, se ponía en medio de su trayectoria. No era la mejor manera de sacar a la luz la relación entre ambas, pero Santana tenía tanto miedo a que la dejara, que no temía confesar a todo el mundo que estaba con ella si con eso, salvaba su relación. _

_Como pudo se zafó del agarre de su amiga y se subió a una de las mesas de cafetería. Era una locura, lo sabía._

_- ¡AMO A BRITTANY S. PIERCE! -repetía una y otra vez- desde que tengo memoria._

_- Santana, cállate –gruñó la chica fríamente sin mirarla- nuestra relación se ha acabado hagas lo que hagas. Hemos terminado._

_Brittany apretó los puños y siguió su camino fuera de la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Santana se limpió las lágrimas de la cara e intentó alcanzarla, pero Artie se cruzó en su camino con una gran sonrisa. _

_Los cuchicheos de la cafetería cada vez eran más altos y la gente se acercaba para escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo._

_- Te ha dicho que la dejes. Ya no tienes nada que hacer –contestó Artie desafiante- ¿no la has oído?_

_En ese momento Santana se lanzó hacia el chico para pegarle pero Kurt, Quinn, Mike y Blaine se interpusieron entre ambos. Lo último que necesitaba la latina además de todo lo que estaba pasando, eran problemas con la dirección. _

_- Tú tienes algo que ver en todo este asunto, ¿¡verdad!? Llevas deseando este momento desde que te dejó y comenzó conmigo._

_- No tengo nada que ver -respondió Artie mientras iba marcha atrás con su silla de ruedas sin dejar de mirar al grupo con una sonrisa- Quizás Brittany se ha dado cuenta por fin de la clase de persona que eres. Mentirosa, fría, manipuladora… y por eso te ha dejado._

_- Santana es mejor persona que tú –dijo Kurt saliendo en su defensa mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica- en este tiempo ha demostrado valer más que tú. _

_- Has sido como buitre en busca de carroña -continuó Blaine- has esperando este momento desde que Brittany te dejo para aprovecharte de ello. Supéralo y déjalas en paz._

_- Os lo repito, no he hecho nada –sonrió prepotente el chico- Vosotros también os daréis cuenta de cómo es realmente y la dejaréis sola. No hace falta ser muy listo, hasta Brittany se ha dado cuenta._

_Santana, intentó ir a por él de nuevo por insultar a Brittany. Blaine la sujetó interponiéndose en su camino y abrazándola por la cintura mientras Mike agarraba a Quinn que se había lanzado también a por él._

_- Te juro, que como seas el causante de esto o tengas algo que ver, te las verás conmigo –amenazó Quinn revolviéndose en los brazos del asiático que apenas podía retenerla- y vosotros –dirigiéndose al resto de gente que estaba cuchicheando- si no queréis que os parta la cara uno a uno, será mejor que os vayáis a molestar a otro sitio._

_Mientras la gente se iba dispersando, Santana ya se había calmado y miraba la puerta por dónde se había marchado Brittany sin articular una palabra. Sin llorar, simplemente quieta, sin llegarse a creer del todo que hubiera confesado delante de todo el mundo que era lesbiana y lo más importante, que Brittany en ese mismo momento la hubiera dejado._

_Artie salió tras Brittany riéndose de ellos, sobretodo de la latina. Quinn miró a Santana y se calmó al instante, sabía con solo mirarla que estaba rota por dentro y la necesitaba. Los chicos al ver la situación, se volvieron a la sala del Glee Club, dejándolas solas._

_- Santana hablaremos con ella ¿vale? –dijo abrazándola, besándola la cabeza y sacándola de la cafetería- es imposible que esa persona de antes sea Brittany. Ella te ama de verdad, tiene que haber pasado algo, algo que no entendemos y..._

_- Quinn, necesito salir de aquí. Me estoy asfixiando –sollozó la morena- sácame de aquí. Por favor._

_Después de un rato caminando, Santana y Quinn se encontraban sentadas en un banco de un parque cercano al instituto. La rubia, estaba callada, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de la otra, que seguía mirando a la nada._

_- Me voy a ir de Lima en cuanto acabe el curso –dijo seriamente mirándola por primera vez- No puedo quedarme aquí._

_- Hagas lo que hagas, piensa que estamos contigo S... Pero date un tiempo antes de precipitarte a hacer nada. Quedan dos semanas para que acaben las clases, después no sabrás nada de nadie si no quieres..._

* * *

><p><em>Después de todo un día fuera, ya de noche, Santana dejó en su casa a Quinn, prometiendo que volvería a su casa y no haría ninguna locura. Ambas sabían que era mentira, pero la rubia no la podría retener mucho más tiempo y Santana necesitaba estar sola.<em>

_- Ten cuidado -miró preocupada Quinn mientras la otra asentía- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame._

_En cuanto su amiga entró a la casa, Santana se dirigió automáticamente a un bar de mala muerte al que iba antes de estar con Britt y comenzó a beber sin control. Un vaso tras otro, el alcohol entraba a su garganta mezclado con las lágrimas que bañaban su cara._

_A las tres de la mañana totalmente borracha, decidió con la poca cordura que la quedaba, que lo mejor era volver a pie a su casa y dejar el coche allí. Ya pasaría mañana por la mañana a por él. Al ir a por el abrigo, vio los regalos de aniversario para Brittany. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula intentando no llorar y pensando cómo había cambiado todo en unas horas. _

_Sabía que no debía hacer lo que iba a hacer pero no podía evitarlo... _

_Su dirección había cambiado, ahora no iba a su casa sino __a la de los Pierce. Al llegar al jardín, pasó directamente a la parte trasera de la casa y con ayuda de la vegetación que había por la pared, se coló a la terraza de la habitación de Brittany. No era la primera vez que lo hacía._

_Sorprendió a la rubia sentada en la cama, a punto de irse a dormir. Siempre la había dicho que cerrara con llave el balcón, porque podría subir cualquier persona... ahora se alegraba de que no la hiciera caso._

_- Santana ¿qué haces aquí? –comentó Brittany levantándose sorprendida y acercándose a ella- ¿has estado bebiendo?_

_- Lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya no es asunto tuyo –murmuró Santana tambaleándose y limpiando las lágrimas de su cara con la manga de su abrigo- toma, te vengo a dar esto. Ya no lo quiero._

_Y sin decir nada más, tiró los regalos al suelo, a los pies de su exnovia. Brittany se agachó a recogerlos y los observó durante un rato, derramando una lágrima que rápidamente limpió._

_- Ya tienes tus estúpidos sentimientos y ya has roto mi corazón... Felicidades. –recriminó Santana girándose sobre sí misma y acercándose a la puerta de la terraza- y tranquila, que no vas a volver a saber nada de mí dentro de poco tiempo._

_- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer Santana!? –Se acercó alarmada Brittany_

_- Me voy de Lima -Dijo apartándose de ella y descendiendo después por la ventana de su casa._

_Esa fue la última vez que hablaron entre ellas. En las pocas clases que quedaban se esquivaron mutuamente y se vieron pocas veces. Santana dejó el Glee Club, faltaba a las animadoras y apenas se la veía por los pasillos. _

_Una semana después del final de las clases, Santana partiría para Nueva York, dejando todo atrás._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- ¿¡Te das cuenta ahora de todo lo que hiciste!? -gritó desesperada Santana con lágrimas en los ojos- Después de gritar que te amaba, después de quedar en ridículo delante de toda la escuela, me dejas. Justo cuando más te necesitaba... nunca... nunca creía que me harías eso.<p>

- Santana por favor –lloraba la rubia- todo tiene un por qué... solo... déjame explicártelo. No quiero que estemos así, ya no... Yo te quería pero…

Santana negó con la cabeza con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No quería escuchar sus motivos de por qué lo que había hecho. La había roto y había destrozado su vida, no existía ninguna excusa para eso.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora, la que no quiere saber nada de ti, soy yo!

Brittany golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared más cercana con el puño, mientras veía como Santana se alejaba en dirección a la salida. La sangre goteaba entre sus dedos, pero daba igual, solamente sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar.

* * *

><p>En la puerta de salida, Santana se encontró con Blaine y Kurt que estaban también a punto de irse. Al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, la pareja se acercó preocupados aunque ya intuían lo que había pasado.<p>

- Estoy bien –dijo Santana mirándolos- sólo quiero un taxi para irme al hotel.

- Está bien. Nosotros ya nos íbamos –comentó Kurt ofreciendo su brazo para que se agarrara al igual que lo hacía Blaine- podemos acercarte si quieres antes de ir a nuestra casa.

Santana sonrió ligeramente y agarró a uno de cada brazo. Siempre había tenido especial cariño a ambos y cierta envidia de su relación, pero se alegraba de corazón por ellos.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Brittany entró en la fiesta llorando, intentando por todos los medios que no se notase y no amargar la fiesta del niño. Su mano ya estaba completamente llena de sangre a pesar de haberla envuelto en un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el bolso.<p>

Quinn que estaba hablando con un par de personas, la vio nada más sentarse en una silla. Algo no estaba bien con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa B? –preguntó dándose cuenta de la mano al ver el gesto de dolor de su amiga- ¿¡Y eso, cómo te lo has hecho!?

- Todo está mal –se limpió con la mano sana las lágrimas de la cara- Santana me odia.

Quinn cogió su mano mala y la desenvolvió del pañuelo, intentando limpiar la herida con el agua de una copa y una servilleta limpia de la mesa.

- Es normal que no te reciba con los brazos abiertos, compréndela –se arrodilló frente a ella y la acarició la cara- pero dudo mucho que Santana López pueda odiar a Brittany Pierce…

- La hice mucho daño y seguramente sí que me odie… –suspiró la más alta y siguió hablando- lo único que le pido es que me deje explicárselo. Su perdón… no creo que me lo dé en la vida.

- ¿Aun la amas? –preguntó de repente la otra después de unos instantes de silencio por parte de ambas.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Interés –dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos- No evites la pregunta que te estoy haciendo B…

- Santana para mí no fue un simple amor de instituto, fue mucho más que eso. La quería desde que éramos pequeñas, incluso antes de ser consciente de lo que es una relación... yo ya sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por ella. No la podría olvidar ni en dos meses ni en cuatro años, ni en diez… ¿Sabes? –sonrió con amargura- nuestra historia pudo ser como la vuestra, una casa en un barrio tranquilo, una vida en común, un bebé… pero cometí el peor error de mi vida y la dejé ir.

- Si te sirve de algo, aún está soltera.

Quinn pasó su brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo. Brittany puso su cabeza en el hombro de la otra rubia mientras miraban a la gente bailando. Al darse cuenta de que habían estado solas durante todo este tiempo, la chica subió la mirada y vio a Quinn también abatida.

- Lo nuestro ya es pasado Quinn... Hablando de amores, ¿por qué no estás con tu media naranja?

- Se ha enfadado. O nos hemos enfadado, no sé qué ha pasado exactamente –se arrascó la cabeza y continuó- Todo por una tontería. Ella cree, que aun siento algo por Finn porque estaba bailando y riéndome con él… ¡Por Dios, después de cinco años! Solo pensarlo me da urticaria. Mírale –señaló con la mirada a Finn que estaba bailando exageradamente con Puck- es… antierótico. Ha sido una pelea tonta, mañana estará todo bien.

Brittany se rió y suspiró.

- Tienes mucha suerte... nunca dejes escapar a Rachel.

- Tranquila, no lo haré.

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece una ronda de chupitos a la salud de las dos?.

- Perfecto rubia –la cogió de la mano dirigiéndose a la barra, bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que llevaba observando a la pareja durante un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que vaya gustando la historia. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias ;). <strong>**Mañana o pasado mañana intentaré subir otro capítulo más.**

_...Mune9117..._


	4. Temp1 - Capítulo IV

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, otra vez de vuelta por aquí, con el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que comentáis cada uno de ellos... :). ****Espero que os guste. **

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece_**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV. El acantilado<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¿Santana? Por favor no me cuelgues...<p>

Vale... era la segunda vez que la chica escuchaba su nombre al descolgar el teléfono móvil... no estaba soñando.

Miró el pequeño reloj de pared colgado en uno de los laterales de la habitación. Marcaba las cinco y media. Hacía apenas media hora que acababa de acostarse y alguien la estaba despertando. Obviamente no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

- ¿San, estás ahí? –recibió un bufido por contestación- Soy Rachel.

- Enana, ¿sabes la hora que es? –gruñó Santana escondiendo la cabeza debajo de las sábanas aun con el móvil en el oído- quizás en Liliput esta es buena hora de llamar, pero en el resto del mundo dormimos.

- No te llamaría si no fuera por algo grave –sollozó Rachel haciendo que Santana se incorporara preocupada- No sé nada de Quinn y Brittany. Las dejé en la fiesta bebiendo como locas y aun no han aparecido. Ninguna de las dos contesta al móvil... he llamado a Tina y dice que allí no están, que hace tiempo que salieron de la fiesta.

- Dios, ¿¡por eso me molestas!? –Bufó la otra volviéndose a echar en la cama tranquilamente- conociéndolas como las conozco, estarán de fiesta en algún bar de la zona. Espera un par de horas, aparecerán seguro... borrachas, pero aparecerán.

- Santana, te lo digo en serio, me tienes que ayudar a buscarlas –suplicó Rachel pero no recibió respuesta- Está aquí el viejo coche de mis padres, pero yo no tengo carnet y tendré que salir a pie a buscarlas. Está lloviendo... pero saldré contigo o sin ti.

Santana estaba totalmente segura que las dos chicas estarían bebiendo en algún local y aparecerían al cabo de unas horas. No era la primera vez que algo similar había sucedido. Pero también sabía que Rachel no se quedaría tranquila hasta dar con ellas y que saldría a buscarlas por su cuenta si ella no la acompañaba. El frío de esa noche y los nervios que estaba acumulando por cada momento que pasaba, no eran nada beneficiosos para el bebé.

Suspiró y muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama.

- Está bien, espera en la puerta de tu casa. Dentro de diez o quince minutos estaré por allí, cogeré un taxi para llegar más rápido. No tardo.

* * *

><p>Después de quince minutos, ya estaba junto a la casa de las chicas. Vio a Rachel que estaba esperando en la puerta con un abrigo bastante grande resguardándose del frío. Bajó del taxi después de pagar y se acercó rápidamente a la otra.<p>

- Espero que sea importante enana o te partiré las piernas. A ti y a tu querida novia –dijo amenazante señalándola con un dedo- da gracias a que tienes en tu tripa a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa mientras le daba las llaves del coche y abría el garaje.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene este coche? ¿Ochenta? ¿Para arrancarle hay que darle a una manivela en la parte delantera o algo parecido? –dijo Santana subiendo al asiento del conductor e intentando buscar el sitio de la llave- ¿tienes idea de dónde comenzar a buscar?

- No lo sé, te llamé a ti porque erais amigas desde pequeñas y creía que tú lo sabrías. Que conocerías algún sitio donde ellas irían en estos casos.

- Lima ha crecido bastante y teniendo en cuenta que llevo unos cinco años fuera de aquí, permíteme que tenga ciertas dudas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Santana intentaba pensar un lugar donde pudieran estar ahora que las gustase estar antes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en cuando estaban las tres juntas, sin problemas de relaciones, malentendidos...

- Creo que sé dónde pueden estar –dijo la latina poniendo el coche en marcha rápidamente- Siempre íbamos a un sitio las tres los fines de semana cuando nos apetecía desconectar. Bueno o hacer otro tipo de cosas –sonrió maliciosamente mientras que Rachel puso los ojos en blanco- se tarda un poco, está a las afueras.

* * *

><p>El camino se estaba haciendo eterno para Santana y Rachel no estaba ayudando. Apenas daba señales de vida, estaba nerviosa, ausente, mirando por la ventana en silencio...<p>

- Rach, van a aparecer. Tranquilízate –la sonrió mirándola a los ojos- tu novia siempre ha sido la responsable de las tres, no pasará nada –volvió su vista al frente- ¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado a Quinn y a ti? Que se vaya así, no es muy propio de ella…

- Fue por una conversación absurda que tuvimos sobre Finn, me puse celosa y nos enfadamos. Al rato me quería ir, pero aún seguíamos enfadadas y la vi tan entretenida con Brittany en la barra del bar, que me volví sola a casa en un taxi.

Santana negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo. Sonaba tan típico de ellas dos...

- Lo que no sé, es el motivo de Brittany para comportarse así -comentó Rachel girándose totalmente hacia la otra.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Santana mirando al frente sintiendo la mirada de Rachel sobre ella- Bueno, en verdad... supongo que tengo algo que ver…

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

- Quiso hablar conmigo de los motivos de por qué me dejó el último año de clase delante de todo el mundo. Yo simplemente no la dejé y me fui de la fiesta –viendo que Rachel iba a hablar- y no, no los quiero saber Rach. Ni por ella ni por nadie.

Tras eso, había un silencio bastante incómodo en el coche. Rachel volvió a su posición anterior y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla, perdida en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba decirlo, era algo que se había estado guardando muchos años por respeto a la decisión que había tomado Santana de irse de la ciudad, pero ahora todo se estaba descontrolando y ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndolo.

- Brittany te amaba.

Santana pegó un frenazo, ganándose las pitadas del resto de conductores que venían detrás. Mientras la pasaban varios de ellos a toda velocidad diciendo toda clase de insultos, la abogada trataba de serenarse mirando el volante.

- Rachel… ¿qué parte de "no quiero saber nada del tema" no entiendes? ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! –gritó mirándola a los ojos enfadada.

- ¡Solo estoy intentando abrirte los ojos! La conoces desde que era pequeña y sabes mejor que yo, que no actuaría como actúo sin un motivo. El amor que os teníais era el amor más puro y verdadero que jamás había visto Santana -alzó también la voz Rachel- Y si, si me importa, las dos sois mis amigas y no quiero ver cómo os destrozáis mutuamente, una por orgullo y otra por vete tú a saber por qué motivos -continuó más calmada- Intenta escucharla. Dala una oportunidad, solo una.

- Fue ella quien causó todo esto, no tengo obligación a escucharla ni a darla una oportunidad -dijo más tranquila Santana, que tenía las manos fuertemente en el volante y los ojos cerrados- No quiero escucharla Rach. No quiero.

- Quizás tenía miedo o alguien la dijo algo... ya sabes lo inocente que era Brittany cuando estábamos en el instituto…

- ¡No me valen esas escusas Rachel, yo dejé todo por ella! -gritó enfadada Santana la otra chica- mis padres me dejaron de hablar, perdí contacto con todo el Glee Club, me mudé de ciudad… ¡Todo por decir lo que tanto me había rogado todos los días que dijera delante de todo el mundo, QUE LA AMABA! ¿¡Para qué!? Tantos planes para que en el momento de la verdad, se echara para atrás. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo eso de nuevo –volvió su vista a la carretera más tranquila- Nunca.

Rachel suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón mientras Santana arrancó el coche de nuevo y continuó el camino completamente en silencio.

* * *

><p>Llegaron por una carretera secundaria a una zona arbolada en la que había un pequeño acantilado. Rachel no conocía el lugar de nada, pero aparentemente no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad vecina de Lima por los carteles que había ido viendo.<p>

Al fijarse un poco vieron bajo un enorme árbol, el coche de Quinn aparcado.

- Mira, ahí tienes a Thelma y Louise –comentó Santana apagando el coche- daros prisa, que tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana.

Rachel salió del coche y se acercó lentamente a la ventanilla trasera.

Las dos rubias estaban durmiendo, Quinn sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y Brittany totalmente abrazada a ella. Rachel golpeó el cristal y lentamente, ambas levantaron la cabeza. Su novia la dirigió una leve sonrisa mientras que la otra la miró y bajó la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa expresión de tristeza acompañaba su cara.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_- Creo que por hoy, has bebido suficiente B -dijo Quinn quitando el vaso de la mano a Brittany- es hora de volver a casa._

_- Yo creo que no –la miró desafiante con la cara llena de lágrimas- ¡Camarera! Otra más de lo mismo por aquí._

_- Así no vas a solucionar nada –susurró Quinn cogiéndola del brazo suavemente- Santana no va a desaparecer de tu cabeza por muchos vasos más que bebas._

_Brittany asumió su derrota y se ayudó de la otra chica para levantarse. Aun no sabían exactamente cómo, pero habían acabado en un bar de carretera casi vacío a las afueras. Quinn apenas había bebido un chupito en la fiesta, desde siempre la había sentado mal el alcohol pero no podía dejar a Brittany sola._

_- Vamos te acercaré a casa, que son las tres de la mañana –dijo Quinn mirando el reloj de su muñeca- ya es hora de irnos a dormir. Rachel querrá matarte mañana por hacerme quedarme aquí hasta estas horas._

_- Tienes suerte, alguien te está esperando en casa -sollozó la rubia mientras intentaba salir por la puerta- yo no quiero estar sola Q… quiero a Santana…_

_Quinn la miró mientras caminaban hacia el coche. Después de todos estos años la había visto en muchas ocasiones así... su amiga estaba destrozada, tanto por fuera como por dentro. _

_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a "nuestro sitio especial" de cuando éramos animadoras?_

_- ¿Y Rachel? –preguntó Brittany- no te quiero causar problemas con ella._

_- La llamaré para que esté tranquila, no pasa nada lo comprenderá. Hoy noche de chicas._

_Brittany sonrió mientras la otra la ayudaba a meterse en la parte trasera del coche, recostándola un poco. Si conseguía que se quedara dormida antes de llegar, irían directamente a su casa y la dejaría dormir en la habitación de invitados. __Quinn se puso a conducir rápidamente mientras miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a su amiga. __La verdad, que necesitaba ayuda, y cuanto antes._

* * *

><p><em>- Britt, ya hemos llegado –susurró Quinn abriendo la puerta trasera lentamente viendo como su amiga se estaba incorporando- Yo te ayudo.<em>

_- No quiero andar, sólo quiero estar aquí un rato –dijo la otra haciéndose a un lado- ven._

_Obedientemente se sentó en el lugar libre que la había dejado mientras Brittany se acurrucaba junto a ella. Quinn comenzó a oír sollozos y no pudo hacer más que suspirar y acariciarla el pelo, gesto que desde pequeña la había tranquilizado._

_- Tranquila. Todo se va a solucionar._

_- Necesito que me perdone. Necesito que me ayudes a hacerla entrar en razón, que me escuche y..._

_- Britt -frenó Quinn mientras hizo que la mirase a los ojos- te ayudaré en lo que pueda pero tú mejor que nadie sabes como es ella. Sé que es difícil, pero ten un poco de paciencia._

_Después de unos pocos minutos en silencio, Quinn notó por la respiración mucho más pausada, que su amiga se había dormido en sus brazos. Intentó sin despertarla, llamar a Rachel con su móvil para avisar que estaban bien pero ninguna de las dos tenían cobertura. _

_Sólo esperaba que la morena estuviera durmiendo al llegar a casa..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Las dos salieron del coche lentamente. Quinn besó en los labios a Rachel tras darla un pequeño abrazo, quedando Brittany un poco al margen.<p>

- Lo siento cariño por asustarte cariño... no tenía cobertura para poder avisarte.

- Me has asustado, tuve que llamar a Santana para ayudarme a buscaros –miró con reproche a su novia- Vamos, es hora de irnos.

La pareja miró hacia atrás donde estaba Brittany totalmente hundida. Necesitaba hablar con Santana cuanto antes y aclarar todo lo que pasó. Ninguna de las dos creyó las excusas de Brittany para dejar a Santana y sabía que había algo más detrás de todo. Y querían mantener esa esperanza.

Se acercaron al coche en el que esperaba la latina y la hicieron con señas y con pequeños golpes en el cristal, bajar la ventanilla.

- ¿Puedes llevarla su casa? –preguntó Quinn señalando a Brittany que estaba tras ella escuchando- tengo que hablar con Rachel a solas antes de ir a trabajar en menos de una hora. Puedes quedarte el coche hasta que vayas a mi casa otra vez o sino puedes pasar, voy después a por él al hotel.

- Vale la acercaré a su casa -comentó Santana con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Sigue viviendo con sus padres?

- No -contestó Brittany saliendo de detrás de la pareja- ahora vivo en alquiler en una casa por las afueras... me independicé después de irte tú.

Todas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien como continuar la conversación. Santana carraspeó y se aferró más fuertemente al volante.

- Está bien. Te acerco igual –comentó abriendo la puerta del acompañante desde dentro- Sube.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un rato dentro del coche, únicamente con el sonido de la radio y la respiración de ambas. No habían abierto la boca desde que habían dejado a Rachel y Quinn en el acantilado.<p>

- Santana… –comenzó insegura Brittany sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

- Que te acerque a tu casa, no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a hablar contigo -cortó fríamente Santana mientras seguía mirando la carretera- La situación es la misma de anoche. Desde ayer, hasta que me vaya a Nueva York.

Brittany dio las indicaciones de su casa a Santana y se quedó cayada, simplemente mirando por la ventanilla.

Mezclados con la música, se comenzaron a oír sollozos. Santana los ignoró sin decir nada, pero lo que no pudo obviar fue la fuerte presión que iba creciendo en su pecho... Brittany estaba llorando y la morena estaba reprimiendo las ganas de consolarla... algo que había hecho desde pequeña de manera prácticamente automática.

Después de un trayecto de media hora, Santana aparcó cerca de la acera junto al portal de Brittany.

- Gracias por venir a buscarnos –dijo la rubia ya más calmada, cerrando la puerta del coche con la ventanilla bajada- supongo que ya nos veremos.

Santana agitó la cabeza en señal de despedida sin mirarla a los ojos y salió rumbo al hotel.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el acantilado se encontraban Quinn y Rachel abrazadas sentadas en el capó del coche. Estaban en silencio, mientras que Quinn, acariciaba distraídamente la tripa de la morena.<p>

- Nosotras ¿estamos bien? –preguntó la rubia mirando a la otra a los ojos- ya no sigues enfadada ¿no?

- No –negó Rachel con una sonrisa- siento la escena de celos con Finn. Sé que es una tontería después de estos años, pero ya me conoces. Sé que me quieres tanto como te quiero yo a ti.

- ¿Y nuestro pequeño –dijo Quinn cambiando de tema- qué tal se ha portado esta noche?

- En la cama te echábamos de menos, estaba inquieto… pero ahora apenas me molesta, está tranquilo. O tranquila.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Estoy segura que será un niño, ya lo verás. Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, simplemente mirando el acantilado. Quinn suspiró largamente y empezó a contar lo que había pasado con Brittany esa noche sin soltar a su novia.

- Nunca la había visto así... ni en las primeras semanas en las que se fue Santana –susurró- está totalmente destrozada por dentro.

- San está muy dolida con ella – comentó la morena acariciando la mano de la otra chica- No quiere ni hablar del tema. Me duele no poderlas ayudar.

- No podemos hacer nada, esto lo tienen que solucionar entre ellas. No nos podemos meter más de lo que ya estamos.

- Lo sé cariño, pero me gustaría ayudarlas como cuando nos ayudaron ellas a empezar.

Quinn asintió mientras se metían en el coche rumbo a su casa. Por el camino, a la pareja iban recordando esa semana en la que todo cambió.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya veremos qué le pasó esa semana a Faberry y cómo continua Brittana. <strong>**Saludos, espero sus comentarios ;)**

_...Mune9117..._


	5. Temp1 - Capítulo V

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Siento tanto retraso, pero no he tenido el ordenador disponible :S. Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios¡**

**La semana Faberry, me quedó mas bien unos 4 días, pero creo que son bastante interesantes ;). También seguimos con la historia Brittana. Un poco de paciencia... ;).**

**Contestando a algún comentario, el bebe Faberry, tiene poco tiempo, unas semanas.**

**Ya os dejo con el quinto capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V. Faberry<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_- Jueves -_

_- ¿Iremos mañana a la fiesta en casa de Kurt?_

_Como cada jueves a última hora, Santana, Quinn y Brittany estaban en la puerta del gimnasio esperando el nuevo entrenamiento de las animadoras. El resto de la gente aún no había salido de las clases, por lo que apenas se oía un ruido y todo parecía desierto._

_Quinn estaba en su mundo, mirando a la nada. Un golpe en la pierna por parte de la morena, hizo que diera un pequeño respingo asustada, llevándose la mano al pecho._

_- ¿¡Qué pasa López!? Casi me matas de un infarto._

_- Llevamos hablando desde hace tiempo, pero tú estás vete a saber dónde –Santana la miró a los ojos por un instante y luego puso la vista en su novia- Desde hace un par de semanas hemos notado que estás bastante rara. ¿Algo que contarnos Fabrey?_

_La afectada se levantó de golpe aun sin mirarlas y se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo. No sabía cómo comenzar a contar todo lo que llevaba por dentro a sus amigas._

_- No puedo seguir callándome más. He intentado evitar todo lo que siento pero no puedo –suspiró mirándolas- creo que estoy enamorada de alguien._

_- ¡Pero eso es genial! ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conocemos?_

_Quinn bajó la cabeza llorando y Brittany, se acercó a consolarla rápidamente. Mientras estaba entre los brazos de la bailarina, Santana se levantó buscando la mirada de su amiga._

_- Me estás asustando Q… ¿Quién es? –al no recibir respuesta, siguió intentando encontrar la respuesta- ¿Es Puck? –su amiga negó con la cabeza enérgicamente- Oh Dios, ¿no me digas que es ese chico rarito de primero? Ese tan raro del pelo verde con el que hablabas ayer…_

_Quinn escondió su cara en el hombro de Brittany y murmuró algo apenas audible. Las otras dos chicas se miraron confundidas sin saber qué hacer._

_- Si no levantas la cabeza, no se te entenderá…-susurró Brittany al oído de su amiga._

_- ¡Es Rachel! ¿Vale? –dijo gritando mientras se separaba de ella- no sé el momento exacto en el que me fijé pero…_

_- ¿¡Rachel!? –interrumpió Santana mientras veía como la rubia asentía limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo que le había dado Brittany- ¿Berry? –Volvía a asentir- por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con ella últimamente… que si clases de apoyo, ayuda para el Glee Club… no me lo puedo creer…_

_De repente Brittany comenzó a saltar de alegría zarandeando a su novia, mientras esta, buscaba enfadada en los bolsillos de la chaqueta._

_- ¡Lo sabía, me debes diez dólares! –gritaba la rubia mientras Santana resoplaba._

_- Esto… -Quinn miraba a las dos chicas incrédula- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?_

_- Me dijo que estabas rara porque estabas enamorada de Rachel. Claro, una cosa así… yo no me lo tomé en serio y aposté que no era verdad –miró a Brittany- tú y tu sexto sentido… no hay quien lo entienda. Siempre aciertas en estas cosas…_

_Quinn seguía sin entender nada._

_- Perdonar, ¿¡os importa centraros en el tema!? –ambas se callaron de golpe mirando a la chica- ¡Os estoy diciendo que me gusta Rachel Berry! No es el mejor momento para apuestas, parece mentira que seáis mis amigas…_

_- No te pongas así Q, estás enamorada de Berry ¿y qué? –preguntó Santana volviéndose a sentar en la misma postura que estaba antes comenzando a limarse las uñas- no pasa nada. _

_- No puede ser, Rachel es... una mujer... yo no soy lesbiana._

_- Vale. No eres lesbiana, eres simplemente… Berrysexual… - rió la latina, después de un rato y al ver la mirada amenazante de la rubia, la tranquilizó- Quinn, en algunos momentos te puedes sentir atraída por otra persona de tu mismo sexo y no pasa nada… míranos a nosotras._

_- Claro Quinn… -sonrió Brittany- ella se lo tomó muy bien lo nuestro cuando lo contamos al Glee Club. Sus padres son gays… habla con ella y…_

_- ¡NO, NO, NO! Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras ¿entendido? –dijo mirándolas desafiante- No tiene sentido decir esto, se me acabará pasando... además ella no siente nada más que amistad hacia mí. No tiene por qué saberlo._

_Sue apareció de la nada abriendo el gimnasio, indicando que pasaran con un gruñido. Quinn se metió rápidamente al entrenamiento dejando atrás a la pareja. Santana fue a entrar, pero Brittany la paró cogiéndola de la mano._

_- ¿Quieres apostar que Rachel siente lo mismo por ella? –preguntó Brittany mientras Santana la miraba incrédula- Se ve de lejos que está enamorada. Tantas llamadas, miradas, quedan casi todos los días por las tardes... Rachel cortó con Finn sin motivo alguno…_

_- No sé cómo te puedes fijar en esos detalles, tienes un don… -sonrió la latina acariciándola la mano- pero ahora que lo dices, si es cierto que todo es un poco raro, quizás… podríamos darlas un "empujoncito"._

_- San, nos dijo que no nos metiéramos._

_- Simplemente vamos a… -continuó intentado encontrar las palabras acertadas para convencer a Brittany- … ayudar al universo a seguir su curso normal._

_- Viernes -_

_- Bueno… ¿has quedado con tu amante-llavero?_

_- En serio déjalo ya. No sé para que te cuento nada._

_Santana se reía apoyada en la taquilla mientras Quinn cada vez estaba más enfadada. Llevaba toda la mañana metiéndose con ella y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Brittany, como casi siempre, intentaba mediar entre ellas._

_- No me gusta que os peleéis –susurró triste la rubia acariciando la espalda de Quinn- Santana, déjala en paz por favor._

_La latina asintió tras un largo suspiro de derrota. En ese mismo momento, vio pasar a Rachel y Kurt entretenidos hablando en dirección al gimnasio._

_- Lo hago con cariño, no nos estamos peleando –comentó Santana, acariciando la mejilla de su novia y separándose rápidamente- Lo siento Q... Ahora rubias, tengo que ir un momento al baño. Luego nos vemos. Os quiero._

_Brittany y Quinn la miraron extrañadas cómo iba hacia el baño corriendo y se metieron a clase. Santana esperó escondida a que cerraran la puerta y cambió de dirección, para ir tras Rachel. _

_Después de correr por los pasillos sin suerte, la localizó despidiéndose de Kurt, el cual rápidamente se metió en clase de matemáticas. Santana esperó pacientemente a que se alejara un poco y se quedara sola, para después abordarla y que no tuviera ningún tipo de escapatoria._

_- ¡Ey, Berry! – gritó Santana, haciendo que la otra se girara y la mirara extrañada- Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. Es urgente._

_- Eh… -Rachel seguía igual de confundida asintiendo levemente- Claro, vamos._

_A pesar de tener clase, las dos chicas salieron por la puerta delantera del instituto. Tras varios minutos caminando en silencio, la latina se sentó en un banco vacío justo al lado de una fuente. Su acompañante la imitó, esperando que comenzara a hablar._

_- Estas conversaciones chica-chica no se me dan nada bien, además desde pequeña he carecido de tacto, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Te gusta Quinn ¿verdad?_

_La diva se quedó paralizada sin saber qué decir, simplemente abría y cerraba la boca, balbuceando algunas palabras sueltas, sin sentido. Santana la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara._

_- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sin palabras…_

_- No digas tonterías… yo no… qué dices… no… es mi amiga…_

_- No se lo voy a decir a nadie, tranquila –interrumpió la latina en el tono más amable que pudo- Solo quiero que me respondas sinceramente. Quinn es mi amiga y necesito saberlo._

_Rachel tamborileaba nerviosa los dedos en el banco. Santana nunca había sido su amiga, pero a decir verdad necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, delante de alguien y la latina, desde que su relación con Brittany había salido a la luz en el Glee Club, había cambiado bastante._

_- Si. Me gusta Quinn. Lo siento._

_Santana sonrió viendo como la otra agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Brittany era un genio, no sabía como lo hacía pero siempre sabía estas cosas, adivinar lo que siente cada persona en todo momento._

_- Rachel, no me pidas perdón. Sabes de sobra que no eres santo de mi devoción –aclaró la latina- pero, Q lleva sin ser feliz con alguien desde que estuvo con Finn… incluso diría que tampoco con él lo fue y si tú eres capaz de hacerlo, me alegraré. Por las dos._

_- No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? _

_- Solo quiero ayudaros, daros un pequeño empujón –sonrió Santana- Ves a por ella, Quinn siente lo mismo._

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- Que inexplicablemente enana, tú le gustas, no sé porqué la verdad pero es así. En teoría no te debería de estar diciendo esto, porque era un secreto… pero sé que ninguna vais a dar el paso, así que…_

_- ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? –dudó Rachel- No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de favores, sobre todo por tu parte y sinceramente no quiero quedar en ridículo como otras muchas veces._

_- Graba este momento en tu memoria porque estas palabras no se van a volver a repetir y si le dices a alguien que hemos tenido esta conversación, te mataré –gruñó la Santana bajando la mirada- os tengo mucho que agradecer a todo el Glee Club. Sé que no lo demuestro, pero de alguna manera os aprecio. Nunca te tomaría el pelo con ese tema, sé como duele querer a alguien que sabes no va a poder ser tuyo... –la miró a los ojos sonriendo- pero hay veces que surge la chispa y tienes la posibilidad de estar con ella. A mí me pasó con Britt y a ti, te puede pasar con Quinn. No lo desperdicies y lucha por ella si es lo que verdaderamente quieres._

_Rachel sonrió ligeramente mirándola. Santana se aclaró la garganta y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa evitando la mirada de la otra chica, para volver a entrar en el instituto de nuevo._

_- ¡Santana! –la llamó la más pequeña haciendo que se girara- Gracias._

_Santana hizo una señal como despedida y se metió para dentro._

_Ese mismo día por la noche, Quinn, Santana y Brittany, iban de camino a la casa de Kurt. Habían estado toda la tarde eligiendo la ropa para la fiesta y las tres iban impresionantes. _

_Al llegar, Quinn, dio unos toques en la puerta y en apenas tres segundos, las abrió el anfitrión con una enorme sonrisa. Santana puso los ojos en blanco ante la efusividad de Kurt y su novia la dio un codazo para que cambiara su expresión._

_- __Creía que ya no vendríais –dijo el moreno dejándolas pasar- __Adelante, pasar al fondo y a la derecha, todos están ya en el jardín. La bebida está en la cocina._

_La pareja pasó al jardín directamente seguidas por Kurt, mientras que Quinn pasó un momento a la cocina a por algo de beber. _

_Tras abrir la puerta, vio a Rachel de espaldas preparando algo en la encimera, con una blusa descubierta por detrás mostrando su piel, dejando a Quinn totalmente paralizada. La morena al oír el ruido, se giró y la miró con una gran sonrisa para después ofrecerle uno de los vasos que llevaba en la mano. _

_- Hola, ¿quieres algo para beber?_

_- Cualquier cosa que no tenga alcohol. Esta noche soy la responsable de aquellas dos –sonrió Quinn señalando por una ventana a Santana y Brittany que ya se habían instalado en el patio junto a los demás._

_Rachel se acercó a ella para mirar también a la pareja, que acababan de sentarse juntas en una hamaca abrazadas. La morena tendió un vaso a Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Es sin alcohol tranquila –comentó Rachel mirándola- Se las ve... felices._

_- Lo están. En lo que las llevo conociendo nunca las había visto así, sobre todo a Santana –sonrió- Tiene que ser bonito estar con la persona que amas y que ella te ame tanto -susurró mirándola tristemente a los ojos- un amor correspondido. Es bonito._

_Rachel se acercó lentamente a Quinn mientras la miraba a los ojos. La rubia no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se encendieron todas sus alarmas internas cuando comenzó sentir su respiración en sus labios. _

_¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella?. No sabía los motivos, pero estaba muy agradecida._

_En ese momento, escucharon una tos detrás de ellas seguida de una pequeña risa._

_- Ey –interrumpió Puck con una sonrisa al verlas tan cerca- ¿interrumpo algo importante? ¿puedo participar?_

_Las chicas se separaron de golpe, totalmente coloradas sin saber qué decir._

_- Kurt ha dicho que salgamos fuera ahora que estamos todos, que va a empezar el karaoke… os vengo a avisar._

_- Si, buena idea –murmuró Quinn saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina- vamos._

_Según fueron pasando las horas, todo se convirtió en un verdadero descontrol. Casi todos habían bebido más de la cuenta: Brittany estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Santana en el salón, siendo más cariñosas de lo debido; Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes estaban dando su personal concierto junto a ellas, con Puck, Finn y Sam de seguidores gritando las canciones a coro… Tina y Mike estaban en el jardín sentados en unas hamacas durmiendo... _

_Únicamente estaban sobrias Rachel y Quinn._

_La rubia llegó al punto que no podía con todos los gritos de la sala, así que salió y se sentó en la entrada delantera de la casa__, con un botellín de cerveza sin alcohol en la mano, mirando al cielo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó Rachel saliendo del interior y sentándose a su lado en el escalón- la fiesta está dentro._

_- Si bueno, ahora mismo necesito tomar un poco el aire. El ambiente ahí dentro, está un poco cargado._

_La otra asintió y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el cielo también. _

_Quinn__ giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. __Era preciosa… tenía que reconocerlo, Quinn Fabrey, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry. Sonrió ligeramente, justo cuando la morena se giró para mirarla. La rubia sonrojada, rápidamente evitó sus ojos y bajó su vista al suelo._

_Sin esperarlo, sintió una mano agarrándola de la barbilla. Rachel la levantó la cabeza con delicadeza mientras se miraban a los ojos. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarla. Lentamente, Quinn cerró el espacio que existía entre ellas fundiéndose en un beso._

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. _

_Nunca habían sentido ninguna de las dos con nadie más, lo que estaban sintiendo con ese beso._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, al separarse, Quinn la miró a los ojos mientras la sonreía. Puso su mano en su mejilla y rozó levemente su nariz con la de la chica. Volvió a acortar la distancia que las separaba, esta vez la morena y se fundieron en otro beso, algo más apasionado. _

_Rachel se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella sin romper el beso, volviéndolo aun más apasionado si podían. Quinn se separó un poco y comenzó a besarla suavemente por toda la cara, acercándola más aun a su cuerpo. _

_- Ohhh que bonito, corre San corre, ven no te lo pierdas –gritó Brittany tras ellas sacando el móvil- ¿puedo haceros una foto? Me la quiero poner para cuando me llaméis. Sois taaan tiernas._

_- ¡Brittany baja el volumen que se va a enterar todo el mundo y deja el móvil quieto! –gritó Quinn mientras que Santana ya se había unido también a las risas de su novia- Rach… creo que tengo que llevar a estas dos a casa, antes de que hagan alguna tontería más –dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Podemos vernos mañana?_

_- Claro –sonrió besándola la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios como despedida- Llámame cuando llegues a casa._

_- Domingo -_

_Quinn miró una vez más la puerta principal de la casa de Rachel mientras se preparaba mentalmente para llamar. Al llegar ayer por la noche a su casa, llamó a la chica para avisar que había llegado. Tras una corta conversación, h__abían quedado por la tarde en casa de la morena para según la otra, hablar de lo que había pasado._

_¿"Hablar de lo que había pasado"? __¿Rachel se habría arrepentido de lo que pasó la noche anterior?_

_Esa frase nunca traía nada bueno y Quinn lo sabía. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente._

_- Hola Quinn –saludó Rachel al ver a la otra chica esperando con una pequeña sonrisa- pasa al salón. Tranquila, no hay nadie, mis padres están de viaje por unos negocios._

_Quinn pasó fijándose en todas los detalles que podía y se sentó en el sofá, con las manos en las rodillas intentado tranquilizarse. Rachel se sentó unos segundos después a su lado, en la misma postura._

_- ¿Qué tal llegaste a casa? -preguntó la rubia aun sin mirarla._

_- Me quedé a dormir en casa de Kurt. No podían quedarse solos estando como estaban._

_- Bien... bien…_

_Después de esa respuesta, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre las dos. Se miraban durante poco tiempo, buscando el inicio de la conversación que tenían pendiente pero ninguna se atrevía. _

_Tras unos minutos, Quinn no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a hablar:_

_- Rach, sobre lo que pasó anoche –dudó- tú… ¿te arrepientes?_

_- ¿Cómo? –preguntó la otra sorprendida girándose para mirarla._

_- Que si te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche… Sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas estas semanas y quizás no debí besarte porque tú sientes cosas diferentes, pero no lo pude evitar y…_

_La diva, la calló con un beso apasionado, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio mientras saboreaba sus labios. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Quinn la miraba con cara de sorpresa._

_- ¿Crees, después de eso, que me arrepiento? –dijo con una sonrisa Rachel mientras la otra también sonreía._

_Sin pedir permiso, Quinn volvió a la carga, besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Rachel, lo que provocó un gemido por parte de ambas. La morena, se recostó arrastrando a la rubia encima de ella. Sólo se separaron ligeramente por la falta de aire._

_- Estaba deseando que esto pasase –susurró Quinn muy cerca de los labios de Rachel._

_- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? Después de esto…_

_- Vamos a ser lo que quieras que seamos –miró a los ojos intentando sincerarse- con nadie he tenido esta sensación que tengo ahora mismo… las ganas que tengo de besarte, de sentirte… - apartó ligeramente la mirada - te quiero Rach._

_Rachel sonrió y tiró de ella para juntar sus bocas._

_- Yo también te quiero_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Santana se levantó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Ayer, después de acercar a Brittany a casa, se dirigió a hacer unas compras que tenía pendientes y buscar un libro que necesitaba para llevarse a Nueva York. El resto del día, estuvo en el hotel con Kurt y Blaine que la fueron a hacer una visita.<p>

Esa mañana, necesitaba aire puro, despejarse, así que decidió pasear un rato por la zona. Salió del hotel y después de una larga caminata, instintivamente acabó sentada en un banco donde años atrás había estado tantas tardes.

El parque de Saint-Marie, era muy grande y bastante solitario debido a su situación en las afueras. En su centro, había un gran estanque, repleto de patos, rodeado de una zona de sauces.

Era su zona para desconectar. Al menos, antes de que su vida se fuera a la basura y pusiera rumbo a Nueva York.

_FLASHBACK_

_- ¡Corre Santana! –gritó emocionada Brittany agarrada a la barandilla del estanque- Mira que pato tan pequeño… ¡Es un bebe pato!_

_Santana estaba tumbada en un banco, tomando el sol. Tras escuchar la llamada de la otra, se quitó las gafas y levantó la cabeza. Ambas se habían saltado Literatura inglesa para poder estar un rato a solas antes de los ensayos con el Glee Club._

_- No te quedes ahí tumbada y acércate… -sonrió la rubia tendiéndole la mano._

_Santana se acercó, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Brittany al verla tan distraída, la cogió de la barbilla y la besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. _

_La latina, miró nerviosa alrededor y volvió su vista al estanque._

_- ¿Sabes? –suspiró Brittany apoyándose en la barandilla separándose de ella- Tengo ganas de poder besarte cuando quiera y como quiera. Y no a escondidas ni viendo como miras alrededor por si alguien nos ve._

_- De verdad que lo siento… –susurró triste la morena acercándose de nuevo a la otra- en cuanto acabemos el instituto, tú y yo, nos iremos a vivir juntas con lo que tenemos ahorrado hasta que consigamos un trabajo. Nadie será un obstáculo. Ni los apestosos del instituto, ni nuestros padres._

_Santana sabía de sobra que estaba haciendo daño a su novia, pero también sabía que si las descubrían posiblemente sus padres las harían más daño._

_- Venga, sonríe, que no me gusta verte triste Britt-Britt… no hemos venido al estanque, para que estés con esa carita..._

_Brittany intentó mantener, sin éxito, la cara seria mientras Santana, se ponía enfrente de ella poniendo caras raras y sonriéndola. La morena besó su mejilla y se quedó ahí, entre la barandilla y el cuerpo de su novia._

_- He pensado San… en nuestra casa, decoraremos todo como queramos ¿verdad? –Santana sonrió y asintió- ¡yo quiero patos en las paredes! Mis padres no me dejaron la última vez que pintamos la casa…_

_- ¿Patos?... creo que eso ya lo discutiremos más adelante –reía la morena mientras la cogía de la mano rumbo a los ensayos del Glee Club._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Santana sonrió levemente por ese recuerdo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se acordaba de algún momento bueno junto a la rubia. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ya no me gustan las habitaciones con patos en la pared… con un simple muñeco de peluche me conformo –bromeó Brittany- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? ¿De aquella cría de pato tan pequeña?

Santana giró la cabeza y vio a la chica. Iba preciosa, con el pelo suelto y liso, unos vaqueros de pitillo negros, una camiseta blanca ajustada y un abrigo largo abierto.

- No, no me acuerdo – negó la morena haciéndose la despistada, mirando de nuevo al frente evitando su mirada.

Brittany suspiró, sabía perfectamente que la chica se acordaba, pero prefirió no seguir con el tema y se sentó a su lado.

- A mí también me sigue gustando venir aquí a pensar, todos estos años lo he hecho -hubo un silencio algo largo- ¿Dónde estás viviendo estos días, en casa de Quinn y Rachel?

- No, estoy en el Hotel América –contestó Santana viendo cómo la otra asentía- no creo que me quede mucho tiempo asi que es la mejor opción, no quiero molestarlas. Y más ahora con el tema del embarazo.

- Rachel embarazada –sonrió nostálgica Brittany - Parece increíble que ellas dos estén esperando un niño ¿verdad?.

- Si, hace unos años nunca lo hubiera creído.

Brittany asintió levemente. Después de varios minutos sin decir nada más, solamente escuchando el sonido que las rodeaba, Santana se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa con las manos, rompiendo el momento de calma.

- Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Quinn y ya llego un poco tarde. Ya nos veremos.

- Santana –suspiró Brittany mientras se miraba las manos- no sé cuando tienes previsto volver a Nueva York, pero antes me gustaría que hablemos sobre lo que pasó antes de irte. Por favor. Te juro que después de esa conversación si no quieres que vuelva a hablar de ello o no quieres verme, lo aceptaré.

Santana sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero años después, aún no podía resistirse a la mirada de súplica de Brittany.

- Estará bien que cerremos este asunto cuanto antes –suspiró la morena- mañana a las cinco, en este mismo sitio.

Brittany sonrió y asintió

- Gracias San.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios, ya lo saben se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias.<strong>

**Pronto colgaré el siguiente si quieren.**

_...Mune9117..._


	6. Temp1 - Capítulo VI

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de bastantes días si publicar otro capítulo (por exámenes finales... un agobio) les dejo uno, espero que les guste. ****Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y a las que se han pasado a leer :).**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI. La conversación<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bueno futura mamá y mi futuro sobrino o sobrina, ¿cómo os encontráis hoy?<p>

Rachel sonrió mientras miraba a Santana cómo la acariciaba la tripa cariñosamente. La noche anterior, había llamado bastante decaída a la pareja para contarlas lo que había pasado con Brittany y ellas, la habían invitado a comer al día siguiente para intentar que se relajara. O al menos que se olvidara durante un rato de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya hacía un rato que habían acabado y Santana y Rachel estaban sentadas esperando a que Quinn volviera de la cocina.

- En general estamos bien, algunas nauseas por las mañanas y algunos antojos raros, pero según nuestro médico es lo normal a estas alturas del embarazo.

La rubia al entrar al salón, sonrió por la escena. La encantaba que su mejor amiga y su novia, se llevaran tan bien después de todo lo que había pasado en el instituto entre ellas.

Se sentó al lado de Rachel, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Besó su sien y miró a Santana sin saber muy bien como expresar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú que tal estás? –preguntó con preocupación Rachel.

- Mejor que anoche. Pero a pesar de que intento convencerme de que estoy preparada para "la gran conversación", creo que nunca lo estaré –contestó la latina sabiendo por lo que preguntaba la otra y se sentó apartando la mirada de las chicas- pero creo que cuanto antes la pase, mejor. Es algo que quiero cerrar.

Tras un rato de charla, Santana miró el reloj de su muñeca. Las cuatro de la tarde, era hora de irse.

- Chicas, creo que es hora de volver al hotel. Aun tengo que pasar por recepción para arreglar un asunto de la habitación, hacer unas llamadas...

La pareja sin decir nada más, acompañó a la puerta a la latina. Rachel se despidió de ella y se fue para el salón, intuía que su novia necesitaba hablar con su amiga a solas.

La rubia, se quedó un rato en la puerta mirando a Santana en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa Q? Di lo que tengas que decir. Llevas desde que llegué con algo en la mente.

- Yo solo… no sé San, ¿aceptas un consejo? – la morena suspiró y asintió- Hace tiempo aprendí, que si quieres ser feliz en la vida, en muchas ocasiones tienes que dejar de pensar con esta –señaló su cabeza- y comenzar a pensar con este –señaló su corazón- Sabes que no quiero ponerme del lado de ninguna las dos sois como hermanas para mí, pero escúchala y piensa que no todo es lo que parece en un primer momento.

Santana miró a los ojos a su amiga, sonrió ligeramente y haciendo una señal con la mano de modo de despedida, puso rumbo al hotel.

La rubia, se quedó en la puerta, viendo como la otra chica se alejaba. Cuando la perdió de vista, volvió a entrar en la casa preocupada y buscó la mirada de su novia en busca de apoyo.

- Tranquila cielo, estarán bien –contestó Rachel acercándose y abrazándola- son Santana y Brittany. Más tarde o más temprano, se tendrán que perdonar.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que alguna de ellas o las dos, salgan más heridas de lo que ya están. No creo que puedan soportar otro golpe como el que ya pasaron cuando se separaron.

Quinn se separó del cálido cuerpo de su novia y se tumbó triste en el sillón, viendo como la otra se sentaba a su lado y la invitaba a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Al hacerlo, la morena lentamente comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

- Saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás, confía en mí -la susurró Rachel- ¿te apetece que veamos una película tomando helado de curry y zanahoria?

- ¿Helado de curry y zanahoria? -preguntó Quinn con una leve mueca de asco- ¿eso existe?

- Lo vi el otro día en el supermercado y se me antojó, me comí casi una tarrina entera yo sola -sonrió la morena orgullosa- quita esa cara de asco, está muy bueno, verás. Ve escogiendo una película, ahora vuelvo.

Rachel puso rumbo a la cocina mientras la otra la miraba con una sonrisa, sin saber qué cosa había hecho tan buena en el pasado como para merecer estar compartiendo su vida con alguien como ella.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Santana sentada en el mismo banco de ayer, mirando el reloj con nerviosismo.<p>

Ahora tenía dudas y no sabía por qué había aceptado escuchar a Brittany, si aun no estaba preparada para ello. Notaba su corazón bombeando la sangre a toda velocidad, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sudor y temblaban sin poder parar... estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Hola Santana –saludó Brittany por detrás.

Santana levantó la cabeza en señal de saludo y esperó a que la rubia se sentara junto a ella. Pero esta no lo hizo muy cerca, quizás por miedo a su reacción.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a empezar ni tampoco sabían cómo hacerlo. Brittany sabía que la correspondía a ella, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó.

- Yo… -se quedó bloqueada. Movía la boca sin producir ningún sonido- Dios, no sé cómo empezar todo esto.

Santana mantenía la mirada fija en la tranquila agua del estanque, no quería mirarla más de la cuenta. Cada vez que lo hacía se sentía débil y se mostraba vulnerable… y no quería que la viera así.

La rubia la miró y suspiró.

- Mi madre se enteró de lo nuestro –murmuró Brittany mientras que sentía la mirada atenta de la otra- justo el fin de semana de antes de nuestro aniversario de seis meses.

- ¿Se enteró? ¿Cómo?

- Artie. Un día por casualidad se encontraron por la calle y mi madre se creía que aun salíamos. Al hablar con ella, se lo terminó contando.

- Pero… cuando se lo contamos a todos los del Glee Club, pedimos que no dijeran nada, que no lo podía saber nadie hasta que termináramos el instituto.

- Lo sé, me acuerdo bien –contestó triste Brittany- actuaría por celos supongo.

Santana sabía que habían pasado años, pero estaba muy cabreada, ¿¡cómo podía haberlas hecho eso!?. Nunca había confiado en él, sobretodo después de todo lo que pasó, pero no creía que pudiera haber sido el detonante de todo.

- ¿Por eso rompiste conmigo? ¿Por tus padres?.

Brittany suspiró. Sabía que la historia no iba a gustar a Santana y se iba a enfadar bastante.

- No exactamente. Ese mismo día sin perder el tiempo, mi madre al llegar a casa discutió conmigo, diciéndome que cómo era posible que yo, estuviera contigo y que las dos estuviéramos tan enfermas como para acostarnos con otra mujer.

- ¿¡Enfermas!? – interrumpió alterada Santana sin poderlo evitar.

- Esa noche cuando llegó mi padre del trabajo, mi madre habló con él. Los dos intentaron a base de gritos, convencerme de que lo nuestro, estaba mal. Que no era normal -continuó Brittany mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas- Yo intentaba hacerles entrar en razón, diciendo que nos queríamos y que nos daba igual lo que ellos o tus padres dijeran, que nos iríamos a vivir juntas en cuanto termináramos el instituto...

La chica tuvo que parar mientras intentar tranquilizarse. Santana estaba totalmente paralizada sin saber qué decir, tenía la necesidad de seguir escuchando la historia, pero tampoco quería presionar a la otra, que estaba llorando y apenas podía hablar.

- Al día siguiente por la noche al llegar a casa, estaban sentados con Artie en la mesa del comedor, para hablar conmigo. Querían saber cómo habíamos pensado mantenernos... pagar una casa, la luz, el agua... si ninguna de las dos trabajábamos. Inocente de mí -sonrió con amargura- les conté todo, creyendo que ya lo habían aceptado... que dejaríamos los estudios por un tiempo y nos podríamos a trabajar. Me hicieron ver que eso era una locura, que aunque yo no tuviera un futuro claro, tú, eras muy inteligente y que sería un error que dejaras los estudios por irnos juntas -miró a la morena- y en parte llevaban razón, mírate, toda una abogada de Nueva York.

Santana la miraba aun sin creérselo, no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de oír. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas por su cara sin poderlo evitar.

- Sabían cuál era mi punto débil. Artie vio la oportunidad perfecta y se ofreció para ayudarme a dejarte -limpió su cara con las manos- No sé cómo me convencieron y cómo pude hacerles caso...

- ¿¡POR ESO ME DEJASTE!? -gritó la latina interrumpiéndola- podríamos haberlo arreglado de otra forma, podría haber compaginado de alguna manera mis estudios un poco más adelante, habérmelos sacado poco a poco. ¡Podríamos haber hecho miles de cosas antes que dejarlo!

- Lo sé Santana, fui una imbécil -susurró la rubia mirando al suelo- te juro que a los pocos meses, intenté buscarte... no podía estar sin ti, estaba rota y totalmente perdida, te quería pedir perdón, intentar arreglarlo. Te necesitaba. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar, Quinn no me quería decir nada, tus padres no sabían nada de ti, el Glee Club apenas sabía que estabas bien y...

Santana tenía las manos tapando su cara, mientras lloraba en silencio y su respiración se aceleraba. Brittany se acercó y pasó su brazo por el respaldo del banco tras la morena, sin llegar a tocarla. No se atrevía a hacer más.

- No sé cómo ha sido tu vida desde que te fuiste Nueva York. La mía aquí ha sido un desastre desde ese momento -dijo Brittany mientras se atrevía a acariciarla el pelo cariñosamente- nunca pude estar con nadie de manera seria, porque nunca he dejado de quererte.

Brittany cogió aire y armándose de valor, puso ambas manos en la cara Santana, obligándola a que se girara y la mirara. Limpió con sus pulgares cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. La morena, se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos perdiéndose en el azul que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver, mientras lo hacía.

Cuando acabó su trabajo, la devolvió la mirada y posó la vista en sus labios. Se acercó lentamente y se quedó a medio camino, esperando algún tipo de negativa por parte de Santana. Esta, sentía en sus labios el cálido aliento de la rubia.

- Todos estos años, todo lo que paso... lo siento tanto San, me gustaría poder volver a vivir esos momentos para actuar de otra manera. Para evitar que pasaras tú sola por todo lo que pasaste, para no dejar escapar a lo único que me ha importado en esta vida… –susurró sin despegarse de ella derramando una lágrima- lo siento muchísimo San…

Y por fin, Santana terminó con la distancia que las separaba.

En un primer momento el beso fue lento, ambas saboreaban los labios de la otra, los que hacía tanto no probaban. Santana no podía mover sus manos, su cerebro no podía procesarlo. Pero como un torrente de aire frío, vinieron a su mente todos los malos momentos que había pasado al irse, tanto tiempo alejada de las personas que quería, sola y tan perdida en una ciudad enorme...

- No –se separó de golpe la morena con una mano en sus labios- esto es un error. Todo esto ya no puede pasar, se acabó.

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con los puños de su chaqueta y se levantó.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir? –la rubia asintió mirándola triste, sabía lo que venía ahora- me voy. Cumple tu promesa, no quiero volver a saber nada de esto. Y tampoco quiero saber nada de ti.

Brittany miraba con la mano en sus labios y el corazón hecho pedazos, como se iba por segunda vez de su lado.

* * *

><p>Santana tomaba un vaso de leche bien caliente desde pequeña, era lo único que conseguía calmarla y la ayudaba a dormir toda la noche.<p>

Se asomó un rato por la enorme ventana de la habitación. Era de noche y hacía un tiempo torrencial fuera. Era normal en esa época del año en Lima.

Comenzó a sonar el móvil en la mesilla. Dejó rápidamente el vaso junto a la mesa de la televisión y descolgó.

-¿Quinn? –preguntó la morena- Si, me he supuesto que no vendríais con este mal tiempo y más en el estado de Rach –hizo una pausa mientras la otra chica hablaba- Si mamá, estaré bien. Veré un par de películas que he visto en la programación y me iré a dormir, tranquila.

Después de la conversación con Brittany, Santana acudió llorando a Quinn y a Rachel para contárselo. No las quería poner en medio, pero no lo podía evitar, eran sus amigas y ella, necesitaba apoyo en ese momento.

- Pasa buena noche y relájate –Quinn suspiró por el altavoz- si quieres algo, cualquier cosa, llámanos –Santana oía a Rachel de fondo diciendo algo- si, claro cariño, ella sabe que si quiere puede dormir en casa y dejar el hotel pero ya sabes como es. Si te apetece –dirigiéndose de nuevo a su amiga- puedes venir aquí a dormir, hay camas de sobra. Podemos ver esas películas las tres.

- No chicas, de verdad estaré bien. Pasar buena noche las dos, mañana hablamos.

Y colgó con una leve sonrisa, estaba agradecida por tenerlas siempre que las necesitaba. Cuando fue a dejar el móvil otra vez sobre la mesilla para cargar la batería, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¿Quién será ahora? –dudó la latina mientras iba hacia la entrada- Si yo no he pedido nada.

Santana abrió y vio a Brittany, llorosa y empapada, con la misma ropa de esa tarde. Parecía que hubiera pasado horas bajo la lluvia andando y llorando.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces con este tiempo por la calle? ¿Quieres caer enferma? –miró severa la morena- ¿No te ha dicho nada recepción por subir hasta aquí así?

Brittany no contestó y se lanzó a sus labios desesperada. Las manos de la chica se posaron en ambas mejillas de la otra mientras la empujaba contra la pared más cercana. Santana abrió exageradamente los ojos y se quedó quieta sin hacer nada, sintiendo la presión del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Sus labios contra los suyos.

Quiso reaccionar, alejarla de ella y cerrarla la puerta en la cara. Pero lo que sentía por dentro cada vez que estaban de ese modo, era superior a ella. Pocos segundos después, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el torrente de sensaciones que la rubia le causaba, relajando su cuerpo y posando las manos en la espalda de la rubia mientras seguían besándose.

Brittany bajó una de sus manos y la introdujo debajo de la camiseta de la morena, acariciando su abdomen. Santana al notar el tacto de la mano fría y húmeda en su piel, intentó inútilmente ahogar un gemido y la acercó más a ella. Santana empujó ligeramente a la rubia, separándose un poco de la pared y cerró la puerta como pudo con una pierna, ya que Brittany no dejaba que hubiera espacio entre ellas.

Se estaba empapando con la ropa húmeda de su amante, pero en ese momento daba igual, la quería tener lo más cerca posible. Los besos eran cada vez más desesperados.

Brittany introdujo la lengua en su boca, cosa que volvió locas a ambas. Iban como podían hacia la cama, intentando no tropezar con más cosas de las que deberían. En ese recorrido, se desnudaron mutuamente, dejando a ambas en ropa interior.

Llegaron a la cama, Santana cayó de espaldas mientras la rubia se ponía encima de ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… haciendo un recorrido que estaba volviendo loca a la morena, que no hacía otra cosa que revolverse en la cama conteniendo los gemidos como podía.

La incorporó levemente y le quitó el sujetador. Enterró la cara en el cuello de la chica, mordiéndolo ligeramente mientras acariciaba el torso, ahora desnudo de Santana.

- Te necesitaba tanto… -suspiró pesadamente Brittany mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- todos estos años he estado soñando con este momento… volverte a tener entre mis brazos. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Santana solamente pudo responder cogiendo su cara y besándola apasionadamente. Intercambiaron posiciones y la morena se situó encima, aprisionando a la otra entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso que no tuvo nada de suave y la sintió gemir contra su boca. Como pudo, la quitó la parte superior, tirándola lo más lejos que pudo.

Comenzó a mordisquear con suavidad todo lo que encontraba a su paso: el cuello, los pechos, la tripa…

Ambas se rindieron a sus sentimientos durante toda la noche. Sintiendo, todo lo que hacía años no tenían con otras personas, lo que solamente tenían entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Santana cayó rendida y se acurrucó junto a Brittany poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica y pasando un brazo por encima de su abdomen, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Brittany, acarició su pelo y besó su cabeza.<p>

Al poco rato, la bailarina notó la respiración de la chica más lenta, indicando que se había dormido.

- Te amo Santana –susurró- con todo mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es todo por ahora :). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sus comentarios ;).<strong>

_...Mune9117..._


	7. Temp1 - Capítulo VII

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Después de bastantes días sin poner un nuevo capítulo, os dejo por aquí uno bastante movidito.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios :).**

**Ningún personaje de Glee me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII. Huida<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn entró de nuevo a la habitación y vio a su novia tumbada en la cama, durmiendo de lado entre las sábanas revueltas. Sonrió, volvió junto a ella besando su hombro y abrazándola por la cintura.<p>

Era fin de semana. Las siete de la mañana. Aún era pronto para levantarse.

Rachel se revolvió entre sus brazos bostezando y quedando frente a ella, mirándola adormilada con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días mi amor –susurró Quinn besándola suavemente en los labios- ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?

- Mejor… -susurró la morena abrazándose a su novia- ¿Qué hacías levantada a estas horas?

- No podía dormir, así que me puse con unos asuntos pendientes del trabajo. Vuelve a dormirte, aún es pronto para levantarnos –murmuró Quinn acurrucándose aun más contra su cuerpo.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir ya…

Rachel se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Fue bajando por su cuello, mientras la otra iba bajando las manos por su espalda hasta acabar en su culo, el cual apretó con una gran sonrisa.

- Me encanta cómo está empezando el día de hoy…

Poco a poco la situación iba subiendo de tono. Rachel, besó más apasionadamente a su novia e introdujo sus manos por debajo de la pequeña camiseta de la rubia, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mientras que esta, tenía las manos en la nuca de su novia, intentando profundizar más el beso.

Quinn rápidamente cambió posiciones, poniéndose encima de Rachel.

- Rach… –gimió la rubia mientras jugaba con la cintura del pantalón de la otra, para poco después introducir su mano en la ropa interior de su chica- joder...

Ambas oyeron el timbre en ese preciso momento.

- Cariño… el timbre –suspiró la morena echando a un lado a su novia mientras la otra intentaba por todos los medios quedarse junto a ella.

Con otro leve empujón Rachel consiguió separar de su cuerpo a Quinn y que se levantara a abrir con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿¡Quién será a estas horas!?

* * *

><p>Tres horas después, en otro lugar, la luz de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas que dejaban las persianas de una solitaria habitación. Lentamente, Brittany abrió los ojos, en un lugar que no la era familiar.<p>

De manera automática, recordó la noche anterior y una sonrisa enorme se colocó en sus labios. Al darse la vuelta y notar que estaba totalmente sola en la cama, buscó con la mirada a Santana por toda la sala.

No había nada: ni ropa, ni maletas… solamente una nota encima de la almohada.

- No, no puede ser…

_Querida Brittany:_

_Todo lo que pasó anoche fue muy especial para mí, me hizo recordar sensaciones que en toda mi vida, solo he sentido contigo. Pero todo tiene que acabar aquí. Tú y yo ya tuvimos nuestro momento y ahora, tenemos que volver a la vida real, tú aquí, en Lima y yo en Nueva York. Las dos sabemos que esto es lo mejor en el fondo._

_Por favor, facilita las cosas y no me busques._

_Santana_

Brittany se quedó mirando la nota mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y se limpió la cara con las manos.

Aún no se ha dicho la última palabra.

En este tiempo había cambiado bastante y no la iba a dejar escapar ahora.

- No, esta vez no te vas a ir tan fácilmente Santana.

Se vistió a toda velocidad y se dirigió a recepción a pedir un taxi. A los diez minutos, ya estaba aparcado en la puerta. Tras pensarlo el tiempo que estuvo esperando, puso rumbo su única opción lógica: Quinn y Rachel. Santana nunca se iría sin despedirse de ellas.

* * *

><p>Una y otra vez, Brittany intentaba llamar a la latina al móvil, pero lo tenía desconectado. Cuando llegó a casa de la pareja, bajó del coche prácticamente en marcha, encontrándose con Rachel en el jardín regando las plantas.<p>

- Rachel, ¿dónde está Santana?

La chica se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Dejó la manguera a un lado intentando acercarse a su amiga, la cual dio un paso para atrás, esperando una respuesta.

- Creo... que esto es mejor que lo hables con Quinn –comentó Rachel dando por imposible tranquilizarla, bajando la mirada y abriéndola la puerta de la casa- pasa, está dentro.

Brittany corrió al salón dónde se encontraba su otra amiga, con el ordenador portátil y unos libros aparentemente consultando algo. Al verla, se sorprendió e intentó acercarse a ella, pero Brittany hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho con Rachel, apartarse.

- Britt, ¿qué haces…

- Quinn –interrumpió la rubia nerviosa- ¿Dónde está San?

- Yo… -dudó la otra evitando la mirada de Brittany- …no lo sé.

_FLASHBACK_

_Quinn rápidamente fue hacia la puerta principal para ver quién era. Al abrir, se encontró con Santana y sus maletas en el suelo junto a ella._

_- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas con todo eso? –bostezó Quinn- son las siete de la mañana. No son horas para ir a casa de nadie, son horas para dormir, para…_

_- Vuelvo a Nueva York –interrumpió la morena con pocas ganas de conversación- vengo a despedirme de vosotras._

_- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Quinn confundida despertándose de golpe- ¿Ahora? Pero si te ibas a quedar una semana._

_- Debo volver, tengo trabajo atrasado –suspiró Santana intentando convencer a la chica que tenía enfrente que la miraba sin creérselo- vale, simplemente este ya no es mi sitio, estoy incómoda y necesito volver. ¿Te vale esa respuesta?_

_- Pero…_

_- No hay vuelta atrás… ¿Está Rachel? Me gustaría despedirme de las dos… -dijo intentando entrar en la casa._

_- Es por Brittany, ¿verdad? –preguntó interponiéndose en su camino, sujetándola por un brazo- ¡Deja de huir de una maldita vez Santana! ¡La quieres y ella a ti! ¡Está arrepentida de todo! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?_

_- No puedo Q, todo esto me supera… todo... –sollozó mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia llorando._

_- Vamos dentro, te prepararé el desayuno y hablaremos con calma. Tienes mucho que explicarme._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Q, no me mientras sé que si lo sabes –comenzó a llorar más fuerte- por favor… por favor... necesito saberlo…

- Lo siento Brittany –susurró Quinn sin mirarla a los ojos- os quiero a las dos y te prometo, que me hubiera gustado que esto terminara de otra manera, pero se lo prometí no puedo decirte nada. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa y...

- Sé que me quiere lo sentí Q, anoche lo sentí… -suplicó Brittany apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga- si no me lo dices, iré a Nueva York y buscarla allí. Esta vez, nadie me va a impedir estar con ella. Nadie. Me da igual tardar diez años en encontrarla y otros diez en hacerla ver que ella también me quiere.

Quinn miró angustiada a Rachel. Arriesgaba mucho si decía el paradero de su amiga a Brittany. Santana no confiaría en ella y seguramente, desaparecería por completo. La quería demasiado para no verla nunca más.

Pero luego por otro lado estaba Brittany frente a ella, rota de dolor. Durante todos estos años la había visto consumirse poco a poco y desaparecer durante meses... tampoco quería eso para ella.

No sabía qué hacer... si ayudar a Brittany o mantener la promesa a Santana.

Miró a su novia en busca de apoyo. Esta, abrazó a Brittany, intentando calmarla.

- Britt, todo se arreglará –susurraba Rachel a la chica- espera un tiempo, estoy segura que volverá.

- No, no va a volver... –dijo la bailarina separándose de malas maneras de la morena aun llorando- soy estúpida… pensaba que todo se iba a aclarar con un simple lo siento. Ahora la he perdido para siempre. Soy imbécil...

Quinn bajó la mirada al suelo negando con la cabeza.

- No sé si me voy a arrepentir de esto pero… B, Santana vuelve hoy a Nueva York su vuelo despega en –comentó mirando el reloj del pasillo- cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estará en la zona de embarque.

- Gracias Q –sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazando a la chica fuertemente- me voy. Llamaré a un taxi y...

- Espera dos minutos –rió Rachel cogiendo su abrigo y dándole otro a su novia- Nosotras te acercaremos en el coche.

* * *

><p>Quinn conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York. Rachel iba a su lado intentando calmar a la chica que iba en el asiento de atrás, llamando una y otra vez por el móvil.<p>

- Tranquila Britt –miró por el retrovisor la morena- tendrá el móvil apagado antes de tiempo pero aun no despegado, tienes tiempo. Además los vuelos siempre llevan cierto retraso...

Al llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto, la pareja se quedó en el coche dando vueltas por el parking buscando un sitio, mientras Brittany salió del coche corriendo y pegando un portazo.

- Cariño, has hecho lo correcto –comentó Rachel acariciando la pierna de su chica que se encontraba mirando a la nada mientras esperaba que otro conductor continuara su marcha- Has ayudado a las dos, Santana es muy cabezona, pero lo entenderá.

- Eso espero… -suspiró Quinn dando un breve beso a su novia.

* * *

><p>Brittany continuó corriendo por la terminal esquivando las maletas del resto de pasajeros y a las personas que se le iban cruzando. Aún no sabía que iba a decir cuando tuviera a la latina enfrente a ella.<p>

En realidad pensándolo fríamente, no tenía porqué recriminarla nada. Ella fue la que fue a buscarla y no pidió nada a cambio.

A lo lejos, vio a Santana sentada en la sala de espera, con el Ipod puesto y la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- ¡TÚ!

Santana no la oyó gritar, lo que provocó que Brittany al llegar a su lado la quitara el casco del oído bruscamente. La latina se giró enfadada, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, se quedó muda con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No puedo creer que…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Brittany? -interrumpió Santana- ¿Cómo?... Dios, claro, Quinn… esto es impresionante. No tenía que haberme despedido en persona, tenía que haberme ido a Nueva York y llamarlas desde allí directamente porque...

- Después de todo lo que paso anoche –acusó herida la rubia ignorando las palabras de la latina- ¿te vas así, sin más? ¿Por qué?

Santana agachó la cabeza, no se esperaba aquella escena en el aeropuerto. Empezó a escuchar el sollozó y la respiración descontrolada de Brittany. De nuevo el nudo en el estómago, no lo podía evitar…

- Estamos dando un espectáculo Brittany –susurró Santana mirando a su alrededor- nos está mirando todo el mundo.

- Me da igual. No te vayas… no me dejes sola de nuevo…

- Mira, tengo que volver a Nueva York, allí tengo mi casa, mi trabajo y mi vida… y tú te tienes que quedar aquí, donde tienes todo…

- ¿Solamente es por eso? Si no te quieres quedar aquí o no puedes –susurró Brittany pegando su cuerpo totalmente a la otra chica, sin tocarla con las manos- yo lo dejo todo y me voy contigo… el trabajo me da igual y mi casa será donde estés tú… por favor San…

Santana la abrazó fuertemente y besó su sien. Dejó que la otra chica la abrazara, pasando los brazos por su cintura y hundiera su cara en el hueco de su hombro. Notaba las lágrimas cayendo una tras otra sobre su cuello de la que siempre fue su mitad, Brittany.

- Cuando me dejaste… -susurró la morena mirando al frente mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños en la espalda de Brittany- nunca me había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento… algo dentro de mí se rompió… no volví a ser la misma, no quiero sentirme así otra vez… No quiero…

- No volverá a pasar Santana… por favor confía en mí… sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que no te pude demostrar en su momento.

Se oyó de fondo la llamada del vuelo a Nueva York. Santana negó con la cabeza.

- Ya confié una ocasión en ti y me fallaste. No podría soportar dos veces lo mismo. Todo esto, ha acabado aquí. De verdad deseo que todo te vaya bien en la vida Brittany.

Se separó lentamente de Brittany, que aun seguía llorando, besó su frente y se fue por la puerta de embarque con lágrimas en los ojos.

Brittany siguió en la misma postura hasta que la perdió de vista y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, derrumbándose en el suelo. Otra vez la misma historia se repite. Santana se iba de su lado sin poderlo evitar… el amor de su vida volvía a desaparecer.

Apretó sus manos fuertemente contra sus ojos sollozando fuertemente. Sabía que todo el mundo de la terminal la estaba mirando, pero la daba igual... todo se había acabado. Su historia, había llegado a su fin.

Justo antes de levantarse, una mano se posó en su barbilla que la obligándola a mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Santana. No comprendía porque la latina estaba aun allí cuando su avión ya estaba despegando.

Santana se inclinó hacia delante, capturando sus labios en un beso, el cual Brittany rápidamente respondió.

- Te amo -susurró Santana junto a sus labios mientras con las manos limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica dándole otro pequeño beso después- por más años que pasen y por más que intente evitarlo. Te quiero Brittany.

La bailarina aun llorando, se levantó y pasó los brazos tras el cuello de la morena, abrazándola, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Santana la susurraba cosas al oído con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Desde lejos, Quinn y Rachel, observaban la escena abrazadas.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Rachel sonriendo- era cuestión de tiempo. Son Santana y Brittany, su amor puede superar cualquier barrera.

- Será mejor que vuelvan en un taxi. Tienen mucho que hablar –comento Quinn sonriendo a su novia cogiéndola la mano- ¿Te apetece ir a comer fuera?.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste, intentaré publicar el siguiente pronto. :) Espero sus comentarios.<strong>

_...Mune9117..._


	8. Temp1 - Capítulo VIII

**Hola¡**

**Siento por actualizar tan poco, pero estoy cambiando algunas cosillas de la idea original del FF y quiero que cuadre todo :). Gracias por los comentarios :).**

**Espero que este capítulo os compense un poquito la espera.**

* * *

><p>Primera semana de diciembre. Todo había cambiando mucho desde aquel día del aeropuerto.<p>

Santana ya había encontrado empleo, no le había costado un gran esfuerzo debido a su buen expediente y las cartas de recomendación de su antigua empresa. En cuanto pudo, trasladó todas sus cosas desde su piso de Nueva York, al piso de alquiler de Brittany. La rubia, estaba mejor que nunca: el trabajo iba cada vez mejor, y lo que más le gustaba, tenía a Santana esperándola en casa siempre que salía de trabajar.

Rachel, ya estaba de cinco meses, cada vez se notaba más su embarazo y Quinn, en este tiempo, había ascendido laboralmente y ahora estaba bastante liada, pero siempre aprovechaba todo el tiempo libre para estar con ella.

Como era costumbre los fines de semana, tocaba comida con todo el Glee Club. En esta ocasión, en casa de Quinn y Rachel.

- Quien las ha visto y quién las ve –comentó Blaine desde el sillón del salón, mirando al jardín donde estaban Santana y Brittany cogidas de la mano, hablando animadamente con Puck y Sam- en momentos como este, es cuando creo en el destino… que existe una persona predestinada para cada uno. Almas gemelas.

Kurt que estaba a su lado, besó su mejilla cariñosamente. Éste sonrió cogiéndole la mano.

- Todo se complicó el último año de curso, especialmente para ellas… –comentó Mercedes sentándose al lado de Kurt- ¿cuánto os quedareis vosotros por aquí?

- Supongo que nos quedaremos todas las vacaciones –aclaró el chico- queremos arreglar unos asuntos de nuestra antigua casa con Finn. Además tenemos que aclarar cuando haremos la cena de Navidad todos juntos, como todos los años.

Kurt pasó sonriente su brazo por los hombros de Mercedes, zarandeándola levemente.

Quinn y Rachel seguían en el dormitorio. La morena, había esparcido casi toda su ropa por la cama, intentando encontrar algo que ponerse, mientras su novia, la miraba embobada sentada en una silla frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

- Nada, cada día estás más impresionante cariño.

Rachel sonrió por el detalle y la besó lentamente cogiéndola de la barbilla. Cuando se separaron, Quinn rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Rachel, quedando su cara a la altura del abultado abdomen de su novia. Puso sus manos en él, y lo besó. Rachel la acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que salir Quinn, están todos fuera esperando.

- ¿Seguro que estás mejor? –Cuestionó la rubia- esta mañana no te encontrabas muy bien, quizás será mejor que descanses y celebremos la comida otro día… o podemos ir todos a casa de Brittany y Santana, para que tú estés más relajada, esta mañana se han ofrecido…

- No, tranquila –sonrió interrumpiendo el monólogo de su novia- me apetece un día en familia y ya sabes cuándo me gusta ser la anfitriona. Y más ahora que estamos todos.

* * *

><p>Mientras, todos estaban ya esperando a la pareja para comenzar. Los chicos, estaban hablando animadamente en la cocina, Tina y Mercedes jugueteaban con el pequeño Charlie en la mesa dónde más tarde comerían y Santana y Brittany, estaban sentadas en el sofá, mirando la televisión.<p>

La rubia, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Santana, mientras esta, apoyaba su mejilla en el pelo de su novia. Brittany, giró la cara de la latina con una mano, y la besó levemente durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y eso? –sonrió la morena cerca de los labios de su novia.

- Simplemente me apetecía –susurró seria la rubia pasando la mano por la mejilla de la latina- ¿No puedo hacerlo?

Santana asintió con una sonrisa. Brittany pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de la morena y capturó de nuevo sus labios. Santana sonreía entre beso y beso, mientras que Brittany gruñía.

- Deja de reírte… así no hay forma de besarte.

- ¿Sabes? No te recordaba tan mimosa –decía la morena mientras la rubia intentaba profundizar el beso.

- Es que te he echado mucho de menos mi vida…

- ¡Ey! – Las golpeó Quinn con un falso enfado seguida de Rachel- por favor, controlaros o iros a un hotel. En mi casa, no se permiten escenas que no puedan ser vistas por Charlie o cualquier menor.

Brittany se sentó sobre las piernas de su novia dejando un hueco para la otra pareja. Santana la rodeó con sus brazos, y besó su mejilla.

- Por cierto S –dijo Quinn mirándola seriamente mientras Rachel se apoyaba en su regazo en la misma posición que las otras dos- tengo que hablar contigo antes de irte sobre un asunto del trabajo. Consejo profesional, será un momento.

Santana asintió mirándola extrañada.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, Brittany comenzó a sentirse mal. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando sin descanso, y era normal que todo el estrés saliera de alguna manera. Santana decidió llevarla a casa, y descansar toda esa tarde. Se despidieron de todos y se dispusieron a salir de la casa.<p>

- Cariño –dijo mientras veía como Britt cogía los abrigos de ambas- voy a hablar con Quinn antes de irnos, espérame aquí un segundo.

Brittany asintió y mientras, se dirigió al cuarto de la pareja, para despedirse de Rachel.

Santana localizó a Quinn hablando con Mercedes en la cocina.

- Chicas, nosotras nos vamos ya –dijo mirando a ambas- ¿de qué querías hablar Quinn? ¿de un caso?

- Si vais a hablar de trabajo –dijo Mercedes mirando a ambas- mejor me voy al salón con los demás. Nos vemos San.

Mercedes dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena, y salió. Quinn cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

- El fin de semana pasado, cuando te fuiste con Britt a Nueva York, para terminar de traer tus cosas… me dijiste que recogiera el correo de vuestra casa, porque esperabas una carta urgente ¿verdad? –Santana asintió- cuando las recogí, las junté con las mías, y abrí una tuya por error al no tener remitente. No te lo he dado antes porque siempre estás con B y no quiero asustarla.

Quinn tendió la carta a la chica. Santana al sacar el papel que contenía, lo miró confundida:

_"Has vuelto y ahora, voy a por ti Santana. No tienes escapatoria"_

- Tranquila Q –dijo rompiendo la carta y tirándola al cubo de la basura- se tratará de algún tipo de broma.

- Deberías de ir a la policía, Santana –dijo preocupada la rubia- las cosas como esta, no son para tomarlas a broma.

- Déjalo estar –miró tranquilizadora a la rubia- no es nada preocupante, me ha pasado más veces. Será algún cliente resentido que no ha estado muy de acuerdo con el resultado de su caso.

A Quinn no le convenció la idea, pero asintió levemente. La latina con una sonrisa, para aliviar la tensión, cogió la mejilla de la rubia juguetonamente, pellizcándola. Quinn la dio un manotazo mirándola preocupada.

- Todo está bien Quinn, no te preocupes -dijo Santana mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir- Nos vemos mañana.

Quinn la cogió por la muñeca. La latina se giró extrañada.

- Santana, quiero hablar contigo por otro tema… -susurró la rubia- sobre Rachel y sobre mí.

Santana miró confundida a su amiga. Quinn se sentó en la mesa, invitando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

- Llevo mucho tiempo con Rachel y sé que es la mujer de mi vida… hace tiempo que lo tenía pensado, pero nunca llegaba a decidirme… no encontraba el momento oportuno… -suspiró- pero ahora, el bebé… creo que ya es hora… de dar el paso…

- ¡Oh Dios!… no puede ser… -dijo Santana con una sonrisa y la mano en la boca- ¿Vas a pedir a Berry que se case contigo?

Quinn asintió con una leve sonrisa y Santana se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- No tiene que enterarse nadie –miró severa la rubia cuando se separaron- tampoco Britt… quiero que las dos seáis mis damas de honor, pero ya sabemos lo que le cuesta a tu novia mantener un secreto…

- Pero…. Brittany… -puso pucheros juguetonamente, pero al ver la cara de su compañera…- vale, no lo sabrá. Tranquila.

- Tengo todo pensado… -sonrió la rubia- solo necesito tu colaboración…

- Lo que quieras. Cuéntame.

* * *

><p>Mientras los demás estaban en el salón disfrutando de una película, Rachel estaba en su habitación recogiendo toda la ropa que había esparcido antes. Demasiado maniática del orden como para dejarlo así toda la tarde. Brittany sentada en la cama, la hacía compañía mientras le iba pasando las prendas.<p>

- Estoy deseando saber si es niño o niña –dijo la diva mientras doblaba una camiseta- Quinn no lo quiere saber hasta que no lo tengamos. Pero tiene claro que va a ser un niño.

- Tu novia siempre ha querido que su primer hijo fuera un niño, cuando éramos pequeñas tenía una lista enorme de nombres pensados, ya la verás seguro que aun la guarda – sonrió la rubia. Segundos después, suspiró profundamente dejando a un lado lo que tenía en las manos y miró a la chica- ¿sabes? Es bonito todo esto que tenéis…

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado mi vida así, viviendo en Lima, con mi novia y ahora embarazada –se sentó junto a la otra chica- pero realmente no podría ser más feliz ahora mismo –hizo una pausa- Y vosotras, ¿no os planteáis nada de esto?

- De momento no. Estamos aún muy lejos "de ese punto" –dijo gesticulando las comillas en el aire con sus manos- De hecho, creo que después de todos estos meses, aun duda de mí y de lo nuestro…

Rachel la miró confundida.

- Hace unos días pensé en dejar la casa que tenemos alquilada y comprarnos una entre las dos… ya sabes, ahora que ella tiene un trabajo fijo en el bufete y yo estoy dando más clases… pero siempre que intento sacar el tema, lo evita y cambia de conversación. Sé que me está escondiendo algo... desde pequeña Santana miente fatal.

- No te lo tomes así, no tiene porqué ser esa la razón… -acarició el brazo de su amiga- Quizás pueda sentirse algo insegura, pero yo diría que no. Santana te quiere, se la nota.

- Si claro… -sonrió levemente- da igual, no me hagas caso, me preocupo por tonterías.

Rachel suspiró viendo como su amiga de nuevo se ponía a doblar camisetas con la mirada perdida. No sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Santana para no querer dar ese paso con Brittany, pero no podía ser eso. Era imposible. Si había un amor, aparte del suyo por Quinn, del que nunca había dudado ni un segundo, era el de Santana y Brittany.

- Lo siento por tardar tanto cariño… ya nos podemos ir a casa –dijo la latina entrando en la habitación con los abrigos en la mano. Cogió la mano de su novia levantándola- Cuídate, Rach, no me estreséis a mi sobrino.

- Tranquila, estaremos bien –sonrió Rachel despidiéndose con la mano- Hasta mañana…

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué quería Quinn? –preguntó la rubia desde el asiento del copiloto del coche.<p>

- Una tontería sobre una carta que recibí el fin de semana pasado –la miró y la sonrió- nada importante. Documentación de un antiguo caso en el que trabajé cuando estaba en Nueva York.

- ¿Documentación? ¿Solo eso? Habéis tardado mucho...

- Si... -intentaba inventar una escusa creíble en poco tiempo- luego hemos estado hablando de un caso de un paciente suyo, y nos hemos entretenido más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche, y en la casa de Quinn y Rachel, todos estaban a punto de irse. Habían decidido salir a tomar algo, pero las chicas decidieron quedarse, dado el estado de la morena. Quinn salió a la puerta para despedirlos a todos.<p>

- Bueno –dijo Rachel al ver a su novia entrar de nuevo- creo que me voy a ir a leer un rato a la cama.

- Tengo una idea mejor… -miró sugerente la rubia.

Quinn se acercó lentamente rodeando a su novia con los brazos.

- ¿Sabes? –susurró Quinn al oído de la otra chica acariciando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios- Creo que eso puede esperar.

La rubia se lanzó a los labios de su novia. La morena correspondió al instante al beso, que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Como pudieron fueron a la habitación, a la cama. Quinn se puso encima de Rachel, dedicando especial atención al cuello de su novia, cubriéndolo de caricias y besos. La morena había perdido la capacidad de hablar hacía algún tiempo, y lo único que era capaz de hacer, era aferrarse al pelo de su chica.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y muy cerca de los labios de su novia susurró:

- Os amo. Dios, estoy deseando verle la cara a nuestro hijo.

Rachel sonrió levemente y eliminó la distancia que las separaba, en un beso tierno mientras introducía las manos bajo la camiseta a su novia.

Quinn gimió cuando notó las manos de su chica sobre sus pechos. En ese momento, la morena aprovechó y quitó la camiseta a su novia dejándola en sujetador. Acto seguido, Quinn también quitó rápidamente la camiseta a su novia.

En apenas unos minutos más, ambas estaban desnudas, una sobre la otra, explorando con las manos todos los rincones del cuerpo de su novia. Demostrándose una y otra vez, con cada caricia, con cada beso, el amor que se tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas... lo que quieran ;)<strong>

**Intentaré en un par de días colgar el siguiente.**

...Mune9117...


	9. Temp1 - Capítulo IX

**¡Hola!**

**Siento tardar tanto entre actualización y actualización. Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, estoy haciendo bastantes cambios de la idea original, y con estas fiestas apenas enciendo el ordenador.**

**Y como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Que el anónimo fuera Ryan Murphy… es mejor que mi idea jajajaja**

**Os dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>31 de diciembre.<strong>

**10:00 horas**

Santana estaba tumbada en el sillón del salón, con los ojos cerrados, mientras percibía el olor a chocolate caliente que estaba preparando su novia en la cocina. Desde pequeñas, Brittany siempre había tenido obsesión por esa bebida en fin de año.

- Britt – gritó la latina incorporándose un poco- Se me olvidó decirte algo. Ayer me llamó Quinn para avisar de la hora de la cena de fin de año con todos los chicos. Tenemos que ir sobre las nueve a su casa.

Brittany entró sonriente, con dos tazas humeantes en la mano, dejando una en la mesa, justo enfrente de su chica. Santana le dio un corto beso de agradecimiento, antes de sentarse.

- Lo sé, también me avisó, vi su mensaje en mi móvil al despertarme –contestó y suspiró profundamente cuando notó el peso de la cabeza de su novia descansando sobre su hombro- Me gustaría que me respondieras una cosa Santana… ¿Qué os traéis entre manos Q y tú?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Santana levantándose de golpe con nerviosismo- Cariño, no nos traemos nada entre manos. No sé a qué te refieres.

- Estas semanas habéis estado muy raras.

- Brittany, en serio, no sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¡Es sencillo! ¡Os pasáis el día cuchicheando, hablando y si pasamos Rachel y yo cerca, os calláis! ¡Estáis nerviosas! –Le recriminó cogiéndola de la mano para evitar que se fuera- ¡Quinn apenas habla! y tú…

- Yo, ¿qué?. No me pasa nada Brittany os estáis imaginando todo–contestó la latina evitando la mirada de la rubia, mirando su reloj- Me voy, acabo de acordar que había quedado con Mercedes para un asunto de trabajo… vendré tarde. No me esperes para comer.

- A esto me refiero… -susurró Brittany justo antes de que Santana cerrara con un portazo la puerta principal.

* * *

><p><strong>13:00 horas<strong>

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, mientras Rachel miraba el televisor. O eso es lo que pretendía aparentar.

- Quinn –dijo apagando el aparato y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? –Dijo la rubia levantando la mirada y volviéndola a concentrar en su libro segundos después- nada.

- Estás muy rara.

- Que va.

- ¿¡Me vas a estar contestando continuamente con dos palabras! –protestó indignada- llevas dos semanas que no eres tú.

- No pasa nada Rach. Simplemente estoy muy cansada, en el trabajo falta personal y no damos a basto –evadió la chica dejando el libro a un lado- Esta tarde, tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles al centro. Si quieres, después, podemos ir a una nueva cafetería que han abierto. ¿Te apetece?

Rachel, dejó de mirarla y volvió a encender la tele enfadada. Quinn suspiró y se sentó al lado de su novia.

- Lo siento Rach… -dijo triste- venga, esta tarde salimos un rato y nos despejamos ¿Vale?

Quinn la obligó a mirarla, y la besó tiernamente. La morena sonrió y asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>17:00 horas<strong>

Quinn se encontraba esperando a Santana, en la entrada del antiguo teatro de la ciudad.

- ¡Quinn! –Gritó desde lejos la latina- Siento haberme retrasado. La tienda estaba cerrada y cuando han abierto, me he entretenido mirando unos pendientes que eran preciosos, de oro blanco con…

- En serio, pareces un bicho… tienes una extraña obsesión por las cosas que brillan, especialmente las joyas -suspiró Quinn mientras la latina reía.

- ¿A qué hora has quedado con tu medio metro?

- Tiene que estar al llegar –dijo nerviosa mirando el reloj, ignorando el comentario de la morena- no voy a poder hacerlo, me va a dar un infarto antes. Santana creo que voy a vomitar…

- Cálmate Quinn, cada vez te pareces más a Rachel, no seas tan dramática lo harás bien. Toma –dijo sonriente tendiéndole una pequeña caja y unas llaves- os he dejado todo preparado esta mañana según me dijiste. El dueño me ha dicho que tenéis que salir antes de las nueve de la noche.

- No hay problema, a esa hora estaremos ya en casa, tenemos la cena –comentó la rubia cogiendo ambas cosas- gracias por todo San… me alegro que decidieras quedarte, echaba de menos todo esto…

- Yo también –contestó dándole un leve manotazo en el hombro- pero bueno no nos pongamos tiernas… alegrémonos que todo acababa hoy. Dos días más y nuestras novias nos hubieran matado por creer que tenemos algún tipo de relación.

- Creo que han tenido más de una conversación sobre el tema. Disimulamos muy mal –rió- Y tú, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo para esta tarde?

- Casi –suspiró la latina- ahora tengo que pasar por la casa de Mercedes a recoger "el paquete" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- después todo estará listo. Espero que le guste.

- Es un detalle muy bonito - contestó Quinn acariciando el brazo de la chica- Eso si, no os entretengáis haciendo guarradas para celebrarlo, que no quiero que lleguéis tarde –rió la rubia recibiendo una sonrisa pícara de la morena.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que Mercedes vaya a buscar a Puckerman y Finnesa al aeropuerto. Por lo visto, se fueron de viaje de Navidad a Arkansas y aun no habían vuelto -dijo dándola un abrazo- Lo dicho, mucha suerte Quinn, aunque no la necesitas.

No se habían dado cuenta ninguna de las dos, que Rachel se había acercado a ellas, con muy mala cara.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –dijo confundida- ¿No habíamos quedado ahora Quinn?

Ambas se separaron asustadas.

- Nos hemos encontrado por causalidad Berry, y la estaba dando la enhorabuena por aguantarte otro año más –comentó riendo Santana, abrazando cariñosamente ahora a Rachel, que se revolvía para golpearla- tengo que irme pareja. Esta noche nos vemos.

Ambas vieron como la chica se alejaba calle arriba, prácticamente corriendo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Quinn?

- Ven, te lo explico dentro.

- ¿Dentro? –viendo como la rubia intentaba abrir la puerta con las llaves- ¿Cómo tienes las llaves del teatro?

Quinn, ignorando la pregunta de su novia, respiró profundamente cuando consiguió abrir la puerta. Ya no había nervios, ni mareos, ni nada parecido. Estaba segura. Cogió de la mano a su novia y la condujo a oscuras por los pasillos. Las indicaciones de Santana eran claras: "al entrar, tienes que girar a la derecha, luego, todo recto, y la primera puerta de la izquierda es la sala".

Tras hacer el recorrido, abrió la puerta. Todo estaba vacío y oscuro, salvo un camino realizado con velas hasta el escenario, el cual, también estaba perfectamente iluminado.

-Esto es… –susurró la morena mirando la escena- es…

Quinn miró tiernamente a su novia. Sería una de las pocas veces que había visto a Rachel sin palabras. Besó su mejilla y la condujo hacia el escenario.

Antes de llegar, Rachel la paró por un instante con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido las llaves del teatro? –Susurró- ¿Me tengo que preocupar?

-Tranquila, ha sido Santana –rió la rubia acariciando la cara de su novia y continuando su camino- Un cliente de su bufete, es el dueño de este teatro, y estuvo hablando con él -hizo una pausa ayudando a subir a su novia al escenario- Ten cuidado no te caigas.

Tras subir la morena, Quinn subió también al escenario.

- Sé que desde pequeña, este teatro a significado mucho para ti –dijo Quinn sentándose en los cojines que había preparado en el suelo, invitando a su novia a hacer lo mismo- fue el primero donde actuaste después del instituto y dónde te vieron los jefes de tu actual compañía...

La morena asintió observando a su novia.

- ¿Era por esto por lo que las dos estabais raras?… Brittany y yo pensamos en lo peor -dijo bajando la cabeza- lo siento.

- Lo sé, no pasa nada –suspiró- Santana y yo necesitamos mejorar nuestra discreción. Somos pésimas.

-Y… -dijo ilusionada cambiando de tema mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Sí, bueno, te he traído aquí para hablar contigo… nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Llevamos muchos años saliendo juntas y esperamos un bebé –dijo Quinn acariciando el abdomen de su novia- Me siento bien, me siento plena, tengo la familia que siempre quise, contigo y los chicos del Glee Club. Siento que no necesito a nadie más mientras os tenga a vosotros. Pero necesito otra cosa, –se llevó la mano al bolsillo sonriente mientras Rachel se llevaba la mano a la boca ahogando un grito sabiendo lo que venía a continuación- Rachel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Rachel pegó un grito y se abalanzó a su novia besándola por toda la cara.

- Claro que quiero -contestó besándola más apasionadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>19:00 horas<strong>

Brittany miraba ausente su ropa esparcida por toda su habitación, sentada en la cama. Aun no tenía muy claro que iba a llevar esa noche, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Santana y su relación con ella era ahora mismo, lo que más le preocupaba. Al quitar otro vestido del armario, oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Sería la latina que acababa de llegar de la calle.

- ¿Te falta mucho? –Dijo la morena asomándose a la habitación- Tenemos media hora para salir de aquí.

- No, en quince estoy lista –susurró la chica aun con la mirada perdida- ¿qué tal el asunto de trabajo con Mercedes?

Santana entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de ambas mirando como su chica paseaba con un vestido en la mano de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Bien, nos entretuvimos mirando unos temas para su trabajo, por eso he tardado más–mintió la morena mirando a su chica- El azul oscuro, ese que te compraste la semana pasada, te queda perfecto, resalta tus ojos –sonrió de medio lado la rubia por esa respuesta- bueno, en realidad te quedan todos bien, pero…

- Tranquila San, te he entendido –dijo cogiéndola del mentón dándola un pequeño beso- Siento lo de antes…

Santana vio como su novia se sentaba al lado con los ojos vidriosos. La miró extrañada, levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella, de cuclillas mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo?

- Nada – susurró sorbiéndose la nariz- es una estupidez.

- Nada de lo que te puede pasar es una estupidez mi vida –susurró limpiándole las lágrimas- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Santana, ¿confías en mí? –preguntó mirando a los ojos a su novia- ¿En todo esto que tenemos?

- Claro –miró confundida a su novia.

- ¿Porqué no eres capaz de contarme entonces lo que te pasa?

- Brittany –dijo bajando la mirada- yo… no puedo...

- Déjalo Santana –dijo levantándose enfadada- vamos a terminar de arreglarnos o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>20:30 horas<strong>

Santana conducía el coche mientras Brittany miraba distraída por la ventana sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. A la latina se le partía el corazón saber que su novia estaba triste y tenía la de culpa. Quizás esas semanas, Quinn y ella deberían de haber enfocado las sorpresas de otra manera. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Indicó con los intermitentes que iba a estacionar en un parque. Brittany la miró confundida.

- ¿Qué haces Santana?

- Brittany, necesito que te pongas esto en los ojos –dijo Santana entregándole un pañuelo - por favor, confía en mí y no preguntes.

Brittany, cogió el pañuelo que le tendía, tapándose los ojos. El coche se volvió a poner en movimiento durante un rato, hasta que notó que paraban y su novia bajaba del coche.

Segundos más tarde, oyó su puerta abrirse y Santana la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a bajar, cerrando el coche después. Caminaron unos metros, hasta escuchar el crujido de una puerta mientras su novia la abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿San? –dijo insegura aun con el pañuelo tapando sus ojos- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- Un momento… No seas impaciente.

Notó como Santana se separaba de ella y se quedó todo en silencio.

- Si esto es algún tipo de broma, que sepas que no me está gustando nada.

- Espera un segundo, tranquila – su voz sonaba cercana- Ahora, puedes quitártelo Britt.

Al quitarse el pañuelo, ve un salón, aparentemente igual que el de Quinn y Rachel. A simple vista podría decir que es el piso de la pareja, pero vacío.

- San… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Cuando decidimos volver a intentarlo, aunque te quería, no te negaré que pensé que no íbamos a ningún sitio – Brittany agachó la cabeza triste- me sentía insegura, tenía mucho miedo Britt, que pasara otra cosa y me alejaras de tu lado. De tener que huir otra vez, no podría soportarlo.

Brittany se quedó en silencio mirando a su novia a los ojos. Miró de nuevo al suelo llorosa.

- Pero estos meses, día tras día, me has demostrado que me equivocaba –dijo obligando a su novia a levantar la cabeza para que la mirase- que es imposible que eso vuelva a pasar. ¿Sabes por qué? –la rubia negaba con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos- porque sé que me quieres, tanto como te quiero yo a ti. Que quieres estar conmigo.

Santana la cogió por las caderas acercándola más a ella. Abrazándola.

- Nunca dudes de cuanto te amo. No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa... -susurró acariciando la mejilla de su novia con su nariz- esto, es lo que estaba planeando con Quinn. Desde hace dos semanas me ha estado ayudando a buscar la casa perfecta para las dos, que si tú quieres, puede ser esta. Nuestro hogar.

Santana se separó ligeramente y rebusco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tendiendo a la rubia unas llaves con un llavero de un pato de felpa. Brittany la miraba paralizada. Abrió la boca intentando emitir algún sonido, pero no podía.

- ¿Quieres? -preguntó la latina con la de sus mejores sonrisas- Estamos a tres casas de la de las chicas. Pensé que como te gustaba tanto la zona y su casa, lo mejor era intentar encontrar una cerca –comentó insegura la latina

Viendo que su novia no se movía, empezó a acobardarse.

- Si, es cierto, lo siento, te tenía que haber preguntado antes de haber mirado una casa. Sien…

No tuvo tiempo de continuar porque Brittany había cubierto sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de Santana.

Antes de separarse por falta de aire, Brittany mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica, causando un leve gemido. Sin dejar un momento de descanso, la rubia saltó sobre su novia enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo que Santana perdiera un poco el equilibrio. La latina iba notando un sabor salado en los besos que le iba dando su novia.

- Ey cariño, no llores –sonrió Santana acariciándola la cara y dejándola de nuevo en el suelo- espera, falta una cosa... cuando quieras, puedes ver la primera caja de nuestra mudanza.

Santana se giró señalando un paquete ligeramente abierto tras ella. No podía evitar sonreír, mientras que su novia se iba acercando a la caja, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Al abrirla, Brittany pegó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sacó segundos más tarde una pequeña gata, totalmente negra, con unos grandes ojos azules.

- Tiene un mes –comentó la latina acercándose a una emocionada Brittany- estos días ha estado en casa de Mercedes, y hoy ha estado aquí conmigo pasando la tarde. Aun hay que llevarla al veterinario. Además, tienes que ponerle nombre.

- Santana –la miró a los ojos- esto es demasiado… la casa, el gato… yo no…

- Quiero que estemos bien, en nuestra casa. La gata… –dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza del animal, que estaba dormida en brazos de Brittany- puede ser, de momento, el tercer miembro de nuestra familia ¿no?

- Te amo Santana.

- Yo también te amo.

Brittany dejó al animal dentro de la caja donde estaba su comida, y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>22:00 horas<strong>

- Te dije que no os entretuvierais, Rachel ha estado a punto de mataros cuando habéis llegado -susurró Quinn a Santana al oído.

- Créeme, me da igual que me mate mil veces tu novia, ha merecido la pena -susurró la morena con una sonrisa- además, no serás capaz de decirme que vosotras no habéis entretenido en el teatro ¿no?

Quinn miró hacia otro lado sonrojada consiguiendo una carcajada de la latina, que la golpeaba ligeramente con el codo, sentada al lado de ella.

El resto de invitados, también estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa, apunto de comenzar a cenar. Puck y Finn estaban contando todas las cosas del viaje a Arkansas a Sam y a Brittany. Blaine y Kurt estaban hablando sobre su nuevo piso en Nueva York con Mike, Tina y Mercedes.

En ese momento, Rachel apareció de la habitación y se sentó junto a Quinn.

- Antes de comenzar a cenar, me gustaría decir algo… –comenzó a hablar Rachel.

- Wow, si llego a saber que tocaba discurso Rachel, me hubiera traído la cámara de vídeo… esas cosas las tienes que avisar con tiempo mujer- comentó Santana.

Todos se rieron, menos Rachel que la miraba de mala manera y Quinn que la dio un codazo.

- Santana, siempre tan simpática y graciosa –dijo con ironía mientras la latina alzaba su copa a la salud de la chica con una sonrisa- Bueno... este año, por fin, nos hemos reunido todos, la familia está completa. Y aprovechando, Quinn y yo os tenemos que dar una noticia.

Quinn se levantó cogiendo la mano de su novia.

- Íbamos a dejarlo para después de la celebración, pero creo que es mejor que lo digamos antes de que estén todos ebrios, como es costumbre cada vez que hacemos fiesta en casa de Rachel -bromeó la rubia- Rachel y yo, nos vamos a casar.

Todas las personas presentes se quedaron en silencio, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que comenzaron a dar la enhorabuena a la pareja.

- Ahora mismo no, por el niño –continuó Rachel- pero en cuanto dé a luz y pasen un par de semanas, lo haremos.

* * *

><p><strong>23:55 horas<strong>

Todos estaban junto a su pareja mirando la televisión. Santana estaba sentada junto a Brittany, que tenía a su pequeña gata en brazos. La latina pasó su brazo por los hombros de su chica y besó su sien.

- Tiene sueño –comentó Brittany triste- teníamos que haberla dejado en casa…

- Después de la cuenta atrás, nos iremos temprano al piso y se irá a dormir, tranquila.

- Tendremos que comprarle sus cosas, para nuestra casa -sonrió- ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos?

- Cuando tú quieras -contestó Santana, acariciando el pelo de su novia- mañana llamo a la agencia y es nuestra.

La rubia miró a la chica y la besó levemente. Cuando terminó, la rubia acarició el labio inferior de su chica, y esta sonrió. Santana, recibió un ligero maullido del gato, lo que provocó la sonrisa de ambas.

- Creo que a tu gata no le hace mucha gracia que te bese… -comentó Santana acariciando al animal.

- Nuestra gata.

Brittany volvió a sonreír besando lentamente a su chica, mientras escuchaban al resto de personas a su alrededor comenzar la cuenta atrás al nuevo año…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta vez me ha salido más largo. Se esperan comentarios, ya saben, del tipo que quieran ¡mientras sean constructivos! ;)<strong>

**Un Saludo¡**

…Mune9117…


	10. Temp1 - Capítulo X

**Hola¡**

**Antes de nada, no me maten por tanto había quedado en blanco, tengo prácticamente toda la historia, pero este tramo, no tenía muy claro como continuarlo hasta el siguiente. Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia.**  
><strong><br>Contestando a algunos comentarios y mensajes:**

**- Siento no haber puesto lemmon aún, soy bastante novata con el tema FF, (de hecho, como creo que dije, este es el primero que publico) y no me terminaban de convencer todos los intentos que tenía escritos. Pero os puedo asegurar, que en próximos capítulos (muy prontito en serio :) ) lo habrá.**

**- El tema Brittana - Fabrey. Claro que este es un FF Brittana, me encanta escribir sobre ellas y esa es mi intención principal. Pero Faberry, es una pareja que gusta bastante… por eso desarrollo un poco su historia, además de la relación entre ambas parejas.**  
><strong>Pero si hay mucha gente que no quiere Faberry, muy a mi pesar, reduciré su presencia en el FF.<strong>

**Contestadas un poco las dudas y comentarios, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ****Siento haberme extendido tanto jeje**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, desde aquel Diciembre y todo seguía su curso en la vida de las chicas. Santana y Brittany, ya estaban completamente instaladas en su nuevo piso, y su relación iba mejor que nunca.<p>

- ¿A qué hora vas a salir del trabajo? –preguntó adormilada Brittany, incorporándose levemente- ¿quieres que te pase a buscar después de comer?

Santana se giró con una sonrisa, observando a su novia que aun seguía desnuda, enredada en las sábanas, luchando por no volverse a dormir. Se acercó lentamente y la dio un corto beso en el hombro, acariciándola el pelo, provocando que Brittany se estirara totalmente en la cama.

- No tenías que despertarte aun cariño, son las cinco y media de la mañana –contestó la latina- Apenas te mantienes despierta, es muy temprano.

- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, eres mi almohada preferida –susurró la chica con una leve sonrisa- entonces, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

- Claro que quiero que vengas a buscarme al trabajo, me encanta presumir de novia –sonrió Santana levantándose- Pero ¿no tienes mucho trabajo en la academia? Todo el tema del Concurso…

- Si, estamos algo liados –suspiró la rubia abrazándose a la almohada de la morena que aun mantenía su olor- pero hoy Mike dará a los alumnos de mi clase una sesión y saldré antes.

- Te esperaré entonces – sonrió acariciándole la mejilla notando que ya estaba prácticamente dormida- descansa cariño.

Santana la besó levemente en la cabeza y la tapó con la sábana completamente. Cogió su cartera, y abrió la puerta. En ese momento, se encontró con Kyra, esperando en la puerta.

- Kyra –llamó en voz baja la chica a la gata- al salón, en la habitación no puedes entrar, no molestes a Britt, venga.

Cogió a la gata en brazos, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>- Rachel, ¿sabes dónde dejé los papeles que estuve mirando ayer antes de dormir? –preguntó Quinn revolviendo su escritorio- Tengo una cita dentro de una, y los necesito.<p>

- Si, los dejaste junto el jarrón que nos regalaron esos clientes tuyos tan raros.

- No eran raros Rach –rió la chica cogiendo los documentos- simplemente porque no sepan cual es la canción "Woman in love" o quién es Barbra Streisand, no quiere decir que sean raros.

Rachel resopló incrédula y salió a por el correo. Quinn se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café de ambas.  
>Al ver que su novia tardaba bastante, se asomó al pasillo y vio a Rachel guardándose un papel en el pantalón rápidamente.<p>

- ¿Qué era eso?

- ¿Qué era qué? –contestó Rachel haciéndose la despistada, esquivando a su novia, poniendo rumbo a la cocina.

- El papel –dijo Quinn entrando tras ella enfadada y sirviéndola una taza de café- el papel que acabas de guardarte.

- Yo no me he guardado ningún papel.

- Rachel… -suspiró la rubia dejando la cafetera a un lado- lo he visto, es inútil que me digas que no tienes un papel en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- No es nada, es –dudó la chica mientras jugaba con la taza, evitando la mirada de su novia- una invitación de mis padres para ir a comprar más cosas para el bebé.

- ¿Y por eso tanto drama? –preguntó la chica incrédula- Dentro de unos días sales de cuentas y necesitamos las cosas más urgentes. Además, te encanta ir con ellos de compras…

- Si, lo sé –sonrió la chica acariciándola la mejilla- simplemente no tengo ganas estos días de salir a comprar como una loca. Apenas me apetece moverme y ya sabes cómo se ponen con el tema del bebé cada vez que pisan un centro comercial.

- Bueno, no es nada extraño que unos abuelos quieran comprar muchas cosas a su primer nieto o nieta, los dos están ansiosos –suspiró la chica con una leve sonrisa- lo raro es que no quieran ni saber de su existencia, como los otros dos.

- Quinn… -suspiró la chica abrazándola- no te tortures con tus padres. No merece la pena.

Quinn asintió y la besó lentamente. Desde que comenzó con Rachel, sus padres no querían saber nada de ella. No era nada personal contra la morena, simplemente no podían aceptar que su única hija, la niña de sus ojos, fuera lesbiana. La habían echado de casa, teniéndose que ir a casa de Rachel a vivir.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, limpiando el resto de carmín de los labios de su chica- tengo unas ganas increíbles de ver al bebé. Verle la cara.

Después de un corto desayuno, Quinn salió rumbo al trabajo. Rachel tras oír la puerta principal, sacó de su bolsillo trasero el papel que había recogido en el buzón y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p>A la hora de comer, Brittany aun se encontraba en clase, observando los pasos de cada uno de sus alumnos, pero con la cabeza en otra parte. Dentro de un par de semanas, irían a la final del Gran Campeonato de Nueva York de Baile y Danza y tenían que ensayar duramente. Por eso, llevaba más de un mes sin poder salir de allí, nada más que para cenar y dormir. Aunque adoraba su trabajo, echaba de menos su vida. Echaba mucho de menos a Santana.<p>

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándola de su trance, deteniendo el ejercicio.

- Perdonar chicos, tengo que atender una llamada urgente, podéis iros ya a comer, solo quedan cinco minutos de clase. Habéis trabajado estupendamente como siempre. No olvidéis que aun tenéis la clase con Mike. Hasta mañana.

Cogió rápidamente su bolsa de deporte y salió a responder al móvil.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Ha pasado algo? –contestó algo agitada.

- No, tranquila, siento haberte asustado –rió el chico al otro lado de la línea- siento llamar a estas horas supongo que estarás en clase, pero os quería avisar cuanto antes a ti y a Santana. Esta noche Blaine y yo, queríamos celebrar el estreno nuestra nueva obra de teatro con todo el Glee Club antes de irnos de nuevo a Nueva York. ¿Qué me dices?

- Claro, iremos –sonrió la chica- puedo también decírselo a Mike, hoy da una clase a mis alumnos y le veré.

- Me harías un gran favor, me queda aún por localizar a Quinn y Rachel –suspiró el chico- Quinn estará en alguna reunión porque su móvil está apagado y Rachel habrá salido a algún lado sin el móvil, porque no responde.

- Tranquilo, hablaré con Mike ahora y te envió un mensaje con lo que sea. Nos vemos esta noche. Saluda a Blaine de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Besos.

Colgó con una sonrisa y buscó a Mike en la clase contigua. Desde que ambos se habían puesto a trabajar en el mismo lugar, tenía una estrecha relación de amistad con el moreno.

- Mike, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó en voz baja la rubia asomada por la puerta de clase.

- Si claro, estaba terminando de explicar un ejercicio –se dirigió esta vez a sus alumnos dejando pasar a Brittany- chicos, tengo que hablar con Brittany, podéis iros a comer. No olvidéis que este número tiene que estar listo para dentro de dos semanas.

Mike se acercó a la minicadena quitó la música.

- ¿Qué querías contarme Britt? –preguntó Mike secándose la cara con una toalla- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- No soy yo la que tengo prisa –rió- Acabo de recibir una llamada de Kurt, para decirme que esta noche quieren celebrar su nueva obra, y me ha dicho que os avise.

- Preguntaré a Tina si esta noche sus padres pueden quedarse con Charlie. Cuando salga de trabajar, me llamará y te avisó con lo que sea.

Salieron de la clase y pusieron rumbo a la cafetería.

- ¿Y tú, como llevas estos meses de convivencia con Santana? –preguntó el chico mientras bebía de su botella de agua.

- Ahora con el tema del Campeonato apenas nos vemos, pero estamos genial –sonrió Brittany tontamente- como siempre había imaginado en secundaria.

- Tendrías que verte la cara cada vez que hablas de Santana. Necesitaría un cubo para recoger todas las babas.

Mike comenzó a correr riéndose por los pasillos vacíos, perseguido por Brittany que intentaba inútilmente ocultar su sonrisa, como si fueran aun dos adolescentes.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y para no variar la rutina, Santana y Brittany, llegaban tarde. Ambas se habían entretenido "celebrando" su tarde libre y viendo una película. Sin querer, se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá, despertando bastante tarde, casi a la hora que habían quedado.<p>

Después de una hora de espera, de la ya común bronca por parte de Rachel por llegar tarde y la discusión entre ella y Santana, entraron al restaurante. La cena iba genial, todos tenían algo que contar a los demás, había muchas novedades, sobretodo Puck y Finn, que estaban contando su próximo negocio. Santana, no prestaba mucha atención a los chicos, se entretenía riéndose con las ocurrencias que le estaba diciendo Brittany al oído sobre la historia de los chicos.

Otra cosa por la que no estaba atenta a la historia la latina, era Quinn. Desde que empezó la noche, la rubia la miraba de manera extraña, enfadada.

- Santana, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento al baño? –preguntó Quinn débilmente al oído- tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿No sería mejor que te acompañara tu prometida? Se puede poner celosa, ya sabes, tú y yo en el baño, solas… -rió la chica, mientras recibía una mirada severa de la rubia- vale, vamos, te acompaño.

Las chicas se dirigieron al baño.

- ¿Qué pasa Q? – Preguntó Santana nada más llegar- ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- Ayer por la mañana, quedamos tu novia y yo para ir a desayunar. Cuando recogió el correo, la ví que cogía esto –dijo seriamente tendiéndole una carta a Santana- se la quité como pude de las manos, al ver que no tenía remitente, como en la anterior amenaza.

Santana cogió confundida el sobre, abriéndolo.

_"Estas jugando con fuego y terminarás quemándote. Vete de aquí_"

Santana miraba a Quinn, mientras esta, estaba apoyada en el lavabo, de espaldas al cristal, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la latina.

- Quinn, esto es… no tenemos que darle mayor importancia... - comenzó la chica.

- ¡Ya basta Santana! –gritó la rubia golpeando el lavabo con los puños- todo este asunto se te está yendo de las manos, esto –dijo la chica cogiendo con furia la carta de las manos de Santana- no es una tontería. Tienes que pararlo, o lo haré yo.

- Quinn, primero tranquilízate ¿vale? –dijo cogiéndola de ambas manos y abrazándola después- mañana iremos si quieres las dos a denunciarlo a la policía.

- Sabes que lo único que quiero que no te pase nada –apretó con más fuerza a su amiga- a ninguna de las dos. Además, no quiero seguir engañando a Britt.

-Lo sé Quinn, lo sé –dijo la morena acariciando la espalda de la chica- volvamos a la mesa, o la futura señora de Fabrey vendrá a buscarnos.

Quinn sonrió y cogiéndola de la mano, salieron del baño. Santana se volvió a sentar al lado de su novia dándola un pequeño beso al sentarse.

- ¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó Brittany señalando a Quinn- ¿pasa algo? Llevaba toda la noche mirándote raro.

Santana negó con la cabeza mientras evitaba la mirada de su novia. No quería mentirla, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Y eso es lo que conseguiría diciéndole lo de los anónimos.

* * *

><p>A las dos de la mañana, únicamente se escuchaban las voces de las chicas por la calle. Las cuatro se dirigían al coche de Quinn, para volver a casa.<p>

En el coche, Brittany y Santana iban atrás. La morena iba dando pequeños besos en mejilla de su chica, mientras esta la cogió de la mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Por Dios Santo! –dijo con una sonrisa Quinn mirándolas por el retrovisor - Sois unas pegajosas, en serio, iros a un hotel.

Santana rió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novia, comenzando a dormirse gracias a las leves caricias que su novia le hacía por todo el cabello.

Quinn se giró para mirar a su novia, dándose cuenta que estaba con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y sus manos en el abdomen mientras miraba hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rach? –preguntó la chica- ¿Rachel?

Quinn al no recibir respuesta de la chica, paró el coche donde antes pudo y se inclinó hacia su novia para que la mirase. Santana y Brittany también se preocuparon y se asomaron entre los dos asientos.

- Vamos al hospital –susurró Rachel a su novia- creo que ya viene el bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dicho, siento muchísimo el retraso.<strong>

**De momento, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

…Mune9117…


	11. Temp1 - Capítulo XI

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de estos meses de parón, os dejo dos capítulos como compensación, espero que os gusten. Colgué todos de nuevo prácticamente iguales, variando un poco, pero la trama es la misma. Para evitar errores como los de estos meses en mi cuenta.**

**Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado o habéis mandado mensajes privados para continuar con esta historia. Animáis a cualquiera, de verdad.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>- Deja de dar vueltas Britt –susurró la morena mientras veía como su novia iba de un lado para otro en la sala de espera del hospital, observada por una pareja que estaba también esperando cerca de ellas.<p>

Brittany suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena, mirando el reloj. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Habían llegado hacía unas horas al hospital, y aun no sabían nada de las chicas.

Habían llamado al resto del Glee Club para darles la noticia, pero únicamente Blaine y Kurt habían contestado. Ambos estaban intentando retrasar el viaje un par de días para estar con la pareja y más tarde llegarían.

Los padres de Rachel aun estaban por llegar de un viaje de negocios, hasta la mañana del día siguiente no podrían ir al hospital.

- Llevan ahí dentro una eternidad –suspiró la chica- No le habrá pasado nada a Rachel ¿no?

- Estarán bien cariño –la abrazó Santana con una sonrisa- tanto ella como el bebé. El parto puede durar horas. La que no creo que esté tan bien es Quinn –rió- si no ha perdido el conocimiento, faltará poco.

* * *

><p>- Vamos Rachel, ya falta poco…<p>

- Quinn creo que no voy a poder hacerlo, no sé cómo va a salir el bebé, pero no puedo hacerlo, de verdad.

Quinn besó la frente sudorosa de su novia y se sentó en la cama para que su chica se apoyara en su hombro.

- Cariño, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco –susurró la chica acariciando la melena morena de su novia- claro que vas a poder. Dentro de poco tendremos a nuestro hijo entre nuestros brazos.

En ese instante, un doctor entró en la habitación para examinar a Rachel. Después de unos segundos en silencio, las sonrió.

- Ya estás lista Rachel, te van a preparar y pasamos al paritorio –dijo dando unas órdenes a las enfermeras y mirando a Quinn después- señorita, ¿va a estar en el parto acompañando a su novia?

Rachel la cogió fuertemente la mano si quererla soltar, suplicándola con la mirada que se quedase con ella.

- Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Debe ir con las enfermeras sin perder tiempo, para que la vayan preparando.

Quinn iba a salir de la habitación pero la morena se negaba a soltarla, su chica la separó dándola un beso en los labios para intentar tranquilizarla.

- No va a pasar nada, en un rato nos veremos ¿vale? No vas a estar sola cielo.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento Kurt y Blaine, entraron algo agitados a la sala de espera, en la cual únicamente se encontraban las chicas. Santana estaba sentada con la cabeza de su chica totalmente dormida encima de las piernas. La latina como pudo, dejó a Brittany durmiendo y se levantó para saludar a los chicos.<p>

- ¿Sabes algo ya de Rachel?

- No aun no sabemos nada Kurt –suspiró Santana- supongo que ya estarán en el paritorio.

- Si no hay noticias eso es bueno ¿no? –preguntó Blaine.

- Claro, va todo bien, tranquilos –sonrió la morena- ¿alguno de los dos me acompaña a la cafetería? No quería dejar sola a Brittany, pero necesito un café para poder estar despierta.

- Claro vamos –dijo Kurt cogiéndola del brazo- ¿Te quedas tu con Britt, Blaine?

- Si, iros tranquilos, yo me quedo –dijo el chico sentándose dónde antes estaba Santana. Brittany acto seguido se puso aun dormida sobre las piernas de Blaine consiguiendo una sonrisa de los tres.

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba en la camilla del paritorio rodeada de médicos y enfermeras. No sabía dónde estaba Quinn, pero la necesitaba.<p>

- ¿Dónde está mi novia? –preguntó a una enfermera cogiéndola del brazo, de una manera poco amistosa- no voy a hacer nada, ni dejar que me hagáis nada si ella no está aquí.

Una mano agarró cariñosamente la mano que estaba en el brazo de la mujer. Cuando se fijo en la cara de la chica, vio una cara cubierta con una mascarilla y unos ojos verdes que la miraban con amor.

- Venga cariño ya estoy aquí, no te pongas así con la enfermera –dijo sentándose en el taburete que le había dejado el médico junto a la cabecera de la cama de su chica- un poco más y nuestro hijo estará con nosotras.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su chica y la cogió la mano. Listas para comenzar.

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad que estarán bien?- preguntó Kurt con un café en las manos- no sé muy bien cómo va todo esto de los partos…<p>

- Debéis estar tranquilos, de verdad, esto puede durar horas y si seguís así os va a dar un infarto –dijo la latina agitando su café- ¿os quedaréis entonces más días por aquí?

- Si, hemos arreglado todo por teléfono esta mañana y nos quedaremos por aquí una temporada, sólo tenemos que arreglar nuestro piso de aquí un poco –sonrió el chico- lo bueno de ser tu propio jefe, puedes coger vacaciones cuando quieras.

- Me alegro que todo os fuera tan bien estos años, vuestra propia compañía de teatro –sonrió al chico- es impresionante.

- Nos costó bastante comenzar… muchas veces nos replanteamos dejarlo y volver con nuestras antiguas compañías –suspiró tristemente el chico- aun es muy difícil abrirse paso en este mundillo. ¿Y tú, nunca te has replanteado volver a los escenarios? No me gusta admitirlo, pero Satanás, eras muy buena… cantabas, interpretabas, bailabas… una triple amenaza…

- No, estoy bien como estoy –rió la chica- creo que "la triple amenaza" dejó de existir y se quedará de abogada toda su vida. Con Britt, ya tenemos bastantes artistas en la familia.

- Bueno, si cambias de idea, ya sabes que siempre vas a tener un hueco en nuestra compañía –comentó el chico con una sonrisa- en realidad… es algo que os queríamos comentar a todo el Glee Club…

Santana miró con una expresión confusa al chico esperando que continuara explicando.

- Blaine y yo llevamos bastante tiempo ahorrando y pensando un proyecto –comentó dudoso el Kurt- queremos rehabilitar el antiguo teatro de Lima y montar una escuela de Artes.

- Es un bonito proyecto Kurt –sonrió la chica- este lugar necesita más vida, y si montáis una escuela con vuestro nombre, vendrá mucha gente. Sois ya unas de las mejores compañías de Nueva York. Lo que no sé es dónde entramos nosotros en esto.

- Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda, sobretodo profesores… de prácticamente todo… baile, canto, interpretación…

- ¿Nosotros de profesores? Kurt… muchos de los chicos del Glee Club no tenemos estudios como para ejercer de profesores, tenemos otro tipo de profesiones y de carreras.

- Santana, el profesor Schuester, no tenía ningún tipo de título universitario que tuviera que ver con la música… y creo que nos formó bien –dijo Kurt apartando su café y mirándola a los ojos- es tener un don. Y vosotros lo teníais, mejor dicho, lo tenéis. Y os gusta, no podéis negarlo.

- No lo sé Kurt… la idea está genial, sé que gente como Brittany, Mike, Rachel no tendrán problema, pero algunos como Quinn, Tina, o yo dependemos de nuestro trabajo actual… hace años que no subimos a un escenario.

- Solo… piénsalo ¿vale? –susurró el chico cogiéndola por unos instantes de la mano.

Santana asintió mirando su taza ya fría de café.

* * *

><p>- Vamos Rachel, un poco más y tendrás a tu hijo en brazos.<p>

Rachel ya no era consciente de cuanto llevaba en el paritorio, pero estaba cansada y no podía más a pesar de los ánimos de su novia y de todo el cuerpo médico.

- De verdad que no puedo –comenzó a llorar con los ojos cerrados- no sé como lo sacaréis de ahí pero yo ya no puedo más.

- Mírame Rach, mírame a mi cariño –dijo Quinn cogiéndole la cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos- confía en mi ¿vale? Un poco más y todo se habrá acabado… vamos cielo…

Rachel empujó un par de veces más, hasta que escuchó un llanto en medio de la sala. El médico se llamó a Quinn para que cortara el cordón umbilical, pero Rachel solo escuchaba el llanto de su hijo. Su hijo ya estaba allí.

Vio cómo las enfermeras se lo llevaban por un instante mientras el médico y Quinn se acercaban nuevo al lado de la morena.

- Enhorabuena Rachel, habéis tenido un precioso niño.

Las enfermeras volvieron con el bebé y se lo pusieron en los brazos a Rachel con una manta y un pequeño gorro azul mientras Quinn observaba llorando y besando el pelo de su novia.

- Es precioso… -susurró Quinn acariciando suavemente su pequeña mejilla- Rach, es nuestro bebé…

Rachel asintió llorando mientras acariciaba una de las manos del pequeño.

- ¿Sabéis ya el nombre para el niño? –comentó la enfermera sacándolas de su trance- para la pulserita de identificación y los papeles del hospital.

- Si, Ian Berry-Fabrey –dijo Rachel mirando con una sonrisa a su novia recibiendo un beso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Unas semanas antes…_

_- Tendremos que pensar pronto un nombre para el niño o la niña Rachel, no podrá ser "bebé" toda la vida._

_Rachel cogió dos tazas de café y se sentó junto a su novia en el sofá. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dándole una de las tazas a su chica._

_-Tienes razón… ¿tú tienes alguno pensado? –dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa recordando la conversación con Brittany sobre la lista de nombres de su novia._

_- Ehh… tenía algunos pensados pero prefiero que me digas tú primero._

_- ¿Algunos? –preguntó la chica sin ocultar ya su sonrisa- ¿Cuántos son "algunos"? ¿Dan para hacer una lista?_

_Quinn la miraba confundida mientras que Rachel la miraba enternecida, acariciándola la mejilla._

_- Brittany me comentó que tenías una lista de pequeña con todos los nombres que te gustaban y que aun la guardas… que tierna…_

_- ¿Brittany no sabe guardar un secreto? –dijo cabreada la chica- no fui la única que la hizo, la hicimos las tres, Brittany, Santana y yo. Además ya no la tengo, eran cosas de cuando éramos pequeñas. Yo no guardo esas cosas._

_- Oye, no pasa nada porque guardes cosas de cuando eras pequeña… -dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo rumbo a la habitación. _

_Tras unos instantes, volvió con una caja de zapatos en las manos decorada con muchas estrellas de muchos colores. Quinn la cogió confundida._

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Ábrelo. La estuve buscando por toda la casa cuando me enteré de tu lista. No sabía si estaba aun en casa de mis padres o la traje cuando nos mudamos._

_La rubia abrió la caja encontrándose con un micrófono de juguete, una antigua foto de Barbra Streisand firmada, un walkman, una foto antigua de Rachel con sus padres, folletos de antiguos musicales de Nueva York, algunos papeles, algunos muñecos…_

_- ¿Son cosas de cuando eras pequeña?_

_- Si, solo algunas, lo demás está en casa de mis padres –sonrió la chica- yo no tenía dos amigas como tú con las que pasar el rato, pero también tengo muchos recuerdos._

_Rachel rebusco entre todas las cosas de la caja encontrando nos papeles y tendiéndoselos a su novia. Eran un par de folios con varias columnas de nombres de niña y de niño con la perfecta caligrafía de la morena._

_- Es una pena que ya no tengas la tuya… -dijo con una sonrisa de lado- podríamos comparar y así ver algunos que nos gusten…_

_- Espera, a lo mejor no la tiré. Creo que la tengo algún sitio._

_Rachel sonrió al ver como se levantaba rumbo al trastero. A los pocos minutos, Quinn salió con una caja de cartón algo más grande que la de Rachel y se la pasó a su chica. Rachel miró todo lo que había dentro: varias cámaras viejas de fotos, muñecos, muchas fotos de Santana, Brittany y ella de pequeñas, alguna con sus padres, cartas de Brittany, Santana y algún que otro chico, dibujos…_

_- Dibujas genial cariño, siempre te lo he dicho… -dijo Rachel cogiendo un dibujo de cuando tenía 12 años._

_Quinn sonrió levemente y comenzó a explicar algunas fotos que Rachel iba encontrando. Hasta que se toparon con unos papeles. Quinn los cogió y se los tendió a su chica._

_- Fue una noche cuando teníamos 9 años que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Santana –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- estábamos hablando de nuestros futuros maridos ideales –Rachel rió y Quinn la dio un codazo seria- y nos pusimos a hacer unas listas con los nombres de nuestros futuros bebés._

_- Igual que a Brittany si la veo haciendo este tipo de cosas, no veo a Santana haciéndolo –dijo riendo mirando la lista de su chica- yo me la imaginaba más como la típica niña que tiraba barro o del pelo a los otros niños._

_- La verdad es que Santana era así con todo el mundo menos con nosotras, sólo se calmaba si se lo decía Britt… hacía todo lo que ella quisiera… -suspiró la chica con una sonrisa- era ella la que nos cuidaba, a pesar de ser la pequeña de las tres. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que Santana era, es y será una perra… pero no es verdad._

_- Sé que no es así Quinn, aunque va de chica dura, no hay quien se lo crea, era una broma –dijo la chica besando su mejilla- si no fuera porque es Santana, estaría celosa._

_Quinn rió dando un manotazo al hombro de su chica y cogió ambas listas para leerlas. Después de un rato comparando, llegaron a una relación entre ambas. _

_- Ian… -susurraron ambas a la vez._

_- Coincide en las dos listas y la verdad que a mí me sigue gustando._

_- ¿Y si es niña, cómo la llamaremos? _

_- Rachel, confía en mí, es un niño._

_Rachel suspiró dando por imposible a su novia. Se levantó y puso rumbo a la cocina._

_- Venga, vamos a cenar que se hace tarde –dijo la morena con una sonrisa- ya decidiremos el de niña más tarde…_

_Quinn seguía mirando las listas para encontrar un nombre de niña, (estaba segura que sería un niño, pero solo por si acaso, había que tener otro nombre preparado) hasta que se topó con un nombre que la hizo ir corriendo detrás de su novia riéndose._

_- ¿Rachel Jr.? ¿En serio llamarías a tu hija Rachel Jr.? _

_- Era una niña Quinn –dijo colorada mirando al suelo arrebatando los papeles de la mano de su novia- Creo que será mejor dejar el tema de los nombres para otro momento._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, dando paso a una enfermera. Blaine despertó a Santana que estaba ligeramente apoyada en su hombro durmiendo mientras que Kurt y Brittany se acercaron rápidamente a la mujer.<p>

- ¿La familia de Rachel Berry? –leyó la chica en su carpeta, alzando la vista viendo a los cuatro chicos acercarse a ella- La señorita Rachel está ya en su habitación, aun no pueden pasar, pero les está esperando la señorita Fabrey en el pasillo para darles noticias.

Quinn estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo con apariencia cansada, pero con una sonrisa enorme. Todos se acercaron expectantes y Quinn se levantó rápidamente abrazándose a Santana quien la correspondió al abrazo enseguida.

- Todo ha ido genial –dijo la rubia separándose de su amiga y abrazando de igual manera a Brittany- Rachel está bastante cansada, tanto ella como el bebé están perfectos –sonrió aun más ahora abrazando a los dos chicos a la vez, ganándose una sonrisa de todos- ha sido un hermoso bebé. Mañana a primera hora, os presentaremos al pequeño Ian Berry-Fabrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está el primero de los dos capítulos. Ya me comentaréis qué os parece. Ahora cuelgo el siguiente<strong>

**Un Saludo¡**

…Mune9117…


	12. Temp1 - Capítulo XII

**Hola de nuevo¡**

**Antes de nada, decir, que el CAPITULO 11 ESTA ACTUALIZADO, no es el aviso, y es un capitulo nuevo. No sé porqué no salen las actualizaciones en el email.**

**La explicación de todo está en el 11. **

**Gracias por todo.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, casi todos estuvieron a primera hora, esperando en la puerta de la habitación: Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Sam…<p>

Quinn salió a recibirles con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba de la cara. Todos iban pasando dándola la enhorabuena antes de ver a Rachel, que estaba recostada con el bebé en sus brazos, y al igual que su novia, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Todos se acercaron a la chica a preguntar qué tal se encontraba. Mercedes y Sam dejaron un ramo de rosas rojas y una cesta con muchas cosas para el bebé que habían comprado entre todos, como uno de los primeros regalos para el bebé.

Una hora después, todos estaban ya hablando un poco a su aire, Quinn cogió a su hijo de los brazos de su madre y la guiñó un ojo.

- Voy a hablar con Santana. Me llevo al pequeñín.

Brittany, Kurt y Sam se quedaron hablando con Rachel mientras Quinn se acercaba al resto de chicos que estaban hablando al lado de la ventana de la habitación, para no agobiar a la nueva mamá.

Quinn hizo señas a Santana para que se apartara del resto del grupo y saliera al pasillo.

Cuando las dos salieron fuera de la habitación, Quinn se acercó a la chica mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya con la señorita Fabrey, ya teniendo descendencia y lo que es más impresionante todavía…con Rachel Berry –dijo con una sonrisa acariciando las manos del bebé- lo que no sé es cómo ha salido el niño tan guapo.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo? –viendo que Santana no estaba segura- Vamos, Ian quiere que lo coja su tita Tana… no es la primera vez que tienes a un bebé en las manos.

- No eran tan pequeños –susurró la morena mirando a Ian.

- Venga S… -dijo acercándole aun más a Ian- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, si quieres ser su madrina.

- ¿Su madrina? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa acercándose totalmente a la chica y cogiendo al pequeño con más confianza.

- Esta mañana hemos estado hablando Rachel y yo, y estamos de acuerdo en que tú y Britt seáis sus madrinas, y Blaine y Kurt, sus padrinos.

- ¿Y los padres de Rachel? –preguntó la latina acunando al pequeño Ian entre sus brazos- Lo normal es que fueran ellos.

- Ellos mismos nos dijeron que preferían ser únicamente los abuelos y que vosotros seáis sus padrinos –comentó la chica con una sonrisa- saben lo importante que sois para nosotras.

Santana sonrió al pequeño y lo besó en la frente. Quinn acarició la cabeza de su hijo maternalmente sin perder de vista la bonita imagen de su amiga con Ian.

* * *

><p>La mañana fue pasando y ahora, Santana no se separaba del pequeño Ian, hablaba con él entre sus brazos, mientras Blaine y Mercedes se entretenían en intentar hacerle reír. Sam se había unido a ellos, hablando con Quinn.<p>

Mientras, en la cama, Kurt y Brittany no se separaban de Rachel.

- Me encanta el nombre que habéis escogido para mi ahijado –sonrió Kurt con orgullo después de que Rachel les hubiera comentado su decisión- es perfecto. Ian Berry-Fabrey, suena bien ¿verdad Britt?

Pero Brittany se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, embobada con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Cuando había visto al bebé se quedó paralizada, ver a Quinn y a Rachel con un bebe, cuando hacía unos años no se podían ni ver… pero lo mejor vino cuando vio a Santana con el bebé en brazos.

Estaba perfecta… en su cabeza apareció una imagen de Santana, con un pequeño moreno de ojos azules, mientras que ella la abrazaba por la cintura… su familia…

- ¿Britt? –volvió a preguntar el chico por tercera vez agitando su mano delante de los ojos- ¿Estás entre nosotros?

- Sí, claro, dime –dijo la rubia volviendo a la realidad- no te estaba escuchando, perdona.

- Kurt, creo que B estaba muy ocupada intentando no resbalar con sus propias babas –rió Rachel.

Brittany enrojeció de golpe y ambos chicos se rieron, causando que Mercedes se diera la vuelta.

- ¿De qué os reis? –preguntó Mercedes acercándose a la cama- Madre mía Britt, creo que necesitas que te dé un poco el aire, estás muy roja.

- No Mercedes, no se trata de eso, creo que B que está muy sensible con el tema de Ian y que su reloj biológico se ha puesto en marcha al ver a Santana con el pequeño… -rió Kurt acariciando juguetonamente las mejillas de Brittany.

- Creo que a Santana le está pasado algo parecido… -susurró Mercedes intentando que no la oyese la latina- hace dos segundos juraría que estaba llorando…

- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Estás llorando Santana! –se sorprendió Rachel intentando llamar la atención de la morena y al girarse la vieron secarse las lágrimas- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás llorando!

Todos miraron con una sonrisa a la latina.

- ¡No seas ridícula Berry! -dijo la chica aclarándose la garganta- Estoy llorando porque a pesar de tener un solo día de vida, ya es más alto que tú.

Todos rieron, incluida Rachel. Hacía años que no tomaba en serio a Santana. Quinn acarició en brazo de la latina y besó su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Después de comer todos se fueron a sus casas, prometiendo volver por turnos al día siguiente, pero esa tarde, Santana y Brittany, habían decidido quedarse un poco más haciendo compañía a Quinn hasta última hora. Rachel tenía el cansancio acumulado, se pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y la rubia, estaba sola.<p>

Cuando estaba empezando a anochecer, Santana y Quinn salieron fuera a buscar algo para picar, mientras que las otras dos chicas, se quedaron solas en la habitación.

- Q, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la latina mirando a la otra chica- Te noto extraña. No triste, pero algo parecido, desde esta tarde cuando vinieron los padres de Rach.

- No es nada –negó la chica ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga- es una tontería S… sólo… que estos días, con el tema del niño y ahora viendo a los padres de Rachel como se desviven por él, he echado bastante de menos a mis padres. En realidad, no los echo de menos como padres, eso está superado hace tiempo, sino echo de menos a los abuelos de mi hijo.

- Quinn, siempre hay tiempo para intentar arreglar lo que fuera que se rompiese cuando te separaste de tus padres, aunque no me guste la idea, porque no se portaron bien contigo… –suspiró la chica- pero aunque ellos no estén, tu hijo, no echara en falta a nadie porque tiene una gran familia que cuidará de él. Los padres de Rach, a todo el Glee Club, y a sus padrinos. No estará solo.

- Tengo miedo que algún día me pregunte por ellos y tenga que decirle que odiaban a su madre… -sollozó la chica- o que no querían saber de él. Vivimos en la misma ciudad, es inevitable que algún día no se cruce con ellos… entonces, ¿Qué pasará?

- Q, escúchame a mi ¿vale? No a esa voz de tu cabeza que parece no entender lo que estoy diciendo–dijo la latina cogiendo a su amiga con ambas manos por la cara para que la mirase a los ojos como hacían cuando eran pequeñas- Rachel, tú y los demás le daremos el suficiente amor y cariño. Confía en mí, no le faltará de nada ni echara en falta a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Quinn se abrazó fuertemente a la chica llorando, mientras la morena la devolvía el abrazo y la acariciaba el pelo para consolarla.

Mientras, en la habitación, Rachel miraba a Brittany que se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su décimo piso.

- Britt –suspiró la morena, ganándose la atención de la chica- tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro –dijo acercándose a la cama con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama junto a la chica- dime.

- Antes de nada, no quiero preguntas después de lo que te voy a decir ¿vale? –la rubia asintió confundida- si… algún día nos pasara algo a Quinn y a mi –hizo una pausa y al ver la cara de horror de la chica- cualquier cosa, me tienes que prometer que Santana y tú cuidaréis de Ian, quiero que el niño se quede con vosotras.

- Rachel, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? sé que el trato era no hacer preguntas, pero ¿qué está pasando?

De repente, Rachel se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de la rubia llorando, mientras que la otra chica la acunaba sin saber porqué estaba pasando todo esto.

- Todo está bien Rach… tranquila…

Cuando consiguió calmarla, justo entraron por la puerta Santana y Quinn con una bolsa llena de cosas. Brittany se giró tapando ligeramente a la otra chica y dándola un pañuelo para que se limpiase la cara.

La conversación con Rachel no había acabado. Tenía que encontrar el momento, antes o después.

Dos horas después, las enfermeras comenzaron a repartir la cena, Santana se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la rubia.

- Brittany, es hora de irnos –dijo la latina tendiéndola la mano- Rachel tiene que descansar. Mañana por la tarde al salir del trabajo, vendremos a verlos.

La pareja se despidió de las chicas, no sin antes Brittany dirigir una mirada de confusión a la morena por su anterior conversación.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany entraron a su casa muy cansadas, prácticamente cuando había anochecido. Kyra salió a saludarlas, y Santana la cogió en brazos para acariciarla.<p>

- Cada día está más grande Britt, creo que dentro de poco no cabrá por la gatera del jardín –bromeó la chica- ¿quieres algo para cenar o nos vamos a dormir directamente?

- No… no tengo hambre –susurró de forma automática la rubia, aun estaba pensando en la conversación con Rachel.

Santana se quedó parada por un momento con la gata en las manos mirando a su chica.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si San, solo necesito dormir, tranquila… -sonrió Brittany intentando calmar a su chica- Ian es precioso…

- Si es muy guapo… ¿Te acuerdas de las fotos que nos enseñó Quinn de cuando era un bebé? Aquella con un peluche de un cordero al lado –preguntó Santana a la rubia mientras entraban a la habitación- Ian es exactamente igual, es un clon suyo. Y sé que es imposible, pero tiene gestos y algunas cosas de Berry –comentó la chica dejando a la gata en el suelo y girando para quedar en frente de su novia.

Brittany tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Era incapaz de disimular la preocupación que tenía por Rachel. Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y ninguna tenía una solución.

Cuando salió de su mundo, vio a Santana que la miraba expectante, hizo un amago de sonrisa, cosa que no convenció a la latina.

- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó la chica cogiendo la cara de su novia entre sus manos y besándola suavemente- Desde que hemos salido del hospital estás triste. No intentes negármelo.

La rubia no sabía si contarle todo a su chica o no. Rachel no la había dicho que no pudiera, pero si había escogido estar a solas con ella, sería por algo ¿no?.

- Nada, es solo que… estoy cansada supongo, llevamos un dos días sin apenas dormir nada.

- ¿Solo es eso?

Brittany se quedó en silencio y la esquivó la mirada. Si algo se le daba tremendamente mal a la chica, era mentir. Santana suspiró.

- No me lo quieres decir, ¿verdad? –susurró la latina cerca de sus labios cogiéndola por la cintura con una mirada decepcionada- bueno, vamos a dormir que es tarde–terminó la chica separándose con un corto beso y dirigiéndose al baño- aunque antes voy a darme una ducha. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Brittany no apartó la vista de su novia hasta que cerró la puerta del baño. Odiaba ocultar cosas a Santana, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se desnudó completamente y se tumbó en la cama a oscuras esperando a que la morena se terminara de duchar.

Cuando pasaron 20 minutos, Santana salió del baño con un pantalón corto y una camiseta y el pelo algo húmedo aún. Era una manía que detestaba la rubia de su novia. Una de las pocas. Que se acostara con el pelo mojado.

La chica se tumbó en la cama y en el mismo instante, notó como el peso de la cama se había aligerado un poco.

- No tengo el pelo mojado, está húmedo –susurró Santana como si alguien las escuchase- No quería usar el secador por si acaso te despertaba.

Brittany se acercó a su chica por detrás, abrazándose a ella todo lo que podía.

- Lo siento San… no te quiero ocultar nada, pero no es un problema mío, por eso no te lo puedo decir.

Brittany no escuchó contestación. Comenzó a besar la nuca de su chica, su oreja, su mandíbula, consiguiendo que santana se girase, y quedara frente a frente con ella.

Santana la miró directamente a los ojos y conectó sus labios con los de su chica, en un beso suave. Brittany sin esperar un momento más, se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, para tumbarse totalmente encima de su novia y comenzar a besar suavemente toda la cara de Santana.

- Te amo –susurró sin separar apenas sus labios.

Santana sonrió fue bajando sus manos por toda la espalda de Brittany hasta acabar acariciando suavemente su cadera.

Brittany comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de la latina consiguiendo que ésta gimiera levemente e intensificara el beso. Las manos de la rubia ya no paraban, fueron ascendiendo por sus costados levantando la camiseta que llevaba la morena. Después lentamente, jugando antes con la cintura de su pantalón corto, introdujo la mano en su ropa interior comprobando la humedad de la morena.

- Dios San… -gimió la rubia, quitando rápidamente la poca ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de su novia.

Los movimientos se empezaron a acelerar. A Santana se le acabó la paciencia e intercambió posiciones rápidamente y se situó entre las piernas de la rubia, que automáticamente se enredaron a la cintura de la chica. Lentamente la latina iba tocando las piernas de su chica, suavemente, sin despegar sus labios, acelerando aun más sus respiraciones.

Al llegar sus manos a las caderas de Brittany embistió suavemente a su chica, consiguiendo que arqueara la espalda y gimiera más alto.

- Britt… -suspiró la morena.

Santana fue dejando un rastro de besos por la mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula… que estaba volviendo loca a Brittany. Llego a sus pechos, los cuales mimó con esmero con sus labios consiguiendo que Brittany empujara sus caderas contra las de su novia en busca de un mayor contacto.

Las manos de Brittany estaban en el cabello de su novia, mientras que las de Santana, una estaba en su pecho y la otra descendía entre los dos cuerpos. Cuando notó la humedad de su chica, gimió, separándose momentáneamente de los labios de su chica para dirigirse a su cuello.

Mientras la latina succionaba su zona de pulso, daba leves caricias a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de su novia, causando que Brittany apretara fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos.

Sin esperarlo, Santana introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Brittany consiguiendo que arqueara su espalda y se aferrara fuertemente a la espalda de su novia con un brazo, y con el otro, descendiera también entre sus cuerpos hasta el sexo de su chica, para realizar el mismo movimiento.

Ambas gimieron a la vez y comenzaron un vaivén de caderas cada vez más rápido hasta que ambas cayeron rendidas sintiendo el orgasmo en todo su sistema.

- Te amo B… -dijo la latina escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su novia, inspirando su aroma.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dicho, espero que os guste. Como siempre se admiten criticas constructivas y cualquier tipo de ayudaaportación.**

**No creo que tarde tanto en actualizar porque lo tengo prácticamente escrito. De hecho estoy comenzando otro, para continuar después de este.**

**Nos vemos¡**

...Mune9117...


	13. Temp1 - Capítulo XIII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes =). **

**Por error colgué el capítulo diez exactamente igual que el nueve. Ya está todo solucionado. Gracias por el aviso guest.**

**Lo dicho, espero que os guste.**

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero la historia si :P.**_

* * *

><p><em>2 meses después del nacimiento de Ian<em>

Histeria. Esa era la palabra exacta para definir el estado de Rachel. Tras el nacimiento de Ian, sus madres habían decidido celebrar cuanto antes la boda. Después mirar varias opciones, la fecha prevista resultó ser cinco meses después del nacimiento del pequeño.

Lo que en principio era una idea fantástica, se había convertido en una tortura para Quinn, que lo único que hacía últimamente era escaparse de su casa para ir a refugiarse en la de Santana y Brittany.

- Rachel me va a volver loca –suspiró Quinn recostándose en el sofá junto a Brittany- y aún quedan tres largos meses de preparativos por delante. No voy a aguantar.

- Quinn, sabes que yo estoy encantada de que nos hagas visitas, pero deberías estar ilusionada por tu boda, no estar evitando a tu futura mujer en casa de tus amigas.

- Brittany, "eso" no es mi boda. Está preparando un evento de alto standing como si fuéramos la realeza, cuando yo lo único que quiero es celebrar mi boda solamente con la gente más cercana.

- ¿Porqué no hablas con ella sobre esto? –preguntó Brittany acariciando a Kyra entre sus brazos- así, como estás hablando conmigo…

- Ya lo intenté B, pero no entra en razón –comentó la chica mirando a su amiga- hay algo desde hace meses, no sé exactamente el qué, que provoca en Rachel un perfeccionismo exagerado y una necesidad de tener todo bajo control. Y ahora con la boda, se ha multiplicado.

- No seas exagerada Q, ya conoces cómo es tu novia… - comentó la chica con una sonrisa- pero a pesar de eso, sabes que es capaz de escucharte si tu se lo pides… ¡Quinn por Dios, es Rach!

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Kyra se levantó de un golpe del regazo de la rubia, cogiendo una pelota que tenía al lado de la mesa y se tumbó mirando la puerta, con la pelota entre las patas.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Eso es que está a punto de llegar Santana –aclaró Brittany con una sonrisa enorme- todos los días hace lo mismo desde que era pequeña. Santana la tiene muy mimada.

- ¿Santana? –preguntó extrañada Quinn- ¿mimando a un gato?

A los pocos segundos, se oyeron unas llaves abriendo la cerradura y Santana apareció por la puerta dejando la cartera del trabajo y las llaves en el recibidor de la entrada. La latina se agachó cogiendo a Kyra en brazos con la pelota.

- ¿Qué tal estás mi pequeña? ¿Te has portado bien con mamá esta mañana? –sonrió la chica acariciando la cabeza suavemente haciendo que Kyra se acurrucara entre sus brazos ronroneando- ¿Cielo, estás en casa?

- Si cariño, estoy en el salón.

Al entrar en la habitación, Santana se encontró con Quinn sentada junto a su novia. Claramente había oído la conversación con su pequeña gata, porque la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Vaya S, que tierna con… ¿cómo la llamabas el otro día en nuestra casa? –preguntó Quinn a su amiga haciendo que pensaba- ¡ah si! "esa bola de pelos".

Santana la miró de mala manera, dejando a Kyra en el suelo. La gata se quedó en el sitio hasta que la latina se sentó en el sofá junto a Quinn, consiguiendo que Kyra corriera a acurrucarse a los pies de su dueña.

- Aparte de venir a mi casa a meterte conmigo, ¿A qué debemos esta visita?

- No me meto contigo San, solo digo que eres muy tierna cuando te lo propones… no te quiero imaginar cuando tengas una miniatura de Britt o tuya entre los brazos –rió la chica cogiendo juguetona la mejilla de su amiga ganándose un manotazo de esta- solo he venido a pediros algo. A las dos.

- ¿A nosotras? –preguntó Brittany- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me ayudéis con el poco tema de la boda que me concierne… mi vestido de novia, el ramo… –dijo la chica bebiendo un poco de su café- estoy un poco perdida en estas cosas y vosotras dos sois lo más parecido que tengo a una familia. Bueno, en realidad sois la única familia que tengo aparte de Ian y Rach.

- Claro Q –contestó la bailarina con una sonrisa- será un placer.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo se porta mi rubito preferido últimamente? –preguntó Santana cogiendo una galleta del plato de la mesa, dándole un pedazo a Kyra.

- Es un ángel… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme- Ayer fuimos al parque y…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Brittany. La rubia se levantó y salió al patio para dejar a las chicas hablar tranquilas.

- ¿Seguro que todo va bien? Te pasas el día metida en nuestra casa cuando deberías estar planeando tu boda.

- No, San, no va todo bien –susurró la chica frotándose la nuca- siempre había creído que cuando preparara mi boda, estaría ilusionada… pero la realidad es totalmente distinta. De hecho… -sollozó mirando a su amiga a los ojos- Sabes que quiero a Rach con toda mi alma, pero con todo este tema… no sé si quiero casarme Santana…

- Quinn… lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella… no te desanimes. Quieres hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…

Brittany entró de nuevo después de cinco minutos de conversación, viendo a Quinn con los ojos llorosos y a Santana abrazándola ligeramente.

- Chicas -llamó su atención la bailarina, haciendo que las dos amigas se separaran- Era Mercedes, por lo visto se está volviendo loca con tu novia. Voy a rescatarla y a intentar hablar con Rachel.

Brittany besó en la frente a su amiga de manera protectora. Odiaba ver a Quinn así. Después se acercó a Santana, depositando un suave beso en los labios. Cogió su bolso del recibidor, acarició a Kyra y salió por la puerta dejando a las otras dos chicas solas.

- Lo que necesitas ahora mismo Q, es despejarte -dijo la latina levantándose- dame media hora para ducharme y te invito a comer en el Tinnos, ese restaurante de comida italiana que te gusta tanto ¿te apetece?

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa mientras Santana se dirigía a las habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Santana aparecía en el salón con el pelo humedecido y vestida informalmente. Recogieron un poco la mesa y salieron por la puerta hacia el garaje para coger el coche de la morena. Al encender las luces, ambas vieron una nota en el suelo cerca de la puerta de salida.<p>

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Publicidad –dijo la latina retirando rápidamente la hoja y metiéndola en su bolso- ya sabes, venta de aparatos que sé que nunca voy a utilizar y toda esa historia.

- Santana –dijo la rubia cogiendo la cara a su amiga con ambas manos- ¿es un anónimo? ¿los sigues recibiendo? –viendo que la morena intentaba soltarse- ¡dímelo Santana!

- No es un anónimo, te estoy diciendo que es publicidad.

- Vale, si no es un anónimo, déjame verlo –dijo la rubia mirando a Santana enfadada, sin soltarla todavía- si es publicidad, no te importará que lo vea ¿no? –viendo que Santana seguía sin mover un músculo- Joder Santana, ¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que todo seguía igual!

Santana se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se metió en el coche. La morena miraba a la nada, agarrada al volante. Quinn abrió la puerta del conductor, poniéndose a la altura de los ojos de Santana, obligándola a mirarla.

- Santana, mírame –la latina la miró seria con los ojos húmedos- no puedes pensar que la persona que te está haciendo esto es inofensiva por el simple hecho que lleves tanto tiempo recibiendo estas cartas sin pasar nada. Puede ser peligroso, tanto para ti como para Brittany.

Santana asintió volviendo la vista al frente.

- Y tú no quieres que le pase nada a Brittany ¿verdad?

- No quiero hablar de todo esto… ni ahora, ni aquí Quinn… -dijo la latina mirando su reloj- vamos al Tinnos o se nos pasará la reserva.

* * *

><p>Brittany llamó a la puerta de la casa de las Faberry, abriéndola Mercedes.<p>

- ¡Menos mal que estas aquí! -gritó cabreada Mercedes- un rato más con ella a solas y juro que la mataré. En serio, ahora sé de primera mano cómo se sentía tu novia en el instituto cuando quería matarla.

La rubia la abrazó y besó su mejilla dándola una sonrisa apaciguadora, para después dejarla salir. Brittany entró a la casa, viendo a Rachel ir de un lado para otro sin parar en la cocina.

- ¿Rach?

- Hola B –dijo dándola rápidamente dos besos y volviendo a su trabajo- ¿¡puedes creer que mi prima Gemma ha tenido un niño hace dos años!. Apenas era una adolescente cuando me cuidaba en la casa de mis abuelos y ahora…

- ¿Gemma? –preguntó confundida la rubia dejando su bolso a un lado y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina- Nunca has hablado de ella.

- Seguro que sí –aseguró la morena.

- ¿Y vas a invitarla a la boda? –preguntó confundida la rubia.

- Claro.

- Rach… -dijo mirando la lista de invitados- aquí tiene que haber por lo menos doscientos invitados… ¿no crees que quizás sean demasiados? La lista de Quinn no supera las treinta personas… y la mayoría están también en la tuya.

- ¿Demasiados? No, que va… la vida es muy corta y puede que no los vuelva a ver…

- Los puedes ver cuando quieras, pero no tiene porqué ser en la boda… ¿te puedo preguntar algo Rach? –la morena paró un momento y asintió mirando a la rubia- ¿Por qué tienes esa sensación?

- ¿Qué sensación?

- La sensación de que todo se va a acabar de un momento a otro…

Rachel dejó a un lado la lista de invitados, y vio a la otra chica mirándola con comprensión.

- Esto tiene que ver con la conversación que nunca llegamos a tener en el hospital ¿verdad?

La morena se levantó de golpe saliendo de la cocina y entrando al salón, para coger unos folletos que había desordenados en la mesa sobre centros florales.

- ¿Crees que las rosas rojas con rosas blancas son demasiado clásicas para los centros de mesa?

- Rachel, no cambies de tema y para de una vez –dijo Brittany cabreada causando que la morena se girara- tenemos que hablar. Llevas evitando esta conversación desde que saliste del hospital y ya es hora de que me lo aclares.

- Britt esa conversación fue un producto del cansancio y de las hormonas –dijo evitando la mirada mirando un folleto de centros de mesa- no tiene importancia.

Brittany la cogió fuertemente por el brazo sentándola en un sillón cercano y se puso enfrente a ella, sentada en el suelo con las manos en las rodillas de su amiga.

- Vamos Rach, ¿no confías en mí?

Rachel bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras Britany acariciaba su cabello.

- Tranquila, sea lo que sea, yo te voy a ayudar.

Rachel se levantó poco a poco del sofá y sacó un pequeño arcón de detrás de unos libros en la estantería.

- Unos meses después de que Santana volviera de Nueva York, encontré esto debajo de la puerta principal de la casa.

Brittany cogió la nota que le tendía.

_No te acuerdas de mí, pero yo me acuerdo de ti cada día, cada hora y cada segundo. Me duele pensar que te perdí por estar con esa perra que te trató tan mal en el instituto. Pero todo eso se va a solucionar mi vida, yo te ayudaré.  
>Te amo Rachel.<em>

- Pero esto… -susurró Brittany con el estómago encogido por la nota- tienes idea de quien…

- No, no tengo ni idea de quien los envía.

- ¿Y todo ese arcón son amenazas? –Rachel asintió con la cabeza tendiéndoselo- ¡Tenías que haberlo dicho antes Rachel! ¿Has ido a la policía?

- No… -susurró la chica- no puedo hacerlo, en el momento que diga algo, correrán peligro Ian y Quinn. Sabe todo de mí, casi todas las semanas recibo una o varias cartas con datos que no es normal que sepa alguien de la calle…

- Rachel, está bien que los protejas, es normal, pero ¿no te das cuenta que también puede ir a por ti? Necesitáis estar los tres seguros, no solamente ellos dos.

- Ya lo sé… Pero no sé qué hacer Britt…

- Esta tarde iremos a la policía ¿Vale? –dijo la chica cogiéndola de las manos- ¿vale Rach?

Rachel suspiró y asintió. No estaba convencida de que esa fuera la mejor opción pero no podía con todo esto sola. Se abrazó a la rubia buscando consuelo.

- Iremos a buscar a Santana y a Quinn para…

- ¡NO! –gritó la morena separándose bruscamente- No le digas nada a Quinn, no la quiero preocupar… esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras.

- Pero Rachel, no es buena idea que ocultes a tu novia todo esto…

- Es la única cosa que te pido, que esto quede entre nosotras. Por favor.

Brittany suspiró asintiendo a su amiga. La única manera que tenía de ayudar a Rachel era teniéndola de su lado y ganándose su confianza. Más tarde la convencería de que se lo dijera a Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn entró a su casa varias horas después, prácticamente de noche, tras haber estado toda la tarde con Santana. No había logrado hablar más con la latina sobre los anónimos pero al menos ambas habían conseguido despejarse un poco. Más tarde la convencería de ir a la policía.<p>

Dejó su bolso en la mesa del salón y entró a la habitación en busca de su novia y su hijo. Vio a ambos a oscuras cerca de la cuna. Rachel, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, la hizo señas para que no hablara porque estaba intentando dormirlo. Quinn se acercó lentamente a su chica, besando sus labios y acarició suavemente la cabeza de su bebé.

- Rach, quiero hablar contigo –susurró la rubia- Sobre la boda.

Rachel asintió y vio como salía su chica de la habitación. Antes de irse, Brittany le había comentado los miedos de su chica por comportamiento y por la futura boda. La morena, dejó al pequeño Ian en la cuna y salió entornando la puerta buscando a su chica.

Quinn estaba en el jardín, sentada en los escalones de la entrada a la casa, mirando al cielo. Rachel al verla, se sentó junto a ella sonriendo.

- ¿Esto no te recueda a algo? -susurró la morena agarrándose al brazo de su novia y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Quinn sonrió y besó la coronilla de su chica.

- Rach...

- Quinn, yo también quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra boda, verás...

- Primero yo, lo necesito… –susurró la chica- se acabó todo esto Rachel, yo no quiero una boda así… lo que necesito es una boda intima, con mi familia, no con doscientas personas que no conozco. Poder ver a Blaine, a Finn y a Puck borrachos cantando en el escenario mientras que Brittany y Mike nos deslumbran con unos de esos bailes que solamente ellos pueden improvisar. Que tus padres canten algo al piano y no ver una orquesta los cuales tocan las mismas canciones en todas las bodas… que nuestro baile sea perfecto, con una canción cantada por Kurt, Mercedes y Santana… no quiero que...

- Cariño para… -dijo la morena poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su chica- Vale, haremos una boda así.

- ¿Vale? –Quinn la miró extrañada con un vaso en la mano- ¿cómo que vale? Llevas dos semanas planeando una boda totalmente distinta a lo que te estoy diciendo y no…

- Si y lo siento cielo, esta boda es de las dos, no únicamente mía… reconozco que estos días he estado un poco rara… y lo siento mucho cariño –suspiró la chica- he estado pensando en todo esto de la boda y creo que tienes razón, será mucho mejor una boda familiar. Quería… no sé tener algo bajo control, porque ahora siento que todo se escapa de mis manos…

- Rachel… si quieres invitar a más personas, también lo entiendo cariño… si tú tienes más familia que yo, y las quieres invitar… estas en tu derecho.

- Ian y tú sois mi familia ahora. Junto con el Glee Club y mis padres. El resto, aunque sea mi familia oficialmente no lo son, a todos llevo años sin verles y ni si quiera tengo noticias de ellos. No son necesarios.

Quinn rió abrazando a su chica fuertemente

- ¿Y ese cambio de parecer?

- He estado hablando con Brittany y la verdad que me ha tranquilizado bastante y me ha hecho ver cosas que me ha costado ver por mi misma –dijo la chica acurrucándose en el pecho de su novia- sé que he estado extraña estos meses y lo he pagado contigo y ahora con el tema de la boda… pero me gustaría, mucho, que la planeásemos juntas. Menos los vestidos, me niego a que veas el mío hasta ese día.

- A mí también me encantaría –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, besando suavemente a su novia después.

- Venga Quinn –dijo separándose con una sonrisa- vamos cenar que ya es tarde y no quiero despertar al pequeño cuando nos vayamos a dormir. Tiene tu genio cuando se despierta.

* * *

><p>- Santana, venga… -suspiró Brittany desde el sofá con un bol de palomitas- pongo la película en diez segundos, lo siento si no estás aquí…<p>

- Ya voy, ya voy… -dijo haciendo su aparición en el salón con dos vasos de bebida- estaba cogiendo hielos… no sé porque tienes tanta prisa, hemos visto esta película desde pequeñas más de un millón de veces.

- Si, pero hace mucho que no la vemos…

Se tumbaron las dos en el sillón, Santana totalmente apoyada en la rubia, abrazada a su cintura y su cabeza en el pecho.

- San… quiero preguntarte algo.

- Claro cariño –sonrió la latina mirándola a los ojos.

- Si tuvieras un secreto, el cual sabes que afecta a las personas que quieres o incluso a ti si lo dices, pero si no lo dices, a ellos no les afecta, pero seguro que te afecta a ti ¿se lo contarías a ellos o no?

Santana se levantó ligeramente extrañada mirando a su novia.

- ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¡No! No soy yo… -dijo negando con la cabeza- lo he visto esta tarde en la televisión… en un programa de esos del corazón.

Brittany soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió sin llega a convencer a la latina. Aun así Santana sabía que su novia de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas de ese estilo sin tener ningún motivo.

- No sé, supongo que si los protejo a ellos no lo diría… aunque, si te pones en el lugar de las personas que no saben nada… se sentirían engañados al saber que quizás pudieron evitar lo que me pasara… -a Santana en ese instante le vino a la cabeza los anónimos- pero supongo que depende del caso cariño.

- Si, claro…

Santana se quedó mirando como su chica miraba ausente la televisión mientras ella le acariciaba la cara suavemente.

- Te quiero mucho mi vida.

Brittany la miró con una sonrisa y la besó suavemente, prestando después de nuevo toda su atención a la película.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que cumpla vuestras espectativas =). Como siempre, se admiten todo tipo de comentariossugerencias. Ayudan mucho.**

**Colgaré el siguiente en poquito tiempo.**

...Mune9117...


	14. Temp1 - Capítulo XIV

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Me he retrasado estos días por problemas de trabajo/estudios. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que me den su opinión.**

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia si ;). **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>05:00 a.m.<strong>_

- ¡Para quieta de una vez Quinn! ¡No me dejas dormir! –se quejó Santana poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza, viendo a Quinn que encendía la luz- como sigas así irás derecha al sillón, o mejor, a la calle.

Faltaban apenas unas horas para la boda de Quinn y Rachel. Debido a una obsesión por las tradiciones, Rachel había decidido que lo mejor era dormir la última noche de solteras, separadas. Quinn se iría a dormir con Santana y Rachel se quedaría en su casa con Ian y Brittany. Cosa que no terminó de convencer a Quinn, pero tuvo que aceptar.

- Mañana me caso con Rachel, San…

- ¿En serio Quinn? –preguntó irónica la morena levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla con mala cara- Es la primera noticia que tengo…

Santana se tumbó de nuevo boca abajo en la cama, de vuelta a su antigua posición, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Por alguna razón que no entendía, la rubia la había suplicado dormir con ella en la cama para no dormir sola y ella había aceptado.

- De verdad Q, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y duerme un poco, no querrás salir mal en las fotos ¿no? Con Rachel ya tenéis más que suficiente.

- No puedo dormir, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

- Es normal y lo entiendo, pero inténtalo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Quinn suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Vosotras no pensáis dar este paso? Ya sabes, casaros.

- No me vas a dejar dormir a mí tampoco, ¿verdad?

- Lo digo en serio Santana.

Santana se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus codos, para mirar a Quinn.

- No sé, la quiero… claro que he pensado en ello… -susurró mirando los ojos verdes de su amiga- pero creo que es demasiado pronto para eso…

Quinn arqueó una ceja mirándola extrañada e imitó la postura de su amiga. Tenía que estar de broma.

- ¿¡Demasiado pronto!? Aunque no oficialmente, lleváis juntas desde que tenemos memoria. Nos conocemos desde párvulos y yo creo que ya desde entonces, tenéis esa obsesión una por la otra.

- Eso no es cierto Quinn, simplemente era amistad. Comenzamos a salir cuando estábamos en el instituto, no antes.

- Esa "amistad" vuestra no era normal, ni si quiera de pequeñas. Además yo sé que Britt siempre será especial para ti –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna- nunca se olvida a la primera persona con la que te acuestas por primera vez.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes tú eso!?

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Santana y Brittany se encontraban tumbadas bajo las gradas del estadio de fútbol descansando. Ya se estaba acabando el mes de mayo y hacía un calor agobiante. Además, era su primer año en las animadoras y aun las costaba coger el ritmo que marcaba Sue Sylvester en los entrenamientos. Un conjunto de cosas por lo que ambas estaban agotadas._

_La latina, estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de la rubia. Se incorporó levemente para mirarla._

_- ¿Estás bien Britt-Britt? ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- Me duele mucho aquí… -susurró llorando cogiéndose su muslo con ambas manos._

_- Seguro que no es grave, será un calambre… -dijo la latina acariciando suavemente la pierna de la rubia- tranquila, no pasa nada. Te ayudo a estirarlo._

_Santana se incorporó, y puso la pierna de Brittany en su hombro, para después tumbarse encima de ella para estirarla. Hacía tiempo que la latina se había fijado, en que las tres habían crecido y ya no eran unas niñas. Pero había algo en Brittany que no veía en Quinn. No sabía exactamente el qué, pero algo había._

_Al levantar la vista, se encontró muy cerca de la cara de su amiga, quien la sonrió levemente dejando paralizada a la latina durante unos segundos. Al darse cuenta de la situación, agitó rápidamente la cabeza, levantándose y sacudiéndose su uniforme._

_- Gracias Sanny, ya estoy mucho mejor._

_- Oye, esta semana mis padres no están en casa, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir –comentó la latina esquivándole la mirada- podemos llamar a Quinn si quieres._

_- ¿Te han dejado otra vez sola? Si acaban de llegar de otro viaje… se perdieron tu cumpleaños Sanny, y quince años no se cumplen todos los días._

_- Si bueno, esta semana tiene una conferencia en Arizona y tiene que ir sin falta. Mi madre tiene que acompañarle por obligaciones con la empresa. _

_Brittany se acercó con un gesto triste a la chica acariciando suavemente su mejilla, causando que cerrara los ojos y ladeara la cabeza involuntariamente en busca de contacto._

_- No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola… luego estás triste._

_- Yo no estoy triste por ellos, por mí como si no vuelven -contestó enfadada la latina- ¿Vas a venir o no?_

_- Claro, intentaré que LordT no se dé cuenta cuando salga de mi casa, últimamente está muy posesivo conmigo, no me deja hacer nada si no es con él._

_Santana la miró con una sonrisa enternecida. Cualquier otra persona le dice eso y se hubiera burlado a base de bien. Pero era la rubia quien se lo estaba diciendo._

_- Tendré que hablar con ese gato y dejarle las cosas claras –dijo la latina dijo en tono de broma haciendo que Brittany la mirara con una sonrisa- no puede ser que te tenga controlada. Vamos tenemos clase de Matemáticas y llegamos tarde._

_Ambas se cogieron por los meñiques dirección a las clases._

_Esa misma tarde, a las cinco, Santana ya estaba esperando a su amiga. Había preparado unas pizzas y unas palomitas con mantequilla. En el DVD de su habitación estaba preparada la película "La sirenita" que tanto le gustaban a la rubia. Un plan perfecto._

_Al llegar Brittany, subieron directamente a la habitación de la chica, dónde ya estaba todo preparado.__Como ya era costumbre desde pequeñas, ambas se tumbaron en la cama, Santana apoyada ligeramente en Brittany, la cual, acariciaba su pelo de vez en cuando._

_A mitad de película, oyeron el teléfono de la casa y Santana salió corriendo, dejando la película en marcha para que la rubia la siguiera viendo. Brittany, salió poco después que la latina, y se asomó ligeramente por las escaleras viendo cómo Santana estaba prácticamente llorando._

_- No papá no quiero ir a casa de la abuela, me dijisteis que esta vez solo era una semana y que me compensaríais por faltar a mi cumpleaños –dijo sorbiéndose sus lágrimas- no, no estoy llorando, por mi podéis hacer lo que queráis. De hecho siempre lo hacéis. Hasta dentro de un mes._

_Y colgó de golpe, limpiándose las lágrimas con la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Brittany logró esconderse de nuevo en la habitación antes de que la latina la viera y supiera que había escuchado todo._

_Cuando entró la chica de nuevo en la habitación, se la veía triste, con los ojos hinchados. Brittany la dejó de nuevo el sitio en la cama, mientras la volvía acariciar el pelo, escuchando de vez en cuando pequeños sollozos._

_Santana se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de su amiga, enterrando su cara en el cuello de esta, llorando._

_- Mis padres no me quieren Britt… -sollozó sin separarse de la rubia._

_Brittany la levantó ligeramente la cara, cogiéndosela con ambas manos y poniéndose frente a ella. Limpió una a una las lágrimas con besos, quedando después a milímetros de sus labios por un instante, sintiendo la respiración de la latina. Finalmente cerró la distancia que las separaba durante unos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para ambas._

_Santana se separó ligeramente, mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos que Brittany entendió como amor y confusión._

_- Mi madre dice que la mejor manera de demostrar a alguien cuanto la quieres, es esta... y yo te quiero mucho Sanny…_

_Santana miró los ojos sinceros de su amiga. Mientras la tuviera a ella, no pasaría nada nunca estaría sola. Apartó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja de Brittany poniendo su mano después en la mejilla de su amiga._

_Se acercaron nuevamente, en busca de un mayor contacto. Buscando un calor que ambas necesitaban. Pronto entraron en contacto sus lenguas, consiguiendo un gemido por parte de ambas. Brittany, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Santana, sacándola la camiseta larga que llevaba para estar por casa, dejándola en ropa interior._

_Brittany comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras pasaba sus manos por los pechos de su amiga, deshaciéndose de su sujetador. Santana estaba aferrada a la cintura de su amiga, empujándola aun más, si fuera posible, contra su cuerpo. Consiguió como pudo quitar la ropa a la rubia, dejándola completamente desnuda._

_Santana comenzó a besar los pechos de su amiga mientras la rubia gemía._

_- Necesito tocarte San… -gimió al oído de su amiga bajando lentamente su mano hasta la goma de sus bragas._

_Santana elevó la cadera como afirmación, haciendo que Brittany introdujera su mano hasta llegar al centro de la morena, estimulándolo. Ésta, se aferró fuertemente al cuello de la rubia, obligándola a besarla apasionadamente, mientras su cadera se movía rápida contra la mano de la chica._

_De repente, Santana sintió dos dedos introducirse dentro de ella, lo que provocó un pequeño gemido de dolor._

_- ¿¡Te he hecho daño!? –miró alarmada la rubia a la latina- Lo siento…_

_- No Britt, todo está bien… no pares –suplicó- está todo bien, continua por favor._

_Brittany continuaba con sus movimientos hasta que sintió la mano de la morena descender entre sus cuerpos._

_- Yo también… yo... necesito…_

_- Adelante San…_

_La latina introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la rubia, y ambas iniciaron un movimiento de caderas acompasado, sin separar sus labios ni un solo momento. _

_Al poco ambas gimieron el nombre de la otra, y se desplomaron en la cama, intentando recuperar su respiración. La latina sabía que lo que acababa de pasar les traería complicaciones. De hecho ni ella misma lo comprendía muy bien. Pero ya pensaría en los problemas mañana, hoy, solamente quería dormir con Brittany. Su Brittany._

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- No sé cómo te enteras de todo Fabrey.

- Sé que os acostabais, no erais precisamente lo que se llama muy silenciosas… -comentó la chica ganándose un manotazo de su amiga.

- Deja de una vez el tema de mi vida sexual, viciosa.

Quinn se rió acercándose a su amiga abrazándose a ella. Después de un rato en silencio, Quinn acariciaba distraídamente el antebrazo de la morena.

- Brittany seguro que está esperando que lo hagas tú…

- ¿Qué haga el qué?

- Pedirla que se case contigo, pedirla que sea una Pierce-López.

* * *

><p>En esos momentos, en la casa de Rachel y Quinn, la situación no era muy distinta.<p>

- Rach, creo que deberíamos de irnos a la cama –dijo la rubia dejando encima de la mesa una copa de vino.

- No puedo, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Nos espera una noche bastante larga... –suspiró la rubia ganándose una sonrisa de Rachel- ¿Ya has conseguido alguna obra o algún trabajo? me dijo Quinn que estabas buscando.

- Sí, de hecho... ¿Te ha llamado Kurt?

- No, no he hablado con él estos días ¿Por qué?

- Él y Blaine, piensan rehabilitar el antiguo teatro, para hacer una academia de Artes Escénicas. Querían que todo el Glee Club participaran como profesores. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn y yo ya estamos dentro. De los demás aun no sabemos nada.

- No tenía ni idea…

- Creía que Santana te lo habría dicho, ella desecho el trabajo –aclaró la morena mirando a su amiga- es una pena que dejara los escenarios por la abogacía, tiene un talento natural.

- Si… -sonrió la chica melancólica- hay tardes, cuando viene de trabajar, que se mete a la ducha y se pone a cantar antiguos Mash Up de cuando estábamos en el Glee Club… sé que lo echa de menos... no creo que consiga nada, ya sabes cómo es de cabezona, pero intentaré hablar con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12:00 a.m.<strong>_

- Hay que vestir a Ian –gritó Rachel desde el cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de secarse de la ducha que se acababa de dar.

- Si, tranquila, ya estoy con ello –dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Ian- ¿verdad que si enano?

La morena entró a la habitación vestida con algo de ropa de estar por casa y una toalla envolviendo su pelo. Vio a la rubia jugando con su pequeño en brazos y sonrió.

- Tienes el instinto maternal a flor de piel ¿eh?…

- Supongo que si. Me encantaría tener un bebé con Santana –sonrió acariciando cariñosamente la nariz del rubio- Un bebé moreno, con ojos marrones...

- ¿No has hablado con ella sobre este tema?

- No, Santana aun no se siente preparada para esto.

- Si aceptas mi opinión, yo creo que sí. Tú mejor que yo sabes como se comporta con Ian... incluso con Kyra.

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa viendo como su amiga volvía a meterse al baño.

- Vamos caballero –dijo dejando al pequeño en la cuna- tengo que ayudar a mamá, no montes jaleo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>01:30 p.m.<strong>_

- Y al ser las dos mujeres, ¿quién llegará tarde Rachel o Quinn? –preguntó confundido Mike, sentado en el salón junto con Santana, esperando a que saliera Quinn.

El moreno se había ofrecido en llevar el coche de Quinn a la ceremonia, mientras que Puck se ofreció para lo mismo en el caso de Rachel.

- Seguro que será Rachel quien llegue tarde, ya sabes lo que le gusta a ese retaco llamar la atención -rió la morena.

- ¡San! –gritó Quinn desde su habitación- ¿Puedes venir?

Santana se levantó dejando a Mike viendo la televisión. Vio salir de la habitación a Tina, que se había ofrecido también para ayudarlas. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Quinn de frente, ya vestida, con una sonrisa.  
>Llevaba el pelo recogido, con algunos mechones cayendo por sus hombros. El vestido era blanco, palabra de honor totalmente entallado hasta las rodillas. Continuaba hasta los pies con un pequeño vuelo, terminando en una cola, de más o menos un metro de largo. En sus manos, un ramo de lirios verdes, que resaltaban sus ojos.<p>

Santana se quedó unos segundos mirándola embobada.

- Si os hubiera dejado al final a Britt y a ti ayudarme, no te hubiera visto con esa cara. Ha merecido la pena -rió la chica.

- Estás guapísima Quinn, a Rachel se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea.

Quinn la dio un fuerte abrazo. Salieron al salón de la mano, encontrándose con Mike y Tina.

- Vamos –dijo el moreno sonriendo- o llegaremos tarde.

Quinn se subió con el chico en la parte trasera del coche mientras que Santana y Tina cogieron el de la asiática para llegar.

* * *

><p>Para la boda habían escogido un amplio jardín de un restaurante especializado en ese tipo de eventos, ambientado en la época medieval. Todo estaba decorado a la perfección, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Había un escenario, dónde una banda tocaba música de ambiente con una zona de baile, cerca, unas mesas para la comida, decoradas con manteles granates y flores blancas. Al fondo, estaban todos los invitados, ya sentados esperando la ceremonia.<p>

Santana y Tina no tardaron en llegar, viendo en la entrada a Mercedes y Brittany, que tenía al pequeño Ian en brazos.  
>Como todas las damas de honor (las chicas del Glee Club), Brittany iba vestida con un vestido azul marino, por debajo de la rodilla, entallado hasta la cintura, luego con un pequeño vuelo. Su pelo estaba ondulado ligeramente, cayendo por uno de sus hombros. La latina, se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa enorme y cogió la cara de su novia con ambas manos, besándola lentamente durante unos segundos.<p>

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Brittany separándose apenas unos milímetros de la boca de su chica.

- Estás preciosa cariño.

Brittany sonrió y besó cariñosamente la nariz de su chica, consiguiendo que Tina y Mercedes que aun estaban por allí rodaran los ojos.

- Vámonos o nos resbalaremos con la miel de estas dos -susurró con una sonrisa Mercedes cogiendo a la asiática por un brazo.

La pareja ignoró el comentario aun en su propia burbuja. Brittany observó a su novia de arriba a abajo. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto, recogido en un lado con un pequeño broche azul. Estaba perfecta.

- Rachel quiere verte antes de la ceremonia San.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó extrañada Santana- voy ahora mismo. Sería buena idea que fueras a tranquilizar a Quinn yo únicamente la saco de quicio.

* * *

><p>Santana se dirigió a una de las salas que había en el restaurante reservada para la novia. Tocó suavemente la puerta recibiendo un "pasa opr favor" de parte de Rachel.<p>

Al pasar, vio a la morena de espaldas mirándola por un gran espejo que había frente a ella, con un vestido cerrado por detrás con una cola corta y escotado por delante que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Su pelo estaba recogido y en la mano tenía un ramo de rosas blancas.

- Rachel… estás… wow… -dijo suspirando con una sonrisa- creía que en mi vida iba a decir estoy pero estas preciosa Rach.

Rachel sonrió dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la latina.

- Quiero hablar contigo antes de la boda, siéntate –pidió la chica señalando un sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, yo sólo… tú y Brittany sois lo más parecido que tiene Quinn a una familia… y sé lo importante que sois para ella. Quiero que me deis vuestra bendición.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó la latina- ¿un poco tarde no? -rió la chica recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de Rachel.

- Tranquila Rach –dijo la latina cogiéndola la mano- no me imagino otra persona mejor para estar con ella, de verdad.

Rachel la abrazó fuertemente, para sorpresa de la latina, que tras unos segundos de sorpresa la correspondió al abrazo.

- Vamos vamos –comenzó la latina limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla- que me arrugas el vestido.

Rachel rió limpiándose las lágrimas y colocándose su vestido.

- Tenemos que salir pitufo, te estarán esperando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>05:30 p.m.<em>**

Casi todo estaba listo. Todo el mundo estaba sentado esperando a la pareja.

Quinn buscaba a su futura mujer, ya que habían llegado al acuerdo de salir juntas. En el momento que se vieron se dedicaron una sonrisa, quedándose por un instante paralizadas. La rubia se acercó a su novia y le ofreció la mano para comenzar la ceremonia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>07:00 p.m.<strong>_

Todo había acabado. Ambas se habían dado el "si quiero" contagiándose las lágrimas y dándose un beso al finalizar la ceremonia, escuchando los aplausos y los gritos de los allí presentes.

Era la hora de la comida. Todos estaban hablando dando la enhorabuena a la pareja y haciéndose fotos con ellas. Quinn se levantó de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, aun sin soltar la mano de Rachel.

- Bueno, después de la ceremonia y de la comida, creo que es hora que alguna de nuestras madrinas hable ¿no?

Brittany miró a Santana animándola a hablar, mientras la morena negaba nerviosa.

- Vamos S, no dirás que tienes miedo a hablar en público ¿no?

Santana la miró de mala manera, levantándose de su asiento.

- Yo… había preparado algo, pero ahora mismo me acabo de quedar en blanco –dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto de gente rió.

- Cuando me dijeron que seguramente tenía que hacer esto, no sabía como empezar. Hablando con Britt, me convenció que contara algún recuerdo que tuviera con Quinn… y no sé porqué, me vino cuando la conocí con 6 años. Recuerdo que ibas vestida con un jersey de corderos, horrible por cierto -la psicóloga rió asintiendo con la cabeza- y te pusiste al lado mía en la clase. Cuando nos tocó salir a jugar al patio, recuerdo que dos niños vinieron a meterse conmigo quitándome un juguete que tenía en la mano.

- Un cubo... -continuó riendo Quinn.

- Si bueno... el caso, es que yo fui a pegar a los niños...

- Cómo no Satanás... -rió Rachel ganándose un manotazo de su mujer.

- Y los niños -continuó la latina mirando de mala manera a Rachel- me tiraron al suelo y me hice una raspadura en el codo. Cuando empecé a llorar, el resto de niños se reían de mi... pero Quinn se acercó con un pañuelo y limpió mi herida acompañándome a ver a la profesora. Sé que aprece una tontería, pero desde entonces, siempre has cuidado de mi Quinn... no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho estos años, estando a mi lado, ayudándome en todo lo que te pedía... incluso en lo que no te pedía -rió acariciando la mano de Brittany- y no conozco a otra persona en esta vida que se merezca más ser feliz.

Quinn limpió unas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas mientras su mujer la besaba la mejilla suavemente.

- Bueno, pero no se va a quedar todo el Quinn… a Rachel la conozco desde el instituto… y es como si la hubiera conocido también en el colegio, porque medía más o menos lo mismo -la gente rió, mientras que Brittany la daba un manotazo- aunque no te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como a Q, sé que no existe en este mundo alguien mejor para ella - dijo elevando su copa- os merecéis una a la otra. Por vosotras. Y por vuestro pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:00 p.m.<em>**

Llevaban varias horas en el jardín celebrando. Ya había oscurecido y se encontraban únicamente iluminados por unos farolillos.

De repente todo se quedó a oscuras. Un foco iluminó el escenario, viéndose a Santana y Mercedes con unos micrófonos, un piano de cola dónde estaba el padre de Rachel y Finn a la batería. Quinn se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y tendió su mano a su mujer que la miraba sorprendida. Ambas se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

- Vamos cariño, es una sorpresa.

Santana guiñó el ojo a su amiga, encendiendo el micrófono.

- Bueno Rachel, esto es una sorpresa que tenía tu mujer preparada... esperamos que te guste... –comenzó la latina con una sonrisa- vamos con vuestro primer baile… "The Power Of Love" de Celine Dion.

Los acordes al piano comenzaron a sonar. Quinn cogió por la cintura a su mujer y ésta con una sonrisa se pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo comenzando a mecerse con la música. Mercedes comenzó con la canción.

_**The whispers in the morning**, (los susurros en la mañana)__  
><strong>Of lovers sleeping tight<strong>, (de amantes durmiendo abrazados)  
><strong>Are rolling like thunder now<strong>, (están sonando como truenos ahora)  
><strong>As I look in your eyes<strong>. (cuando miro tus ojos)_

Quinn, siguió llevando a la morena y besó su sien. Escuchaba a Rachel sollozar contra su hombro. En el escenario, pareció Puck con la guitarra eléctrica, tocando un suave acompañamiento. Santana se levantó, acercándose al borde del escenario, para cantar otro trozo de la canción.

_**I hold on to your body**, (me agarro de tu cuerpo)  
><strong>And feel each move you make,<strong> (y siento cada movimiento que haces)  
><strong>Your voice is warm and tender,<strong> (tu voz es cálida y tierna)  
><strong>A love that I could not forsak.<strong> (un amor que no podría abandonar)_

Rachel estaba llorando escondiendo la cara en el hombro de su chica, abrazando con ambos brazos a su mujer, simplemente meciéndose con ella. Mercedes se levantó uniéndose Santana, cogiéndola por la cintura para cantar a dúo.

_**Cause I am your lady,** (porque yo soy tu dama)__  
><strong>And you are my woman,<strong> (y tu eres mi mujer)  
><strong>Whenever you reach for me,<strong> (siempre que me tomes la mano)  
><strong>I'll do all that I can.<strong> (haré todo lo que pueda)_

Quinn apartó la vista por un momento de Rachel para mirar a su alrededor, viendo a Brittany llorando abrazada a Tina, a Sam grabándolas en vídeo, a Mike con Charlie y con Ian en brazos meciéndolos al son de la música con una sonrisa... y en el escenario al resto de sus amigos. Esa era su familia realmente. Mercedes continuó en solitario con la canción.

_**Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms,** (perdida es como me siento, tendida en tus brazos)__  
><strong>When the world outside's too,<strong> (cuando el mundo exterior es)  
><strong>Much to take,<strong> (demasiado para abarcar)  
><strong>That all ends when I'm with you.<strong> (que todo termina cuando estoy contigo)_

La latina se unió de nuevo a Mercedes. Seguidas por Quinn, que cantaba suavemente al oído de su mujer.

_**Even though there may be times,** (aunque haya algunas veces)_  
><em><strong>It seems I'm far away,<strong> (cuando parece que estoy muy lejos)_  
><em><strong>(But) Never wonder where I am,<strong> (nunca te preguntes dónde estoy)_  
><em><strong>Cause I am always by your side.<strong> (porque siempre estoy a tu lado)_

_**Cause I am your lady,** (porque yo soy tu dama)  
><strong>And you are my woman,<strong> (y tu eres mi mujer)  
><strong>Whenever you reach for me<strong> (siempre que me tomes la mano)  
><strong>I'll do all that I can.<strong> (haré todo lo que pueda)_

Santana se separó ligeramente de Mercedes, acercándose aun más al borde, para cantar en solitario.

_**We're heading for something,**(vamos hacia algo) __  
><strong>Somewhere I've never been,<strong> (a algún lugar donde nueva he estado)  
><strong>Sometimes I am frightened,<strong> (a veces tengo miedo)  
><strong>But I'm ready to learn<strong>, (pero estoy lista para aprender)  
><strong>Of the power of love.<strong> (del poder del amor)_

Santana mantuvo su voz durante unos segundos, en los cuales Quinn paró y alzó con ambas manos el rostro de su mujer dejándolo a la altura de sus ojos, para besarla suavemente.

Las dos chicas a coro, Mercedes y Santana, continuaron las últimas estrofas de la canción. Bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

_**The sound of your heart beating,** (el sonido de tu corazón latiendo)__  
><strong>Made it clear,<strong> (lo dejó en claro)  
><strong>Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on<strong>, (de repente el sentimiento de que no puedo seguir)  
><strong>Is light years away,<strong> (está a años luz)_

_**Cause I am your lady** (porque yo soy tu dama)__  
><strong>And you are my woman,<strong> (y tú eres mi mujer)  
><strong>Whenever you reach for me,<strong> (siempre que me tomes de la mano)  
><strong>I'll do all that I can.<strong> (haré todo lo que pueda)_

La pareja volvió a unir sus labios durante unos segundos. Al separarse, Quinn limpió las lágrimas de Rachel con ambas manos, susurrándola un "te amo", consiguiendo que Rachel la volviera a besar.

- Todos los presentes, os deseamos lo mejor en vuestra nueva vida juntas –conclutó Mercedes aplaudiendo a sus amigas igual que el resto- Felicidades a las dos.

Todos se reunieron en torno a las chicas, salvo Brittany, que estaba esperando a su novia. Al verla bajar, corrió hacia ella, dándola un beso. Santana pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su novia, profundizando el beso mientras que Brittany la abrazaba por la cintura fuertemente.

La latina se separó limpiando las lágrimas de su novia y arrastrándola dónde estaban todos felicitando a la pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto el final del capítulo y la boda de las Faberry... me ha quedado un poco largo, pero creo que la ocasión lo merecía. <strong>**Aun así espero que os haya gustado y no os hayáis aburrido. **

**El próximo capítulo, lo colgaré dentro de unos pocos días. ****Obviamente la canción no es mía, tiene algunas modificaciones, pero es de Celine Dion, altamente recomendable.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias que siempre ayudan. Un saludito.**

...Mune1791...


	15. Temp1 - Capítulo XV

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes por el capítulo anterior. Me alegro que os gustara. ****Panquem, bienvenida de nuevo ;). **

**Os dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>- ¡San! –gritó desde la habitación Quinn saltando a la pata coja intentando ponerse el pantalón mientras buscaba unos papeles- ¡comienza a dar la papilla a Ian por favor! Ahora voy.<p>

Ya habían pasando siete meses desde el nacimiento de Ian, cuatro meses desde la boda y tres desde la luna de miel de Quinn y Rachel. Todo seguía igual para ambas parejas o eso parecía.

- Tranquila, no tengas prisa, le encanta que la tita Tana le dé de comer, ¿verdad campeón? –preguntó la morena al niño con una sonrisa.

Santana cogió al pequeño poniéndolo en su silla en la cocina y comenzó a preparar la papilla. Quinn apareció unos minutos después preparándose un café rápidamente viendo a su amiga sentarse con un plato en la mano.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa Quinn?

- Hoy tengo que terminar unos trámites para la empresa, antes de presentar oficialmente mi renuncia. Y como no me de prisa, llegaré tarde. Lo siento por hacerte cuidar de Ian...

- Tranquila, me gusta estar con él. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? -dijo la morena dando de comer al niño- Todo esto de renunciar… creía que te encantaba tu trabajo…

- Y me encanta –dijo la rubia parando por un instante mirando a la latina- Pero me gusta más la idea de Kurt y Blaine. Echo de menos todo ese mundillo.

Santana se quedó pensativa mirando al pequeño, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes y balbuceando. Ella se había negado en rotundo a dejar su actual trabajo por la idea del teatro, no porque no le gustara la idea, si no por seguridad ¿y si todo iba mal y Brittany y ella se quedaban sin trabajo?.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Quinn mirándola mientras se ponía los pendientes- ¿cómo es que no estás trabajando a estas horas?

- Tengo que arreglar unos trámites del piso en el centro y he pedido el día libre. Aún es temprano y no están abiertas las oficinas, por eso me he pasado por aquí a haceros una visita.

Quinn salió un momento de la cocina a buscar unos zapatos que estaban en el salón. Al volver, vio a Santana con Ian, limpiándole la cara haciéndole carantoñas.

- Tiene tus ojos Fabrey... es como mirarte de pequeña...

- Cómo Brittany y tú sigáis mimándole así, os va a querer más a vosotras que a nosotras.

- No os pongáis celosas, hay Santana para todos. Os quiero mucho, a los tres.

Ambas se rieron mientras que el niño jugueteaba con la cuchara volviéndose a pringar. Santana se la quitó, limpiandole las manos y la boca de nuevo, dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga más seriamente.

- Lo sabéis ¿verdad? –preguntó Santana a Quinn que la miraba confundida- Rachel y tú, que a pesar de todo lo que os digo, os quiero mucho.

Quinn se acercó a la chica mirándola extrañada. Santana carraspeo y salió con el niño en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación para dejarlo en la cuna. Quinn la siguió cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que la latina no huyera. Se acercó lentamente a la chica que miraba Ian, agarrada fuertemente al borde de la cuna. La rubia la giró hasta quedarse frente a frente y la cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a levantar la cabeza.

- San… mírame a los ojos… vamos- la latina la miró por unos segundos, y después volvió su vista al suelo- ¿Qué te pasa San?…

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Tres meses antes…_

_Santana abrió ligeramente los ojos, debido a la luz que entraba por la persiana. Estaba boca abajo completamente desnuda en su habitación, tan solo cubierta por una fina sábana. Recordó la noche anterior y cómo había acabado allí con Brittany, apareciendo en su cara una sonrisa. __Giró suavemente su cabeza, para encontrarse la cama vacía. Miró confundida a todos lados, incorporándose._

_- ¿Britt?_

_En ese mismo momento, Brittany aparecía con una bandeja con un desayuno completo: tostadas, fruta, cereales… café negro para su novia y un zumo de naranja para ella. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se sentó al lado de su chica._

_- ¿Ya te despertaste? –preguntó Brittany dándola un pequeño beso- Creía que necesitaría una bocina para llamarte._

_- No seas tan exagerada… -gruñó la morena- la culpa es tuya, anoche apenas me dejaste dormir._

_Brittany rió y la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su novia. Inspiró el suave aroma natural de Santana y besó su cuello._

_- No seas gruñona –susurró Brittany- Buenos días San._

_- Buenos días mi amor._

_La rubia se incorporó liberando a Santana de sus brazos. Cogió su vaso de zumo de la bandeja y tendió a la morena su taza de café._

_- ¿Qué hacías despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?_

_- Santana, a las once de la mañana no se le puede llamar madrugada… -rió la chica._

_- Si, si es fin de semana, y si has hecho tanto "ejercicio físico" el día anterior –comentó la morena con una sonrisa bebiendo después de su café._

_- Te recuerdo que tenemos a Ian en la habitación de al lado, hasta que Quinn y Rachel vengan de su viaje de novias… Hoy me toca darle el desayuno a mí._

_Santana asintió aceptando la tostada que la tendía Brittany. _

_- Lo sé, mañana me toca a mí y tú podrás dormir hasta la hora que quieras._

_- No me gusta despertarme tarde… además, me encanta verte dando de comer a Ian…_

_Santana rió dándola un beso en la mejilla. Brittany limpió con su pulgar las comisuras de su chica de café, causando que la morena se quedara paralizada durante unos instantes mirando los ojos azules de su novia._

_- Vamos Britt, que se enfría el desayuno -dijo rápidamente saliendo de su trance._

_Esa misma mañana, un par de horas más tarde, Brittany estaba en el sofá, con el pequeño sentado entre sus brazos, mientras veían la televisión. __Santana salió del baño vestida informalmente, aun con el pelo húmedo de la ducha que se acababa de dar. Miró a Brittany y sonrió enternecida._

_- ¿Qué haces viendo "La tostadora valiente"? _

_- Ian tiene que crecer viendo películas de Disney, y sé que estas dos no le ponen ninguna. Tendrá que enseñarle tía Britt su colección._

_La latina se sentó al lado de su chica y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. Santana sonrió besando la sien de Brittany. _

_- Te quiero cielo._

_Brittany dedicó una sonrisa a su novia, mientras que Ian agarraba fuertemente las manos de la rubia._

_- Voy a ir al Centro Comercial comprar algo para hacer la comida y a por pañales para este caballero –dijo Santana acariciando suavemente la mejilla del niño y levantándose- No tardo nada. Así comemos temprano y nos vamos los tres a dar un paseo por el parque._

_Santana cogió las llaves y las metió su bolso, saliendo después por la puerta principal. Se dirigió al coche, que estaba aparcado en frente de su casa. Al lado de la rueda delantera de la parte del copiloto, vio un paquete y un sobre. La latina, lo cogió extrañada mirando a ambos lados de la calle, sin encontrar a nadie._

_Abrió la puerta, y se metió dentro del automóvil para abrir el paquete, encontrándose un móvil encendido. Abrió después el sobre, encontrándose una nota._

_"¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti? Dirígete al Centro Comercial, al último subterráneo del aparcamiento. Busca la plaza x-12, aparca y llama al único número de teléfono que hay en la agenda. No quiero juegos, no digas nada a nadie, si no quieres que le pase algo a Brittany o a Ian"_

_Santana volvió a leer la nota, con el pulso acelerado. Dejó todo en el asiento del copiloto de mala manera y puso rumbo rápidamente al Centro Comercial._

_A los quince minutos, ya estaba dentro su coche esperando en la plaza de aparcamiento. No había casi ningún coche ese piso, estaba prácticamente vacío. Cogió el móvil que aún descansaba en el asiento del copiloto y llamó al número de teléfono. Esperó un toque, dos toques…_

_- Hola Santana –contestó una voz distorsionada- me alegro que aceptaras mi invitación y que vinieras sola._

_- ¿¡Quién eres!? –gritó la latina saliendo del coche y mirando a todos lados- no seas cobarde y da la cara._

_- Las normas las marco yo. Sé que tienes curiosidad por saber quién soy, pero ya lo sabrás más adelante. No seas impaciente. Ahora, quiero que recuerdes una información muy importante. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo dentro de tres meses, justamente el veintiuno, a las doce de la noche en la fuente principal del parque Lincoln._

_- ¿Tres meses? ¿Porqué tres meses? –preguntó la latina con un nudo en la garganta apretando fuertemente el móvil- si quieres hacerme algo, hazlo ya._

_- No, te quiero hacer ver la importancia que tienen tres meses en la vida de una persona. No quiero ningún tipo de juego ¿me oyes?. _

_- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_- ¿Ves el coche amarillo, aparcado unas plazas más a tu derecha? Acércate, abre la puerta del conductor y busca un sobre verde, en la guantera._

_Santana miró el coche aún con el teléfono en el oído y paralizada._

_- ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día._

_La latina se acercó rápidamente al coche y una vez dentro, abrió la pequeña guantera. Cogió el sobre verde y viendo su contenido, se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda mientras que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Fotos de Brittany y ella la tarde anterior paseando con Ian, de la rubia en la academia, de Quinn y Rachel abrazadas apoyadas en un puente en lo que parecía París, de Kurt y Blaine de la mano por la calle, de Mike y Tina saliendo del cine con Charlie, de Mercedes y Sam en una cafetería tomando un café, de Puck y Finn en el trabajo…_

_- ¿Cómo tienes estas fotos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz la morena._

_- Por si tenías algún tipo de duda de si voy en serio o no. Los tengo a todos vigilados._

_- ¡Eres un pedazo de cabrón! –gritó Santana con la cara llena de lágrimas._

_- Si me aceptas un consejo, no insultes a nadie que podría matar a tu familia en diez minutos con una simple llamada. No faltes a la cita, sino pensaré que no te importan y tomaré cartas en el asunto._

_Santana agarró con fuerza el móvil saliendo del coche con un portazo, y apoyándose en la puerta del conductor sentándose en el suelo._

_- No faltaré._

_- Así me gusta. Disfruta de lo que te queda con tu familia._

_Y después lo único que pudo oír Santana fue el móvil comunicando. Tiró el móvil contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas para después romper a llorar sin levantarse del suelo. _

_Cuatro horas más tarde, Brittany estaba en la cocina, preparando un sandwich cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse, apareciendo la latina con varias bolsas de plástico._

_- ¡Hola cielo! –saludó la rubia alegremente acercándose a su novia- ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? _

_- Tuve que pasar por el despacho para coger unos papeles –contestó la latina sin ánimo abrazándola fuertemente- te he echado de menos._

_- Santana solamente hace cuatro horas que no nos vemos… -contestó la rubia obligándola a separarse para mirarla- ¿Va todo bien?_

_- Si cariño, vamos a comer._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- Estoy bien Fabrey, no seas pesada.<p>

- No, no estás bien. Ni tú, ni Rachel… me vais a volver loca entre las dos.

- ¿Rach? –preguntó la morena extrañada- ¿Qué la pasa?

Quinn se sentó en la cama suspirando mirándose las manos.

- Está triste Santana y no sé porqué. Normalmente derrocha energía, pero desde hace unos meses está apagada.

- Quinn, estará cansada o cualquier otra cosa… acaba de tener un niño es un revuelto de hormonas…

- Hace siete meses del nacimiento de Ian, no es tan simple S como algo hormonal… -sollozó la chica sin levantar la vista de sus manos- son muchas cosas… en la luna de miel, por ejemplo, cada vez que terminábamos ya sabes, de… -Santana asintió cogiendo la mano de su amiga- se dormía abrazada a mí, llorando…

- ¿No la preguntabas que la pasaba?

- ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero me decía que todo era porque echaba de menos a Ian… -Santana se sentó al lado de su amiga- ¡Pero es que ahora también lo hace! ¡No sé que la pasa y no me lo quiere decir! –gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie de golpe soltando la mano de su amiga- ¡Y luego estás tú, que claramente también te pasa algo y tampoco me lo quieres decir!

- Quinn que a mí no…

- ¡San, deja de mentirme porque desde que volvimos de la luna de miel no eres tú! Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no te pasa nada.

Santana la miró por un instante para luego evitarle la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡Genial, ha vuelto la Santana López del instituto en estado puro! –ironizó la rubia saliendo de la habitación y pegando un portazo.

Santana suspiró y abrió la puerta persiguiendo a su amiga.

- Q, tranquilízate… ¡Quinn para! Vamos, que tienes que irte a trabajar.

Santana la vio meterse en el baño y echar el pestillo. En ese preciso instante Rachel apareció en el apartamento con unas bolsas de la compra.

- Hola San –dijo la morena dándola dos besos- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que tu novia se ha enfadado y se ha encerrado en el baño.

Quinn salió llorando del baño muy enfadada encarando a Santana, ignorando a su mujer.

- ¿Sabes? creía que eramos amigas, pero ya veo que no.

- Cariño, para, ahora estas enfadada pero no digas cosas de las cuales luego te vas a arrepentir… -intentó mediar Rachel.

- No, Rachel eres la menos indicada para decirme nada, no me voy a callar. Estoy harta de que tú me escondas cosas, de que mi supuesta mejor amiga también lo haga… estoy harta de todo esto -dijo gritando con la cara llena de lágrimas, para después girarse a Santana- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, ¿me estas escuchando? Fuera de mi casa.

- Quinn esta también es mi casa y no quiero que... -protestó Rachel a su mujer.

- Déjalo Rachel... ¿Has terminado Quinn? –preguntó la latina con los ojos llorosos viendo como su amiga asentía esquivándole la mirada- Dale un beso muy fuerte a Ian de mi parte, Rach.

Santana dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena y salió por la puerta, dejando un intenso silencio en la casa.

- Bravo Quinn, mi más sincera enhorabuena por hacer el mayor imbécil de toda tu vida –la recriminó Rachel enfadada- ¿¡Cómo la puedes decir eso!? ¡Es tu amiga Quinn! No, no es sólo tu amiga, es tu familia, ¡la madrina de nuestro hijo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que me he pasado! ¿¡Vale!? –sollozó a rubia cogiendo su abrigo y las llaves del coche- me voy al trabajo. Llego tarde.

Quinn pegó un portazo, mientras que Rachel suspiró y fue a la habitación para buscar a su hijo. Dejó su abrigo y el resto de cosas encima de la cama, acercándose después a la cuna.

- Mamá va a estar muy triste cuando se calme y se dé cuenta de todo lo que le ha dicho a tu tía... -susurró Rachel a Ian cogiéndole sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

><p>Santana abrió la puerta de la academia en busca de Brittany, había ido en muchas ocasiones a buscar a su novia pero nunca lograba saber en qué clase estaba. Después de unos trámites en el centro, una comida rápida, pasar por su despacho y unas compras, había ido a buscar a Brittany por si tenía algo de tiempo para tomar un café... Necesitaba estar con ella. Quería avisarla, pero no tenía el móvil encima, se lo había dejado en el despacho justo después de ir a casa de Quinn y Rachel.<p>

Tras un rato merodeando por los pasillos, se encontró con Mike sentado en un banco, leyendo un libro.

- ¡Eh! Mike –llamó la atención Santana del chico- ¿Sabes dónde está Britt? Nunca logro encontrarla y esto es enorme...

- Si, está en la clase de baile contemporáneo... Al final de este pasillo, la segunda puerta a mano derecha.

- Muchas gracias –sonrió levemente la morena dándole dos besos como despedida.

Vio que la puerta de la clase estaba entornada y se asomó. Acababa de apagarse la música, y Brittany se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, recogiendo el material mientras sus alumnos salían por la puerta.

Santana esperó a que todos salieran para meterse dentro y cerrar la puerta. Se acercó lentamente por detrás a su novia y tapando sus ojos con las manos, pegando después totalmente su cuerpo al otro.

- ¿Ashley? –preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa consiguiendo que su novia se separara ligeramente con una mueca- ¿Sophie?... ¿No?... ¿Julie?

Santana se separó enfadada con cara de confusión y Brittany se giró riéndose de ella.

- ¿¡Quiénes son esas!? -gruñó la latina mientras que Brittany intentaba abrazarla.

- San, no te enfades, era una broma –sonrió la rubia mientras consiguió acorralar a Santana entre ella y la pared- ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las seis de la tarde, deberías estar en casa.

- Quería darte una sorpresa, pero me la has dado tú a mí.

Brittany rió viendo la cara de enfado de Santana, lo que aprovechó para besar a la morena suavemente. A pesar de resistirse al principio, la latina se dejó llevar y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia, evitando que se separara. Brittany, presionó más a su chica contra la pared con su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela.

- Britt, nos van a descubrir –gimió la chica al sentir los labios de su novia en su cuello besándolo suavemente.

- Ahora no va a venir nadie, hay un descanso entre el turno de tarde y el de noche –susurró la chica metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Santana- además, sin llave esta puerta solamente puede abrirse desde dentro.

Santana miró a su chica intensamente a los ojos, cogió su cara con ambas manos y volvió a capturar sus labios. Brittany gimió y cogió a su novia en brazos, dejándola tumbada en una colchoneta que había en el suelo.

La rubia se puso entre las piernas de su novia besando cada parte de piel que encontraba de camino a sus labios. Se quitó su propia camiseta, quedándose en sujetador mirando a Santana.

La latina sonrió y se incorporó levemente para quitase su camiseta. Por un momento, se quedaron sus labios a milímetros sintiendo el aliento de la otra.

- Te quiero mucho cariño –susurró Santana con los ojos vidriosos- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Brittany la besó apasionadamente como respuesta y la obligó a tumbarse. Después, comenzó a subir la falda de su novia, acariciando sus piernas suavemente a su paso.

- Britt… -gimió la morena.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la casa de las Faberry, Rachel se encontraba colocando la ropa del pequeño Ian en el armario. Oyó las llaves de la entrada, y la puerta abriéndose. Se asomó al salón viendo a su novia con los ojos rojos y muy hinchados, sentándose en el sofá.<p>

- La he estado llamando y no me lo ha cogido -comentó la rubia al sentir que la estaba mirando su mujer.

- Es normal cariño, estará enfadada... -comentó Rachel acercándose a su mujer con una caja de pañuelos- y ya sabemos como es Santana. Mañana será otro día y todo se habrá pasado. Hablaréis de esto y se quedará todo en un mal día, ya verás...

- No Rach, no estaba enfadada... -sollozó la rubia mirando su móvil- estaba triste. Prefiero que esté enfadada a triste...

- Cariño escúchame -dijo la morena cogiendo la cara de su novia y limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo- no te preocupes, hazme caso. Santana no es capaz de estar mal contigo ni dos días.

Quinn asintió sin estar aun muy convencida.

- Esta noche os dejo solos a Ian y a ti, tengo que salir –dijo la morena mirándola- no sé a qué hora volveré.

- ¿Esta noche? Yo tenía pensado invitaros a los dos a cenar fuera… ¿Dónde vas?

- Me han llamado esta tarde la secretaria de mi antigua compañía, me queda aún algunos papeles por firmar de mi renuncia y el director solamente puede esta noche antes de irse a Nueva York.

Quinn se limitó a acercase a su novia y la besó lentamente.

- Vale, entonces nos iremos Ian y yo a dar un paseo por el parque, cenaremos y después nos iremos a dormir pronto –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Rachel sonrió y besó a su chica.

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana se vestían sentadas en los bancos de la clase con una sonrisa.<p>

- Creo que esta clase no volverá a ser lo mismo –rió la rubia- ¿A qué habías venido, ha pasado algo?

- No, venía a invitarte a un café –sonrió tristemente la chica besando la sien de Brittany- pero creo que ya no te da tiempo.

- Me da tiempo uno rápido en la cafetería de la escuela, ¿te apetece?

- Claro, vamos.

Ambas salieron de la clase de la mano, en dirección a la cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los alumnos para tener algo más de intimidad.

- He estado esta mañana en casa de las chicas –bebió de su café la latina intentando sacar tema de conversación- Quinn estaba bastante preocupada… cree que Rachel esconde algo, y la verdad, Rachel está bastante rara...

Brittany, se limitó a asentir mientras bebía de su vaso. Sabía lo que le pasaba a la morena, y aunque no quisiera tener secretos con Santana, no era responsabilidad suya contar esa historia. Eso correspondía a otra persona.

- ¿Crees que llegarás muy tarde hoy a casa? –preguntó Santana cambiando de tema.

- No lo sé la verdad, me tienen con todo el papeleo de las competiciones… seguramente no llegue ni a la hora de la cena, lo siento cariño.

- Vale, tranquila –susurró la morena- no pasa nada, sólo… me hubiera gustado estar esta noche contigo.

- Santana –miró con ternura a su novia- Solo será esta noche, mañana estaré contigo todo el día.

Santana asintió triste, sin levantar la vista del vaso.

- No creo que esté ya cuando llegues Britt, tengo que ir esta noche a una cena de negocios.

- ¿Cena de negocios? –preguntó extrañada la chica- vale, te esperaré viendo una película.

- No mi vida, tu vete a dormir ¿vale?, no te quedes despierta hasta que yo vuelva, que mañana tienes que trabajar.

La morena se sentó cerca de ella, y cogió su cara entre las manos.

- Britt, te amo, con toda el alma… -susurró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Cielo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó confundida Brittany- ¿por qué lloras? Antes cuando estábamos...

- No me pasa nada tranquila –se aclaró la garganta la chica separándose lentamente cogiendo sus cosas para irse- me voy que llego tarde. Te quiero.

- Yo también –sonrió Brittany- intenta no venir muy tarde, que mañana tenemos cita en el médico y ya sabemos lo que te cuesta madrugar.

Santana asintió tristemente saliendo de la sala, dando un último vistazo a la que ha sido, es, y será siempre la mujer de su vida.

* * *

><p>Doce de la noche. Santana estaba esperando con una nota en la mano, en el parque Lincoln. No pasaba nadie por allí, estaba en las afueras de Lima. Esa noche le recordaba a aquella en la que salió corriendo de allí para ir a Nueva York.<p>

Acercándose a ella, vio una figura, un poco más baja que ella. Pero apenas podía ver nada. Cuando vio quien era de cerca, no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? ¿Eres tú quien me escribe los anónimos?

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que ahora empieza la parte movida. No todo podía ser felicidad ¿no? :P<strong>

**Espero sus opiniones y sus comentarios. ;)**

**El próximo capítulo intentaré colgarlo antes, pero este mes estoy trabajando más que nunca y apenas puedo estar en el PC.**

**Nos vemos¡**

...Mune9117...


	16. Temp1 - Capítulo XVI

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo!**_

_**Después de estos días sin actualizar, dejo por aquí otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y mensajes. Se agradece un montón.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. la historia si ;)**_

* * *

><p>Brittany se despertó la mañana siguiente sobresaltada de su sueño, con la sensación de que algo hubiese pasado. Después de esperar despierta a Santana hasta las tres de la mañana, se fue a dormir algo inquieta por su ausencia.<p>

Giró la cabeza y vio que el lado de su novia aun seguía frío y sin deshacer, con Kyra hecha un ovillo. Estiró su brazo para coger el móvil de la mesilla, por si había recibido alguna llamada de la morena. A lo mejor había salido temprano al trabajo y no la quiso despertar.

Nada.

Se levantó echando un vistazo a las habitaciones de toda la casa: los dormitorios, la cocina, el estudio... y no la encontró en ningún sitio. Pasó por el garaje para ver que el coche no estaba.

Desaparecer sin dejar rastro era muy extraño en la actual Santana. En la adolescencia, antes de estar juntas, la latina tenía tendencia a desaparecer muy a menudo, a veces durante días, normalmente después de pasar una noche juntas, o cuando había discutido con sus padres. Pero ahora, si iba a salir o no volvía a casa por trabajo, la avisaba.

Después de varias llamadas sin respuesta, Brittany decidió que lo mejor es dejarla un mensaje en el contestador.

_"Este es el contestador de Santana López, en este momento no estoy disponible, deja el mensaje después de la señal…"_

- Cariño, no sé nada de ti desde ayer por la tarde y me estas asustando –suspiró la chica- espero que estés en una reunión y simplemente se te haya olvidado que tenemos que ir al médico. Llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje, por favor. Te amo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Quinn seguía dando vueltas por toda la casa con Ian en brazos. Había intentado distraerse recogiendo la casa (una manía que se le había pegado su mujer), sin ningún resultado.<p>

Después de cenar y acostar al pequeño, estuvo varias horas esperando despierta la llegada de Rachel, hasta que no pudo más y se durmió. Al despertarse, la chica aún no había llegado y tampoco la había llamado.

- Voy a matar a tu madre Ian. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Cogió su móvil por décima vez, pero esta vez para llamar a Brittany. A lo mejor estaba en casa de las chicas.

- ¿Britt?, menos mal que contestas. ¿Está ahí Rach con vosotras?

- ¿Rachel? –contestó la bailarina confusa- No, no está aquí, no sé nada de ella desde antes de ayer por la tarde, cuando quedamos para comer las cuatro.

- Dios, no sé dónde se ha metido, llevo llamándola desde hace cuatro horas y su móvil está apagado.

- Que raro… ¿Sabes? Santana tampoco está en casa, no aparece desde ayer por la noche…

Tras un breve silencio, Brittany escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

- Siento haberte llamado a estas horas B, ya sabes cómo me pongo con estas cosas. Habrá ido a casa de sus padres o algo parecido y se habrá dejado el móvil en algún sitio. Me estoy asustando sin motivo.

- Tranquila Q… -sonrió la rubia- ¿te apetece que vaya a tu casa a desayunar y las esperamos juntas?

- Claro, mucho mejor, te esperamos aquí Ian y yo.

Después de colgar, a pesar de que era muy improbable, ambas se quedaron pensando en las notas amenazantes de Santana y de Rachel, y si las podía haber pasado algo.

* * *

><p>Santana abrió levemente los ojos sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su sien. Se encontraba desorientada, tumbada en el suelo. Trató varias veces de ponerse de pie, logrando solamente incorporarse un poco antes de volver a caer. Viendo que no podía levantarse, desde el suelo trató que sus ojos se adaptaran al bajo nivel de luz que entraba por un único ventanal con rejas, (al que seguramente no llegaría ni estando de pie) para poder situarse y saber dónde estaba.<p>

Cuando logró enfocar con claridad todo lo que la rodeaba, localizó una pequeña cama y una mesilla de noche vieja. No había nada más. Al girarse, vio un bulto, un cuerpo tumbado junto a una puerta. Se acercó arrastrándose y al ver quién era, comenzó a zarandearlo levemente.

- ¿Rach? Despierta, vamos…

Rachel lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al ver todo lo que la rodeaba, se abrazó fuertemente a la otra morena.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Santana? –preguntó Rachel al separarse de su amiga.

- No tengo ni idea… -respondió la latina- aunque tengo algunas sospechas.

- ¿Sospechas?

- Llevo recibiendo anónimos desde hace algún tiempo… desde que me trasladé de Nueva York... notas amenazantes que me llegan a través de sobres o de paquetes...

- ¿Tú también los recibes?

Rachel la miró confundida mientras que Santana se levantaba ayudándose de la pared.

- Si las dos recibimos ese tipo de notas, creo que ya tenemos parte de la respuesta… ahora nos queda saber por qué.

Santana aun seguía apoyada ligeramente en la pared ayudando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

- Puede ser -contestó Rachel mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No tengo ni idea –confesó la chica- lo último que recuerdo es cuando te vi en el parque y después ya todo es confuso, golpes, oscuridad…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

* * *

><p>Brittany llamó al timbre de la casa de las Faberry. Unos segundos después apareció Quinn, con unas evidentes ojeras y con Ian en los brazos.<p>

- ¡Por fin estás aquí! Te estábamos esperando con el desayuno en la mesa.

- Lo siento, he ido antes de venir al despacho de Santana a preguntar si estaba por allí y me he entretenido –suspiró la chica- En realidad, ya no vengo a buscarte para desayunar, Quinn tengo que ir al médico. Tenía pensado ir con Santana, pero…

- Claro, dejamos a Ian en la guardería y vamos... ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- No tranquila, lo único que no quiero ir sola. Te cuento por el camino.

* * *

><p>Cuando las dos rubias llegaron a la clínica, Quinn aun seguía enfadada con su amiga.<p>

- Aun no lo entiendo –comentó Quinn en el pasillo de la consulta sentada enfrente de la otra rubia- ¿Santana y tú pensaban tener un bebé y no nos lo ibais a decir?

- Claro que os lo íbamos a decir, pero hasta que no estuviera embarazada no queríamos hacernos ilusiones. Lo decidimos en pocos días, fue todo muy rápido…

_FLASHBACK_

_Brittany acababa de llegar del trabajo. Detestaba estar tan ocupada en la academia, pero era la tramo final antes de las competiciones y tenían mucho que preparar. Estaba muy cansada... además Santana tenía vacaciones y odiaba no poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Y ahora con el pequeño Ian, ya que las Faberry acababan de irse a la luna de miel._

_Eran las dos de la mañana, abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Al ver la luz del salón encendida a estas horas, entró directamente sin quitarse el abrigo, preocupada de que pudiese haber alguien. _

_Todo lo contrario. _

_Se encontró con una imagen que la hizo sonreír como nunca lo había hecho. Santana estaba tumbada en el sillón, bocarriba, con el pequeño Ian tumbado en su pecho con una manta por encima, totalmente dormidos._

_Kyra se levantó corriendo de su cesta y se acercó maullando a la rubia. _

_- Hola pequeña –dijo Brittany acariciándola con una sonrisa mientras volvía a la entrada para dejar su abrigo y su bolso._

_Brittany la cogió en brazos entrando al salón de nuevo, dejándola después en su cesta. La rubia se acercó a su novia, agachándose a su lado y apartando un rebelde mechón de pelo de su cara. Santana abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo al ver a su novia._

_- Hola cielo –saludó la morena abrazando a Ian aun más contra su pecho._

_- Hola San… -contestó la rubia dándola un pequeño beso- ¿qué hacéis aquí en lugar de estar en la habitación?_

_- Nos quedamos dormidos esperándote y viendo una película. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

_- Hemos avanzado bastante, pero ha sido agotador –contestó la chica acariciando la mejilla de su novia y cogiendo después al niño- venga, vamos todos a la cama._

_Brittany se llevó al pequeño a la habitación mientras Santana se desperezaba y se levantaba del sofá. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta asomarse a la habitación viendo como su novia besaba la frente del pequeño y lo dejaba durmiendo._

_- ¿Te apetece cenar? –susurró la morena arrastrando a su novia de la mano hacia la cocina- la cena estaba preparada, pero se ha quedado fría. Espera, que te preparo algo rápido._

_- Santana, son las dos de la mañana –frenó la rubia con una sonrisa de nuevo poniendo rumbo a la habitación- vamos a la cama, es lo que necesito. Descansar._

_Cuando las dos estaban en la cama, Santana se acurrucó contra Brittany, poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de su abdomen, suspirando. Brittany la abrazó instantáneamente, besándola la coronilla. _

_- ¿Sabes? -comenzó la rubia- Hace tiempo que lo estoy pensando… y hoy al verte con Ian… -la rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa y hablar muy deprisa-Quierotenerunhijocontigo. _

_- ¿Cómo? –rió la chica acariciando el antebrazo de su chica- habla más despacio que no te entiendo. Creo que tienes que dejar de ver a Rachel durante un tiempo..._

_Brittany sonrió mientras disfrutaba de la caricia de su chica. Hubo un silencio bastante largo. La latina se incorporó levemente mirando a los ojos a su novia._

_- ¿Qué pasa Britt?_

_- San –susurró la rubia- quiero tener un bebé._

_El corazón de Santana se paró en ese instante. Ella llevaba pensándolo hacía un tiempo, pero no la había dicho nada por miedo a asustarla._

_- ¿Qué has dicho?_

_- Que quiero tener un bebé, creo podemos ser buenas madres… ¿No quieres? Si no quieres podemos esperar, es que te he visto ahí, con Ian tan dormiditos y yo…_

_Santana interrumpió los pensamientos acelerados de su novia con un beso, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Claro que quiero tener un hijo contigo mi vida._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¿Señorita Pierce? –preguntó una enfermera recién salida de la consulta- el Doctor Mendoza la está esperando.

Brittany y Quinn pasaron a la habitación, dónde estaba el médico de pie, ofreciéndoles asiento.

- Hola Brittany –saludó con simpatía el médico- ¿y Santana? ¿No ha podido venir hoy?

- No, hoy no ha podido venir... ha tenido que ir al trabajo. Esta es Quinn Fabrey.

Ambos se saludaron dándose la mano.

- Santana se va a arrepentir mucho de no haber venido hoy –rió el hombre entregándole un sobre a la bailarina- Es muy difícil que en el primer intento pase pero... Enhorabuena Brittany, estás embarazada.

Brittany se quedó paralizada con el sobre en la mano y mirando al médico. Quinn abrazó con fuerza sacándola de su burbuja. El doctor rió por el gesto espontáneo de la psicóloga.

Después de una serie de recomendaciones, el médico las acompañó a la puerta de la consulta.

- La semana que viene las espero sin falta –se despidió el doctor- tengo que llevar el seguimiento del embarazo. Un placer Señorita Fabrey.

- Tranquilo, Santana y yo estaremos por aquí sin falta. Ya nos veremos.

Ambas salen rumbo al coche de Quinn, Brittany mirando los papeles de las pruebas con una sonrisa y Quinn mirándola a ella feliz.

- La tita Tana va a llorar mucho cuando se entere que va a ser también mami Tana –rió Quinn consiguiendo que Brittany también lo hiciera- Me alegro mucho por las dos. Antes de irnos voy a probar a llamar a Rachel a ver si está en casa.

Ambas intentaron llamar a sus novias y volvieron a saltar los contestadores. Se miraron confundidas.

- Es muy raro que Rachel no lleve encima el móvil o no me haya avisado que va a llegar tarde…

- Santana siempre me envía muchos mensajes cuando está fuera y aun no he recibido señales…

- Esto es muy raro B…

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, subiéndose al coche, poniendo rumbo a casa de Brittany.

* * *

><p>Rachel instintivamente se agarró a la mano de Santana, y esta la apretó de manera tranquilizadora.<p>

Una sombra se acercaba a ellas, de manera amenazadora.

- Tú te vienes conmigo –dijo el hombre con una voz distorsionada agarrando fuertemente a Santana por el brazo.

- ¿Qué la vais a hacer? –gritó Rachel apretando más fuertemente la mano de la chica atrayéndola hacia ella de nuevo, llorando.

- Yo no estoy aquí para aguantar tonterías de nadie, asique ¡Vamos! –tiro fuertemente del brazo de Santana, apartando de un golpe a Rachel.

Santana, enfadada, sacudió su brazo con fuerza causando el hombre la soltara. Se acercó rápidamente a Rachel levantándola del suelo y la abrazó.

- No va a pasar nada ¿vale Rach? –susurró Santana al oído de la morena mientras se separaba- Ten mucho cuidado.

- Tú también San…

- Sabes que siempre lo tengo –dijo Santana esbozando una sonrisa- pronto estaré aquí.

* * *

><p>- B, –llamó Quinn al ver a la otra chica entrando con unos cafés en las manos- es muy raro que las dos no aparezcan ¿estarán juntas?<p>

Brittany, seguía con los anónimos de Rachel en la cabeza. Sabía que no le correspondía a ella contarlo y que posiblemente no tuviera nada que ver con su presunta desaparición pero, ¿y si era por eso por lo que Rachel y Santana no llegaban? ¿y si las pasara algo?

- Q, tengo una cosa que contarte… no te lo he dicho antes porque Rachel me hizo prometer que no lo haría…

Quinn la miró extrañada, esperando con impaciencia.

- Hace algún tiempo… -sollozó la chica al ver la cara de Quinn- me contó que estaba recibiendo unos anónimos. No sabe seguro de quién, ella creía que era de algún admirador y que todo era normal por la profesión que tiene, pero...

Quinn se quedó paralizada… ¿cómo era posible que Rachel también recibiera anónimos?, entonces los anónimos de la latina no tendrían nada que ver con el trabajo, sino con una posible persona que tuviera relación con ambas.

- Lo siento muchísimo Quinn, la dije muchas veces que fuera a denunciar, pero no me hacía caso, y ahora por mi culpa han desaparecido, si la hubiera obligado o… -lloraba la chica.

- Brittany, para… las dos somos culpables… -Brittany la miró confundida limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo- Santana también recibía anónimos… lo sabía hacía unos meses. Al poco tiempo de instalarse en Lima, en uno de vuestros viajes a Nueva York para recoger sus cosas, recibió una carta en el buzón y la recogí… no se lo tomó en serio… siguió recibiendo pero seguía sin darle importancia… yo también lo siento mucho.

Ambas se quedaron llorando en silencio. Quinn se sentó más cerca de su amiga, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros besando su sien.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Q? –sollozó Brittany- ¿Dónde las buscamos?

- Primero, tenemos que calmarnos ¿vale? –la acarició cariñosamente la espalda- Aun no han pasado muchas horas y a lo mejor no las ha pasado nada. Pero, estén donde estén seguro que estarán bien… Santana sabe defenderse, y Rachel tiene la templanza que le falta a tu chica. Sabrán cuidarse entre ellas. Aun así, vamos ahora mismo a la policía a denunciar la desaparición.

* * *

><p>Hacía un par de horas que se habían llevado a Santana y Rachel no recibía ningún tipo de noticia de la morena. Estaba sentada en un rincón con la cabeza entre sus piernas, sollozando, intentando pensar qué tenían de relación ella y la latina para que las pasase esto y así evitar pensar en lo que le podía estar pasando a su amiga. Esperaba con toda su alma que estuviera bien.<p>

Oyó el ruido de unas llaves detrás de la puerta, entrando después el mismo hombre que se llevó a la latina. Debido a la fuerte luz que había fuera, Rachel de nuevo solo fue capaz de percibir una sombra. Cuando adaptó sus ojos a la claridad, vio que aquel hombre iba arrastrando algo. No podía creerlo cuando vio lo que era. Santana, magullada e inconsciente. El hombre la tiró directamente al suelo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

- ¿¡Qué la habéis hecho!? –gritó Rachel acercándose rápidamente a la chica- Santana despierta, vamos.

El hombre salió sin decir una palabra, dejándolas de nuevo en la penumbra. Rachel se sentó llorando junto a Santana, cogiéndola y meciéndola suavemente, intentando que la latina recobrara el conocimiento. Tenía el labio roto, el pómulo con sangre, en los brazos se veían varios golpes…

Santana empezó a moverse levemente, con un gesto de dolor en la cara. A los pocos segundos, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

- San ¿estás bien? –sollozó Rachel acariciándola la cara intentando no hacerla daño- ¿te duele?

Santana vio la cara de pánico de su amiga e intentó sonreír para no asustarla. No sabía otra cosa que hacer.

- Estoy bien Rachel.

- Creo que tenemos agua en esa mesa… -dijo Rachel limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga- te voy a limpiar las heridas para que no se infecten…

- No, no malgastes el agua con esto, no sabemos si nos darán más –suspiró la chica- solamente ayúdame a tumbarme en la cama.

Rachel cogió con todo el cuidado del mundo a Santana ayudándola a levantarse y a echarse en la minúscula cama de la habitación. Santana gimió cuando se tumbó, intentando dejar sitio a su amiga. Esta se sentó al lado, de espaldas a la latina.

- No te asustes Rach, son golpes… mañana estaré mejor no te preocupes, deja de llorar -dijo en un susurró Santana acariciando el pelo de la chica- venga, no llores.

- ¡No son solo golpes! –gritó la diva poniéndose de pie- ¡Te han pegado una paliza!... ¡Estamos secuestradas Santana! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?

- No lo sé –contestó Santana sinceramente- pero de nada sirve ponerse histérica. Necesitamos pensar con claridad si queremos salir de aquí.

Rachel volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, esta vez mirando a la latina.

- Rachel, aunque ahora lo parezca, no estamos solas –susurró Santana mirando el techo de la habitación descansando totalmente su espalda en la cama- Quinn y Brittany moverán cielo y tierra para encontrarnos.

Rachel asintió suspirando. Santana intentó incorporarse pero rápidamente se llevó las manos a los costados muy dolorida.

- Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, al menos por esta noche San –dijo Rachel acariciándola la pierna- Cuando saliste de aquí ¿viste algo?

- No… rápidamente me taparon los ojos, y me metieron en otra habitación parecida. Había un hombre sentado en una silla enfrente de mí, no pude ver su rostro porque llevaba una máscara. Se levantó y sin ningún tipo de explicación, comenzó a golpearme… patadas, puñetazos… es lo único que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia.

Santana suspiró mirando a la otra chica mientras que Rachel se quedó totalmente en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Santana, en este tiempo he estado pensando… si las dos hemos recibido anónimos del mismo secuestrador, tenemos que tener alguien en común…

- Rachel, las únicas personas que tenemos en común, son los chicos del Glee Club, Quinn y Brittany… no tenemos los mismos compañeros de trabajo, trabajamos en sitios totalmente distintos…

- ¿Y si la relación no es de ahora? –preguntó Rachel dejando confundida a la latina- antes de irte, las dos estábamos en el instituto.

- Son muchos años desde que dejamos el instituto… ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

- Tiene más sentido del que parece, piénsalo… tú antes no estabas aquí y no recibiste ningún anónimo ¿no?… –comentó la chica viendo como Santana suspiraba y negaba- Lo siento Santana… no es momento para suposiciones… no me hagas caso.

- No Rach, tienes razón, puede ser… -dijo acomodándose más en la cama- espero que lleguen a esa conclusión las chicas.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Brittany estaban sentadas desde hacía dos horas frente a un agente de policía.<p>

- Entonces Señoritas –volvió a repetir el hombre tecleando en su ordenador- sus respectivas parejas llevan desaparecidas desde ayer por la noche ¿no?

- ¡Se lo hemos repetido ya más diez veces Agente! –gritó Brittany enterrando su cara entre sus manos- ¿¡Quiere mandar a alguien a buscarlas por favor?!

Quinn miró en modo de disculpa al hombre y abrazó protectoramente a la otra rubia por unos segundos. Al soltarla, Brittany cogió una gran bocanada de aire y continuó.

- Si, llevan desde ayer por la noche desaparecidas. Nos enteramos hace poco que ambas estaban recibiendo notas amenazantes desde hace algún tiempo –sollozó la chica.

- ¿Notas amenazantes? –preguntó el agente- Eso me lo tienen que explicando más en profundidad.

Ambas suspiraron viendo que esto no iba a ser sencillo.

* * *

><p>- Tenemos que dormir Rachel, necesitamos estar con nuestros sentidos alerta y eso solo lo conseguiremos descansando –dijo Santana viendo a su amiga tumbada en el suelo mirando al techo- Ven, no vas a dormir ahí. En la cama hay sitio para las dos.<p>

Rachel se tumbó entre la pared y Santana, dando la espalda a la chica. Al cabo de un rato, la latina escuchó los leves sollozos de Rachel, dándose la vuelta y envolviéndola con sus brazos por la espalda.

- Rach, tranquila. Vamos a estar bien.

- Necesito a mi mujer y a mi niño…

- Lo sé, yo también necesito a Brittany… incluso a esa bola de pelos que tenemos en casa… -bromeó la chica consiguiendo una leve sonrisa en Rachel- pronto estaremos con ellos, te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y esto es todo por ahora... =) Espero sus comentarios, siempre son de mucha ayuda.<strong>_

_**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**_

...Mune9117...


	17. Temp1 - Capítulo XVII

**¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo!**

**Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Tranquilos un poco de paciencia, todo se descubrirá en su momento, no os preocupéis. Pero me gusta que hagáis suposiciones :). Algunas son muy buenas, incluso mejores que mi idea original jeje.**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado algo corto en comparación con los que estaba colgando últimamente, pero ando algo liada, y aunque lo tengo prácticamente escrito siempre retoco y añado o quito cosas. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, así que he preferido colgar este trocito.**

**Lo dicho, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia si ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Chicos, prestarnos un poco de atención, tenemos una cosa que deciros…<p>

Tras hablar toda la noche, Quinn y Brittany habían decidido reunir a todo el Glee Club al día siguiente en casa de la psicóloga para contarles lo que estaba pasando. No sería una buena idea ocultárselo y quizás podrían ayudarlas aportando algún tipo de idea para encontrarlas.

- ¿Qué os pasa, os vais a casar ahora vosotras dos? –comentó Puck riéndose.

Mercedes dio un codazo a Puck para que se callara. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero observó la triste mirada de Britt y la mirada huidiza de Quinn. Algo no iba bien. Solamente había visto esas miradas una única vez.

_FLASHBACK_

_Quinn reunió a todo el Glee Club un jueves por la tarde. Después de haber terminado el instituto, aun se reunían algunas tardes para no perder el contacto._

_Hacía un mes que Santana se había ido. Nadie sabía nada de la latina, salvo ella. Cada vez que la preguntaban dónde estaba su amiga, ella ponía escusas diciendo que estaba enferma, o que se había ido de vacaciones. Pero ya no podía mentir más._

_Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de un bar del centro de Lima, a la espera de que Quinn comenzara a hablar. La chica, apenas levantaba la mirada del suelo. Mercedes se acercó lentamente a la rubia, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Lo que vio la chica no le gustó nada. Los ojos siempre claros y alegres de Quinn, ahora se habían vuelto oscuros y llenos de tristeza._

_- ¿Qué pasa Quinn?_

_- Os he reunido aquí porque os tengo que contar algo –comenzó la chica- sobre Santana._

_En ese momento, Brittany que estaba con la mirada perdida cogida de la mano de Artie, la soltó y prestó toda su atención a la otra rubia. En el mes de ausencia de la latina, apenas se había dejado ver y no se separaba del chico._

_- Desde que terminamos las clases, os he estado diciendo que Santana estaba enferma o que estaba de viaje, cuando me preguntabais por ella… y la verdad que… eso es mentira._

_Un murmullo general se apoderó de la mesa. Rachel, era la única que no estaba sorprendida, porque aunque no conocía dónde se encontraba Santana, ya sabía que la latina se había ido. Cogió la mano de su novia por debajo de la mesa, dándola todo el apoyo posible._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado con ella entonces?_

_- Se ha ido de Lima._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la chica. Brittany comenzó a derramar sin control lágrimas por sus mejillas al igual que Tina._

_- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? –preguntó Mercedes confundida y enfada- ¡Cómo se va a ir sin despedirse! ¡No puede ser tan perra!_

_- Mercedes, ya sabéis que no se encontraba en su mejor momento y no creo que pudiera soportar una despedida… Tienes que comprenderla…_

_- ¿Y dónde se ha ido? –preguntó Tina sin darla opción a continuar._

_- Eso… no os lo puedo contar, es una promesa. Sólo os puedo decir, que está bien y que ahora tiene una nueva vida._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¿Dónde están Rachel y Santana? –preguntó directamente Mercedes.

Brittany se sentó en la silla justo enfrente de todos y comenzó a sollozar. Ninguno se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la bailarina y desviaron su atención a Quinn en busca de respuestas, cada vez más nerviosos. La psicóloga se acercó a su amiga, poniéndola la mano en el hombro y besando de manera protectora su pelo, intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando Quinn? –preguntó Blaine dando la mano a Kurt.

- Es complicado de explicar… veréis… desde que Santana se mudó de Nueva York a aquí, las dos recibían anónimos, pero no le dieron importancia creyendo que era alguien de sus trabajos.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Están bien!? –preguntó Tina abrazándose a Mike.

- Nosotras… ellas… -sollozaba Brittany enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

Todos los chicos estaban en estado de shock. Mercedes se acercó a la bailarina, abrazándola y acariciando su pelo. Quinn se agarraba fuertemente al respaldo de la silla de la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando encontrar la fuerza que le faltaba para contar todo. Kurt se acercó a ella, dándola la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No sabemos dónde están… -susurró Quinn.

- ¿Habéis ido a la policía? –preguntó alarmado Puck acercándose también a las chicas.

- Fuimos ayer a denunciarlo, pero aun no saben muy bien por dónde empezar… si es alguien del trabajo, si es alguien del pasado, si hay alguna relación entre ambos secuestros o no….

- Sabéis que para todo lo que necesitéis vamos a estar ¿verdad? –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste abrazando a ambas chicas.

- Somos una familia –aclaró Finn uniéndose al abrazo- estaremos unidos y las encontraremos.

* * *

><p>Santana se encontraba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo de la habitación. Había pasado una noche horrible sin apenas poderse mover por culpa de la paliza que la habían dado el día anterior.<p>

Rachel por el contrario, estaba inquieta. Caminaba por toda la habitación intentando pensar alguna manera de salir de allí. Al ver a la otra morena con la mirada perdida, se sentó enfrente de ella intentando llamar su atención.

- ¿En qué piensas Santana?

La latina apartó la mirada del techo por un instante, poniendo su atención en Rachel.

- Ayer por la mañana, Britt y yo teníamos cita con el médico.

- ¿Al médico? ¿Os pasa algo? –preguntó asustada Rachel tocando suavemente el hombro de Santana.

- No, no nos pasa nada, al menos de momento –Santana suspiró volviendo la vista al techo- Teníamos cita con el ginecólogo de una clínica del centro –dijo la latina con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Con el ginecólogo? –preguntó confundida Rachel, comenzando a abrir exageradamente los ojos cuando comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Era una consulta para saber si la inseminación había ido bien…

- ¿¡Vais a tener un bebé!?.

La morena se acercó a la abogada para abrazarla y darla la enhorabuena, pero la esquivó dándola la espalda y mirando a la pared.

- ¿San? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te hace ilusión? Brittany estará super ilusionada, estuve hablando con ella hace poco sobre el tema y…

- ¡PARA RACH! –frenó la latina bruscamente el monólogo de su amiga- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLO! ¿VALE?… Solo espero que no funcione…

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Santana!? –gritó enfadada Rachel- Estás jugando con las ilusiones de tu novia.

- Rachel, no tienes ni idea de por qué lo estoy diciendo asique por favor no te metas…

- ¡Me meto porque Brittany es mi amiga al igual que tú! Estás metiendo la pata Santana… dime que eso que dices no lo piensas realmente, por favor…

- Es lo mejor.

- ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES LO MEJOR! –gritó Rachel indignándose y apartándose de la latina- ¿¡NO QUIERES TENER UN HIJO CON BRITT!?

Santana se puso boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada intentando dar por finalizada la conversación. Rachel muy enfadada tiró sin ningún tipo de cuidado del brazo de la latina causando que cayera de la cama. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Rachel vio que la chica estaba llorando.

- Santana… ¿qué… -Rachel se acordó en ese instante de la paliza del día anterior- lo siento Santana de verdad, no me acordaba de lo de ayer, ¿estás bien? Lo siento…

- ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO TENER HIJOS CON BRITTANY, RACHEL! ¡LLEVO TODA MI VIDA PENSANDO CÓMO SE LLAMARÍAN! ¡CÓMO SERÍAN!… -gritó Santana desgarrada- ¡LO QUE NO QUIERO ES DEJARLES SOLOS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR!

- No te entiendo…

- Si la inseminación ha funcionado, Brittany estará embarazada y, ¿qué pasa si no salgo de aquí? Brittany, complemente sola. No es justo.

Rachel la miró triste sin saber qué decir. Nunca había visto así a Santana.

- Lo decidimos un par de días antes de enterarme de recibir el anónimo citándome en el parque… -aclaró la latina más calmada, limpiándose la cara con las manos.

- Cálmate, saldremos de aquí y tu tendrás un precioso bebé… -intentó calmar la chica a la latina- Si pensabas todo esto San, ¿porqué accediste a ir a la clínica e iniciar el tratamiento, porqué no te negaste?

- ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que no quieres tener hijos con ella, cuando dos días antes estabas mirando cosas para el bebé? No pude Rach… no pude…

* * *

><p>Sam se acercó a la cocina donde estaba Quinn preparando cafés sin hacer ruido. Después de hablar con los chicos del Glee Club, decidieron que lo mejor era no dejar a ninguna de las dos solas, asique se quedarían por turnos haciéndolas compañía y ayudándolas en todo lo posible. Sam y Mercedes serían los primeros.<p>

Al abrir la puerta, Sam vio llorando a Quinn sirviendo las tazas. El chico se acercó corriendo abrazándola por la espalda. La rubia se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada. Sam sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comienza a acariciar lentamente su pelo, sin soltarla.

- Tranquila Quinn… las vamos a encontrar, ya lo veras.

- Sam… yo… Rachel… mi niño… -sollozaba intensamente la chica entre los fuertes brazos del chico- San… a ella… la eché de casa… estaba enfadada…

Quinn comenzó a llorar más fuerte, causando que Brittany y Mercedes aparecieran de inmediato, alarmadas por el ruido.

- ¡QUINN! –gritó Mercedes entrando a la cocina corriendo junto a la chica- Sam, la está dando un ataque de nervios…

Sam soltó a la chica nervioso, haciendo que Quinn cayera de rodillas al suelo, murmurando palabras sin sentido mientras seguía llorando. Antes de darse cuenta, Brittany la refugió entre sus brazos. Nunca la había visto así.

- Lo siento tanto B…

- Deja de echarte la culpa, ¿Vale?... No tienes la culpa de nada cariño. Respira lentamente Quinn, tranquilízate….

- Tenía que haberla obligado Britt… si hubiera denunciado, Rach quizás también lo hubiera hecho… ahora vuestro hijo…

- ¿Hijo? –preguntó Mercedes con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Vais a tener un bebé?

- Si, estoy embarazada de tres meses –aclaró Brittany con una sonrisa de lado, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su amiga, mientras esta se abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cara enterrada en el cuello de la chica, comenzando a controlar su respiración.

Mercedes se quedó paralizada. Todo este asunto se complicaba por momentos.

* * *

><p>- Ahora debería de estar dando de comer a Ian… -susurró Rachel sentada en el suelo, mientras Santana trataba de llegar al único ventanal de toda la habitación.<p>

- No te preocupes, estarás dándole de comer dentro de nada –sonrió levemente la chica- ven Rachel, ayúdame a llegar a la ventana.

- No sé cómo te puedes mover después de lo de ayer… -comentó Rachel ayudando a la chica a asomarse- ¿Ves algo?

- Es… una especie de polígono industrial… -comentó confundida la latina- no sé cuando, ni por qué, pero yo he estado aquí antes…

Santana cambió posiciones con la otra morena para ver si a ella le sonaba algo de por allí.

- No me suena de nada San… ¿Seguimos en Lima?

- Espero que sí… -dijo suspirando la latina acercándose a la cama- Esto no sirve para nada, de vuelta al principio…

Santana suspira y se tumba dolorida, pensando de qué conoce aquel polígono. Rachel se tumba acurrucándose a su lado sin decir nada y comienza a dormirse.

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas están totalmente dormidas cuando un ruido tras la puerta las sobresaltó. Instintivamente se cogen de las manos y se miran buscando apoyo.<p>

- Tú –dice la voz del hombre una vez dentro, señalando a la morena más baja- te vienes conmigo.

Rachel miró con pánico a Santana, la cual pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y besó su sien de manera protectora.

- No va a pasar nada –intentó tranquilizar en vano la latina- ten mucho cuidado ¿ok? Yo te estaré esperando aquí.

Rachel se levantó y se fue junto con el hombre.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Brittany estaban en el salón de las Faberry, hipnotizadas mirando a Ian en su carrito. Había estado todo el día con los padres de Rachel, que aun no sabían nada. Quinn apartó la visa de su hijo, para mirar a su amiga por unos segundos.<p>

-¿Sabes? –comentó la psicóloga con una sonrisa triste- Ian ya la echa de menos.

Brittany acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amiga, en señal de apoyo mientras volvía de nuevo la vista al pequeño.

- Te quería decir una cosa Britt, sé que no es fácil esta situación… -dijo Quinn cogiéndola de la barbilla obligándola a que la mirase- pero te tienes que cuidar. Por el bien tuyo y del bebé.

- Quinn… ya me cuido…

- No mientas B… en estos dos días te he estado observando. Apenas pruebas bocado y no hablemos de dormir. Ahora mismo tú eres la única responsable de vuestro hijo, tienes que cuidarlo y cuidarte hasta que Santana vuelva para mimaros.

Brittany asintió con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

><p>Rachel pasó por un largo pasillo, cogida del brazo por aquel hombre. Llegaron a una puerta metálica, la cual se abrió automáticamente.<p>

- Dentro hay ropa. Date una ducha y abre la puerta que da a la otra habitación. Tienes media hora.

Rachel esperó que aquel hombre desapareciera para entrar al cuarto. Era una reproducción exacta del vestuario de su antiguo instituto. No le faltaba un detalle. Las taquillas, las duchas, los bancos. Tal como ella lo recordaba.

Extrañada, cogió la primera ropa que encontró, se duchó y se dirigió a la otra puerta.

Al pasar al cuarto contiguo, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. El gimnasio del instituto. Lo único que ve, es una mesa en el centro de la pista, la cual está iluminada con velas y a alguien esperándola sentado.

_**- **_Hola Rachel, te estaba esperando._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será ese desconocido? Jaja bueno, os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo. Como avance, decir que conoceréis un poco la vida de Santana en NY y la vida de Brittany sin ella. <strong>

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre. Ayudan mucho ;).**

...Mune9117...


	18. Temp1 - Capítulo XVIII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Creo que estoy siendo muy cruel con el tema de no desvelar la identidad o las identidades de los secuestradores jeje. Hoy queda medio solucionado (si fuera totalmente, la trama se acabaría prácticamente…).**

**He tardado un poco más de la cuenta en colgar este capítulo, lo siento, ha empezado la universidad y estoy hasta arriba de cosas.**

**Un pequeño aviso: el Flashback, me quedó algo largo y lo he tenido que dividir en varias partes. Como aclaración que seguro que ya sabéis, toda la letra cursiva en esta ocasión, es parte del Flashback.**

**Espero que les guste. Un abrazo. ****Sin demorar más os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero la historia si ;).<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tres días.<p>

Tres días sin saber nada de ellas.

Tres días en los cuales Quinn y Brittany no se habían separado la una de la otra y apenas habían salido de casa. Los chicos del Glee Club se preocupaban por no dejarlas solas y hacerlas toda la compañía posible.

Por la mañana, ya que la policía no ponía de su parte, decidieron investigar seriamente por su cuenta, empezando por encontrar posibles culpables en el instituto, dónde Rachel y Santana habían coincidido por primera vez. Habían estado buscando en sus viejos anuarios durante bastante tiempo, ayudadas por Kurt y Blaine. Después de un par de horas y muchas llamadas, Blaine decidió que lo mejor era tomarse un descanso.

- Brittany... Kurt y Quinn dentro de un rato van a ir a hacer la compra, ¿qué te apetece para comer hoy? -se acercó Blaine a la rubia con un bol de cerámica en las manos.

- Cualquier cosa me vale… -dijo desganada la chica sin despegar la vista el anuario- no tengo mucha hambre.

- Toma, te he preparado esto, me ha dicho Quinn que te encanta–sonrió el chico a su amiga tendiéndola el bol, que estaba repleto de mango pelado y picado en trozos pequeños- No has probado apenas bocado en el desayuno... come un poco. Os vendrá bien...

- Blaine, no me apetece…

- Venga Britt, no me hagas el feo… después de habértelo preparado…

Blaine sonrió viendo como la chica cogía un pedazo lentamente y se lo llevaba a la boca. Todos, estaban muy pendientes de que no descuidara su salud, por todo lo que estaba pasando con Santana.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Brittany viendo no dejaba de mirarla.

- No...

- Venga, algo te pasa… dímelo.

- Solo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro –dijo la bailarina limpiándose las manos con una servilleta que le tendía Blaine- dime.

- Sé que es una tontería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿Lo sientes?

- ¿El qué? -preguntó confundida mirándolo.

- A tu hijo...

Brittany sonrió levemente cogiendo el bol y poniéndolo entre ambos para que Blaine también cogiera.

- El médico me ha dicho que aun es muy pequeño, seguro que dentro de un par de semanas lo notaré… –aclaró la rubia llevándose otro trozo a la boca- ¿Porqué me preguntas?

- Quiero pedirle a Kurt que adoptemos –le susurró con una sonrisa- llevo tiempo pensándolo... viendo a Mike y a Tina convivir con Charlie y a Quinn y Rachel con Ian… La verdad que me encantaría estar también así.

Brittany lo abrazó de repente sorprendiendo a Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Seréis buenos padres, seguro.

- Es un secreto que solo sabes tú, así que no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

- Claro, tranquilo.

Brittany le tendió el meñique en señal de juramento intentando mantener una expresión seria, mientras que el moreno se lo cogió con el suyo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –sonrió Blaine para quedarse serio después- sólo una cosa más, si quieres hablar con alguien… simplemente desahogarte, solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Lo sé… Gracias...

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Kurt entró al salón con el pequeño Ian en brazos, seguidos por Quinn. El niño se cogía fuertemente al pañuelo que tenía el chico en el cuello con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mira cariño! -gritó Kurt a su novio- a nuestro ahijado le encantan los pañuelos… como a mí...

Blaine asintió mirando fijamente al otro chico con una sonrisa enorme, literalmente derritiéndose por la escena de su chico con el niño. Brittany le miró con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba tumbada, inquieta por la ausencia de Rachel. Llevaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana sin aparecer. Estaba tardando demasiado. No quería pensar que la estuvieran apaleando como la hicieron a ella. No podría ver a Rachel en esas condiciones, sólo de imaginarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina.<p>

- Esto no puede seguir así, no nos podemos quedar aquí eternamente, tenemos que pensar cómo en escapar -dijo la latina en voz alta hablando consigo misma- tiene que haber algún tipo de relación entre Rach y yo que se nos esté olvidando... pero ¿cuál?

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, respirando con suavidad para calmarse y poder pensar con claridad. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar nada.

- ¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE! –gritó la chica pateando la mesa causando un fuerte ruido al volcar- este sitio... yo he estado antes aquí… venga Santana... piensa...

Decidió volver a asomarse por si recordaba algo visualmente. Levantó la mesilla que estaba en el suelo y la acercó debajo de la ventana. Se quedó mirando las naves industriales intentando recordar... cualquier cosa... cuando vio pasar un avión y su cerebro y sus recuerdos se encendieron de repente...

* * *

><p>Rachel aun no daba crédito.<p>

Llevaba muchas horas atada y sentada en una silla en la misma posición mirando al suelo, intentando pensar que todo aquello era una pesadilla y que pronto se despertaría al lado de su mujer y su hijo.

Nunca lo habría dicho, nunca. Nunca hubiera pensado que podría ser él el causante de todo esto.

- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo.

- Te lo he dicho ya varias veces... por ti, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Creía que habíamos acabado bien, Jesse. Que lo habías aceptado.

- Yo no puedo aceptar algo que no tuve opción a decidir Rachel. Lo decidiste únicamente tú.

Llevaban toda la noche discutiendo. Al llegar, después de darse cuenta Rachel de quién se trataba, se volvió loca y empezó a tirar todo lo que encontraba en la sala, contra él. Jesse la cogió como pudo y la ató a la silla.

El chico se acercó por décima vez a Rachel, con una rosa en la mano. La levantó la cabeza e intentó besarla. La morena giró la cabeza asqueada y mirándole con odio.

- Será mejor que todo esto sea por las buenas Rachel, si no quieres que te pase algo.

- ¿Qué me va a pasar, lo mismo que a Santana? –preguntó con odio intentando darle con los pies a pesar de tenerlos también atados- no sé cómo has podido hacerla eso, si era un problema entre nosotros… ¡CASI LA MATAS! ¡LLEGÓ INCOSCIENTE, ANIMAL!

- Aunque me hubiera gustado en su momento hacerlo, porque Santana era insoportable en el instituto… –dijo con una sonrisa- yo no soy el culpable de la paliza…

- ¿Entonces quién es?

- Eso ya lo averiguará ella, tú no seas impaciente cariño.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO! –gritó la morena intentando soltarse- ¡LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE ESE DERECHO ES MI MUJER! ¿¡LO HAS ENTENDIDO MALDITO CABRÓN!? ¡AMO A QUINN!

- Bueno, eso se puede cambiar, tienes toda una vida para entrar en razón. En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que yo soy mejor opción que ella. Además podemos ser una familia, puedo aceptar a Ian como nuestro hijo si quieres, aunque sea un bastardo… –rió el chico acariciando la mejilla de Rachel suavemente mientras que esta le escupió a la cara.

- No vuelvas a nombrar a mi hijo… -susurró con ira la chica- no te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre en tu boca o te juro que en cuanto pueda te mataré. Quinn y yo somos sus madres. Tú, no eres nadie.

Jesse se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo con una sonrisa, se limpió y soltó a la morena. A pesar de que Rachel se resistió, Jesse era mucho más fuerte, la cogió del brazo sin darle oportunidad a escapar.

- Vamos, no te resistas, que ahora te acompaño a tu habitación con Santana –rió el chico- para que veas que soy todo un caballero.

* * *

><p>Brittany seguía dando vueltas a su comida sin probar bocado. Si estuviera en otra situación, estaría repitiendo la lasaña especial de Kurt, pero ahora, no le entraba nada. Levantó la cabeza y vio tres pares de ojos mirándola fijamente.<p>

- ¿Podéis dejar de mirarme? –comentó la rubia molesta- me ponéis nerviosa si estáis continuamente haciéndolo.

- Sólo nos preocupamos por ti Britt… -susurró Quinn

La psicóloga intentó cogerla la mano, pero Brittany la apartó y concentró toda su atención en el plato de lasaña, sin decir nada. Quinn suspiró y se levantó de la mesa supuestamente para dar de comer a Ian, desapareciendo por las habitaciones. Kurt suspiró poco después y se sentó al lado de Brittany.

- Britt, Quinn está muy preocupada… -susurró el chico- ella cree que tiene la culpa de que esté pasando todo esto… y se creerá culpable si algo le pasa a tu hijo…

- Eso no es cierto… ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo tendría tanta culpa como ella por Rachel...

- Ninguna tenéis la culpa cielo, pero ella si lo cree… sé que es difícil, pero necesita también tu apoyo y ayudarla a asegurar que vuestro hijo va a estar bien hasta que venga Santana. Ese sería un buen paso para animar a Quinn.

Brittany asintió y puso rumbo a la habitación. La puerta estaba entornada y al asomarse por la rendija, vio a la otra rubia sentada en la cama con Ian en brazos y llorando levemente.

- ¿Quinn? –dijo haciéndose notar tocando la puerta.

- Si, espera, ahora mismo salgo –contestó apresuradamente la chica limpiándose la cara- estoy cogiendo algunas cosas para Ian.

Quinn salió con la bolsa del pequeño en un brazo y el niño en el otro. Brittany besó su mejilla y la sonrió levemente, cogiendo al niño después.

- Hoy voy a darle yo de comer –dijo Brittany abrazando al niño y poniendo rumbo al salón- Vamos a terminar de comer los dos juntos, ¿verdad que si rubito?

Quinn sonrió levemente y se sentó en el sillón junto a Kurt y Blaine, viendo con una sonrisa como Brittany y Ian empezaban a comer.

* * *

><p>Santana seguía paralizada agarrada a los barrotes para evitar caerse. Respiraba con dificultad, se sentía mareada, desorientada. No sabía quién estaban detrás de esto, pero ya sabía cuando había estado aquí.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Cinco meses antes de su partida a Nueva York..._

_Ya llevaba saliendo un mes con Brittany y se había convertido en el mejor de su vida. __Por primera vez, se sentía querida. No es que antes Brittany no la quisiera… pero ahora era distinto. Esa sensación incómoda, extraña, que tenía cada vez que estaba con ella, con su amiga, ahora tenía un nombre. Amor._

_Hoy era el cumpleaños de Tina, y habían decidido hacer una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Blaine que estaba casualmente vacía ese fin de semana._

_Santana iba conduciendo su coche con una sonrisa en busca de su novia, acompañada por Quinn que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Aparcó justo enfrente de la casa de Brittany y sacó su móvil para enviarla un mensaje y avisarla de que ya la estaban esperando._

_"Baby, estamos esperándote justo enfrente de tu casa. No tardes, no puedo estar tanto tiempo a solas con Quinn ;). Te quiero (L). S"_

_A los diez segundos sonó su móvil, cogiéndolo rápidamente con una sonrisa, causando la risa de Quinn._

_"Ahora mismo salgo. LordT me había escondido el bolso para que me quedara con él. Pero ya me ha dicho dónde está. No tardo. Te amo :). B"_

_- Oh Dios –dijo la rubia que seguía riéndose, sacando de su trance a Santana- deberías de verte la cara cada vez que hablas con ella._

_- Cállate ya Fabrey –se quejó la latina con una sonrisa- ¿has llamado a los demás para saber dónde están?_

_- Me ha llamado Mercedes hace un rato. Ya están todos en casa de Blaine preparando las cosas –comentó la rubia revisando su bolso de nuevo- Si no hubieras tardado tanto, ya estaríamos allí López…_

_- Siempre quejándote… qué más dará llegar un poco más tarde…_

_Brittany salió por la puerta despidiéndose de sus padres. Llevaba un short negro, con una blusa blanca y larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado, caía sobre ellos. Santana se quedó paralizada, mirándola con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al coche._

_Quinn negaba con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga. La encantaba ver así de feliz a Santana. __Brittany, rápidamente entró en la parte trasera del coche, asomándose después entre los dos asientos delanteros._

_- ¡Hola Quinny! –saludó alegre la rubia dándola un beso en la mejilla._

_Antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento o decir otra cosa, cogió la cara de la morena y a pesar de ser una posición incómoda, la besó suavemente en los labios, cogiendo por sorpresa a la latina._

_Cuando Brittany se separó, Santana seguía paralizada y Quinn se empezó a reír por la cara de la chica._

_- Britt… -reprochó la morena- no podemos…_

_- Santana, los cristales de tu coche son oscuros, es de noche y Q ya sabe que somos novias… -contestó triste la bailarina sentándose bien en el asiento- lo siento por quererte dar un beso…_

_Quinn miró a Santana reprochándola su comportamiento. La latina se giró suspirando para mirar a su chica, pero esta se puso a mirar por la ventana sin ganas de hablar._

_- Venga, que ya nos esperan –dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado- arranca Santana._

_A la media hora, ya estaban llamando a la puerta de la casa de Blaine. Kurt salió a recibirlas, un poco más alegre que de costumbre. Entraron directamente al sótano dónde estaba ya todo preparado, por una puerta que estaba en el hall de entrada a la casa._

_Vieron a Puck, a Artie y a Finn jugando a la consola con un vaso de bebida; Mike y Sam estaban sirviéndose una copa en una barra de bar improvisada; Tina, Mercedes y Blaine, estaban riéndose sentados en un rincón con las antiguas fotos del moreno que estaban por allí. En los sillones sin beber, estaban Jesse St. James y Rachel hablando._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí St. James? –preguntó la latina extrañada bajando por las escaleras._

_- Llamó a Rachel esta tarde, ha vuelto de la Universidad por un tiempo. Supongo que estará buscando de nuevo salir con ella –aclaró Kurt dándolas un vaso con bebida a cada una._

_Quinn resopló y se unió al grupo de Blaine, esquivando a todo el mundo, sin decir una palabra más. Santana la miró extrañada sin saber el por qué de ese comportamiento._

_Cuando se giró a pedir explicaciones a su novia, Brittany ya había puesto rumbo al grupo de Puck. Santana se quedó con cara de confusión sin apartar la mirada de Brittany, que se sentó junto a ellos bebiéndose su copa y la de Artie de golpe._

_La latina fue arrastrada al sillón por Kurt al verla paralizada en medio de las escaleras, junto con St. James y Rachel. Kurt entabló conversación con los otros dos chicos, pero Santana no podía evitar estar apagada, sintiéndose impotente, mirando a su chica sin poder hacer nada._

_- ¿Verdad Rach? –preguntó Jesse intentando que Rachel participara en la conversación._

_Desde que habían entrado las chicas andaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al grupo donde estaba Quinn._

_- Perdona, no te estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decías?_

_Santana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta de Rachel, consiguiendo que el otro chico la mirase enfadado. Rachel se sonrojó y movió nerviosa sus manos. Kurt, se aclaró la garganta e intentó iniciar de nuevo la conversación para evitar posibles conflictos._

* * *

><p><em>Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y casi todo el mundo cada vez está más borracho. Todos estaban juntos en círculo jugando al poker en el suelo y hablando de cosas sin sentido, salvo cuatro personas: Quinn y Mike que estaban apartados del grupo sin beber sentados en la barra, uno porque le tocaba llevar el coche, y otra por no estar en el grupo con todos y <em>_Artie y Brittany, que también estaban separados del resto, sentados en el sofá. __Santana evitaba por todos los medios girarse y verlos._

_Puck de repente soltó sus cartas con la boca abierta._

_- Dios… si Brittany bailara así para mí, también me quedaría embobado –babeó Puck señalando justo detrás de las chicas._

_Santana se giró, viendo a Brittany cómo bailaba encima de una mesa, justo enfrente de Artie. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula sin apartar la vista de su novia._

_- ¿Han vuelto? –preguntó confundida Tina a Santana._

_- No lo sé… -contestó la latina de mala manera- supongo que si. Paso de este juego, voy a la barra con Mike y Quinn a servirme algo._

_Santana se levantó y puso rumbo rápidamente dónde estaban los chicos, con los ojos llorosos. Mike al verla en ese estado y conociendo las borracheras lacrimógenas de la latina, consideró que lo mejor era dejarlas solas, así que, se levantó y se fue junto a Tina, dejando a ambas solas._

_- ¿Y a ti que te pasa Santana? –preguntó confundida la rubia._

_Santana suspiró y señaló con la cabeza a Brittany como estaba tonteando con Artie. En ese preciso instante, Brittany vio como ambas la miraban y se quitó su blusa, tirándosela después al chico, que la miraba extasiado._

_- Dios Brittany… -balbuceó Artie._

_- Santana, Brittany está dolida y borracha… sabes que es una mala combinación. Sé que no te va a gustar oírlo y menos en el estado que vas, pero tú tienes la culpa de que esté así. Tú y tu manía de aparentar ser una persona que no eres._

_La chica se quedó callada bebiendo largamente de su vaso._

_- ¿No crees que deberías de bajar un poco el ritmo? –dijo la rubia apartando el vaso de su amiga- Recuerda que tú llevas el coche._

_- Y yo te recuerdo que me dijiste que te volverías con Mercedes y Brittany ya veo que no volverá conmigo. Así que, da igual –contestó de mala manera la latina._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Cogeré un taxi._

_- Santana…_

_- ¡Déjame en paz Quinn! –gritó la chica, calmándose al instante al ver el gesto triste de su amiga- Por favor Q… déjame sola…_

_- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Haz lo que quieras… -la reprochó Quinn alejándose lentamente seguida por la atenta mirada de la latina- si crees que todos tus problemas desaparecerán así, adelante._

_Santana volvió la vista a su vaso bebiéndolo completamente, sirviéndose otro de lo primero que encontró. Brittany no apartaba la mirada de ella mientras seguía bailando._

_- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos luego a mi casa Brittany? –preguntó Artie con una sonrisa mientras veía como Brittany bailaba de manera muy sensual para él._

_- No._

_- Venga…_

_- No Artie… -contestó la chica sin apartar la vista de su novia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Artie- no quiero._

_- ¿Sólo me estas utilizando para calentarla y acostarte con ella? –dijo enfadado el chico- que sepas, que ella es la que te está utilizando y lo sabes… yo en cambio te quiero… no he dejado de quererte…_

_Brittany lo miraba paralizada sin saber qué decir. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella lo seguía considerando su amigo. Cuando iba a responder, alguien la agarró por el brazo fuertemente._

_- ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? –la susurró al odio Quinn señalando a la latina- Deja de hacer el ganso y lleva a tu novia a casa, que ya está lo suficientemente arrepentida y borracha por hoy. Sé que has bebido, pero salvo los dos primeros vasos, lo demás era todo sin alcohol._

_La bailarina se sorprendió que su amiga fuera tan observadora y se lanzó abrazándose a ella sollozando. Quinn suspiró devolviéndola en abrazo, separándose a los pocos segundos para cogerla la cara y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos._

_- B, todo esto –susurró sin dejar de mirarla- todo lo que tenéis, no es fácil para ella... tienes que tener paciencia. Te quiere y ahora más que nunca te necesita._

_Brittany asintió levemente y besó la mejilla de su amiga._

_- Gracias Quinn…_

_Quinn sonrió acariciando su pelo y llevándola junto a su novia._

_- ¿Y ahora me dejas solo? –preguntó enfadado en voz baja el chico al ver a las dos alejarse de la zona- Perfecto…_

_Cuando ambas chicas estaban a pocos metros de la latina, Puck se acercó a Santana, sentándose en el taburete de al lado. Pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la morena suavemente. Quinn y Brittany se miraron por un instante, viendo la actitud de Puck y lo cariñoso que se estaba poniendo. Ambas se acercaron rápidamente._

_- Sanny… -dijo la rubia intentando llamar la atención de su novia, mientras esta, miraba fijamente su vaso- me quiero ir a casa._

_- Me parece genial, que te lleve Artie yo me quedo aquí… -susurró la morena con los ojos llorosos sin mirar a Brittany._

_- Santana, por favor… -comenzó Quinn intentando mediar entre ellas- Brittany se encuentra mal y tiene que ir a casa._

_- Si quieres podemos ir a un nuevo sitio que he conocido a tomarnos la última –comentó Puck interrumpiendo a las dos rubias con una sonrisa seductora acariciando la mejilla de Santana, ganando su atención._

_- Puck, está borracha, déjala en paz –contestó Quinn dando un manotazo a la mano del chico y agarrando del brazo a la latina- Vámonos de aquí Santana_

_- Haré lo que yo quiera, como todo el mundo de esta sala parece hacer –dijo con mala intención hacia Brittany- Noah, vámonos._

_Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, Rachel seguía sentada junto con St. James. La chica, estaba prestando toda su atención a la discusión que había en la barra, pero el moreno parecía no enterarse de nada._

_- Si, tenemos una nueva obra de teatro que… -seguía explicando Jesse mientras que Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn._

_- ¿Qué las pasará? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo._

_- Cualquier tontería, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando beben…_

_Rachel dejó de escucharle en el momento en el que Quinn se giró enfadada un segundo, encontrándose con su mirada y ambas sonrieron levemente, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Quinn vio con quien estaba sentada y con una mirada triste siguió hablando con la latina._

_- Podéis llevaros mi coche si queréis yo no lo necesito, me voy en su coche. Vámonos Puck._

_Santana apartó a las dos rubias y se apoyó en el chico para salir, porque apenas se podía tenerse en pie. Puck llamó la atención de los demás para decir que se iba con Santana así que todos decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Rachel se acercó corriendo a Quinn._

_- Quinn… -comenzó con timidez la chica evitando su mirada- ¿Puedo irme con vosotras en vuestro coche?_

_- Claro –contestó Quinn con una sonrisa- Puedes… decir si quieres a Jesse que venga…_

_- Eh… no, el se irá a su casa en su coche… seguro –dijo la chica cogiendo su bolso rápidamente y empujando a las otras dos chicas para salir- Vámonos._

_Brittany se dejó arrastrar por Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos con su móvil en la mano. Quinn se dio cuenta, obligando a Rachel a pararse y abrazando a la rubia para intentar calmarla._

_- Brittany, cálmate por favor._

_- Se ha ido con Puck… -contestó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ella va a estar con Noah esta noche por mi culpa…_

_Quinn la abrazó más fuerte, observando a Rachel que la miraba con confusión._

_- Ayúdame a meterla en el coche, dentro te cuento._

_Ambas arrastraron a Brittany hasta el coche. Después, Rachel se subió a la parte del copiloto y __Quinn a la del conductor. Antes de arrancar, Rachel posó su mano izquierda en la pierna de la rubia para ganarse su atención. Una sensación extraña recorrió sus cuerpos cuando lo hizo._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Rach… -comenzó Quinn poniéndose roja de repente sacudiendo su cabeza- digo… Rachel… no sé porqué te he llamado así…_

_- Puedes llamarme Rach si quieres… me gusta –dijo con una gran sonrisa Rachel mirando a los ojos de la rubia._

_Tras un momento de silencio, Quinn aclaró su garganta y continuó._

_- Todo lo que está pasando aquí tiene una explicación… lógica… dentro de lo que cabe, pero no te la puedo decir._

_- Ha pasado algo entre Brittany y Santana ¿Verdad? –preguntó la morena mientras que Quinn ponía el coche en marcha- en las relaciones a escondidas siempre pasa cosas así…_

_Quinn pegó un frenazo y se quedó paralizada agarrada al volante, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- ¿Cómo?… ¿tú lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendida Quinn._

_- Bueno… tenía sospechas, últimamente Santana estaba muy contenta y tiene "esa mirada" con Brittany… además con todo lo que estaba pasando hoy, las estaba viendo y…_

_- Si Jesse se enterase que no le estabas escuchando… -comentó la rubia con una sonrisa arrancando el coche, dándose cuenta más tarde que había metido la pata- bueno, no es mi problema tampoco, lo siento, puedes hacer lo que quieras…_

_Rachel la miró extrañada con una sonrisa. ¿Ella también la había estado observando toda la noche? __Brittany se asomó entre los dos sillones, interrumpiendo el momento, con la cara bañada en lágrimas._

_- La he mandado un mensaje y no me contesta…_

_- A lo mejor tiene el móvil en silencio… -dijo Rachel mirando a la chica_

_- Ya sabes cómo es S con el móvil… no te preocupes._

_- ¿Os podéis quedar esta noche conmigo? –suplicó Brittany a ambas- no quiero quedarme sola._

_- Estarán tus padres cielo… no vas a estar sola –dijo Quinn parando en un semáforo._

_- No, no están, por favor…_

_Rachel miró a Quinn, que la sonrió levemente._

_- Claro que nos quedamos contigo Brittany -respondió la morena- Las dos._

* * *

><p><em>"Mi vida por favor, no hagas nada con Noah… yo te quiero"<em>

_Santana iba tumbada en la parte de atrás del coche, prácticamente inconsciente. Miró un par de veces más el móvil y lo volvió a dejar en el bolso. Notó como Puck paraba el coche y aparcaba. Levantó como pudo su cabeza viendo que había aparcado a un lado de la carretera de un polígono industrial._

_Observó al chico bajándose del coche y se subiéndose a la parte de atrás con ella. Puck estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas cuando cerró la puerta de golpe. La incorporó bruscamente, cogiendo su cara y besándola ferozmente._

_- Dios nena como te echaba de menos… -gimió Puck obligando ahora a Santana a tumbarse completamente para ponerse encima de ella._

_Santana cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras veía a Brittany con Artie en la fiesta. No era del todo consciente de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Puck pasó unas de sus manos por su pecho y comenzó a morder su cuello._

_- Para Puck… -sollozó la morena empujando los hombros del chico- no quiero…_

_- ¿Porqué? Vamos nena, relájate… –susurró Puck besándola de nuevo el cuello y desabrochando el botón de su pantalón con una mano y con la otra cogiendo sus muñecas inmovilizándola- sé que me echas de menos…_

_- En serio Puck, para… -lloraba Santana intentando zafarse del chico como podía, mientras que él la arrancaba la camiseta_

_- Dios… - siseó el chico levantando la falda de la chica situándose entre sus piernas._

_- ¡NO PUCK! ¡PARA! –gritó la chica llorando amargamente bajo la mirada del chico. Puck se serenó de golpe al ver lo que estaba haciendo y en qué condiciones estaba su amiga._

_- Joder… -dijo separándose de golpe de Santana abroncándose el botón e intentando tapar a la chica con una manta que tenía en la parte de atrás, pero la latina se alejaba de él- Santana lo siento, de verdad… estoy borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo de verdad… te juro que lo siento mucho… Yo te quiero y te echaba de menos…_

_- Déjalo Noah –suspiró la chica sin mirarle- déjame aquí y vete por favor…_

_- No te pienso dejar aquí sola en este polígono industrial… esto está a las afueras, me lo enseñó un amigo, apenas pasa gente por aquí…_

_- Me da igual, ya llamaré a alguien… ¡VETE PUCKERMAN! –gritaba la chica bajándose del coche tapándose con el abrigo- ¡DÉJAME SOLA!_

_- Santana llama a alguien y hasta que vengan me quedo contigo… puedes estar dentro del coche y yo fuera… por favor soy un imbécil... no quiero que te pase nada…_

_Santana se volvió a separar amenazando con correr si el chico no se iba. Puck se subió y arrancó el coche sin decir nada más dejándola sola en aquel polígono. La morena se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar hecha un ovillo. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Brittany._

_- Cariño… ¿dónde estás? –comenzó a preguntar Brittany sin dejarla responder._

_- Britt… -susurró la latina comenzando a llorar- lo siento mucho…_

_- Santana ¿dónde estás? ¿qué te pasa cielo?_

_- Yo… estoy sola… no sé dónde…ven a buscarme por favor…_

_- San, primero me tienes que decir dónde estás… -comenzó la rubia a vestirse en su habitación con el móvil en su oído- intenta buscar algo que me pueda orientar…_

_Santana levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. De repente pasó un avión por encima de ella, cercano al suelo._

_- Tiene que estar cerca del aeropuerto… hay… una tienda de recambios para bicicletas, una nave grande de "Almacén de Tim", esa tienda de muebles que le gusta a tu madre…_

_- Creo que ya sé dónde estás, no te muevas –susurró alarmada la chica- escóndete, ¿vale? No tardo…_

_Brittany salió corriendo de la habitación encontrándose a las otras dos chicas viendo una película tumbadas cada una en un sillón._

_- ¿Qué hacéis viendo una película en lugar de estar durmiendo?_

_Rachel y Quinn se miraron incómodas y cuando iban a contestar, Brittany salió corriendo con las llaves del coche hacia la cocina para coger una botella de agua y un termo de café._

_- ¿Dónde vas con eso? –preguntó Quinn levantándose del sillón seguida de Rachel._

_- Me ha llamado Santana, estaba sola y llorando en el polígono industrial de comercio que está cerca del aeropuerto -comentó la chica alterada- esto es por si necesita entrar en calor y eso por si lo necesita._

_- ¿¡Cómo!? –gritaron las otras dos chicas- ¿Y el imbécil de Puck?_

_- No lo sé, ni lo quiero saber. Por su bien._

_- ¿Te acompañamos? –preguntó Rachel mirando a la chica como estaba._

_- No, déjala que vaya ella sola. Santana no estará cómoda si aparecemos por allí y será peor –respondió Quinn- vamos, yo te acompaño a casa._

_- Da igual de verdad, vivo aquí al lado… -contestó con una sonrisa Rachel._

_- No hace falta que os vayáis, la acompañaré a su casa y nos quedaremos allí._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany salió corriendo hacia el coche. Hacía mucho que no conducía. Pero la daba igual, no la dejaría sola más tiempo.<em>

_Después de media hora, dejó el coche mal aparcado y se bajó corriendo, buscando a su novia. Vio un bulto negro apoyando en la pared y temblando. Se acercó corriendo abrazándola sintiendo como la latina se abrazaba fuertemente a su novia._

_- Britt… lo siento mucho… de verdad…_

_- La que lo siente soy yo San… -susurró a su oído- vamos a casa… ya hablaremos mañana._

_La cogió como pudo y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, tapándola con una manta. Brittany prestó toda su atención a conducir, pero en cada semáforo que tenía que parar, no podía evitar mirarla._

_Esperaría lo que fuese por ella. Días, semanas o años._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- El polígono comercial del aeropuerto… -susurró la chica- estamos en el polígono comercial del aeropuerto…

Dos segundos después, un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta, para dejar paso a Rachel, empujada por la persona que la acompañaba.

- Ya vendré más tarde para que sigamos hablando…

Rachel se quedó mirando a la puerta, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola por los hombros. Santana estaba fuertemente abrazada a ella, sin soltarse. Rachel suspiró y correspondió al abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? –preguntó la latina mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy bien, no me han hecho nada… -susurró Rachel- ya sé quién está detrás de todo esto… al menos uno de ellos.

Rachel se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando al suelo mientras que Santana se sentó frente a ella esperando una respuesta.

- Jesse.

- ¿Qué Jesse?

- El único que conocemos nosotras dos… St. James.

Santana se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir mientras que otra chica se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- Creo que entonces ahora tiene más sentido –dijo Santana ganándose la atención de Rachel.

Ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra en la cama. Tenían mucho que contarse y muchos hilos que unir… tenían que salir pronto. Por su bien.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno esto es todo por hoy!<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido un poco complicado arreglar todo el texto en este tiempo, como ya dije antes he estado algo liada, así que pido disculpas de antemano si hay alguna errata o algún error.**

**Como siempre, siempre serán bien recibidos vuestros comentarios. Ahora la verdad que me animan mucho a buscar tiempo para continuar el FF. Por eso, gracias a todos.**

_…Mune9117…_


	19. Temp1 - Capítulo XIX

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de estos días, os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. He tardado un poquito más, porque estoy tratando de preparar otra historia algo más corta que esta, para variar un poco.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios. Sois geniales.**

* * *

><p>Un mes.<p>

Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde que las secuestraron y ambas, ya no eran las mismas que habían sido encerradas entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Rachel había sufrido un cambio radical a raíz de saber que era Jesse, ya no se pasaba el día llorando, se había vuelto más decidida, más segura de sí misma.

Santana por el contrario, apenas hablaba, ya no buscaba la forma de escapar. Se limitaba a aceptar que se quedarían allí hasta que sus secuestradores las liberaran o en su defecto las matasen.

Rachel podía recordar el día exacto en el cual, Santana se había roto completamente. En el que toda la esperanza de la latina se había esfumado.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel esperaba todo lo pacientemente que podía la vuelta de Santana tumbada en la cama que compartían. _

_Aun seguía sin comprender cómo su amiga podía estar aguantando todo lo que la estaba pasando. Siempre, cada tres días desde que estaban allí, aquel misterioso encapuchado venía a por ella y la devolvía muchas horas después con el cuerpo lleno de golpes. Pero eso no era lo peor, bajo el punto de vista de la diva, al fin y al cabo, los golpes a la larga se pasaban._

_Lo malo es que estaba jugando con la mente de Santana. La cual cada vez era más frágil y más moldeable. _

_Rachel se levantó suspirando, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. En ese mismo instante, entró Santana por su propio pie, con una mano en las costillas y otra mano limpiándose el labio, el cual estaba lleno de sangre. Se tumbó como pudo en la cama y se puso a mirar a la pared._

_- ¿Estás bien Santana? –preguntó tímidamente Rachel poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica._

_Santana hacía días que no estaba muy "comunicativa" con ella. Se pasaba el día tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y callada._

_- Si, estoy bien._

_- Santana creo que tenemos que hablar. _

_- Yo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_- Estás mal y yo lo entiendo, estamos en la misma situación y…_

_- ¡NO ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN! –interrumpió la latina mirándola enfadada- Mientras que a ti St. James te hace regalos y te da de comer, a mi alguien, se dedica a meterme palizas. Dime, ¿¡en qué se parece tu situación a la mía!?_

_Rachel se quedó en silencio, sin mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero por otro lado si que estaban en la misma situación: ambas estaban encerradas sin poder ver a sus seres queridos._

_- No lo digo por eso Santana, sé que tu caso es mucho peor que el mío –suspiró la morena tumbándose al lado de la otra chica- pero yo también los echo de menos. Añoro despertarme por la mañana y sentir la respiración pausada de Quinn al dormir sobre mí, ver a mi pequeño jugando, verlos a los dos comiendo… haciendo cualquier cosa en realidad... sé lo que estas sintiendo… Pero no pierdas la esperanza, estaremos con ellas, pronto volverás con Britt... verás a Quinn, a Ian, al Glee Club.. a todos... _

_Santana seguía callada mirándola._

_- Un día me dijiste que confiara en ti, que todo iba a estar bien... -dijo Rachel sonriéndola levemente- confía tú en mí ahora..._

_- No puedo confiar en nadie... no volveremos Rachel… -suspiró la latina cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dándola la espalda de nuevo- asúmelo. Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor._

_- Santana…_

_- Voy a dormir. Hasta mañana._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- El bebé está perfectamente, Brittany –sonrió el hombre tendiendo un pañuelo para que se limpiara el gel del vientre- en la próxima revisión si todo sale bien, podremos ver el sexo del bebé.<p>

- ¿Puede darme una foto de la ecografía? -pidió Brittany como en cada una de ellas. Siempre procuraba pedir una foto para que cuando Santana estuviera de vuelta, no sintiese que se había perdido parte del embarazo.

Brittany ya estaba de dieciséis semanas. Cada día era más visible su tripa, y cada vez con más frecuencia, tenía antojos extraños que los chicos del Glee Club intentaban saciar, para que la chica no echara aun más en falta a su novia.

Quinn normalmente era la que siempre la acompañaba al médico, las ayudaba a despejarse de todos los problemas que tenían encima. Pero ese mismo día, la policía las había llamado para hablar con ellas sobre el caso y Quinn no podía ir.

La bailarina para no ir sola, se lo había pedido a Blaine que últimamente estaba muy atento de cada uno de sus movimientos y habían reforzado mucho su amistad. La chica ya sentía como fuera un hermano mayor a pesar de ser él el pequeño.

- Hablaré con mi secretaria para que os dé cita para dentro de un mes –dijo el doctor tecleando en su ordenador- pero también quisiera decirte algo. Al igual que estás cuidando al bebé, te tienes que cuidar a ti misma. Tus últimos análisis no están del todo bien.

- ¿Qué la pasa doctor? -preguntó Blaine sentándose más cerca de la mesa del médico.

- No es nada grave, al menos de momento. Este mes tiene que tratar de comer la dieta que la dejé en la anterior revisión. Si no, tendremos que empezar a complementar su alimentación con algún tipo de fármaco ya que sino comenzará a afectar al bebé.

- Tranquilo, el mes que viene estará perfecta –comentó Blaine con una sonrisa, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga.

El médico despidió a ambos en la puerta de la clínica y pusieron rumbo al coche. Blaine, a diferencia de Brittany, apenas dejaba de hablar mirando con una sonrisa la foto de la ecografía, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó a la espera de la otra chica que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta sin entrar. El moreno abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a Brittany a entrar.

- De verdad que lo intento… -susurró Brittany nada más sentarse, dejando confundido al chico.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo quisiera… pero de verdad que no puedo… intento comer con normalidad, dormir con normalidad... pero...

- Tranquila, no te estamos juzgando Brittany… es normal -comentó el chico- si me pasara lo mismo con Kurt... no sé cómo reaccionaria. Quizás mucho peor que vosotras dos. Ambas hacéis lo que podéis.

- A pesar de estar pasando todo esto Blaine, debería pensar en la salud de mi hijo... -sollozó Brittany sin despegar la vista de sus manos- si le pasa algo, Santana no me lo perdonaría...

- Brittany, no le va a pasar nada a nadie ¿Vale? -sonrió el chico acariciando con su mano derecha por un instante la pierna de la chica- Seguro que cuando Santana vuelva, y os vea no se despegará de vosotros dos en ningún momento.

Brittany se limpió las lágrimas de la cara asintiendo y se recostó en el asiento, mirando por la ventana, evitando seguir con cualquier tipo de conversación con el moreno.

* * *

><p>Santana se incorporó levemente para beber un poco de agua. Al hacer el movimiento, se resintió de las costillas y volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes. Rachel se dio cuenta y sin decir nada le acercó el vaso.<p>

- No tengo sed...

- Acabas de intentar levantarte para cogerlo... no me mientas...

- No te estoy mintiendo... déjalo en la mesa de nuevo.

Santana se giró de nuevo hacia la pared, dándola la espalda. Rachel no podía aguantarlo más y se lanzó contra la otra chica en la cama.

- ¡Santana ya basta! –gritó Rachel sentándose encima de la otra chica obligándola a mirarla con una fuerza que Santana desconocía- dime lo que te pasa, no puedes estar así.

Santana se revolvió entre las piernas de la chica, tirándola al suelo desde la cama, respirando aceleradamente, poniendose ella encima de Rachel con el puño fuertemente cerrado, mirándola con odio.

- ¡VAMOS! -gritó Rachel- ¡PÉGAME, SI CREES QUE ESO NOS VA A SERVIR PARA VERLAS! ¡HAZLO SI TE VA A HACER REACCIONAR!

Santana suavizó por un instante su mirada, y Rachel pudo ver por un instante a una Santana que nunca había visto... una Santana llena de miedos, cobarde.

La latina se levantó lentamente, mirando a la otra chica y a su mano una y otra vez, respirando con dificultad...

- Lo... lo siento mucho Rach... -susurró Santana apartándose todo lo que podía de Rachel.

- Dime lo que te pasa... por favor... -susurró Rachel aun sentada en el suelo- ¿no ves que esto es lo que quieren?

Antes de que Santana pudiese responder, entraron dos personas a la habitación, e intentaron cogerlas. Santana rápidamente se fue junto a Rachel y por instinto, apretó fuertemente la mano de la otra chica.

* * *

><p>- Señora Fabrey, de verdad que lo estamos intentando, hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos.<p>

- ¡Llevamos un mes!... Un mes esperando que las encuentre y no hace nada –dijo Quinn levantándose de golpe.

- He puesto a más de la mitad de mis hombres en el caso...

- ¡Pues ponga más! Me da igual cómo lo haga y con quién lo haga... -dijo enfadada la chica- ¿para eso nos ha llamado? ¿para decirnos que no tiene nada y que estamos como al principio? ¡Qué detalle por su parte!

- No, estamos como en el inicio. Después de las investigaciones, sabemos que no se trata de alguien del trabajo. Ahora deberíamos de empezar a investigar al círculo cercano de ambas. es lo más probable.

- ¿Se refiere a nuestros amigos de toda la vida? Os ahorro tiempo, pongo la mano en el fuego por ellos.

- Señora, se podría sorprender de toda la gente que "ha puesto la mano en el fuego por mucha gente" y luego han resultado ser culpables.

- Yo lo sé con seguridad. Es tiempo perdido que podrían estar investigando a otras personas.

- Nosotros manejaremos el caso con toda la rapidez que podamos pero lo haremos a nuestra manera.

- Perfecto Agente -respondió con malestar Quinn saliendo por la puerta- hasta el mes que viene.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levantó sobresaltada. Como ya era costumbre, estaba tumbada junto a la otra rubia, que dormía abrazada a un peluche en forma de pato que le había regalado Santana y, según ella, tenía su olor.<p>

La psicóloga no quería despertarla, de modo que se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni ningún ruido, cogió una sudadera de manga larga, cogió a Ian y salió al salón para hacer el desayuno.

Al dejar al pequeño en la trona, llamaron a la puerta. Aun no esperaban a nadie, los chicos vendrían más tarde. Al abrir, se encontró un paquete con una nota pegada. Quinn lo cogió con rapidez y la leyó:

"_Si queréis volver a ver a vuestras parejas, prestar mucha atención a las instrucciones. No cometáis ningún error o ellas lo pagarán. Dentro de este paquete hay un DVD con instrucciones, verlo únicamente vosotras."_

Quinn se quedó paralizada por unos segundos y fue corriendo a despertar a Brittany. Saltó encima de la cama, agitando levemente a la otra chica.

- Vamos Britt despierta –susurró Quinn- tenemos noticias de las chicas.

Brittany se despertó de golpe mirando con sueño a la otra chica. Quinn le enseñó la caja del DVD y la nota, que le tendió para que la leyese. En ese preciso momento, llamaron a la puerta Puck y Finn. Quinn se levantó de golpe para abrirles y dejarles pasar con rapidez.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados de su comportamiento, pero no dijeron nada y pasaron al interior con dos peluches enormes.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Brittany cuando entró al salón y los vio con los dos peluches.

- Son dos regalos de nuestro viaje a Orlando para los niños de esta casa... - explicó Puck cogiendo a Ian para darle un beso y sentándole en sus rodillas en el salón- ¿Qué os pasa?

- Hemos recibido un paquete del secuestrador...

- ¿Qué tiene? -preguntó Finn sin dejar tiempo a que la chica se siguiese explicando.

- Un DVD, con instrucciones.

- Vamos, vamos a verlo -dijo Puck arrebatándole el DVD y poniéndolo en la televisión.

En imagen aparecieron dos personas, una más alta que otra, sentados. En el fondo apenas se podía apreciar nada, solamente un pequeño destello de luz que seguramente provendría de alguna ventana.

_"Después de todo este tiempo, seguramente os preguntareis quiénes somos. Eso no es lo importante. Lo verdaderamente importante es lo que estáis dispuestas a hacer por vuestras parejas" –_comentó uno de ellos con una voz totalmente distorsionada.

El otro se levantó y se fue al fondo, encendiendo una luz, dejando ver a Santana totalmente tumbada y amordazada en una cama inconsciente y a Rachel atada y amordazada a su lado con cara de pánico.

_"No os preocupéis... las dos están bien... bueno, en este momento Santana se encuentra algo... indispuesta... no quería venir y la hemos tenido que convencer. Hacía mucho que no las veíais ¿verdad?_"

Brittany comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos al igual que la otra rubia. Los chicos estaban paralizados con la boca abierta, intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo. Puck inconscientemente comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

"_Es sencillo. No queremos dinero ni nada parecido. Queremos vernos con vosotras cara a cara, sin nadie de por medio. ni amigos, ni policía, nadie."_

_"Dentro de una semana es la exposición de arte contemporáneo en el centro de Lima. Habrá un camión de mudanzas al lado de la fuente del parque Lincoln, os subiréis a él sin decir ni una palabra. En el momento que veamos que algo no marcha como es debido, acabaremos con sus vidas. Eso es todo. Hasta dentro de unos días" _

La pantalla se quedó en negro y los cuatro se quedaron parados sin decir nada.

- Tenemos que ir a la policía... -rompió el silencio Finn- seguro que tienen experiencia en este tipo de casos y no se darán cuenta de que están por allí...

- No vamos a avisar a nadie Finn... -susurró Quinn con la mirada aun fija en la pantalla negra- iré ese día que han dicho, sin decir nada a nadie.

- Iremos... -comentó Brittany en la misma posición que la otra chica.

- No es necesario... sé dónde están –comentó Puck limpiándose la cara de lágrimas mientras se levantaba rebobinando el vídeo y señalando a una parte concreta de la pantalla- fijaros en el cartel que se ve por la ventana cuando encienden la luz.

"_Almacén de Tim_"

- No puede ser... -susurró Brittany.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañada Quinn mirando a la otra chica- ¿Dónde están?

- En el polígono del Aeropuerto... -interrumpió Puck mirando a la chica- sé quien pueden ser.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Puck seguía conduciendo sin saber muy bien dónde dirigirse. No tenía ganas de ir de fiesta y mucho menos de ir a su casa. _

_No podía entender porqué Santana se había puesto así con él. Reconocía que no era nada delicado con ella, pero siempre se había comportado así y creía que a la latina le gustaba. Últimamente no quedaban como antes después de las clases para acostarse y la echaba de menos. Y creía que ella a él también. _

_Puck sentía una conexión con Santana que no sentía con el resto de chicas. Era la única que le podía comprender, todos los problemas que tenía en casa, todos sus problemas en el instituto... y en la cama se entendían a la perfección. _

_- La necesito... -susurró Puck parando el coche en un aparcamiento de un centro comercial abierto, apoyando su cabeza en el volante- y la he perdido por ser como soy..._

_Se quedó parado dentro del coche sin hacer nada en concreto, simplemente mirando a la nada, viendo como la gente entraba y salía de la tienda. Al rato, notó cómo su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un mensaje._

_"Me he enterado que tu noche con Santana no ha ido bien. Los chicos del Glee Club estamos en el Bar El Muelle, donde siempre. Acércate, tomamos algo y te animas. Mike"_

_Puck no tenía muchas ganas, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar donde ir, así que condujo durante media hora hasta que aparcó a la entrada del bar. _

_El local estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría mucho más mayores que ellos. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Finn, cerca de la puerta del baño. Como pudo, el chico fue mezclándose entre la gente para intentar acercarse a él. _

_- Finn… - llamó Puck cogiéndole del brazo._

_- ¿Puck? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Me llamó Mike para decirme dónde estabais. ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_- Están en una de las mesas del fondo, en la zona VIP._

_- ¿En la zona VIP? -preguntó extrañado el chico._

_- Si, esta noche corre a cuenta del padre de St. James... -contestó el chico con mala cara._

_Puck negó con la cabeza y pegó un ligero manotazo en la espalda alejándose de Finn. Cuando fue a acercarse a la zona VIP, alguien se cruzó en su camino. Un hombre alto y fuerte, vestido con un traje totalmente negro._

_- ¿Te apartas? -contestó de mala manera Puck al hombre. Esa noche no estaba de humor para aparentar que tenía modales._

_- Invitación -pidió el hombre extendiendo su mano._

_- Mis amigos están en esa mesa._

_- Sin invitación no puedes entrar -dijo de mala manera el hombre apartando a Puck de la puerta únicamente con un brazo- lárgate de aquí chico, esto es una fiesta privada._

_El moreno se dio la vuelta dispuesto a golpear a aquel hombre, pero alguien le sujetó por los hombros. Al darse la vuelta, vió a Finn con una sonrisa._

_- Vamos Noah, no quieras meterte en líos -dijo Finn mirándole para después dirigirse al otro hombre- él está invitado por St. James, está con nosotros._

_El hombre con una cara de disgusto les dejó pasar. Puck pudo ver a lo lejos a los chicos sentados en unos sillones blancos, algunos pasándoselo mejor que otros. Mike y Sam estaban con sus copas hablando, apartados de Artie y Jesse que estaban sentados con varias mujeres riéndose._

_- ¿No ha habido suerte? –preguntó Jesse al verle aparecer serio._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Hombre, no hay que ser un lince para saber a lo que ibas con López..._

_- A ti, no te debería de importar lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con Santana... -contestó de mala manera Puck- no eres ni mi amigo, así que no intentes tener una conversación de ese estilo conmigo._

_Jesse se quedó por un instante con una sonrisa de superioridad por haber conseguido esa reacción del chico. Finn que aun seguía de pie detrás de su amigo, intentó romper la tensión del momento._

_- No pasa nada Puck… vamos con Mike y Sam que están hablando del partido de rugby de este fin de semana._

_- No estés mal por la perra de Santana... -rió Artie con una chica sentada en su regazo viendo como Puck se sentaba con los otros chicos- ya sabes lo zorra que es... estará acostándose con otro y no le quedarán energías para ti... _

_Puck se intentó levantar del sillón para golpearle, pero Sam y Mike lo impidieron._

_- Si… -contestó el chico- igual que Brittany se ha quedado sin ganas para aguantarte..._

_Artie apretó fuertemente los dientes, dejando de golpe el vaso en la mesa que había cerca de ellos, y poniendo rumbo a la pista de baile con una mujer rubia sentada en sus piernas._

_- ¿Y tú no habías venido a conquistar a Rachel? -preguntó Finn enfadado a Jesse viéndole como se daba un beso apasionado con otra chica que estaba borracha._

_- Si, pero mientras tanto... un hombre tiene sus necesidades... -rió St. James causando que todos los que estaban allí le miraran de mala manera- la conquistaré tú tranquilo... me lo dejaste muy fácil después de que te dejara por otro... _

_- No me dejó por otro... -contestó Finn bebiendo de su vaso- Rachel me dijo que no sentía lo mismo que al principio de nuestra relación y que lo mejor era dejarlo... _

_- Eso es una excusa... verdaderamente era porque no le dabas todo lo que necesitaba... -comentó con mala idea Jesse._

_- Si Rachel está mejor con otra persona... me alegrare por ella... - comentó el chico comenzándose a enfadar- ante todo es mi amiga..._

_- Jesse, no me importa que hoy salgas con nosotros, pero ni Rachel ni Brittany son ganado que hay que ganar o marcar… -dijo Mike mirándolo enfadado- son nuestras amigas, así que si no quieres problemas, será mejor que te calles._

_Artie seguía hablando con aquella chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban el resto de chicos. Sam y Mike prácticamente gritando a Jesse, mientras que el otro chico se limitaba a contestar con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. El chico en silla de ruedas, dio un apasionado beso a su acompañante, y puso rumbo al grupo de amigos._

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Artie mirando a todos._

_- Mike tiene razón –gritó Sam muy cerca de la cara de Jesse- si Rachel rompió contigo era porque no la hacías caso, estabas más pendiente de cómo llevabas el pelo que de cómo se encontraba ella..._

_- Eso no es verdad..._

_- ¡Claro que si! -ayudó Puck- Y ahora te arrepientes de haberla perdido..._

_- Tú eres el menos indicado de hablar de estos temas Puckerman -salió en defensa Artie de Jesse- llevas acostándote con Santana desde hace tiempo y ahora te acuerdas de que la quieres. Una lástima, para una vez que muestras sentimientos por alguien, resulta que es una puta._

_Después de esas palabras se quedaron todos en silencio. Puck se quedó paralizado, mientras que Finn salió en defensa de la latina._

_- ¿¡ERES IMBÉCIL!? -gritó Finn empujando fuertemente a Artie._

_Sam se acercó a Finn poniendose enfrente de él, parándole. Finn se calmó y se fue junto a los otros dos chicos que estaban recogiendo sus abrigos para irse. __Artie y Jesse resoplaron y se alejaron a la pista de baile en busca de otras chicas. Puck suspiró y Mike pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico._

_- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mike preocupado._

_- Si supongo... -suspiró Puck- En el fondo, Artie tiene razón, fui tonto al no darme cuenta antes de que estaba enamorada de ella... pero, se me pasará tranquilo. Lo único que estoy preocupado..._

_- Tiempo al tiempo Puck –animó Finn dándole un manotazo en la espalda- ya encontrarás a alguien._

_- No es por eso… Santana se ha quedado sola en medio del nuevo polígono del aeropuert…_

_- ¿¡Cómo la has dejado sola!?_

_- No la quería dejar sola, pero ella se ha puesto a gritar y a llorar… es complicado de explicar..._

_- No debías de haberla dejado ahí –regañó Sam- vamos a por ella antes de que…_

_- No, tranquilos, llamé a Quinn y me dijo que Brittany la había ido a buscar…_

_Jesse y Artie volvieron a prestar atención al grupo._

_- ¿Por qué la llevaste allí?_

_- Al estar alejado apenas pasa gente, solo están los trabajadores del aeropuerto y transportistas de algunos almacenes que hay por allí -susurró Puck._

_- Vamos que es un picadero perfecto... -rió Artie._

_- Está bien saberlo… Venga, quedaros un poco más... -dijo Jesse levantando su copa- ¡por nosotros!_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- Pero eso pasó hace un montón de tiempo… no tienen por qué ser ellos… -comentó Finn mirando a Puck y a la vez, intentando calmar a las chicas.<p>

- El padre de Jesse en los años siguientes, se ha hecho con la mayoría de las fábricas de la zona. Puede que las tengan allí encerradas.

- Puck, es una locura, después de todos estos años ¿para qué van a hacer todo esto? -preguntó Finn agarrándole por los hombros- hubiera sido más fácil que lo hubieran intentado con ellas cuando estaban separadas.

- Puede que no sean ellos, pero ahora mismo es la única opción que tenemos de encontrarlas –comentó Puck enfadado- seamos sinceros, la policía no sabe por dónde seguir, y lo único que tenemos es esa cinta y una posibilidad de encontrarlas en aquel polígono.

Brittany se levantó de golpe, cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero. Quinn cogió al pequeño Ian y lo puso en su carro, dispuesta a llevarlo a casa de los padres de Rachel. Ambos ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde vais vosotras? –preguntó Finn cogiéndolas del brazo para pararlas- en el caso de que estuvieran por allí, es una locura ir solas, os recuerdo que tú Britt estás embarazada de cuatro meses y tú Quinn tienes un hijo al que cuidar.

- Suéltame Finn o no respondo de lo que haga –respondió de mala manera Quinn- tengo que ir a buscarlas.

- No, hay que llamar a la policía -contestó Finn apartándolas de la puerta de salida.

- ¿¡No has visto la cinta!? -gritó Quinn soltándose del agarre del chico- no podemos presentarnos allí con la policía o las matarán. Están dispuestos a todo... y yo también.

- No iréis solas, os acompaño –continuó Puck buscando las llaves de su coche en la chaqueta- Dejamos al niño, cogemos unas cosas que...

- ¿¡ESTAMOS TODOS LOCOS!? –gritó Finn interponiéndose en el camino de los tres- Si tenéis razón, son dos psicópatas, no podéis plantarnos allí como si tal cosa. Suponiendo que estén allí.

- Finn, no voy a esperar a que le pase algo más a Rachel o a Santana –respondió Quinn intentándole hacer a un lado- ¿¡No has visto en la situación que estaban!? ¡Aparta!

- ¿¡Queréis ir!? -gritó Finn enfrentándose a la psicóloga- De acuerdo, pero al menos antes de irnos podemos llamar al resto del Glee Club para avisarles. Llevamos a Ian a la casa de los padres de Rachel y nos vamos. Pero que sepáis, que ni Santana ni Rachel permitirían la locura que vais a hacer. ¿No os dais cuenta que no solo ponéis vuestras vidas en riesgo, sino también las suyas?

- Tienes hasta la noche para hablar con el Glee Club. En cuanto oscurezca iremos –contestó de mala manera Quinn abrazando a Brittany que estaba callada sin decir nada- Tu cariño te puedes quedar aquí…

- No, yo voy.

- Britt, estás embarazada y…

- No Quinn, yo voy a ir. Necesito ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me deis vuestra opinión. Sois de mucha ayuda. =)<strong>

**El próximo capitulo prometo colgarlo esta semana que entra en pocos días. Estoy intentando hacerlos más largos por compensar un poco la espera.**

**Lo dicho, muchas gracias por todo. Hasta pronto.**

...Mune9117...


	20. Temp1 - Capítulo XX

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!**

**Después**** de estos días os vuelvo a dejar otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por suscribiros :).  
><strong>

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero la historia, si.**_

* * *

><p>- Tranquilizaros las dos, ¿no veis que poniéndoos así no conseguís nada? –intentó tranquilizas Blaine a pesar de que él estaba igual de nervioso, dando vueltas por la habitación- Tenemos que pensar un plan no podemos actuar a lo loco.<p>

- Mientras que tú estás pensando un maravilloso plan, mi mujer y Santana están allí con esos maníacos y a saber en qué estado –contestó de mala manera Quinn mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Quinn, a todos nos gustaría salir corriendo dónde están y partirle la cabeza a esos tíos –contestó Sam obligándola a sentarse a su lado- pero Blaine tiene razón. Tenemos que tener un plan y no actuar por impulsos.

- Hemos estado investigando por internet –interrumpió Puck que estaba sentado junto a Finn en la mesa del comedor con su portátil encendido enfrente de ellos- el padre de St. James se hizo con todas las empresas hace años, justo después de que nosotros termináramos el instituto. Montó un gran imperio en el sector del metal, pero estos dos últimos años, la familia ha tenido problemas económicos y se han visto obligados a vender todas las fábricas salvo dos. Por lo que vimos en el DVD, tiene que ser esta.

Puck giró en ordenador portátil hacia el resto de chicos señalando con el puntero una empresa en el mapa.

- Ahora que supuestamente las tenemos localizadas, hay que pensar el plan para poder irnos cuanto antes–continuó Mercedes cogiendo una silla sentándose junto a Finn.

- De eso os queríamos hablar –dijo Quinn- Brittany y yo hemos estado hablado y no queremos meteros a todos en esto. Nos parece bien que nos ayudéis con el plan, pero iremos solas.

- Estáis locas si pensáis que vais a ir solas allí –comentó Kurt cogiendo de la mano a Blaine, recibiendo un fuerte apretón de este- nosotros dos, vamos con vosotras.

- No…

- Si, y nosotros dos también iremos –continuó Finn pasando el brazo por los hombros de Puck.

- No vais a venir…

- No nos lo puedes prohibir Quinn, ellas también son parte de nuestra familia –sonrió Tina acariciando suavemente la pierna de Mike que estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo.

Finn se levantó y abrazó a la psicóloga, besando suavemente su frente de manera protectora.

* * *

><p>- Por fin has despertado…<p>

Santana se encontraba muy desorientada. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar enormes, por no hablar del terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza como pudo llevando una de sus manos a sus costillas y miró al hombre que la había estado torturando durante todo este tiempo, sentado en una silla en las sobras de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel?

- ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? –preguntó riéndose aquel hombre- ella está bien… aunque sinceramente, me preocuparía más por cómo vas a estar tú dentro de un rato.

Santana se quedó quieta por un instante mirándolo fijamente. Se intentó incorporar pero a los dos segundos, aquel hombre le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo caer de nuevo gimiendo de dolor.

Lo único que se oía instantes después era a Santana intentando moverse por el suelo y la risa de él. Cogió a la chica por el pelo obligándola a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

- Quiero que sufras… pero especialmente quiero que sufra Brittany.

- ¡NO PUEDES HACER DAÑO A BRITTANY! –lloró la latina por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo de pura impotencia- ¡HAZME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS A MI, PERO A ELLA NO LA TOQUES!

- Todo a su debido tiempo, tú tranquila…

- ¡Estás loco! ¿¡QUÉ TE HEMOS HECHO!?

- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿Tan lista que te creías y no eres capaz de deducir quién puedo ser?

El hombre mostró claramente su rostro, dejando a Santana paralizada.

* * *

><p>Brittany y Quinn se bajaron del coche prácticamente en marcha cuando llegaron la fábrica de la familia de St. James. Puck se bajó de igual manera y las cogió por los brazos parándolas.<p>

- Parar las dos, hemos estado pensando un plan para algo, tenéis que tener la mente fría sino os quedareis aquí –dijo seriamente el chico.

Brittany sacudió fuertemente su brazo separándose del chico de mala manera.

- Mira Noah, Santana es mi novia y Rachel es su mujer, tú no nos vas a prohibir nada...

- Me da igual quién seáis –contestó de manera autoritaria Puck- no voy a poner la vida de Santana y de Rachel en peligro. Incluso la vuestra.

- Dejad de discutir los dos, no sirve para nada –comentó Mercedes cogiendo de la mano a Brittany que seguía mirando de mala manera a Puck- vamos, hay que buscar alguna puerta trasera.

Tras dar varias vueltas alrededor de la fábrica en busca de alguna puerta y de la situación de las cámaras, Sam y Mercedes encontraron una puerta de metal.

Sam se quedó intentando abrir la puerta con una ganzúa y Mercedes llamó a todos. Después de unos minutos, Sam consiguió abrir la puerta y comenzaron a pasar uno a uno.

Aparecieron en un largo pasillo, con una única puerta. Antes de seguir avanzando, Quinn los paró de repente ganándose la mirada de todos.

- Esta es la última oportunidad que tenéis de iros, no sabemos lo que está pasando ahí dentro –susurró Quinn sin despegar la vista del suelo dando la mano a Brittany- no seréis menos amigos nuestros si alguno decide irse. Lo veríamos normal.

- No os vamos a dejar solas –contestó Mike apretando su hombro- ninguno de nosotros. Ya te hemos dicho que somos una familia.

- Gracias… -susurró Brittany, abrazando al chico.

Comenzaron a caminar con cuidado. Tras pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con toda la fábrica a oscuras, solamente estaban iluminados determinados puntos de las salas por las que iban pasando. Continuaron andando, habitación por habitación.

- Esto es de locos –susurró Sam parando al resto- Esto es enorme, no tenemos ni idea de dónde están… y estoy totalmente seguro que hemos pasado ya dos veces por esta habitación.

- Será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos otro camino.

Todos se separaron buscando alguna ruta alternativa a la que habían tomado. Brittany, antes de empezar, se apoyó ligeramente en la pared y se llevó la mano al vientre. Se encontraba cansada, pero no quería parar.

Puck se dio cuenta y se acercó cogiéndola por la espalda de manera protectora.

- Ey Britt, creo que deberías parar un poco… Quédate aquí y nosotros buscamos.

Brittany se soltó de mala manera mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo!? –contestó Puck a su gesto enfadado.

- ¿Te gusta Santana?

Puck se quedó totalmente parado frente a la pregunta de la rubia.

- Vamos, dilo, ¿te gusta?

- Brittany, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

- Me he dado cuenta Puckerman, la quieres…

- Brittany, voy a culpar a las hormonas y no te lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no estamos en un patio de colegio ¿vale? Ahora mismo hay algo más importante en juego. La vida de tu novia –respondió el moreno serio- pero si tanto te preocupa, no me gusta tu novia, la quiero mucho, pero como se quiere a una hermana.

- Últimamente… tú has estado mucho con ella, y ahora parece que…

- Últimamente nada Brittany –sollozó el moreno, dejando a Brittany paralizada mientras el chico se sentó en un bidón cercano- era con la única que podía desahogarme y hablar… era como mi hermana y ahora estaba siendo un gran apoyo para mi…

- ¿Un gran apoyo? –preguntó la rubia mucho más tranquila sentándose a su lado- ¿qué pasa Noah?

- Yo…

Justo cuando iba a hablar, apareció Tina por un pasillo.

- En el piso superior hemos encontrado una puerta, y detrás se oyen voces…

Puck se levantó ayudando a Brittany dándola la mano. La rubia acarició levemente su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Ya tendremos esta conversación más adelante –susurró la chica al oído de Puck mientras caminaban siguiendo a Tina.

Sam volvió a abrir con habilidad la puerta. Puck y Mike decidieron pasar primero para buscar un sitio seguro dónde esconderse por si hubiera algún tipo de peligro. Tras dos minutos vuelven a aparecer por la puerta y guían a todos por la oscura habitación, hasta llegar detrás de unas cajas de madera.

Puck hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio y señaló justo delante de las cajas. Todos se asomaron levemente y vieron a Rachel atada a una silla iluminada únicamente por un foco que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

Quinn sin atender a razones y olvidándose complemente de todo, se lanzó hacia su chica.

- Rach, cariño… -sollozó arrodillándose frente a ella, cogiéndola la cara con ambas manos.

- Hombre, tú por aquí… -susurró Jesse saliendo de entre las sombras apuntando con una pistola directamente a la cabeza de la psicóloga.

Rachel miraba con cara de terror la escena mientras que Quinn intentaba no moverse, mirando a la morena directamente a los ojos para tranquilizarla.

- Eres un cabrón … -susurró Quinn con la voz llena de odio- un maldito hijo de puta.

Escucharon la risa de Jesse y un segundo después un fuerte golpe. Al darse la vuelta, Quinn vio a Finn con un extintor en la mano y a St. James en el suelo sangrando por la sien.

- Vamos, hay que atarle antes de que despierte… -comentó Finn cogiendo el cuerpo inerte del chico con la ayuda de los demás, mientras que Mercedes y Tina quitaba las ataduras y la mordaza a Rachel.

Quinn apartó rápidamente a las dos chicas y cogió la cara de su mujer besándola con pasión. Al separarse, automáticamente Rachel comenzó a mirar hacia los lados buscando a alguien y después comenzó a llorar.

-¿Santana no está con vosotros aún? ¡Tenéis que buscarla! –gritó desesperada Rachel con lágrimas por sus mejillas- Corre peligro.

Brittany sin dar una oportunidad a Rachel para explicarse, intentó salir corriendo para seguir buscando. Quinn la cogió de la mano, parándola.

- Sacar a Rachel de aquí y ponerla a salvo–dijo Quinn apoyando a su novia en Mercedes y Tina- el resto vamos a buscar a Santana.

- No, yo no me voy de aquí sin saber que Santana está bien –anunció Rachel separándose de las dos chicas- lo siento, pero voy con vosotros.

- Rachel, no seas cabezona… estás malherida, vete con ellas –dijo de una manera severa Quinn mirando a su novia intensamente a los ojos.

- Podemos seguir discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo, o podemos ir a por San… -continuó Rachel mirando con la misma intensidad a su novia.

- De acuerdo… -cortó Blaine la tensión del momento- Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí vigilando a Jesse.

Tina y Mercedes se separaron del grupo y poniéndose al lado de la silla del chico, dando a entender que se quedaban ellas.

El resto, continuó por los pasillos en silencio, intentado oír alguna voz para poderse guiar.

Tras un par de minutos que se hicieron eternos, Brittany comenzó a oír unas voces gritando al otro lado de una puerta entreabierta. Todos se pusieron en fila para entrar y realizaron la misma operación que en el caso de Rachel.

Una vez dentro, nuevamente a oscuras, ven en una zona ligeramente iluminada, un bulto en el suelo, que en un principio creen que es ropa. Pero Brittany ve un ligero movimiento y se acercó corriendo, viendo que es el cuerpo de Santana. Tenía el labio partido, la cara llena de golpes y el cuerpo magullado.

- Dios San, que te han hecho… -susurra con lágrimas en los ojos Brittany acariciando su cara- venga cariño, despierta.

Brittany la besa en los labios, derramando sus lágrimas por toda la cara de su novia.

- Vamos San…

Todos estaban paralizados viendo la escena. Tras unos segundos, Brittany es arrastrada de nuevo detrás de los bidones en los que estaban escondidos todos.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES!? –susurra Brittany empujando a Puck- ¿¡LA HAS DEJADO DE NUEVO SOLA CON ÉL!? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?

- Brittany no podemos cogerla y listo, seguro que está armado… nosotros no tenemos nada, necesitamos despistarle.

Ven entrar a Artie, de pie. El grupo entero se miran unos a otros, con cara de confusión.

- ¿Artie… está caminando? –pregunta susurrando Quinn mirando al resto.

Artie cogió del cuello a la morena, con una fuerza que todos desconocían y comienzó a zarandearla, hasta que Santana consiguió abrir levemente los ojos.

Sin decir nada, Artie empezó a golpearla brutalmente. Brittany observaba llorando mientras Quinn la abrazaba, evitando así que saliera corriendo hacia ella. No quería que cometiese la misma locura que ella había hecho antes.

- ¿Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy? –gritó Artie a Santana- Dilo…

Santana desde el suelo, negó con la cabeza ganándose un tortazo por parte del chico. Brittany dejó de mirar en ese instante enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Quinn llorando en silencio. Rachel vio la cara de dolor de su novia y las abrazó a ambas. Los demás miraban con cara de terror.

- ¡Di que no la quieres! –gritó al oído de la chica- vamos…

Artie la arrastra por el pelo hasta apoyarla en una pared.

- Tenemos que salir Puckerman, la va a matar... -susurró Finn al oído del chico.

- Hay que esperar un poco más... va armado... mira la pistola que lleva detrás... -contestó el chico mirándolo seriamente- tenemos que conseguir que se aleje de ella y entramos todos a la vez. Puede cogerla como rehén si no tenemos cuidado y perderemos esta oportunidad.

- ¡Fue tu culpa, me dejó por tu puta culpa! -grita fuertemente Artie señalándola con una vara de aluminio.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Viernes, clase de matemáticas. El señor Hunter, profesor de matemáticas, estaba repartiendo los exámenes de la semana anterior._

_- No sé a qué estáis esperando para comenzar a estudiar. Este examen ha sido más fácil de lo que será el siguiente y la mayoría de vosotros no habéis superado el 6 de media. _

_- Está amargado -susurró Quinn al oído de Santana que estaba sentada a su lado._

_Santana asintió levemente fingiendo que la estaba prestando atención, pero en realidad, estaba pendiente de Brittany, que estaba tres pupitres delante de ellas. Parecía triste mirando su examen y el profesor estaba hablando con ella. _

_Quinn al ver la cara de la morena, y a quién estaba mirando, comenzó a hablar. _

_- Su examen estaba después que el mío y he visto que ha suspendido –contestó Quinn- últimamente todos los profesores la llaman la atención por lo mismo._

_Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana, dando por terminada la clase. Todos salieron corriendo al ser la última hora, en cambio Brittany seguía sentada. _

_Santana salió del aula andando lentamente junto a Quinn que la iba hablando pero ella no escuchaba nada. _

_- ¿Me estás escuchando Santana? –preguntó enfadada Quinn._

_- Creo que me he olvidado el libro de Geografía en la taquilla –comentó Santana a Quinn antes de entrar a la sala del Glee Club- ahora vuelvo._

_Quinn sabía perfectamente que iba a buscar a Brittany. Pero si algo conocía a Santana, sabía que intentar hablar con ella sobre el tema, sería una pérdida de tiempo._

_- Vale, te espero dentro. _

_Santana salió corriendo mientras que Quinn no la perdía de vista. Rachel se cruzó en su campo de visión._

_- ¿No va a quedarse a la clase hoy? –preguntó tímidamente la morena a Quinn._

_- Si, ha olvidado un libro –contestó Quinn cortante._

_Rachel bajó su mirada y entró a la clase. Quinn suspiró cogiéndola por el brazo._

_- Lo siento… - susurró sin mirar a la cara a la otra chica- no tengo derecho a contestarte así._

_- No pasa nada… -sonrió levemente Rachel- vamos a clase, están esperando._

_Mientras, Santana ya estaba abriendo lentamente su taquilla y mirando discretamente a la puerta del aula de matemáticas que curiosamente estaba enfrente._

_Brittany salió en ese preciso instante y se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. El corazón de Santana iba a toda velocidad, al igual que el de Brittany, ambas estaban en su mundo, hasta que Artie salió detrás de la rubia dándola la mano y mirando de mala manera a la otra chica._

_ Ambas llevaban semanas sin hablarse, concretamente desde que Brittany la había rechazado por Artie, pero a pesar de que Santana se hiciera la dura, no quitaba que siguiera queriéndola y preocupándose por ella._

_La morena se fijo en sus manos, cambió su cara a una expresión triste y disimulando como pudo, salió en dirección a la calle, olvidándose de la clase del Glee Club._

* * *

><p><em>Después del Glee Club, Artie acompañó a Brittany hasta la puerta de su casa.<em>

_- Acuérdate Brittany, que esta noche hemos quedado los chicos para ir a ver el partido –dijo mirándola- ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?_

_- No puedo ir, tengo que estudiar –sollozó la chica- el profesor me ha dicho que si el lunes suspendo de nuevo, me obligaran a dejar el Glee Club._

_- Cariño, no te quiero desanimar –comenzó el chico- pero creo que en un fin de semana, está muy difícil que puedas sacar un examen. Será mejor que tus padres intenten hablar con el profesor._

_- Quizás si me ayudaras…_

_- Brittany, llevo dos semanas estudiando para ir este fin de semana a pescar con unos amigos, no me puedo quedar aquí._

_- ¿No puedes dejar el viaje para otro día?_

_- No, no puedo._

_Brittany le miró con cara triste. Sabía que había hecho mal y que tenía que haber estudiado, pero antes tenía a Santana que le ayudaba todos los días, sin ella, estaba muy perdida._

_- Lo sé… antes me ayudaba a estudiar Santana, pero ahora…_

_- Siempre con lo mismo… Santana te ayudaba porque quería costarse contigo, no por otra cosa. _

_- Santana no lo hacía por eso –dijo enfadada- me ha ayudado desde pequeña. Lo hacía por mi bien. Porque me quería._

_- Qué inocente eres... -contestó Artie resoplando- pareces tonta..._

_- Yo no soy tonta... -respondió la rubia entre triste y enfadada- Santana nunca me ha dicho esas cosas, me defiende y me ayuda... tú en cambio siempre me llamas esas cosas... vete de aquí Artie, ya no quiero ser tu novia._

_- Pero… Brittany... lo siento, de verdad..._

_- ¡FUERA! –gritó la chica abriendo la puerta de su casa y cerrándole la puerta en sus narices._

* * *

><p><em>Llegó la noche, y todos estaban en la casa de Puck. Como era costumbre, había bebida, partido, karaoke….<em>

_Santana estaba sentada en el sillón hablando con Tina, cuando vio pasar a Artie camino de la cocina. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Brittany. Quinn se sentó junto a ellas con un vaso de agua al lado._

_- ¿Han llegado todos ya? –preguntó Santana intentando sonar descuidada._

_- Artie acaba de llegar. Pero aun falta Britt –contestó Quinn dando un sorbo a su bebida._

_Artie se puso a ver el partido con los chicos en la televisión del salón, junto con los demás. Al cabo de una hora, Santana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar el reloj y la puerta principal. Quinn se dio cuenta de la preocupación de la morena y llamó la atención del chico._

_- Oye Artie ¿Y Brittany, porque no ha venido?_

_- Se quedó en casa intentando estudiar para el examen del lunes. Si no aprueba tendrá que dejar el Glee Club._

_Santana se levantó del sillón seguida por Quinn. Se dirigieron a la puerta de salida sin decir una palabra, mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba en el salón._

_- ¿Porqué no te has quedado con ella para ayudarla? O podrías habérnoslo dicho a alguno de nosotros para que la ayudásemos –preguntó Mercedes enfadada- Eres su novio, tienes que mirar por ella._

_- En realidad creo que ya no lo somos –comentó el chico sin inmutarse- mañana tengo planes y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo._

_Santana había bebido un par de copas, pero nada que no pudiese controlar. Cogió su abrigo y su bolso en la mano dispuesta a irse a casa de Brittany._

_- ¿Vas a ayudarla verdad? –preguntó Quinn detrás de ella sujetándola el brazo._

_- Si, Quinn, necesita ayuda… -dijo parando un instante mirando a su amiga- Britt no es tonta como todos creen… solo necesita ayuda para concentrarse… solo eso. No debí dejar que estudiara sola. Es mi culpa que ahora esté así, tengo que ayudarla._

_- ¿La quieres verdad? –preguntó la rubia._

_La chica las conocía desde pequeñas y sabía que lo que había entre ellas no era una simple amistad… solo necesitaban darse cuenta. Pero a pesar de saberlo, necesitaba oírlo de su amiga._

_- Quinn, claro que la quiero, es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas._

_- Santana, sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de amor –dijo la chica viendo como su amiga bajaba la mirada- no voy a decir nada ¿Vale?_

_- Está con ese sin piernas, ya no importa si la quiero o no. Solo la quiero ayudar._

_Quinn suspiró y la abrazó._

_- Me gustaría acompañarte, pero creo que Brittany y tú tenéis cosas que arreglar. Mañana por la mañana me pasaré por su casa para ayudaros ¿ok? –Sonrió ligeramente la chica- ten cuidado con el coche._

_Santana sonrió ligeramente y asintió saliendo por la puerta principal._

* * *

><p><em>Brittany estaba llorando en su cama acariciando a LordTubbington cuando oye el timbre. Bajó lentamente y abrió la puerta, viendo a Santana jugueteando con las llaves del coche y bebiendo un café.<em>

_- ¿San? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde…_

_- Estaba en casa estudiando y me dí cuenta que mi calculadora científica no funciona... he venido por si podía estudiar aquí y utilizar la tuya –dijo mirando hacia otro lado- y además así repasamos._

_Brittany sabía que era mentira, Santana olía a tabaco y a bebida. Además, Quinn la llamó para saber que tal estaba, que todos se habían enterado lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara._

* * *

><p><em>Después de un rato haciendo ejercicios, Brittany no tuvo ninguna dificultad para hacerlos por ella misma. Pero, lo que más alegría le daba a la chica, era que Santana estaba relajada, cercana, como antes de que la rechazara por Artie.<em>

_- ¿Ves como sabes hacerlo? –dijo Santana con una sonrisa corrigiendo los ejercicios y dándola un abrazo que fue rápidamente respondido- solamente necesitabas concentrarte. Después de este fin de semana de repaso, el lunes aprobaras el examen con nota__._

_- Eres una buena profesora..._

_Santana se separó de ella ligeramente y se quedó mirándola sonriendo. Ambas lo sintieron, durante un leve instante algo hizo "click". Se quedaron serias sin separarse. Brittany bajó su mirada a los labios de Santana. _

_Esta carraspeo fuertemente incómoda por la situación y se separó de su amiga. _

_- Creo que es hora de irme –dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 3 de la madrugada- mañana por la mañana Quinn y yo nos volveremos a pasar para ayudarte. Ahora duérmete, sino tendrás sueño._

_- Gracias por todo San…_

_Santana asintió y comenzó a recoger. No podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo más a solas con ella. No en la situación en la que estaban. _

_Sintió la presencia de Brittany detrás suya, su nariz en su pelo, inhalando su aroma. Después notó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándola la vuelta. _

_Brittany la miró intensamente a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a los labios de su amiga hasta quedar a escasos milímetros. Santana sentía su cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo y lentamente acabó con la distancia que las separaba, dándose__ el beso más suave que jamás se habían dado._

_- Brittany, esto no está bien, tú estás con el ruedas –dijo la latina separándose de ella derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas- yo no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie._

_- No estoy con él –contestó la chica limpiándole una a una las lagrimas que estaban en su cara con besos- no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. Te echo de menos Sanny._

_ Brittany volvió a acercarse, comenzando a besar su cuello. Santana intentaba resistirse pero no podía._

_- Britt... yo no quiero estar como antes –suspiró la chica inclinando más su cuello dandola un mejor acceso, consiguiendo que la rubia la acercara aun más a ella- no puedo estar simplemente acostándome contigo y compartiéndote con cualquier imbécil del instituto. Simplemente no puedo._

_Brittany no contestó y la sentó en su cama. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, cogiéndola de la cara, para quedarse a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro._

_- Yo tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie –susurró besándola apasionadamente acariciándole la espalda- ni quiero estar con nadie más._

_- ¿Entonces estamos.. ya sabes… saliendo? –preguntó Santana con cierto temor, acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de su amiga._

_Brittany sonrió ampliamente asintió, mordiendo después ligeramente el labio inferior de la que ahora, era su chica._

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente, las dos estaban durmiendo abrazadas, tapadas únicamente por las sábanas. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la rubia.<em>

_- ¿Si? –contestó sin mirar el número, con la voz ronca, despertando a Santana, que enterraba aun más la cara en el cuello de su novia._

_- ¿Britt? Soy Quinn. Estoy llamando a la puerta de tu casa pero nadie me abre, ¿estás en casa?_

_- Si, ahora mismo te abro… _

_Santana levantó la mirada mirándola interrogante. Sería Quinn pero, quedaron por la mañana ¿no? Que hacía a las… oh, espera… ¿¡Eran las dos de la tarde!?_

_- ¿Sabes algo de San? –preguntó la chica- la llevo llamando toda la mañana y no contesta._

_- Si está aquí conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa enorme, consiguiendo que Santana abriera exageradamente los ojos- me voy a vestir en un momento y ahora te abro. Te la paso._

_- Que te vas a vestir ahora… y estas con…_

_Quinn se quedó con una sonrisa mirando a la puerta principal mientras que Santana se quedó totalmente helada con el teléfono en la mano._

_- Bueno Santana… ¿a eso te referías con ayudarla? –rió la rubia desde el otro lado del teléfono al notar la respiración acelerada de la chica al otro lado- eres un caso aparte._

_- Yo… ehh…_

_Quinn colgó debido a que Brittany ya la había abierto la puerta principal. Santana se vistió rápidamente con ropa de su chica que encontró por los cajones y bajó encontrándose a dos rubias sonrientes mirándola._

_- Buenos días dormilona –rió Quinn con un café en la mano- vosotras dos me tendréis que explicar muchas cosas ¿no?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- Tú lo has querido –susurró el chico lleno de odio- Ahora vuelvo…<p>

Artie salió de la sala dejando a Santana semincosciente en el suelo. Lo último que vio, fue varias formas acercándose a ella y simplemente cerró los ojos, cayendo totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por el momento... me ha quedado algo largo, pero bueno, me he retrasado bastante en la actualización. Para compensar un poco ;).<strong>

**Cualquier consejo/sugerencia será bien recibida...**

**No se que piensan sobre el capítulo de mañana de Glee, pero solo espero que tenga buenas noticias para las Brittana... **

**Un saludo,**

...Mune9117...


	21. Temp1 - Capítulo XXI

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, espero que a pesar de la gran depresión por la ruptura Brittana - Klaine (gracias, Ryan), todo vaya bien jejeje.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo…. Sé que me repito en cada capítulo, pero os lo merecéis. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras…**

**Os dejo ya con el capítulo de hoy.  
><strong>

_**Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, pero la idea de este FF si.**_

* * *

><p>Santana comenzó a despertar de su sueño. Se incorporó levemente apoyada en sus antebrazos, y miró a su alrededor.<p>

Estaba tumbada en una cama, en un cuarto muy similar en la que había estado tanto tiempo encerrada con Rachel, pero este tenía el aspecto de una habitación real y no de un "agujero" con una cama. Había armarios, un escritorio, una silla, libros...

- ¿Dónde…?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, comenzó a oír ruidos detrás de la puerta. Se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía y cogió un palo de madera que estaba apoyado en la pared.

Era el momento de actuar.

No sabía el motivo, pero Artie aparentemente la había perdonado la vida y no iba a esperar a darle una segunda oportunidad. Necesitaba salir de allí a toda costa, costase lo que costase.

Alguien comenzó a girar la manija y Santana levantó el palo de manera amenazante al lado de la puerta, escondida. La oscuridad que la había estado rodeando durante todo este tiempo, en esta ocasión la estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda.

Cuando entró la persona, sin pararse a pensar fue a pegarle en la cabeza. Hasta que vio que no era el pelo corto y moreno de Artie sino rubio y largo. Que era más alto que ella a diferencia de Artie. Y con unos preciosos ojos azules.

Automáticamente, Santana puso cara de terror y se le calló el arma de entre las manos. Haciendo un fuerte ruido, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces la envolvía.

- San… -sonrió Brittany llorando intentando acercarse.

- No... puede ser… tú no puedes estar aquí –dijo Santana sin cambiar su expresión, comenzando a andar hacia atrás- No sé quién eres y por qué te pareces tanto a mi novia, pero no me vas a engañar…

Brittany se paró en seco.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas, había estado pensado cómo iba a ser su reencuentro con Santana. La abrazaría y le daría un beso que le dijese a su chica, sin necesidad de palabras, cuanto la había echado de menos. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado la escena así.

- Santana, cielo, soy yo… -susurró acercándose lentamente a la chica- No te estoy engañando, ahí fueran están todos los chicos, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Tina… No pueden engañarte todos…

Santana negaba llorando caminando hacia atrás, tropezando con varios muebles, hasta que su espalda finalmente chocó con la pared del fondo, dejándola sin escapatoria.

- No te acerques…

Brittany seguía avanzando con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano extendida hacia Santana. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era tocarla, rozarla… que la latina la sintiese y todo estaría solucionado. Sabría que era ella verdaderamente.

Santana se sentó arrastrándose por la pared y enterrando después, la cabeza entre sus piernas, protegiéndose.

Acobardada.

- No me hagas daño, por favor…

Brittany paró en seco. Nunca había visto a Santana así, tan aterrada.

- Me quedaré aquí sin moverme, tranquila… No me acercaré más. Haré lo que tú quieras.

Tras unos segundos en los que sólo se oía el sollozo de la latina, Brittany se acercó a la puerta de salida, para dejarla durante un rato sola. Pero antes de salir, se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo he dicho porque quizás sea un poco estúpido, pero… desde que éramos pequeñas siempre supe que estaba enamorada de ti… aun no sabía lo que significaba la palabra amor y estar enamorada, pero si sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran distintos de los que tenía hacia Quinn, o hacia cualquier otra persona. Mi corazón latía distinto si tú estabas cerca. Como ahora.

Santana levantó ligeramente la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos, con la mirada perdida.

- Cuando teníamos 6 años, te pusiste muy mala durante más de un mes, por una neumonía. ¿Te acuerdas? -preguntó Brittany dando un paso hacia la chica, alejándose de la puerta- No sabía que significaba esa palabra, pero estaba muy triste porque no me dejaban ir a verte. Se lo pregunté a mi abuela, que qué era eso y me dijo que te habías puesto muy mala y que te dolía el pecho. Y que no podía ir a verte por si me contagiabas.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? –susurró Santana mirándola a los ojos.

- Le respondí, que ya podía verte, que me llevaran contigo porque desde que no te veía a mí también me dolía mucho aquí –dijo señalándose el corazón con lágrimas en los ojos- mi abuela con una sonrisa me cogió de la mano y me llevó a verte todas las tardes desde ese día, sin decírselo a mis padres, que no me dejaban.

- No es posible que sepas todo eso… -susurró Santana.

- Soy yo cariño… la niña a la enseñaste que no existía el monstruo de los calcetines, ni malos debajo de la cama… la chica a la que enseñaste que toda persona es única y especial a su manera… la mujer a la que enseñaste que el destino existía cuando volviste de Nueva York para estar conmigo…

Brittany seguía derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas y se arrodilló en frente de ella. Santana relajó su mirada y separó sus brazos, dejándolos caer al suelo.

La bailarina lentamente acarició su mejilla, causando que Santana inclinara su cara, buscando más contacto. Acto seguido, Santana la retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y acercándose a ella, acarició con su nariz la de Brittany con una sonrisa.

- Britt-Britt…

Brittany sonrió levemente y asintió sin decir nada más. Santana comenzó a besarla, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chica. Rozó levemente los labios de ella con su lengua, y la rubia rápidamente le dio paso. Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, Santana gimió, acercándola más.

- Veo que me has echado de menos… -susurró la rubia sin apartarse, únicamente unos milímetros para hablar.

- Creía que no te iba a volver a ver…

Brittany se quedó seria por las palabras de la latina y notó sus manos, acariciando cada facción de su cara hasta detenerse en el cuello. Brittany volvió a acercarse a su novia obligándola a tumbarse en el suelo y se puso encima de ella besándola más apasionadamente.

Santana correspondió al beso hasta que notó algo extraño. Se incorporó levemente sin romper el beso, dejando a la rubia sentada en sus piernas. Se separó y miró fijamente con cara de confusión. El abdomen de su novia tenía más volumen que de costumbre.

Santana pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa amplia de su novia y acarició cariñosamente su tripa. Volvió a subir la mirada a los ojos de su novia con expresión interrogante.

- Felicidades mamá… -susurró Brittany cogiendo la mano de su novia que tenía en el abdomen, entrelazándola con la suya.

Santana levantó la camiseta de Brittany dejando el vientre de su novia al descubierto. Con una sonrisa enorme comenzó a acariciarlo de manera circular.

- Vamos a…

- Si cariño, vamos a tener un bebé… -dijo con una sonrisa, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón- mira las ecografías.

Brittany tendió el móvil a Santana sin cambiar de posición. La morena se llevaba una mano a la boca cada vez que su novia le señaló dónde estaba su bebé en cada una de las fotos.

Santana le devolvió el móvil y fijo su vista y sus manos en la tripa de Brittany.

- Nuestro pequeñín está aquí… -dijo con una sonrisa acariciando con amor el vientre de Brittany.

- O pequeñina…

- O pequeñina… -repitió la chica sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

La rubia notó un ligero burbujeo, una sensación que antes no había sentido y se llevó ambas manos al vientre, encima de las de su chica.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No –contestó con una sonrisa- he notado como un ligero burbujeo. El médico me dijo que era normal a partir de estas semanas. Pero es la primera vez que lo hace…

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó con ilusión Santana entrelazando las manos con las de su novia- sus genes Pierce son incapaces de resistirse a un López…

- Seguramente –dijo mirándola de una manera que nunca lo había hecho- el bebé también te extrañaba… ¿Te das cuenta que dentro de unos meses seremos madres?

Santana sonrió y cogiendo a su chica por el mentón comenzó a besarla suavemente. Notó los brazos de Brittany rodeándola fuertemente por la cintura y acercándola más a ella. Santana se separó del beso con una ligera mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Brittany sin esperar respuesta levantó ligeramente la camiseta de Santana viendo numerosos moratones. Sin poderlo evitar, la bailarina comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, llorando. Había visto los golpes de la cara y los de los brazos, pero los de la espalda eran mucho peores.

- Britt son solo golpes… ahora que estoy contigo todo está bien, no importa… -susurró a su oído- bueno, ahora que estoy con los dos. Ya se curarán.

Cuando se fueron a besar de nuevo, alguien abrió la puerta. Quinn apareció con unos paños y unas vendas, seguramente para Santana.

- Lo siento… no sabía que ya estabas despierta. Debería de haber llamado pero no quería despertar a Brittany si estaba durmiendo… –susurró la chica evitando la mirada de Santana- yo… os dejo aquí esto para las heridas.

Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para contestar, Rachel apareció de la nada, corriendo hacia Santana, abrazándola a pesar de estar aun en el suelo con Brittany sentada encima, pero aun así, la chica correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta que Brittany la miraba de manera tierna, cambió de expresión.

- Berry, me estás triturando los huesos y los necesito en mi vida cotidiana –contestó de mala manera Santana- no sabía que un hobbit tenía tanta fuerza.

Rachel se separó con una sonrisa pero la volvió a dar otro abrazo. Santana resopló sin ocultar ya su sonrisa.  
>Brittany se levantó ayudando a Santana mientras todos los chicos del Glee Club entraban a la habitación y se unieron a un abrazo colectivo con la latina. Salvo una persona que había salido de la habitación.<p>

Brittany se dio cuenta, y discretamente fue tras ella.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quinn? –preguntó viendo como la otra chica se sentaba en una especie de sillón, con la mirada fija en sus manos- ¿pasa algo?<p>

- No puedo…

- ¿No puedes qué?

- La eché de mi casa B… Cuando ella intentaba despedirse, la eché de mi casa sin pararme a pensar… podría haber evitado todo esto si me hubiera dado cuenta…

- ¿Crees que se acuerda de eso? –pregunto acariciando la pierna de la chica- lo único que quiere es recuperar a su amiga, Quinn… Yo también lo podría haber evitado si hubiera dicho algo de la conversación que tuve con Rachel, las dos tenemos la culpa, al igual que ellas por no decírnoslo, pero ahora todo esta bien, deja de torturarte.

Quinn asintió, mientras Brittany la abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

><p>- Maldito cabrón… lo tenía todo pensado… -susurró con odio Blaine al resto que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa- sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que viniésemos todos en manada para después no dejarnos salir. Deberíamos de habernos dado cuenta de que era muy extraño que no hubiera alguien más aparte de ellos dos.<p>

- No sirve de nada lamentarnos… ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salir… -dijo Mercedes acariciando el hombro del chico.

- No sirve de nada lo que planeéis… -rió Jesse maniatado en una silla- Artie tiene todo muy bien pensado…

- ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAR INÚTIL!? –gritó Puck acercándose a St. James y poniéndole una mordaza con un pañuelo que había en la mesa.

La situación se había vuelto más complicada de lo que creían.

Después de rescatar a Santana, todos salieron corriendo en busca de la salida, pero cuando se reunieron con las chicas que estaban vigilando a St. James, comenzaron a salir personas de todos los lados y lo único que pudieron hacer fue huir por la única puerta que veían libre, que dio la casualidad que era la casa del antiguo bedel que estaba comunicada con la fábrica.

Se habían llevado a Jesse con ellos, por si les servía de algo tener una especie de rehén. No estaban muy seguros de que Artie no fuera capaz de sacrificar al chico con tal de conseguir lo que fuera que quisiese. Pero tampoco les ayudaba dejarle escapar.

- ¿No podemos salir por dónde entrasteis? –preguntó Santana obligando a Brittany a sentarse encima de ella que acababa de llegar de la cocina- ¿o intentarnos comunicar con alguien de fuera?

- No –comentó Puck levantándose de la mesa y asomándose discretamente por una ventana- Los móviles son inservibles, tiene que tener algún tipo de inhibidor. No hay teléfono ni nada que se le parezca por aquí. Y las salidas, las únicas que conocemos, están llenas de guardias.

- Será cuestión de tiempo que averigüe dónde estamos…

- Creo que ya lo sabe y simplemente está jugando con nosotros, esperando a que salgamos. No tenemos comida, apenas tenemos agua… no podemos durar mucho tiempo aquí sin hacer nada.

- No desesperemos Puck… tiene que haber una salida, simplemente tenemos que pensar –dijo Kurt levantándose y poniéndose junto a él.

Santana aun estaba conmocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace un par de horas estaba a punto de morir y ahora estaba con su familia, con Brittany y su futuro bebé. Tenían que salir de allí todos, sin un rasguño. No permitiría que les pasara algo por su culpa, por venir a buscarla.

Puso las manos sobre el vientre de Brittany, inconscientemente, de manera protectora, siendo cubiertas rápidamente por las manos de su chica. Santana besó su cabeza mientras que el resto hablaba.

- Es tarde y estamos todos muy nerviosos… si la teoría de Puck es cierta y está esperando a que salgamos, tenemos que dormir para despejarnos un poco e intentar ser más inteligentes que él en este juego… -contestó Mike mirando al resto.

* * *

><p>Santana entró a la habitación dónde se había despertado antes y colocó las sábanas de nuevo antes de echarse encima de ellas. Brittany entró dos minutos después, apagando la luz y tumbándose al lado de su novia, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Rápidamente Santana la envolvió con sus brazos.<p>

- ¿Crees que Noah tiene razón?

- Seguramente Britt… Es muy raro que no nos haya encontrado ya… Esto es grande, pero si hay toda esa gente fuera que decía Puck, simplemente no nos quieren encontrar.

Brittany suspiró acurrucándose aun más contra su novia. Santana comenzó a acariciar lentamente el pelo de su chica mientras miraba al techo sin pensar en nada.

- No hubiera imaginado nunca a Artie haciendo esto… -susurró Brittany elevándose levemente y mirando a los ojos de la latina.

- El amor puede hacer que hagas muchas locuras… Pero pase lo que pase, te aseguro que ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo os hará nada. Ni a nadie del Glee Club, saldremos de aquí y todo esto quedará como si hubiera sido un mal sueño. Te lo prometo.

Brittany asintió mientras volvía a apoyarse en el pecho de su chica.

- Ahora que lo pienso… esto no tiene pinta de ser muy grande, ¿dónde están durmiendo los demás? –preguntó Santana.

- Los chicos han dicho que no tenían sueño, que se quedarían vigilando a Jesse y por si venía alguien. Rach y Quinn están en otra habitación y Tina y Mercedes están en el salón durmiendo en el sofá cama.

Santana se giró totalmente a su novia quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mirándola a los ojos, abrazándola.

- Te he echado tanto de menos… me iba a volver loca…

- ¿Más loca que de costumbre? –sonrió Brittany rozando sus labios con los de Santana.

Santana rió y se acurrucó aun más contra el cuerpo de su novia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Brittany estaba totalmente dormida. Toda la tensión acumulada y el embarazo la estaba pasando factura.

Santana besó su coronilla y se quedó dormida también al poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde está Ian? –preguntó Rachel mirando como su chica se tumbaba junto a ella en la cama.<p>

- Está en casa de tus padres, tranquila –susurró Quinn- no sabían que veníamos aquí… no les quería preocupar más de lo que ya estaban.

Rachel asintió y dio la espalda a su mujer que rápidamente la abrazó.

- Los dos te hemos echado mucho de menos –susurró Quinn contra el oído de la morena comenzando a besar suavemente su cuello.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y miró por un instante sus ojos verdes, ahora muy oscuros, para después bajar a sus labios. Se acercó mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de su chica. Quinn se puso sobre ella, entre sus piernas totalmente pegada a su cuerpo mientras mordía su cuello.

- Nos pueden oír cariño… - gimió Rachel intentando resistirse mientras Quinn sonreía de la capacidad de su novia para "resistirse" y ejercía presión con su mano en el punto más sensible de la entrepierna de su chica.

Tenían que recuperar este tiempo perdido. Lo de menos era quién las escuchase.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? –dijo Finn señalando a Jesse- No lo podemos llevar con nosotros. Nos ralentizaría mucho y eso es lo último que necesitamos.<p>

Ya era primera hora de la mañana y tenían que pensar en salir de allí. Brittany aun no se había despertado, pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla dormir hasta que ella misma se despertara.

- ¿Y si le dejamos aquí? –preguntó Kurt- atamos bien su silla a algún sitio fijo y después volvemos a por él con la policía.

- No… se puede escapar y este cabrón tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho –dijo Quinn con la sonrisa cínica mirando a Jesse- Será mejor que nos lo llevemos.

- Pero…

- Finn, Quinn tiene razón –interrumpió Blaine mirando al suelo- si se queda aquí lo más probable es que se escape. Tenemos que llevárnoslo.

Finn levantó las manos en señal de derrota y se fue a una de las habitaciones enfadado. Puck siguió al chico mientras los demás seguían hablando.

- Lo mejor es salir todos juntos por la salida que ya conocemos, sin improvisar. Si nos encontramos a alguien intentamos reducirlo o esquivarle si se puede –dijo Mike cogiendo de la mano a Tina- en cuanto se levante Brittany, nos vamos.

Todos asintieron sin decir nada más. No sabían qué iba a pasar en cuanto salieran las paredes de ese refugio improvisado, pero esperaban que no se complicara mucho la situación.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban junto a la puerta, dispuestos a salir.<p>

Habían decidido ir en bloques de dos, en filas, primero irían Puck y Finn, seguidos de Tina y Mercedes, de Quinn y Rachel, de Santana y Brittany y cerrando la fila, Mike y Sam tirando, literalmente, de Jesse.

- No hace falta que os hagáis los machitos… podemos ir alguna de nosotras delante –dijo enfadada y cruzada de brazos Santana al ver la disposición de la fila- por ser mujeres no tenemos que…

- Tú encárgate de tu novia, que está embarazada y no hagas el héroe… -interrumpió Puck- morena, ahora mismo, en la situación que estás no podrías ni con una mosca… por una vez en tu vida, deja que alguien te defienda…

Santana resopló recibiendo un beso en la sien por parte de su novia.

Puck abrió lentamente la puerta y después de comprobar que no había nadie, dejó que salieran todos.

Se encontraron un pasillo con una única salida. Pasaron uno a uno por esa puerta y se toparon con otra habitación totalmente iluminada rodeada de ventanas. Pasaron agachados quedándose parados mirando discretamente por las ventanas.

- Esto es imposible, solamente en esta nave debe de haber veinticinco o treinta guardas… ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por ahí? –preguntó Sam obligando a Jesse a sentarse mirando al resto.

- No hace falta… hay una salida cerca, detrás de la puerta de esa pasarela cubierta… y no hay nadie por ahí… -comentó Finn, y al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus compañeros, continuó- ayer encontré un mapa y no sabía de dónde era… por lo que estoy viendo tiene que ser de esta nave…

- Dijimos que no nos íbamos a arriesgar a ir por zonas que no conociésemos… -comentó Tina mirando al resto.

- ¿No será peor salir ahí? –preguntó Finn señalando dónde estaban todos los guardas.

- Pero es raro… -susurró Brittany que se había sentado para descansar- en todos lados tiene guardas salvo en esa pasarela… ¿No lo estarán haciendo adrede para que salgamos por ahí?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Brittany tenía razón, pero en realidad, era la única opción que tenían. Confiar en que no fuera una trampa.

* * *

><p>Puck y Finn pasaron primero y se aseguraron de que la puerta estuviera abierta y que no hubiera nadie esperándolos. Después continuaron en el mismo orden que llevaban en la fila.<p>

Cuando les tocaba a pasar a Santana y Brittany, la rubia aun no se había levantado y tenía ligeras molestias.

- Pasar vosotros dos con St. James. Ahora vamos nosotras –dijo Santana mirando a la rubia como se llevaba las manos al vientre.

- No, pasar vosotras dos y nosotros cerramos el grupo, como estaba previsto –dijo Sam levantando a Jesse sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

- Sam, iros ya, nosotras os seguimos en unos segundos… tiene que descansar un poco… -comentó la chica acariciando tranquilizadoramente la cara de su novia- Venga cariño… unos pasos más y estamos fuera…

Mike y Sam no estaban muy convencidos, pero si se quedaban aun llevarían más retraso. Salieron, bajo la mirada del resto del que los esperaba al otro lado con una cara de confusión.

Según llegaron, Quinn cogió a Sam por el brazo.

- ¿¡Dónde están Brittany y Santana!?

- Brittany tenía molestias y Santana ha dicho que saliéramos nosotros primero y…

- ¿¡Y las habéis dejado solas!? Voy a por ellas… Puckerman acompáñame –gritó lo más bajo que pudo Quinn asomándose de nuevo a la pasarela y caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaban las chicas seguida por Puck.

* * *

><p>Santana levantó a su chica cogiéndola por la cintura.<p>

- Tenemos que irnos Santana… esto no es seguro…

- Tranquila… no va a pasar nada. Vamos, despacio.

Al asomarse a la pasarela vieron a Puck y Quinn volviendo a por ellas. Pero a los dos segundos, las chicas vieron como los otros dos comenzaron a correr hacia ellas con cara de terror.

- ¡DETRÁS! ¡CORRER!

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. Alguien cogió a Brittany por el pelo, tirando también de Santana.

Rápidamente Santana sintió cómo Brittany se alejaba de su cuerpo y la estampaban contra la pared de la habitación, dejándola en el suelo. Al levantar la cabeza vio a Artie con Brittany y amenazándola con una pistola.

- ¡BRITT! –gritó Santana mientras Quinn la recogía y la ayudaba a levantarse- ¡suéltala!

Brittany ve que Artie está relajado y cuando ve una oportunidad se revuelve entre los brazos del chico, dándole un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago.

Artie por unos segundos se queda sin respiración, los suficientes para que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la chica, correr y llegar hasta Santana. Automáticamente, esta la esconde detrás de ella.

El resto de chicos hicieron su aparición al ver que no llegaban. Encontrándose con todo ese panorama.

- Artie, ahora mismo somos más que tú… –dijo Sam intentando acercarse, respaldado por Finn- Aunque nos dispararas a alguno, los demás nos echaríamos encima al segundo después. No hagas ninguna tontería y suelta la pistola.

No había manera de salir a esa habitación salvo por la puerta de la pasarela, en la que estaba el Glee Club. Por la que habían entrado antes, Artie la había atascado adrede para atrapar a las chicas.

Había caído en su propia trampa y ahora estaba acorralado.

Comenzó a andar de espaldas y rápidamente se quedó sin escapatoria, chocándose con la pared. Sin dejar de apuntar a todos los chicos, nervioso, intentaba abrir la puerta de salida.

- Artie nunca fuiste así… -susurró Santana intentando acercarse también, sin dejar de cubrir a Brittany con su cuerpo- vamos…. Suelta el arma.

- ¿¡PORQUÉ NO ME QUISISTE COMO A ELLA!? –gritaba el chico mirando a Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos apuntando de nuevo a las chicas- ¡ALEJAROS TODOS O JURO QUE DISPARO!

- Artie, de verdad que lo siento… lo siento mucho… pero lo nuestro nunca funcionó… -susurró Brittany con cierto temor cogiendo de la mano a Santana.

- No importa, yo te quiero a ti… aun podemos tener algo…

- Pero yo amo a Santana… el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar… -dijo más segura de sí misma la rubia llevando involuntariamente sus manos al vientre.

Artie ríe fuertemente apuntando, esta vez, al vientre de la rubia.

- Encima estás embarazada….

Viendo que Artie quitaba el seguro de la pistola, Santana salió corriendo hacia él, todo lo rápido que pudo.

No oía los gritos del resto de chicos, diciéndola que parase.

No oía los gritos entre lágrimas de Brittany.

Simplemente oía su propia voz, diciendo "Ellos son tu vida, protégelos cueste lo que cueste".

Tres segundos después, un disparo rompe con los gritos, dejándolos totalmente en silencio mientras un cuerpo cae al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Quizás un poco cruel dejándolo en este punto… pero el capitulo se estaba haciendo demasiado largo… jajaja<strong>

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan.**

**Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo para mitad de la semana que viene.**

_…Mune9117…_


	22. Temp1 - Capítulo XXII

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que todo os vaya genial.  
>Creo que el capítulo anterior ha sido uno de los más comentados y vistos. Muchas gracias =).<strong>

**Os dejo por aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)**

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia si ;)_**

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

Brittany creía que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, solamente pasaba en las películas.

Que era imposible de sentir en la vida real.

La sensación de que todo lo que está a tu alrededor va demasiado deprisa pero tú lo ves a cámara lenta, sin poder hacer nada.

Sin poder moverte.

Sin poder participar en ello.

Era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado del resto del cuerpo y no pudiera hacer nada más que mirar.

Ser un espectador.

Sabía que la gente estaba gritando. Lo veía.

Pero lo único que oía era su pulso y con él, uno mucho más débil y cada vez más lento.

Sabía que había gente a su alrededor que la estaba abrazando, pero lo único que sentía era frío.

Un frío que cada vez más rápido se iba metiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerca de ella, estaba Quinn.

Al contrario que Brittany, salió corriendo hacia Santana en cuanto vio cómo se derrumbaba, seguida de cerca por Puck y Sam, cuyo único objetivo era llegar a Artie, que estaba en el suelo sentado riéndose como un loco.

- ¡SAN! -gritó Quinn mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y cogía su cuerpo colocándolo bocarriba.

Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos al ver la herida de su amiga y el pequeño charco de sangre que la rodeaba cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos.  
>Se quitó como pudo su chaqueta y la colocó en la herida, intentando evitar la salida de más sangre. Se giró y vio al resto de chicos paralizados mirando la escena con horror.<p>

- ¡MOVEROS JODER! –gritó Quinn sin dejar de presionar la herida- ¡PEDIR UNA PUTA AMBULACIA Y LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!

Mike, fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo por la pasarela por la que iban a escapar antes de que sucediera todo, seguido de cerca por Finn. Su única opción era salir en busca de ayuda o de cobertura para llamar.

Brittany seguía parada, llorando, mirando de lejos el cuerpo de su chica y a Quinn, sin poder moverse.

- Vamos López, abre los ojos –dijo Quinn cambiando la chaqueta por una toalla que le tendía Mercedes- ¿¡NO TE PODÍAS QUEDAR QUIETA!? Tenías que salir corriendo hacia él...

Quinn por un segundo, limpió sus lágrimas con uno de sus brazos y miró el cuerpo de su amiga que seguía sin dar señales de vida.

- Por favor hermanita abre los ojos, no me dejes... -sollozó Quinn en voz baja, solo para ellas, mientras volvía a presionar la herida con la toalla- sé que me estás escuchando… joder Santana… vamos… vas a tener un niño...

Puck y Sam había llegado hasta Artie y se habían puesto a darle golpes sin parar, mientras que el chico seguía riéndose. Blaine y Kurt corrieron tras ellos intentando sujetarles por detrás.

- ¡PARAR, VAIS A MATARLO! –gritó Blaine interponiéndose entre los chicos y Artie- No se merece morir… lo que se merece es pudrirse en la cárcel…

Con ese grito, algo se movió dentro de Brittany. El "burbujeo" que había sentido cuando Santana tocó su abdomen, regresó, devolviendo a Brittany el movimiento. Llevó su mirada y sus manos a su vientre y acto seguido, corrió hacia su novia y Quinn.

Mientras, los demás estaban muy desorientados, hacían cosas, si, pero no eran muy conscientes de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. No lo podían asimilar.

Rachel seguía quieta sin poderse mover, Puck y Sam estaban atando a Artie sin decir nada, Mercedes y Tina estaban buscando algo que sirviera de ayuda a Santana y Kurt y Blaine estaban vigilando a Jesse.

Brittany lloraba desconsolada al lado del cuerpo inerte de Santana, cubierto de sangre.

- No… por favor… no me dejes… despierta cariño vamos…

Puck susurró algo al oído de Sam y el chico, arrastró sin ningún tipo de cuidado a Artie junto a St. James. Todos los que estaban allí presentes del Glee Club comenzaron a salir.

Puck se acercó a Santana y la intentó coger en brazos para sacarla de allí. Rápidamente Quinn y Brittany se aferraron al cuerpo de la latina sin darle opción de movimiento al chico. Rachel al verlas, reaccionó y se acercó lentamente.

- Tenéis que dejar que Noah se lleve a Santana fuera… -susurró Rachel cogiendo por los hombros a su mujer- hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes, no sabemos lo que tiene preparado en esta fábrica para nosotros…

Ambas se separaron ligeramente Puck, lo que aprovecho el moreno, para levantar con cuidado a Santana y comenzar a correr seguido de las otras tres chicas.

- Vamos Satanás, no me decepciones y aguanta por favor… -susurraba Puck al oído de Santana.

* * *

><p>Al ver el exterior, Puck dejó suavemente a Santana en el suelo. Después se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela de almohada. Rápidamente Quinn y Brittany vuelven a la misma posición en la que estaban dentro de la fábrica.<p>

Mike al verlos salir, se acercó corriendo llevándose a Puck con él.

- La ambulancia no va a tardar en llegar… -comentó Mike sin apartar la mirada de donde estaban las chicas- ¿cómo está?

- No lo sé… -sollozó Puck mirando sus pies- aun tiene pulso, pero no creo que aguante mucho más...

* * *

><p>Mientras, Quinn seguía haciendo presión en la herida y Brittany intentaba hacerla despertar acariciándola la cara.<p>

Santana, comenzó a reaccionar al tacto de su novia y abrió levemente los ojos. Estaba bastante desorientada, pero al ver la cara de las dos rubias, intentó hablar, apretando fuertemente los puños por el dolor.

- ¿Brittany? ¿Quinn?

- No hables Santana… -ordenó Quinn al ver sus gestos- No te esfuerces, quédate quieta, pronto vendrá un médico.

Brittany apartó cariñosamente un mechón de la cara de novia y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? –susurró Santana poniendo su mano encima de la de Quinn que estaba taponando su herida.

- Si, no te preocupes por eso mi vida… -contestó Brittany con una sonrisa triste- ahora la que se tiene que poner bien eres tú.

Quinn se quedó callada, llorando, mirando su mano junto a la de su amiga, ambas llenas de sangre.

Rachel no puede evitar acercarse al ver la cara de pánico de su mujer y abrazándola por detrás, la besa suavemente la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de Santana.

- Tengo sueño… -susurró Santana desenfocando un poco su mirada- no puedo… yo no…

- San –dijo Brittany cogiéndola la cara llorando- cariño, vas a estar bien ¿vale? No cierres los ojos, dentro de un momento va a venir un médico…

- No llores – susurró con una sonrisa triste la latina.

- No puedes dejarnos solos… no puedes joder… -sollozó.

Santana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, pone su mano en el vientre de Brittany.

- Mi amor… nunca os voy a dejar solos…

- Prométemelo…

- Tú confía en mi… no pasara nada.

Brittany asintió y se acercó besando lentamente a Santana. La latina contestó al beso, separándose segundos después.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Quinn llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Rachel la abrazaba por detrás llorando también.

- No me babéis encima… dejar de llorar- susurró con una leve sonrisa, separando su mano de la herida y abrazando a ambas después con ese mismo brazo.

- ¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ LA AMBULANCIA Y LA POLICÍA! –gritó Tina corriendo hacia las chicas.

Pero en ese momento, ven cómo Santana comienza a cerrar los ojos.

- Bésame Brittany… -susurró Santana comenzando a llorar acariciando suavemente el vientre de su novia y abrazando más fuertemente a las otras dos chicas- Por favor…

Brittany la coge por sus mejillas y la besa, siendo correspondida rápidamente, pero a los pocos segundos nota como su novia deja de hacerlo.

- ¡¿San?!

* * *

><p>Todo se volvió muy borroso para Brittany a partir de ese momento.<p>

Alguien quitó de sus brazos a Santana y tiró de ella para apartarla. Al segundo después, se vio en los brazos de Kurt que la estaba abrazando, llorando desconsoladamente. Mientras que Blaine, los envolvía a ambos en un abrazo.

Brittany, miró a su alrededor, viendo a Quinn llorando y gritando, corriendo hacia donde se llevaban a Santana, y a Rachel, intentando pararla con la cara llena de lágrimas.

A Mike de cuclillas tapándose el rostro, abrazado por Tina.

A Sam y Mercedes abrazados.

A Finn sujetando a Puck que estaba descontrolado, mientras la policía se llevaba a Jesse y a Artie.

- Tranquila Britt –susurró Kurt refugiándola en su pecho- todo va a salir bien.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura.

* * *

><p>Con ayuda de algunos policías, todos llegaron al hospital en el que habían ingresado a Santana de urgencia. Cuando preguntaron por ella, ya la estaban operando.<p>

Todos se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, unos en los sillones, otros en el suelo. Rachel aun no soltaba a Quinn, que no despegaba la mirada de las puertas, al igual que Brittany. Mercedes estaba al lado de ella, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

- Brittany –dijo Kurt agachándose hasta quedar a su altura- llevamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa sin descansar. Hemos hablado con una enfermera y nos ha dicho que aún queda tiempo para que Santana salga… entre todos podemos hacer turnos para que no esté sola. ¿Por qué no te vienes con Blaine y conmigo a casa un par de horas, duermes y después nos acercamos de nuevo?

- Si Brittany –dijo Puck- Yo me quedo, tranquila.

- Nosotras dos también nos quedamos – dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de Quinn- Acabo de llamar a mis padres y se quedan con Ian. Debes irte con Kurt y Blaine, no es bueno para el bebé que estés así, sin dormir, sin comer…

- No me voy a ir –murmuró Brittany.

- Pero… solo un par de horas cariño...

- Me quedo.

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigen a la puerta, para despedirse. Salvo las dos rubias que siguen sentadas con la mirada perdida en las puertas del quirófano.<p>

- Iremos un par de horas a casa, a recoger algo de ropa y nos pasaremos por la casa de Brittany para traerla algo a ella también. No creo que sea bueno que esté con esa ropa llena de sangre –comentó Blaine mirando a Rachel.

- Coger algo también para Quinn… -susurró la morena sin perder de vista a su mujer, tendiendo las llaves a los chicos.

* * *

><p>Puck y Rachel deciden que lo mejor es ir a comer algo, ya que la última vez que salió la enfermera para informarles, aun quedaba bastante tiempo.<p>

Quinn había comenzado a reaccionar con ayuda de su mujer, al menos ya respondía cuando la preguntaban, y cambiaba su postura, pero Brittany lleva en la misma posición desde que llegaron al hospital.

- Britt, tienes que comer algo –susurró con cariño Rachel- ¿qué quieres que te suba de la cafetería?

La rubia levantó la mirada, y vio a Rachel enfrente suya con una leve sonrisa. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista a las puertas del quirófano.

- Tienes que comer algo, aunque sea un poco.

Rachel miró a Quinn suplicó con la mirada su ayuda.

Quinn se acercó a Brittany, sentándose a su lado de nuevo. Rachel y Puck decidieron irse para dejarlas tranquilas.

Brittany sintió los cálidos brazos de su amiga envolviéndola, sin decir nada, y se refugió en su pecho, como había hecho tantos días, desde Santana había desaparecido y la echaba de menos.

- No va a pasar nada B – susurró apretando levemente a la chica para calmarla- No nos va a dejar…

La chica empezó a sorberse la nariz.

El llanto se acercaba.

Quinn estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero tenía que ser la fuerte en esta ocasión… No podía derrumbarse también.

- Estábamos bien, Q –sollozó- ¿tiene que pasar esto ahora?, la quiero desde que éramos pequeñas. Tú sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ella. Después de años separadas, conseguimos encontrarnos, estar juntas, tener un bebe y nos pasa esto. No es justo.

Quinn besó su frente y la acurrucó en su pecho.

- No, no es justo.

Brittany suspiró y se quedó durmiendo con la cara aun llena de lágrimas, en los brazos de la otra rubia en el pasillo del hospital.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba tumbada bocarriba en el suelo.<p>

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

Levantó la cabeza intentando enfocar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y vio una gran sala, toda completamente de blanco sin nada, ni si quiera una puerta o una ventana, salvo un sillón con una persona sentada de espaldas.

Después, se miró a ella misma y se vio vestida con una túnica totalmente blanca.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –susurra para ella misma en voz baja.

Se acercó con cuidado a la persona sentada en aquel sillón.

- Perdone… -dijo Santana apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo del sillón- ¿Dónde estoy?

El sillón se dio la vuelta, dejando ver a una mujer mayor, que la mira directamente a los ojos, sin apenas pestañear. Santana la miró extrañada y volvió a preguntar viendo que la mujer no la respondía.

- ¿Usted tampoco sabe dónde estamos?

- Esa pregunta no te la puedo responder… -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Santana se sorprendió por la pregunta y la miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos. Esos ojos…

- Eres… no puede ser -susurró Santana abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Nana? ¿la abuela de Brittany? Es imposible… usted está… entonces yo estoy…

- Para mi niña, no te adelantes… -rió la mujer- Veo que te acuerdas de mí…

Santana asintió y se quedó paralizada, asustada, sin poder decir nada. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera con la abuela de Brittany, si estaba muerta? Eso solo podía significar una cosa...

- Estás poniendo la misma carita que cuando os atrapaba a Brittany y a ti cogiendo galletas de mi cocina sin permiso… -dijo tiernamente la mujer sin dejar de sonreír- no has cambiado nada.

Santana se alejaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer.

- No te voy a hacer nada Santana… no te preocupes –sonrió la mujer- solo soy una mensajera.

- ¿Mensajera de quién?...

- De tu abuelo…

- ¿Mi abuelo? –preguntó aun más confundida de lo que ya estaba- No entiendo… El único abuelo que conocí se murió cuando era muy pequeña…

- Cuando tenías seis años…

- Si… ¿qué quiere?

- Cuando te fuiste a Nueva York, dejaste aquí a muchos familiares que te querían y…

- Nana, cuando me tuve que ir a Nueva York, me repudiaron porque…

- Mi vida, tu abuela no te repudiaba… hay cosas que cuestan entender y más a determinadas personas… se dio cuenta tarde, no sabes las veces que ha pedido a tu abuelo que te cuidara allí dónde estuvieses…

Santana lloraba levemente con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Santana con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa- ¿Me echa de menos?

- Claro que si… Cada día. Tu abuelo lo único que quiere es veros juntas de nuevo... Que su mujer conozca a tu bebé y a tu novia.

Santana se quedó paralizada, sentándose en el suelo.

- Todo esto es un sueño… no sé porque estoy soñando con esto…

- Si quieres saber si es verdad… cuando despiertes, pregúntale a mi niña si sigue guardando un viejo medallón que la di para vuestro primer bebé…

- ¿Nuestro primer bebé? ¿Cómo sabía que…?

- Cualquier persona que tuviera dos dedos de frente y no pensara en el hecho que sois las dos mujeres, lo vería de lejos… -rió la mujer.

Santana de repente escuchó un ruido y sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Cuando pasó su mano por él, la vio llena de sangre. Su traje blanco cada vez estaba más teñido con su sangre, y ya estaba comenzando a marearse.

- Creo que es hora de irte… tienes que ser fuerte para superar esto. Recuerda que tienes a mucha gente esperándote y no puedes rendirte. Cuida mucho de mis dos ángeles…

Santana comenzó a ver cada vez más borroso y se derrumbó.

* * *

><p>Los chicos vieron salir a un doctor del quirófano y Quinn despertó rápidamente a Brittany que aun seguía dormida entre sus brazos.<p>

- ¿Familiares de la señorita López? – Puck, Rachel, Quinn y Brittany se levantaron- La intervención no ha sido fácil. La señorita López vino con varias contusiones y una herida por arma de fuego. La bala atravesó su pulmón izquierdo, causando una gran pérdida de sangre… tenemos que ver su evolución durante veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Se va a poner bien? –preguntó Puck pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Brittany.

- Aun no lo sabemos, solo nos queda esperar.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verla? –preguntó Brittany.

- Podéis entrar, pero no mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo está con la anestesia y tiene que descansar –dijo el médico entregándole a la enfermera unos papeles- esta noche sería preferible que no se quedara mucha gente, uno o dos como máximo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron todos despacio a la habitación. Vieron a Santana magullada y entubada a una maquina de respiración artificial. Brittany fue la primera en acercarse, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, cogiéndole la mano a su novia con todo el cuidado del mundo.<p>

Si algún día volvía a ver a Artie, le mataría, estaba segura.

Nunca había odiado antes a nadie así.

Los otros tres chicos decidieron salir sin hacer ruido, dejando un poco de intimidad a la pareja. En cuanto Puck cerró la puerta, Quinn se derrumbó, sentándose en el suelo llorando mientras que el chico intentó, en vano, que no le salgan las lágrimas.

Rachel, intentando mantener la compostura, se arrodilló delante de su novia, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas.

- Quinn, cálmate ¿vale? – dijo cariñosamente, acariciando el pelo de su mujer- acaba de salir de una operación importante, es normal que esté entubada, vendada… Dentro de un par de horas despertará. No te preocupes.

Puck salió fuera a avisar a todos que Santana había salido del quirófano y el estado de la chica.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas mirando a su novia, el sueño venció a Brittany que se quedó dormida con la cabeza encima de la cama de Santana, sentada aun en la silla.<p>

Los demás aun seguían fuera, Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn que estaba con la mirada perdida en la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Blaine se acercó lentamente a Rachel apartándola ligeramente de su novia.

- Quinn está fatal… - la susurró Blaine al oído- creo que deberíais iros esta noche a dormir a casa, que vea a Ian… Kurt y yo ya hemos dormido, nos quedaremos por aquí en la sala de espera o en cualquier otro sitio donde nos dejen estar, por si pasa algo y Brittany nos necesita.

- Blaine, vosotros también tenéis que descansar…

- Seguramente Quinn quiera estar cuando Santana se despierte. Ducharos, relajaros, estar con Ian y dormir… –comentó Kurt cogiendo de la mano a Blaine- tranquilas, si hay algún cambio, os avisaremos.

Rachel se acerca a su novia de nuevo y sin decir nada la levanta.

- Rachel yo no quiero irme…

- Cariño, hoy no se puede quedar más de una persona ¿vale? –dijo Rachel suavemente acariciándole el pelo y besándola la sien mientras la llevaba hasta la puerta principal- Vamos a casa, y mañana por la mañana venimos temprano. Además así vemos nuestro pequeñín.

* * *

><p>La pareja abrió la puerta principal de la casa, dejando entrar al carrito del niño primero. Quinn iba con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos agarrada fuertemente al carro sin decir nada, mientras Rachel tiraba de él.<p>

Rachel la acarició suavemente su mano para que lo soltase. Quinn, sin esperar ni un segundo, cogió al niño para llevarlo a dormir a su habitación.

Al rato, y al ver que no volvía, Rachel la va a buscar a la habitación.

- Quinn vamos a la cama, ya es tarde. Mañana tenemos que ir temprano al hospital para que Brittany no esté sola, Kurt y Blaine quieren pasar por casa para…

Rachel se quedó callada cuando vio a su mujer llorando en la cuna de Ian, acariciando sus manitas. Rachel se acercó por detrás, abrazándola y besando su cuello.

- Quinn… tranquila…

- No puedo tranquilizarme Rachel… quiero que Ian tenga a su tía -sollozó la rubia- que lo malcríe, que le enseñe español… joder... yo también necesito a Santana…

- Va a estar bien cariño… Confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que cumpla las expectativas jeje. Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo para dentro de poco, pero ahora con el tema de la Universidad estoy un poquito liada… máximo una semana, lo prometo ;).<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios como siempre. Si tienen alguna sugerencia... ya saben**

**Un saludo,**

…Mune9117…


	23. Temp1 - Capítulo XXIII

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aunque atrasada en las fechas, ya estoy por aquí =). **

**Antes de nada, dar las gracias por los comentarios y en esta ocasión voy a responder un poco, sin extenderme demasiado. Quien quiera leer el capítulo directamente que se salte esta parte y se vaya directamente a después de la primera separación por el guión jejeje**

_Mel-kung, AndruSol, txalyx, yoshi, Panquem y viviana, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS =)  
><em>

_A Scription, siento haberte decepcionado con el capítulo anterior, no me ofende que me digas lo que piensas pero te voy a justificar un poco (todo lo breve que pueda) todo lo que me dices.  
><em>

_Quizás no manejé los sentimientos de todos los que me has nombrado, pero en 4000 - 3500 palabras que quiero que dure cada capítulo para no hacerlo cargante (seamos sinceros, no escribo tan bien como para teneros enganchados al FF durante más de esas palabras, al menos yo lo pienso así), si me extiendo tanto con cada uno de ellos, no avanzo tanto como quisiera. No va a acabar ahora mismo el FF pero tampoco quería estar en esa escena durante más de un capítulo. Si pudiera actualizar más seguido, no me importaría, de hecho, me hubiera encantando hacerlo. Pero es imposible._

_Antes de nada, estoy enamorada de las Faberry, de hecho me planteo hacer el siguiente FF de ellas =), pero no me centré tanto en su estado por el hecho que este FF es Brittana. La explicación de su revisión y su interacción con Ian lo tenía escrito para este episodio.  
>Como dato, aunque no viene al caso, una parte de mi formación es sanitaria... mis FF no tienen NADA de verídico en ese aspecto. Tramitación hospitalaria, enfermedades, síntomas... todo tiene algo de base real pero casi todo es ficción.<br>La aparición de la abuela de Brittany en lugar de su abuelo, tiene una explicación que vendrá más adelante, no seamos impacientes jeje.  
><em>

_Lo dicho, aun así muchas gracias también a ti ;)_

**Ahora si =) os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Brittany aun seguía en la misma posición, sentada al lado de la cama de Santana. Tras quedarse dormida un par de horas después de la marcha de los chicos del Glee Club, se había levantado sobresaltada por el ruido de una conversación entre enfermeras en el pasillo.<p>

Se levantó, estirándose un poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no quería separarse de su novia. Sabía que apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente, pero verla con la mascarilla de oxígeno y las vías, la encogía el corazón.

Suspirando, se asomó por la única y minúscula ventana de la habitación, viendo que aun era de noche. Las horas pasaban lentamente entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Notó como alguien abría la puerta en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Se puede?

- ¿Qué haces aquí aún Noah? –preguntó Brittany extrañada- creía que se había ido todo el mundo…

- Tengo un amigo que trabaja en esta planta como enfermero… -susurró pasando a la habitación con unas bolsas de plástico en las manos, cerrando la puerta tras él- me debía un par de favores y se los he cobrado. No es bueno que pases la noche sola.

- Están Kurt y Blaine en la sala de espera…

- Bueno, y ahora yo estoy contigo en la habitación…

Puck se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, quitándose la chaqueta después, para dejarla colgada en el respaldo de la primera silla que encontró.

- ¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Puck sin apartar la mirada de Santana- ¿Ha dicho algo nuevo el médico?

- Dice no hay cambios… -susurró Brittany apartando el flequillo de su novia- pero que eso es buena señal… cuando recupere un poco las fuerzas, despertará.

Puck se acercó lentamente por detrás a Brittany y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Y tú y el bebé qué tal estáis?

- Noto algunas molestias… -comentó Brittany acariciando su vientre- pero supongo que es normal, estando como estamos… Quizás el bebé note lo que está pasando.

- Ya que no aceptas moverte de la habitación para dormir en un sitio decente, al menos deberías de comer un poco… -comentó Puck separándose de ella, cogiendo las bolsas que había traído- el tito Puckerman ha pesado en todo… toma.

Puck sacó un embase con mango picado y un filete de pollo a la plancha. Después siguió sacando unos cubiertos, unas servilletas, dos botellas de agua y otro envase con su comida.

- Blaine me contó que tenías antojo de mango desde que empezaste el embarazo… -comentó el moreno tendiéndole el embase con una sonrisa- y después de hacer un chiste con el tema, entre los dos, preparamos esto…

- Puck, de verdad que muchas gracias, pero ahora mismo no tengo hambre…

- Eh, no puedes estar si comer –dijo el chico mirándola seriamente- y tu hijo tampoco.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, y usaron la mesa auxiliar para poner la comida. Brittany se puso a mirar al chico con una sonrisa mientras que la tendía una servilleta.

- Gracias por todo… por cuidarla, por cuidarnos… Siento haber pensado mal de ti durante este tiempo…

- Es normal… si yo tuviera una novia como la tuya, también estaría celoso de todo el mundo –dijo Puck con una pequeña sonrisa- Santana es como mi hermana pequeña, no tienes por qué preocuparte… además, ella está loca por ti.

- En este tiempo nunca te lo he dicho, pero… a pesar de lo bestia y animal que eres a veces –comentó Brittany sonriéndole- Has cambiado muchísimo desde que estuvimos en el instituto…

- Todos hemos cambiado ¿no? –comentó el chico limpiándose la cara con una servilleta- de eso se trata cuando maduramos… sería ridículo que fuéramos iguales que cuando estábamos en el instituto…

- Claro…

Tras un rato en silencio, Puck terminó de comer y comenzó a recoger. Brittany fue a levantarse del sillón pero él la detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Quédate aquí y túmbate… Yo me quedaré despierto por si Santana despierta.

- Puck… tú trabajarás mañana, no puedes ir sin dormir…

- He cambiado el turno de mañana al turno de noche… no tengo que ir hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas… no hay discusión… -susurró Puck poniendo su chaqueta como si fuera una almohada- tú al sillón y yo a la silla.

* * *

><p>Quinn salió de su sueño sintiendo una leve presión sobre su pecho. Aun sin haber abierto los ojos, reconocía ese "peso" por su olor, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

Después de estar prácticamente toda la noche llorando en los brazos de Rachel, se había quedado dormida por el cansancio.

Al abrir un poco sus ojos, se encontró con otros más pequeños pero con su mismo color.

- Enano, ¿qué haces aquí?

El niño sin darle ninguna opción, puso su mano en la boca de su madre y sonrió al notar como se la mordía ligeramente con una sonrisa. El niño comenzó a reírse, girando la cabeza y mirando a su otra madre.

- Luego dices que no le quieres más a él que a mí, que nos quieres a los dos por igual… eso llego a hacértelo yo y me hubieras contestado con gruñidos… -bromeó Rachel con una sonrisa, sentada al lado del cuerpo de su mujer, sujetando a Ian ligeramente para evitar que se resbalase.

- No seas mentirosa… ya sabes que me encanta cuando me despiertas cariñosamente… ¿Hace mucho que os habéis levantado? –preguntó Quinn besando a Ian en la frente sin incorporarse.

- Un rato… tenía ganas de estar con él después de todo este tiempo, asique hemos desayunado juntos, hemos visto los dibujos… y ahora tocaba despertarte –comentó Rachel acariciando la cabeza de su hijo- Me ha llamado Tina y Mike, dentro de una hora hemos quedado con ellos para ir al hospital.

- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

- No cariño, todo sigue igual que anoche.

Quinn bajó su mirada coincidiendo con la de su hijo, con una expresión triste. Tenía la esperanza que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido simplemente un mal sueño. Que en una hora o dos, Santana y Brittany llamarían a la puerta y desayunarían con ellas como hacían muchos fines de semana.

Rachel se tumbó al lado de su mujer, besándola suavemente y poniendo su brazo encima del pequeño, abrazando a los dos.

- ¿Tú que tal estás? –preguntó Quinn tras unos segundos en silencio.

- Ya oíste lo que te dijo el médico… sólo necesito descansar –susurró Rachel besando suavemente su mejilla- estar en casa con mi familia es lo único que necesito para recuperarme. ¿Y tú que tal estás?

- Mejor… -susurró Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos de su mujer, besándola después- voy a levantarme, que tengo que ducharme y vestirme…

* * *

><p>Santana se notaba débil. Cansada.<p>

Sentía su cuerpo como si pesara tres veces más. Como si su cerebro fuera mucho más deprisa que el resto de su cuerpo.

Intentó en varias ocasiones abrir los ojos, pero hasta los párpados los notaba muy pesados.

"_No se ha movido en toda la noche Blaine…_"

"_Britt cielo ya te dijeron que seguramente estaría toda la noche durmiendo, la anestesia, los medicamentos…_"

La escuchaba con claridad. Estaba allí.

No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. La notaba cerca, su cuerpo se lo decía.

Intentó mover el brazo hacia un lado para buscarla, pero solamente consiguió mover levemente la mano y los dedos. Lo suficiente para que Brittany se girara asustada, viendo las caras de sorpresa de Kurt y Blaine al verla.

- ¿San?

Brittany oyó como Santana gemía e intentaba abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas ya se estaban agolpando en ellos.

- Estoy aquí mi vida, no te preocupes.

Kurt y Blaine salieron rápidamente en busca de un médico por los pasillos.

- Tranquila, todo está bien –susurró Brittany comenzando a llorar también- estamos en el hospital… va a venir un médico ahora mismo…

* * *

><p>En ese mismo instante, Quinn, Rachel, Mike y Tina llegaron a la sala de espera del Hospital.<p>

Después de llamar a los padres de Mike, dejaron a Charlie y a Ian en su casa. Su padre insistió que no le importaba cuidar a ambos ya que se llevaban tan bien. Después se habían dirigido directamente al hospital.

Justo cuando Rachel iba a llamar a Kurt para saber dónde estaban, le vieron corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa enorme, mientras Blaine hablaba con una enfermera.

- ¡Chicas! –gritó Kurt abrazando a Tina nada más llegar a su lado- Santana se acaba de despertar, todo está perfecto…

Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la habitación. Al entrar vieron al médico comprobando los valores de Santana en varios aparatos.

- Bueno, creo que han venido todos tus familiares a verte… -dijo riendo el médico acariciando el brazo amistosamente de la latina al ver a tanta gente apelotonada en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó angustiado Mike.

- Tranquilos, la señorita López está estable… no hubo fracturas óseas y gracias a que taponasteis rápidamente la herida, ralentizasteis la hemorragia. Pasará uno o dos meses con un tratamiento especial, notará bastantes molestias y necesitará mucho reposo… pero ya está fuera de peligro.

- Muchas gracias doctor… -susurró Rachel dejando salir al médico mientras todos los demás iban hacia Brittany para darla un abrazo.

* * *

><p>En esa misma tarde, Santana fue recuperando un poco el habla. La costaba muchísimo hacer frases largas, y tenía que descansar prácticamente cada dos palabras porque se quedaba sin aire, pero todo entraba dentro de lo normal.<p>

Tras intentar convencerla de que no hablase y darlo por imposible, Brittany había estado contestándole con una palabra a todo lo que ella la preguntaba.

- ¿Qué… te pasa… conmigo? -suspiró Santana con una mano en el costado poniendo la cama en una posición en la que estuviera ligeramente incoporada- estas enfadada…

- Déjalo Santana, ahora no…

- ¿Qué… he hecho?

Brittany suspiró fuertemente intentando calmarse. Sabía que no era el momento de hablar todo ese tema y más ahora que Santana prácticamente no podía hablar.  
>Pero toda su calma se esfumó cuando cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la imagen de su novia cubierta de sangre entre sus brazos, prácticamente sin vida.<p>

- ¿Por qué no me contaste todo lo que estaba pasando Santana? –dijo la chica comenzando a subir su tono de voz, con cada palabra, mientras comenzaba a llorar- ¿Tenías que hacerte la valiente, no? ¡Tenías que ocultarme que recibías anónimos de un maniaco! ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO SANTANA!?

Santana se quedó totalmente impactada con la reacción de Brittany.

- En ti –contestó la morena a media voz obviando el dolor punzante de su costado- en vosotros.

- ¿Mentirme desde prácticamente cuando empezamos a salir es pensar en mí? –preguntó la rubia acercándose a Santana limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta- ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI TE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO, YO ESTARÍA PRÁCTICAMENTE MUERTA SANTANA!? –gritó fuera de sí la rubia- ¡HAY QUE PENSAR ANTES DE HACER LAS COSAS JODER!

Santana sabía que todo esto que estaba saliendo por la boca de su novia, era debido una mezcla de nervios, tensión y hormonas que ahora mismo tenía en su cuerpo. Pero la latina estaba empezando a perder los nervios: no podía hablar, no podía defenderse.

- Cálmate –comentó Santana intentado coger la mano a su chica, que se apartó- intentaba… proteger… a mi familia.

- ¿¡Y TÚ PARA MI, NO ERES MI FAMILIA SANTANA!? ¿¡Yo no tengo derecho a protegerte!?

Santana comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia… no podía explicarla con claridad todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- Voy fuera a que me dé un poco el aire…

- Espera… -susurró Santana viendo como su novia salía por la puerta chocándose con las otras dos chicas que entraban…

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas? –gritó Rachel mientras Brittany se iba sin mirarlas- se oían sus chillos desde el pasillo…

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a la puerta aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel y Quinn se sentaron al lado de la cama sin decir nada más sobre el tema.<p>

- ¿Qué tal estás Santana? – se dirigió Rachel a la latina.

- Me duele… pero bien… ¿tú?

Rachel comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había pasado con ella, mientras Quinn se mantenía al margen, callada, sin despegar la mirada de sus manos.

La latina escuchaba con atención pero no podía evitar dirigir su mirada llena de confusión a Quinn.

Rachel se dio cuenta y miró significativamente a Santana.

- Creo que me voy al pasillo, tengo que hacer una llamada, os dejo solas.

Rachel salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirarlas con una sonrisa dejándolas en silencio. Santana miraba a Quinn mientras que esta, seguía en la misma posición desde que había entrado.

- Quinn… –susurró Santana buscando con su mano la de su amiga.

Quinn notó cómo la mano de la latina apretó fuertemente la suya. Levantó la mirada y vio unos ojos oscuros llenos de confusión.

- Lo siento… -susurró Santana.

No quería que ella también saliera corriendo. No podía físicamente ni mentalmente, ponerse a explicar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza durante estos meses para haber actuado como actuó, pero necesitaba a Quinn.

Quizás con una disculpa no se iría.

Santana sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a atrás en el tiempo, actuaría del mismo modo, pero no podía negar que visto desde el punto de vista de ellos, sus decisiones no habían sido quizás las más acertadas.

Lo único que ella quería era protegerlos de todo. Costase lo que costase.

Quinn, apretó fuertemente su mano, y suspiró intentado calmarse. No quería llorar.

Al igual que a Brittany, una y otra vez se repetían en su mente las mismas imágenes: Santana llena de golpes. Santana cayendo al suelo por el disparo. Santana agonizando entre sus brazos, prácticamente sin vida.

Sabía que en el momento que abriera la boca para decir algo, lloraría.

- Lo siento… de veras… yo… –murmuró Santana al ver su silencio.

Quinn sin decir nada, se levantó y con cuidado, la abrazó llorando por el cuello.

Santana se quedó un poco bloqueada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano, la acariciaba el pelo.

- Creía que no te iba a volver a ver, que te iba a perder otra vez… y no… no puedo… cuando oí el disparo y te vi caer… yo no… -sollozaba Quinn en su hombro.

- Tranquila…–susurró Santana en su oído.

- Te eché de mi casa… el mismo dia… no tenía que…

- Tranquila Q… -calmó acariciando el pelo de Quinn- tú me salvaste… taponaste la herida…

- Yo no te salve… -dijo la rubia separándose de Santana limpiándose las lágrimas.

Quinn se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dándola la espalda. Santana sin dudarlo puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga.

- Te quiero mucho Q…

Quinn se dio la vuelta y sonrió, sentándose de nuevo frente a ella.

Comenzó a contarle cómo habían pasado esos meses ella, Ian y Brittany… el embarazo de su chica, sus antojos… Pero una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Santana.

- Q… Jesse… Artie…

- Los detuvieron… después de que se fuera tu ambulancia, a ellos se los llevaron en un coche patrulla. Sam ha ido a informarse a la comisaria, pasará por aquí cuando salga de trabajar –comentó Quinn acariciando el brazo de Santana- ha intentado librarse del trabajo, pero no ha podido.

- Da igual… -sonrió la latina.

- Sé que es una tontería, porque los dos están detenidos… -dijo Quinn mirando su alianza- pero me da miedo dejar a mi mujer y a mi hijo solos…

Santana quería decir algo para tranquilizar a Quinn… pero ella sentía el mismo temor.

* * *

><p>Rachel observaba discretamente desde fuera, la interacción de su mujer con Santana. Realmente Quinn necesitaba todo esto.<p>

Kurt se acercó a ella con un café caliente en las manos.

- Parece que Quinn ya está mejor…

- Si… -sonrió Rachel- para Quinn, Santana y Brittany siempre han sido muy especiales… prácticamente hermanas. Si Santana no llega a sobrevivir… no se qué hubiera pasado con ellas dos…

- Ni lo pienses –negó Kurt con una sonrisa abrazando a Rachel- ya pasó y todo están bien. Ahora solamente tenemos que pensar en el regalo para el nuevo miembro del Glee Club, el pequeño bebé Pierce-López.

Rachel sonrió bebiendo de su vaso mientras que el chico comenzaba a decir ideas.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba sentada en una silla de la terraza del hospital. No hacía ni miraba a nada. Simplemente necesitaba estar sola y fue el primer sitio que encontró.<p>

No sabía por qué se había puesto así con Santana, estando como estaba. De verdad que no quería explotar…

Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su vientre.

- Ya estás mostrando los genes López… -susurró acariciando su vientre- no la defiendas… sabes que tu mami no ha actuado bien…

Notó una pequeña risa detrás de ella.

- Esos genes son más bien los Pierce… –rió Blaine acercándose a su lado- Britt, tendrás que hablar con ella tarde o temprano… hasta el o la pequeñina te lo está diciendo…

- Ya lo sé Blaine… sólo… necesito pensar un rato… calmarme.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía mientras?

Brittany asintió con una leve sonrisa, viendo como Blaine cogía otra silla y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hace un par de semanas cuando fui a buscar a Kurt al aeropuerto, vi a Sebastian. Estaba a punto de embarcar rumbo a Florida con su familia.

Brittany giró su cabeza extrañada. Hacía años que no sabían nada de él.

- ¿Sabes con quién se casó?… -comentó el chico con una sonrisa- con Karofsky. Y ya tienen dos hijos.

Brittany abrió los ojos impresionada. La última persona que se imaginaba con una familia era a Sebastian. Pero, a pesar de alegrarse, no sabía a qué venía todo eso.

- Vaya… que bien…

- Kurt y yo, estuvimos hablando con ellos y… hemos empezado el papeleo para adoptar a través de la asociación por la que ellos lo hicieron…

- ¿¡Vais a ser papas!?

Blaine asintió con una sonrisa enorme mientras Brittany lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¿¡Porqué no habíais dicho nada!?

- Todo era demasiado complicado… el secuestro, lo que está pasando con Santana…

- Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad.

Blaine rió levemente y siguió mirando al frente.

- Santana estará preocupada ¿no crees? –comentó el chico cuando notó la cabeza de Brittany apoyada en su hombro- Sé que ahora no lo puedes ver, pero piénsalo. Si tú hubieras estado en su lugar… hubieras hecho lo mismo… no lo niegues. Te guste o no, solamente estaba tratando de protegeros.

- Si… creo que es hora de volver… además dentro de poco se acaba la hora de visitas y os tendréis que ir.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaron hablando sobre el tema por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Santana.<p>

- Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Blaine cogiendo la mano de Kurt que estaba esperando en el pasillo.

Todos, después de despedirse de Santana, decidieron irse a descansar y volver mañana e intentar llevarse un rato a Brittany a casa. Antes de irse, Blaine la susurró al oído.

- No seas dura con ella...

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa y pasó a la habitación. Santana, antes de que Brittany pudiera decir nada comenzó a hablar, haciendo un sobresfuerzo.

- Britt, cielo. Perdóname. No…

Brittany la mandó callar y se acercó a la cama. Cogió la cara de la morena y besó sus labios, lentamente.

- Quien lo siente soy yo, San –dijo muy cerca de sus labios- no debí ponerme así contigo, sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Santana acarició la cara de su chica con una sonrisa.

- Además nuestro bebé no me deja enfadarme contigo… -comentó Brittany con una sonrisa- me replica si hablo mal de ti…

Santana sonrió como no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital y besó la frente de su novia.

- Deberías irte a dormir a casa de Quinn y Rachel…

- No me voy a ir cielo, nosotros dos estaremos bien, si estamos contigo.

Santana volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambas con un corto beso, mientras se acomodaban para pasar la noche en el hospital.

* * *

><p>La morena comenzó a bostezar, comenzaba a tener mucho sueño.<p>

Brittany se sentó en el sillón, acomodando una almohada y una manta que le había dado la enfermera.

- Ayer… mientras me estaban operando… -comenzó Santana ganándose la atención de su chica- soñé una cosa…

- ¿Soñaste? –preguntó la chica levantándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Tu abuela cariño… habló conmigo…

- ¿Mi abuela? –preguntó extrañada la rubia- ¿Nana?

- Si… me dijo… -comentó la chica bostezando, cada vez la costaba más mantenerse despierta- un medallón… para el bebé…

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del medallón? –preguntó Brittany asustada con los ojos muy abiertos- nunca te lo he dicho…

Santana prácticamente dormida se encogió de hombros. Brittany se acercó y besó su frente.

- Ya hablaremos mañana… ahora descansa cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios ;)<strong>

**Nos vemos¡ un saludito,**

...Mune9117...


	24. Temp1 - Capítulo XXIV

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo (por muchos motivos... entre ellos estudios) os dejo, por si alguien sigue el fic aun XD otro capítulo. **

**Actualmente está todo solucionado, así que iré actualizando con mucha más frecuencia.**

* * *

><p><em>Meses después...<em>

- Sólo te digo que podemos quedarnos aquí hoy y acercarnos a comer a casa de las chicas mañana, que estará todo más tranquilo –susurró Santana mientras ayudaba a abrochar el vestido a su chica- Podemos llamar a Quinn, estamos a tiempo para…

Brittany suspiró dándose la vuelta enfrentando a su novia. Estaba en su último mes de embarazo y el médico la había mandado que se alimentara correctamente, pero sobretodo, que se tomara las cosas con más calma. Santana, estaba siendo muy cariñosa con ella y el bebé, pero últimamente estaba siendo muy sobreprotectora.

La rubia tomó a su chica por las mejillas, obligándola a parar su monólogo y a centrarse en ella.

- Santana… necesito despejarme un rato… sé que el médico me mandó reposo, pero también sabes que me vuelvo loca si me quedo mucho tiempo en casa sin salir o sin hacer nada. Deberías comprenderme, porque a ti te pasa lo mismo.

- Pero, Britt, después de toda la tensión que tuviste, necesitas tomarte estos últimos meses con calma… estás de ocho meses, necesitas reposar y…

- Cariño, sé que lo único que quieres es protegernos y que todo vaya bien. Yo también quiero eso… –murmuró Brittany buscando la mirada de su chica- no haré nada que nos perjudique... pero si te sirve de ayuda, prometo no hacer esfuerzos y si me canso, volveremos aquí de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

Santana asintió separándose y observando la mirada triste de su chica, mientras esta, suspiraba y recogía todas que habían desperdigado por toda la habitación para vestirse. La morena, no quería que pensara que no confiaba en ella. No se trataba de un caso de confianza, sino de miedo. Miedo a perderlos de nuevo.

- Britt... ¿Te parece ir mañana a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé? –comentó recogiendo la ropa que había en el suelo evitando que la otra chica lo hiciera- Hemos comprado ya casi todo, pero ayer Rachel me comentó que han abierto una tienda nueva de bebés en el centro y quizás vemos algo que nos guste...

Brittany se encogió de hombros mirando a su chica.

- Supongo.

- Prometo no agobiarte más cariño... sé que soy pesada y lo siento –suspiró Santana sentándose en la cama sin mirar a su novia- pero no quiero que os pase nada…

La rubia se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Cogió su mano con una sonrisa si cambiar de postura.

- ¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado la habitación? –preguntó Brittany mientras jugaba con los dedos de Santana.

- Me encanta… -sonrió la chica mientras la besaba suavemente- vamos o llegaremos tarde como siempre.

* * *

><p>El Glee Club estaba celebrando la pronta inauguración del teatro de Blaine y Kurt. Estos meses habían trabajado sin descanso para tenerlo todo listo en poco tiempo, al igual que el resto de personas que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.<p>

En la cocina, se encontraban Santana y Quinn preparando los últimos platos.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a montar la habitación del pequeño –comentó la latina mientras contaba los platos para que hubiera para todos- ya sabes que la carpintería y todo ese tema, nunca ha sido lo mio...

- Lo sé -rió Quinn mientras cogía los platos del mueble- la cuna de Ian fue testigo de tu habilidad con la madera.

Santana se giró mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido mientras la rubia seguía riéndose.

- ¡Vamos! No te enfades, pareces una niña...

Quinn abrazó a la chica, mientras esta mantenía sus brazos fuertemente cruzados y mirándola mal.

- Suéltame Fabrey... -gruñó Santana mientras se liberaba de los brazos de la rubia.

- Tranquila López... -rió la chica- cambiando de tema, ¿fuiste a tu revisión esta mañana?

Quinn se quedó parada en la puerta de la cocina, esperando que Santana terminara de coger el resto de cosas. La chica había seguido de cerca su recuperación, acompañándola en muchas ocasiones a sus revisiones.

- Si mama… -sonrió la latina dándole un manotazo pasando hacia el salón- el médico me dijo que ya estaba perfectamente, no hace falta que vaya más...

_FLASHBACK_

_Al salir del hospital, tras el secuestro..._

_Por fin, era el último día de Santana en el hospital. Tras una corta estancia en el lugar y no ser precisamente una buena paciente, el médico por favor personal, le dio el alta con la condición de no hacer grandes esfuerzos._

_- Y ahora cuando llegues a casa, directa a la cama S… -dijo Quinn mirándola por el retrovisor del coche- B, deberías de hacer lo mismo. Rachel y yo iremos en un par de horas a prepararos la comida para que no tengáis que hacerlo vosotras... Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos..._

_- Simplemente me han operado, no estoy lisiada… -protestó la morena haciendo un mohín mirando por la ventana._

_- Es lo que te ha mandado el médico cielo –dijo Brittany acariciando la pierna de su chica- un mes de reposo. No te estoy diciendo que hagas nada, pero deja que nos ayuden los primeros días... ¿te parece?_

_Santana resopló mirando de nuevo por la ventana sin decir nada. Brittany miró a Quinn por el retrovisor pidiendo un poco de ayuda. Rachel miró a Santana._

_- Serán solo los primeros días Santana, luego te dejaremos en paz... -comentó Rachel girándose y mirando a su amiga acariciándola la pierna._

_- Vale... -susurró la latina sin mirarlas._

_- Esto os ha cambiado mucho... ¿desde cuando cedes por algo que te dice Rach? -preguntó Quinn con una leve sonrisa._

_Todo el coche se rió con el comentario aliviando la tensión._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas hicieron su entrada en el salón. Todos estaban hablando del nuevo proyecto, las nuevas ideas... pusieron las cosas en la mesa y se sentaron. Santana pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia besando suavemente su sien.<p>

- ¿Todo bien?–susurró Santana a su oido.

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa y la besó suavemente, parando y separándose tras escuchar los vítores de Puck. La bailarina limpió su carmín del labio inferior de su chica con el pulgar.

-Estas preciosa B... -comentó la chica en voz baja para que nadie más las escuchara.

En ese mismo instante, salió Rachel de las habitaciones ayudando a su hijo a andar cogiéndole de las manos. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando al niño con una sonrisa: iba vestido con una camisa roja, una pajarita y unos pantalones negros. Quinn se levantó rápidamente cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y besándolo por toda la cara, causando la risa del pequeño.

Santana acarició con una sonrisa el ya muy abultado abdomen de Brittany.

- Pronto estará con nosotras cariño -suspiró Brittany poniendo una mano sobre la de su chica- muy pronto.

-¿Y ya sabéis si es niña o niño? –preguntó Blaine sacándolas de su burbuja.

- No lo sabemos y no queremos saberlo hasta que nazca –comentó Santana sin apartar los ojos de su chica- lo importante es que esté sano o sana.

- No puedo creer que nos dejéis con la intriga hasta que nazca… -resopló Puck.

- Tendrás que aguantar Puckerman, como todos – rió la latina dando un manotazo al chico.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se sabe algo de Artie y Jesse?<p>

Puck se dio la vuelta sobresaltado para ver a Santana apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El chico estaba sirviéndose una bebida en la cocina mientras el resto del grupo estaba entretenido con la actuación improvisada de los padres de Rachel, que acababan de llegar.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso Santana? Los detuvieron y ahora estáis a salvo…

- Puck, contigo es con el único que puedo hablar sin que se me mienta en este tema… por favor… sé claro.

Puck suspiró apoyándose ligeramente en la encimera mientras señalaba la silla frente a él, para que Santana se sentase.

- Me enteré hace poco por un amigo que los trasladaron a una cárcel de alta seguridad, no me dijeron exactamente el sitio… pero puedes estar tranquila, todo está bien –dijo el chico agachándose a darla un abrazo.

- No quiero ninguna sorpresa Noah… solo quiero que Brittany y mi hijo estén bien.

Puck la abrazó con más fuerza besando su coronilla y ella se aferró a él con más fuerza. Puck podría haber sido en algunas ocasiones una mala persona en el instituto pero ahora era totalmente distinto. Quinn entró por la puerta encontrándose la escena y se acercó a la pareja, acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

- ¿Tengo que pegar a Puck? –bromeó Quinn- Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso…

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que he hecho algo malo?

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando la cara del chico y comenzaron a reírse. Kurt entró por la puerta con algunos vasos.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos en la cocina? La verdadera fiesta está allí… los padres de Rachel están interpretando una canción del musical del Mago de Oz…

- ¿De verdad eso es una fiesta? -preguntó Santana- ¿dos versiones masculinas de Rachel Berry cantando, es una fiesta?

Quinn la golpeó en el brazo mientras todos iban saliendo por la puerta, riéndose. Santana se quedó atrás y cogió del brazo a Kurt reteniendolo en la cocina.

- Quería haber hablado contigo antes pero apenas he tenido tiempo para nada… -suspiró la chica- además quería hablar a solas y Blaine y tú parecéis siameses.

- Obviando esa tontería -contestó el chico mirando a Santana con los brazos cruzados- Tú dirás…

- ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

- ¿Mi oferta? – preguntó mirándola confundido- ¡Oh! ¿¡VAS A ACEPTAR TRABAJAR CON NOSOTROS!?

- Digamos que con todo lo que ha pasado me he planteado dar un cambio a mi vida. No es que no me guste la abogacía... me encanta, pero creo que esta oportunidad solo se va a dar una vez, y los bufetes siempre van a estar ahí…

- Claro… -sonrió aun alterado- ¡No puedes imaginar la gran noticia que me has dado!

- Solo… preferiría que no dijeras nada hasta que no tenga todo atado en el bufete… además quiero darle la sorpresa a Britt que ha estado insistiéndome todo este tiempo.

Kurt hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con una cremallera y después dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ya era la una de la mañana cuando Rachel cerró la puerta de su casa y despidió a todos los chicos del Glee Club, salvo a Santana y a Brittany. Puso rumbo al salón buscando a las chicas, encontrándose en el sofá a Brittany dormida, abrazada a Quinn mientras esta, también la abrazaba fuertemente.<p>

Santana salió de la cocina encontrándose con Rachel, que tenía una sonrisa enorme. La más baja, señaló con la mano al sofá y fue rápidamente con el móvil, sin hacer ruido, a hacerlas una foto. Después se acercó de nuevo a Santana y con una sonrisa, la invitó a entrar a la cocina de nuevo para dejar a las dos chicas tranquilas.

- Ahora que estamos solas… toma, averigüé lo que querías –comentó Rachel mirando a los ojos a la latina tendiéndole un papel- un compañero de compañía tiene un amigo policía y me dio su dirección.

- Muchas gracias Rach… ahora tengo que buscar un hueco para ir…

- ¿No se lo vas a decir a Brittany?

- No, no quiero que se lleve una decepción si mi abuela la rechaza, o lo que es peor, rechaza a nuestro hijo –susurró la chica- está muy sensible con el tema del embarazo y no quiero que la afecte nada.

- Lo entiendo… ¿crees que es una buena idea remover otra vez el pasado?

- No lo sé Rach, pero creo que es un buen momento para hablar con ella.

- ¿San? –preguntó Brittany entrando a la cocina interrumpiéndolas, frotándose los ojos con las manos- creo que es hora de irnos… estoy muy cansada...

- Será lo mejor -comentó la latina guardándose discretamente el papel en su bolsillo- vamos a casa...

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel, tras despedirse de la pareja, se encontraban mirando al pequeño Ian mientras dormía.<p>

- Ya está muy grande –comentó Rachel mientras arropaba al niño- estaba guapísimo con su nuevo traje...

Quinn asintió cogiendo a su mujer de la mano y llevándola a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Dentro de nada empezará el instituto y comenzará a tener novias, nos dejará para estudiar arte dramático en NYADA...

- Wow wow Rach para... -rió la rubia- aun tiene que ir al colegio, no te adelantes... además, ya sabremos lo que quiere estudiar... a lo mejor puede ser bailarín como su tía... o abogado como su otra tía... psicólogo...

Rachel se paró y la miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te quiero mucho cariño...

Quinn sonrió, acercándose a su mujer, elevándola para llevarla en brazos a la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas más tarde<em>

Era un lunes por la tarde. Santana había ido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para la cena o eso al menos le había dicho a su novia. En realidad, se encontraba sentada en su coche frente a una pequeña casa de campo con un jardín, en el extrarradio. Sacó de nuevo el papel de su bolsillo y miró la dirección del GPS.

Se encontraba en la calle correcta, frente al número correcto.

Esa casa poco tenía que ver con la enorme de puertas verdes que ella recordaba. El lugar donde vivía su abuela.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se bajó del coche, recorrió el pequeño camino de tierra hasta la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre.

- ¿Santana?

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero sus críticascomentarios/sugerencias mientras sean constructivas ;)**

**Un saludo :)**

_...Mune9117..._


	25. Temp1 - Capítulo XXV

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!**

**Gracias por el apoyo a la historia :). A petición de algunos comentarios y mensajes, he intentado que en esta ocasión sea un capítulo más largo. No creo que le queden muchos capítulos al fic, pero tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente. **

**Pero ese es otro tema ;). **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Santana?<em>

Santana se quedó callada mirando a la mujer que estaba parada frente a ella. Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día en el que Alma decidió que no quería verla más y la echó de su casa a empujones.

Siempre había admirado a su abuela por ser fuerte, vital, familiar, capaz de valerse por sí sola, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Pero esa persona, a simple vista ya no existía: delante de ella, solo veía a una anciana… triste, apagada, débil… jamás se hubiera esperado nunca ver esa imagen de ella.

- Eres tú… -sonrió Alma mientras Santana asentía débilmente prácticamente sin pestañear- ¿Quieres pasar dentro?

Alma se apartó ligeramente de la puerta, dejando un hueco por el que pasó su nieta rápidamente.

Santana observó en el recibidor las numerosas fotos que su abuela había puesto por las paredes, pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una foto que estaba en un marco de plata apoyado en el mueble del pasillo: ella con dos años, subida en las rodillas de su abuelo, mientras que este, estaba tocando el piano.

- Estabais muy guapos… -sonrió la mujer mientras también miraba la foto a una distancia considerable de su nieta- A tu abuelo le encantaba sentarse contigo en el piano cuando apenas levantabas un palmo del suelo. Supongo que heredaste de él tu afición por la música... ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

- Un café, gracias.

Alma la hizo pasar hasta el salón y sentarse en uno de los sofás. La sala estaba decorada de una manera muy simple: un par de sofás, una mesa de centro, un mueble para la televisión y algunos cuadros de decoración. Nada más. La mujer desapareció hacia la cocina mientras que Santana se quedó mirando una vieja foto de ella con unos siete u ocho años de edad, cogida de la mano a sus padres mientras que su abuela, la seguía de cerca. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

Tras ese pensamiento, la morena se quedó en blanco mirándola, hasta que entró su abuela con una bandeja con una taza de café y un vaso de leche, junto con un plato lleno de pastas. Aun recordaba el aroma de las pastas de su abuela.

- Veo que ya no tomas café… -comentó Santana cogiendo su taza.

- No… el médico me lo prohibió hace tiempo…

Tras esa aclaración, hubo un silencio en el cual los ojos de Santana se desviaron involuntariamente de nuevo a la foto de sus padres. Alma se dio cuenta del gesto.

- Hace mucho que no sé de ellos. La última vez que hablamos, me dijeron que te habías mudado a Nueva York…

¿Su abuela y sus padres no se hablaban? ¿Desde cuándo?. Siempre había habido diferencias entre ellos pero nunca los había visto discutir hasta el extremo de no dirigirse la palabra... ¿Qué se había perdido en estos años?.

- Si, me fui a estudiar la carrera de Derecho. Al poco tiempo de terminar, por una reunión de amigos, coincidí con Brittany después de tanto tiempo... -sonrió- y me mudé de nuevo aquí con ella.

Alma miró a su nieta con una leve sonrisa, gesto que no se esperaba Santana. Hubiera esperado cualquier otro gesto:- odio, repulsión, asco… pero no alegría.

- A veces el destino es increíble. Hace mucho que no la veo por aquí, aunque ya no salgo tanto como antes y estoy bastante alejada del centro ¿Qué tal está?

¿Realmente estaba preguntando por Brittany? Santana frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Está muy bien, es bailarina, como quería desde pequeña. Aunque ahora está de baja –dijo decidida la chica sin apartar la vista de su abuela- estamos esperando un bebé.

- Me alegro mucho… por las dos.

Tras esa respuesta inesperada por parte de Alma, Santana se quedó en silencio totalmente sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se alegraba? Pero si uno de los motivos por lo que se tuvo que ir es porque su abuela estaba totalmente en contra de su relación con Brittany y de que ella fuera lesbiana…

- Creía que seguías viviendo en la antigua casa…

- La otra casa era muy grande y esta zona es bastante más tranquila… a una vieja como yo, no le vienen bien las emociones fuertes…

La latina asintió dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándose las manos. No se percató de que su abuela se acercó lentamente y se sentó justo a su lado.

- No sé por qué estás aquí, pero sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos… Quería haberme comunicado contigo pero no sabía dónde estabas ni cómo empezar a buscar… lo siento de veras… todo lo que pasó... lo siento tanto… -sollozó Alma

Santana estaba paralizada. Nunca la había visto llorar.

- Abuel… Alma –se corrigió en el último momento, no se sentía cómoda llamándola así- han pasado muchos años y eso ahora ya no sirve de nada. Me fui de casa, hice mi propio camino y no me arrepiento. Pero creo que es hora de arreglar determinadas cosas.

¿Estaba preparada para volver a entablar una relación con su abuela? En su interior aun pesaba todo lo que había pasado años atrás... pero muy en el fondo, sabía que la echaba de menos.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer y quieres, esta noche puedes venir a cenar a nuestra casa. Brittany está preparando un pastel de crema para el postre y le salen estupendos.

Alma miró a su nieta con una gran sonrisa.

- Me encantaría.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany estaban tumbadas acurrucadas juntas en el sofá viendo un programa de música. Ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena y la latina aún no la había dicho nada sobre la visita de su abuela a su novia. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar y tampoco sabía cómo empezar.<p>

La rubia se levantó del regazo de su chica dándole un suave beso y puso rumbo a la cocina para empezar a poner la mesa. Santana la siguió.

- Cariño... va a venir alguien a cenar con nosotras...

- ¿Hoy? -preguntó confundida la rubia mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en la mesa.

- Si... verás yo...

La frase fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Brittany la miró confundida y fue a abrir, encontrándose con Alma, la abuela desaparecida de su novia. Automáticamente, por instinto, se protegió el abdomen con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivimos?

- Hola Brittany -susurró la mujer- esta mañana he visto a Santana y me ha invitado a cenar.

La rubia se quedó paralizada totalmente mientras Santana hacia su aparición pasando un brazo por su cintura y besando su mejilla.

- Esto… -susurró Brittany mirando confundida y enfadada a Santana.

Santana la suplicó con la mirada que no dijese nada y Brittany, se hizo a un lado sin decir ni una palabra.

- El salón está ahí delante –comentó con voz neutra- Santana, ¿puedes acompañarme a la cocina?

Santana cogió a la gata que estaba enredándose a las piernas de su abuela y salió detrás de su novia. Al entrar, dejó a Kyra en la gatera y se apoyó en la encima a la espera de la reacción de la bailarina.

- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO SANTANA!? ¿¡CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRME ESTO!? – gruñó la chica por lo bajo.

- Cariño, tu abuela… -balbuceó la latina viendo el enfado de su novia- cuando estuve inconsciente tu abuela me dijo que mi abuela estaba…

- ¿¡Has traído a una de las personas que te dio la patada cuando te fuiste a Nueva York por un simple sueño producto de los sedantes!? ¿¡EN SERIO!?

Santana se giró enfadada cogiendo el pan para llevarlo a la mesa.

- Vale que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes Brittany, pero relájate… eres tú la que siempre me dices que la gente se merece una segunda oportunidad…

Santana salió de la cocina sentándose en la mesa sonriendo a su abuela.

* * *

><p>El resto de la comida, abuela y nieta se dedicaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado esos años, mientras que Brittany se limitaba a asentir y a decir monosílabos por más que su novia intentaba lo contrario.<p>

Prácticamente con la cena terminada, Santana se disculpó un momento para ir al baño y el salón se quedó en silencio.

- No te hace mucha ilusión que esté aquí, ¿verdad? –sonrió tristemente Alma mientras dejaba recogía sus cubiertos encima del plato.

- Santana la ha invitado y esta casa es tanto suya como mía. Así que está todo bien.

Alma suspiró. Conocía a la chica desde que era pequeña, sus expresiones de alegría, de enfado, de frustración... Junto con Quinn era de las pocas personas que conocía del círculo de Santana fuera del entorno familiar.

- Brittany…

Brittany dejó el cubierto de golpe, mirando con odio a la mujer.

- No sé por qué tiene que aparecer de nuevo en su vida. La dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba y ahora está intentando arreglarlo. No quiero que su familia vuelva a romperla de nuevo, ahora tiene su propia familia y no necesita a nadie más.

Alma la miró con cara de sorpresa y suspiró.

- No actué bien y ahora lo sé. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a arrepentirse… -suspiró- Tú también la diste la espalda y ahora formas parte de su familia ¿no?

- No es lo mismo…

- Si es lo mismo, dejaste a mi nieta para irte con ese chico…

- ¿¡Ahora es tu nieta!? –gritó Brittany encarando a Alma- No tienes ese derecho, lo perdiste cuando sus padres prácticamente la echaron de su casa y tu en lugar de ayudarla, la diste de lado. ¿¡Sabes cuánto te admiraba tu nieta!?

Alma bajó la mirada y comenzó a tener los ojos acuosos. Cuando iba a replicar, vio entrar a su nieta, con expresión triste.

- Basta ya las dos… -murmuró- Brittany no te conviene alterarte... esto no ha sido buena idea… Vamos Alma, te llevo a casa…

Ambas se quedaron paradas viendo la cara de dolor de Santana. Brittany las dio la espalda mientras que su novia suspiraba.

- Lo siento –susurró Alma a su nieta, para después girarse a la rubia- siento haberme puesto así….

Brittany gimió mientras se doblaba con las manos en el vientre.

- ¿Cariño?

- San… el bebé… creo que viene el bebé

Santana y Alma miraron a la chica y después se miraron entre ellas. Santana se acercó rápidamente a la rubia cogiéndola por el brazo.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital… -comenzó a decir la latina- voy a coger la bolsa que preparamos y subiremos al coche cariño.

- Os acompaño –comentó Alma cogiendo su bolso.

- No Alma, quédate esta noche aquí y mañana avisaré a Quinn para que te acerque a tu casa con su coche. Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente.

- No voy a dejar que vayáis solas las dos al hospital, así que vamos….

- Pero…

- Dejar de discutir las dos… -dijo Brittany con cara de dolor- necesito ir al hospital. Vámonos todas.

- Vale… -comento Santana- Alma, acompaña a Brittany al coche. Voy a ir a por la bolsa y a por el móvil para avisar a Quinn y a los chicos.

Santana besó suavemente a Brittany en la coronilla mientras que Alma se acercaba a la chica tendiéndole la mano para salir.

* * *

><p>- Hola... mi novia va a dar a luz... -comentó Santana alterada a la secretaria de recepción- necesitamos ayuda urgente.<p>

- Tranquilícese señorita… -digo la mujer con mala cara mientras la tendía una carpeta- una enfermera se llevará a su novia. Mientras tanto, rellene los formularios correspondientes…

Santana resopló por lo bajo mientras Brittany no la soltaba el brazo. A los pocos segundos, un chico de la edad de ellas apareció con una silla de ruedas, ayudando a la rubia a sentarse.

- Voy con ella… -susurró Santana a su abuela.

- No –contestó la recepcionista con cara de pocos amigos- primero me tiene que rellenar todos los formularios…

- Mire, no voy a dejarla sola… si no quiere que le rellene yo la cara de… -comenzó a alzar la voz Santana.

- Niña, esa boca –regañó Alma a su nieta- Rellena las hojas con tranquilidad, aun falta tiempo. Yo me quedaré con ella mientras tanto.

Santana asintió sin apartar la mirada de la recepcionista. Se agachó por un instante al lado de su novia.

- Ahora mismo estoy contigo cariño…

Brittany asintió poniendo rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Santana llevaba una hora dentro de la habitación junto con su novia, cuando recordó que aun no había avisado a nadie de que estaban en el hospital. Aprovechando que estaba la enfermera con Brittany, aprovechó para ir al servicio y llamar a Quinn.<p>

- ¿Q?

- ¿Santana? –murmuró soñolienta- son las dos de la mañana… ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Estoy en el hospital… el bebé viene en camino…

- ¿Ya? –preguntó la rubia confundida- Dos semanas antes de lo previsto... ¿os lo ha confirmado el médico?

- Si, le acaba de hacer una revisión. Esto es solo para avisaros, no hace falta que vengáis a estas horas… según nos han dicho aun queda bastante tiempo para que Brittany vaya al paritorio.

Santana escuchó la vocecilla de Rachel por detrás de Quinn preguntando.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos? –preguntó la rubia- Rachel me acaba de decir que sus padres están en casa, podríamos llamarles y dejar a Ian con ellos.

- Pobrecillo, no lo despertéis. Estaremos bien.

- Bueno… entonces… Nos acercaremos a primera hora mañana, ¿ok? Y no te preocupes por nada, por la mañana avisaré al resto de que estáis en el hospital.

- Gracias a las dos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Quinn y Rachel bajaron del coche con una bolsa llena de cosas para los tres. Rachel llevaba en brazos a Ian, mientras que Quinn llevaba el carrito.<p>

- No creo que haya sido buena idea traer al niño –comentó Quinn sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para mirar la hora.

- Mis padres no estaban y yo quiero estar con ellas en estos momentos... Los llamaré en un par de horas para saber si ya están disponibles.

Quinn sonrió mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su chica y la besaba la sien.

- Os quiero mucho…

Rachel sonrió al igual que el pequeño Ian que iba mirando a su madre.

Atravesaron las puertas del hospital y Quinn acompañó a la sala de espera a Rachel para que se quedase con el niño tomando un café mientras ella intentaba localizar a las chicas y verlas un segundo.

La morena escogió una mesa y puso su bolso en el respaldo de su silla para dejar al niño en el cochecito. Antes de llegar a hacerlo, alzó la mirada vio que su chica estaba totalmente blanca mirando detrás suya.

- ¿Alma? –preguntó Quinn cogiendo de la mano a su novia- ¿Se puede saber lo que está haciendo aquí?

Estaba intentando controlarse para no montar un espectáculo. La mujer vio a dos personas que se dirigían a ella, reconociendo a la rubia al instante. Quinn, empujó a Rachel y a su hijo tras ella, encarando a la abuela de la latina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Alma? –preguntó de malas formas Quinn.

- Esperando el nacimiento de mi bisnieto –contestó echándola una mirada al puro estilo López.

- Para tener un bisnieto hace falta tener un nieto y creo que usted hace años que la perdió.

- Mira Quinn… no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto. Santana me fue a buscar para cenar y dio la casualidad de que Brittany se puso de parto –comentó la mujer mirando a Rachel que la dedicaba una débil sonrisa.

Quinn puso cara de confusión. Eso era imposible.

En ese momento, Rachel salió de detrás de su novia y tendió su mano a la mujer.

- Hola, creo que no me conoce, soy Rachel… -sonrió mientras que Alma la cogía de la mano con una sonrisa- la mujer de Quinn. Y este pequeño de aquí, es nuestro hijo Ian.

El pequeño miró con sus grandes ojos verdes a su madre y luego miró a Alma con una sonrisa. La mujer acarició la mano del pequeño.

- Cielo, esta señora, es la abuela de la tía Tana.

- Tía Tana… -murmuró el pequeño con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Rachel.

- Si cariño, de tía Tana.

- Es guapísimo –comentó Alma sin soltar la mano del pequeño- Así que la pequeña Quinn Fabrey está casada y tiene un hijo... es una calco tuyo de pequeña…

- Santana y Brittany dicen lo mismo… -sonrió Rachel apartando el flequillo de su hijo de su cara.

Quinn seguía con cara sería sin contestar, mirándola. Rachel la dio un codazo y terminó asintiendo.

- Creo que voy a ir a planta a ver si puedo ver a las chicas… –contestó Quinn evitando el contacto visual con Alma- Rachel, espera aquí en la cafetería con Ian… después bajaré para que puedas ir a verlas ¿ok?

- Vale cariño… -susurró besando suavemente a Quinn en los labios.

Quinn miró la reacción de Alma, pero no hizo la reacción esperada. Simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p>Quinn subió por el ascensor murmurando hasta la planta 3. En serio no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿porqué Alma había vuelto a aparecer? No iba a permitir que volviera a hacer daño a Santana…<p>

Después de preguntar a una enfermera por dónde quedaba la habitación, recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la 342. Tocó la puerta y con un débil pasen entró.

Brittany estaba tumbada, tapada hasta la cintura, agarrándose de la mano de Santana mientras esta la abanicaba con una revista. Quinn se acercó y besó suavemente la frente de su amiga. Antes de si quiera poder hablar, una enfermera entró a la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me ha dicho una auxiliar que había gente andando por los pasillos, lo siento señorita pero sólo puede haber una persona por habitación…

- Lo siento no lo sabía…

- Tranquila Q, en un segundo mientras que revisan a Brittany, te cuento todo en el pasillo…

Santana besó suavemente a su chica en la coronilla y la susurró:

- Volveré en un minuto.

Brittany a regañadientes soltó la mano de su novia y la latina se apartó, dejando la revista en la mesa. Se acercó después a la enfermera que aún seguía esperando con la mano puesta en la manija de la puerta, la salida de las chicas.

- ¿Sois igual de simpáticas todas u os hacen hacer algún curso de perfección de la técnica antes de contrataros? –comentó Santana cogiendo su móvil.

Quinn resoplando pero con una sonrisa, cogió a la chica y la sacó al pasillo.

- No pongas esa cara Q… -gruñó la latina mientras cerraba la puerta- llevan desde ayer haciéndome la vida imposible y…

- Da igual Santana, sé cómo eres… -suspiró la rubia- ¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?

- Nos dijo que queda nada para ir al paritorio…

- Eso es bueno… pronto tendremos al pequeño Pierce-López entre nosotros.

Quinn la cogió ligeramente del brazo con una sonrisa. Santana pareció entrar en su mundo cuando la sonrió. Quinn al ver a una enfermera mayor, recordó su encuentro con Alma en la cafetería.

- Sé que no es el momento oportuno, pero os quería avisar… -susurró la rubia mirando a su amiga, para ver su reacción- tu abuela está en la cafetería del hospital… supuestamente porque estaba cenando con vosotras y…

Santana suspiró mirándola.

- Es una historia larga de contar Q, simplemente creo que la gente se merece una segunda oportunidad…

- Pero San no entiendo como…

Antes de terminar la frase, la enfermera llamó a Santana a la habitación.

- Señorita López, nos falta la confirmación del médico, pero todo indica que su novia puede ir al paritorio de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy :). Espero sus comentarios mientras sean constructivos ;)<strong>

**Un saludo.**

_...Mune9117... _


	26. Temp1 - Capítulo XXVI

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad animáis a cualquiera. Me alegro que estén de nuevo por el fic muchas personas conocidas ;). **

**Dentro de poco, a finales de este mes cuando acabe los exámenes, empezaré a colgar el otro fic junto con este. Ya os iré haciendo spoilers jejeje**

**Os dejo ya con el fic.**

* * *

><p>- Quinn relax… deja de matarla con la mirada. Creo que la situación es lo bastante incómoda de por sí como para que añadas más tensión –susurró Kurt poniendo una mano sobre su pierna para intentar tranquilizarla.<p>

La chica simplemente le ignoró y apretó aun más los puños.

Todo el Glee Club estaba bastante confundido con el tema de Alma y ese cambio radical por parte de la Santana. Pero Quinn en especial, se lo había tomado bastante mal y no dirigía la palabra a la mujer a pesar de varios intentos por parte del resto para que entablaran algún tipo de conversación.

En ese momento, se encontraban todos en la sala de espera, haciendo tiempo hasta recibir noticias de las chicas. Quinn observaba a su hijo que estaba jugando con su mujer y con Alma.

El pequeño era bastante tímido si no conocía a las personas que le rodeaban, pero para mala suerte de Quinn, según se enteró que esa mujer era la abuela de su tía, no la perdía de vista y reclamaba toda su atención.

- No puedo calmarme, Kurt. Está aquí, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

- La decisión de traerla de nuevo a su vida ha sido de Santana. Tienes que aceptarlo, esté equivocada o no.

Quinn asintió sin estar muy convencida, no quería que siguieran intentándola convencer porque ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza con todo este asunto. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

Ian oyó a su madre suspirar y se acercó a ella con ayuda de Rachel. Se soltó de las manos de la morena y apoyándose en su otra madre, acarició con su manita el entrecejo fruncido de la rubia.

- Mami fadada… -murmuró el niño metiéndose el puño en la boca.

- No cielo –susurró la chica cogiendo a su hijo y sentándolo en sus piernas- no estoy enfadada. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Quinn sonrió hasta que cruzó su mirada con Alma, poniéndose tensa de nuevo.

Kurt se levantó suspirando y se acercó a Alma para invitarla a un café. Al salir de la habitación, Rachel se sentó junto a su mujer y tomó la mano de su hijo para acariciarla.

- Quinn…

- No, Rachel, no me voy ni a relajar ni hacerme amiguita de esa mujer. Si tú quieres, estás en tu derecho, pero yo no.

- Vale cielo –susurró- ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? Puedo ir a preguntar a alguna enfermera...

Quinn se limitó a asentir y sintió un beso en la mejilla. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con la sonrisa enorme de su mujer.

* * *

><p>Kurt pidió un zumo para su acompañante y un café para él acercándose a la barra de la cafetería mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta, para pagar la cuenta.<p>

Tras una corta conversación con el camarero, se acercó donde estaba sentada la mujer y puso las bebidas encima de la mesa. Se quedó parado mirándola con cierta ternura. Llevaba callada desde que habían salido de la sala de espera.

- De verdad que lo siento Alma. Quinn, normalmente es más… -suspiró Kurt mientras se sentaba elegantemente- tranquila.

- Es normal que se ponga así. Hice mucho daño a mi nieta y entiendo que intente protegerla… De hecho, me siento orgullosa que tenga una amiga así. Además de unos amigos como vosotros.

- Aun así no es justificable el comportamiento que está teniendo. Todos queremos a Santana y a Brittany, pero es un problema entre ustedess y nosotros no tenemos que meternos. Además... usted también ha tenido que pasarlo mal estos años...

Alma sonrió levemente mientras miraba el vaso que estaba frente a ella. Kurt comenzó a agitar su café.

- No me digas de usted que me hace más mayor -bromeó la mujer- ¿Conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a mi nieta y a Brittany?

- Desde el instituto… -sonrió el chico- con Brittany congenie desde que hablé con ella pero con Santana no me llevé bien prácticamente hasta el último año de clases. Tenía… tiene, un humor bastante especial.

- Los genes López…

La conversación acabó ahí y tras unos minutos de silencio, Alma levantó la mirada suspirando, con los ojos vidriosos.

- Me he perdido muchos años de la vida de Santana… su graduación, su relación, el embarazo. No tengo derecho a pedirle nada.

- Tranquila Alma…

- Ya pero… Brittany no quiere ni verme...

- No te tortures más. Brittany tiene el alma más pura que jamás he conocido en una persona. Te perdonará enseguida.

- Eso espero...

* * *

><p>- Vamos cielo, un poco más… -susurró Santana sin soltar la mano de su mujer.<p>

Brittany estaba muy cansada. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí y cuanto le quedaba, pero ya no podía más.

- Ánimo señorita Pierce, ya está casi con nosotros… un poco más -comentó la enfermera sonriendo a la rubia.

Brittany dio un último empujón, gritando, prácticamente sentándose en la cama. Cayó exhausta y acto seguido, escuchó un llanto.

- Ya está aquí con nosotras mi vida… -sollozó Santana.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a moverse por el paritorio llevándose al bebé. A los pocos segundos, se acercó el médico con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta.

- Enhorabuena chicas… es una hermosa niña… -sonrió el hombre dejando a la pequeña en brazos de Brittany.

Era muy pequeña con el pelo color azabache. Brittany sonrió y acarició con su dedo índice la mejilla de su hija mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Santana se acercó más aun a su novia y mirando a la pequeña, comenzó a acariciarle las manitas.

- Sus manos son… -comentó sin dejar de mirarla- es muy... Es…

- Preciosa… -susurró Brittany.

- Igual que tú –contestó la latina besando la coronilla de su novia.

- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?

- Lo he estado pensando… ¿Qué te parece Sarah?

- ¿Sarah? –preguntó mirando a su novia con una sonrisa para luego mirar a su hija- ¿Cómo mi nana?

Santana asintió alzándose un poco y lentamente besó la cabeza de la niña. Tras separarse, cogió del mentón a Brittany y la besó en los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

- Me parece perfecto San –susurró mirándola mientras que esta, la miraba con una extraña sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos del Glee Club junto con Alma, estaban en la cafetería esperando noticias cuando una llorosa Santana se acercó hasta ellos.<p>

- Chicos, está todo perfectamente. Ha sido una niña, muy pequeñita, pesa unos dos kilos y medio. Dentro de unas horas podréis verla si queréis.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Puck con una sonrisa abrazándola igual que quería hacer el resto.

- Sarah Pierce-López

* * *

><p>Un llanto sacó de su letargo a Santana, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá prácticamente dormida. Después de subir a la habitación de avisar a sus amigos del nacimiento de la pequeña, Brittany y Sarah tuvieron que hacerse algunas pruebas de rutina. Era tal el cansancio que al volver, las tres se quedaron dormidas.<p>

Intentando que Brittany aún no despertara, se acercó a la cuna y puso su mano sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su hija intentando calmarla. Ya la habían vestido con un body blanco y un gorro rosa.

- Oh, mi vida, ¿te has despertado? -susurró a la niña mientras la cogía en brazos al ver que seguía llorando- tranquila mami está contigo…

Santana se la apoyó sobre el pecho y la acunó suavemente. Brittany se despertó dolorida pero con una sonrisa mirando a su novia. La latina al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta y mirándola, se acercó hasta la cama dejando a su pequeña en brazos de su madre.

- Tendrá hambre… -comentó Brittany mientras se sacaba un pecho e intentaba que la pequeña mamase.

Santana se quedó mirando a la niña mientras se sentaba junto a ambas.

No podía ser más feliz.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a su novia y pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros, besándola en la sien cariñosamente.

- ¿Iba en serio?

Santana levantó la vista confundida.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de casarte conmigo…

Santana la miró con una sonrisa, levantándose para alcanzar su bolso que estaba junto a la cama. Rebuscó por unos instantes, sacando al poco tiempo un pequeño estuche. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó dónde estaba antes. Cogió a su pequeña con mucho cuidado y tendió el estuche a Brittany.

La rubia, confundida, abrió el estuche y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la boca emocionada.

- Quería haberte preparado una gran proposición, una gran cena… Pero cuando te vi con nuestra hija en brazos… solo quería que fueras mi mujer para siempre y no pude esperar. Siento que la proposición no haya sido alg…

- Es perfecto –interrumpió la rubia mientras se ponía el anillo en su dedo anular- te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unas horas, un leve toque en la puerta hizo que Santana apartara la vista de su prometida y su hija, que estaban durmiendo. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta<p>

- ¿Qué tal estás mami? –preguntó Rachel mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

El resto empezó a murmurar, despertando a Brittany. Antes de que su novia soltara alguna frase de las suyas por haberla despertado, la sonrió haciendo un gesto para que dejara que todos pasasen.

Todos entraron a la habitación y Santana cogió a su hija de nuevo de su pequeña cuna. Se acercó a Rachel que estaba llorando y le puso a la niña entre sus brazos.

- Sarah, esta es tía Rach –comentó la latina acariciando su mejilla mientras que Rachel derramaba algunas lágrimas- dentro de unas pocas semanas serás más grande que ella, así que aprovecha ahora para estar en sus brazos…

Quinn la miró de mala manera, mientras que Rachel la ignoró y se concentró en la niña.

- Es… muy guapa…

Después de varios adjetivos sueltos sin sentido, Quinn pidió a Rachel que se la dejara coger mientras que el resto del grupo miraba a la niña embobados. Santana al notar la ausencia de su abuela, se acercó discretamente a Kurt que estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Y Alma se ha ido?

- No, está en la cafetería. La dije que subiera pero me insistió que creía que no era buena idea, que esto era algo familiar y no se quería inmiscuir…

Santana suspiró y asintió. Tampoco quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo en un día como hoy. Brittany la cogió de la mano, sacándola de sus pensamientos, apretándosela suavemente.

- Trae a tu abuela… seguro que quiere conocerla… -comentó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero que estés mal. Antes que nadie estáis vosotras y no quiero que…

Brittany asintió y empujó ligeramente a su novia para que se moviera.

* * *

><p>Santana bajó las escaleras corriendo y buscó en la cafetería a su abuela, encontrándosela en una mesa mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.<p>

- ¿Alma?

La mujer levantó la vista encontrándose con su nieta con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

- ¿Si cariño?

- La bebé está en la habitación… puedes ir a verla si quieres…

- No creo que a tu novia le haga especial ilusión. No es bueno que se altere mientras está en reposo.

- Ha sido ella quien me ha dicho que bajara a buscarte…

Alma abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se levantó de la silla y siguió a su nieta, a la cual era difícil seguir el ritmo.

* * *

><p>En la habitación, Brittany miraba con una sonrisa a su hija mientras que iba pasando de uno a otro con sumo cuidado.<p>

- Es guapísima Britt… -comentó Rachel sentándose a los pies de la cama sin apartar la vista de la niña que ahora estaba en manos de Blaine.

Quinn sonrió y se sentó al lado de la nueva mama. Al ir a cogerle la mano, vio el anillo en su dedo anular. No pudo abrir más los ojos señalando el anillo a su amiga. Brittany discretamente se lo quitó y la guiñó un ojo.

- Hoy es el día de Sarah, lo diremos mañana… -susurró mientras la otra chica la abrazaba- pronto seremos la familia Pierce-López.

Al levantar la vista y abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, Brittany no era capaz de expresar con palabras la suerte que había tenido de tener a todas las personas que estaban en esa habitación con ella, como su familia.

- A ver, ven con el tito Puckerman -sonrió el moreno, cogiendo a la pequeña de los brazos de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Tras recorrer todo el hospital a la carrera, Alma y Santana llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Santana cogió de la mano a su abuela con una sonrisa y abrió con la otra la puerta.<p>

Todos los presentes, al ver la escena, se quedaron en silencio. Puck fue el único en reaccionar, dejando a la pequeña en brazos de Brittany.

- Vamos, creo que es hora de dejar a las chicas que descansen.

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco dando un beso a la pequeña y despidiéndose de las tres personas que quedaban en la habitación. A los pocos minutos, la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Alma, no podía apartar la mirada de su bisnieta. No sabía si la dejarían, pero quería cogerla en brazos, aunque sea un pequeño instante.

- Puedes cogerla si quieres… -comentó Brittany leyéndola la mente, con una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara de la mujer- hace un rato que comió. Necesita que la cojan para que se duerma.

Alma asintió aun sin moverse. Santana se acercó a su prometida, besando su coronilla y cogiendo a su hija. La mujer se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y Santana dejó a su hija en brazos de su abuela.

La pequeña bostezó y después de acurrucarse, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Alma empezó a llorar y a acunar a la niña, mientras que Santana y Brittany la miraban con una sonrisa.

- Se parece a ti de pequeña Santana -murmuró sin apartar la mirada del bebé- siento haberme perdido todo esto... el proceso tuvo que ser duro...

- En realidad, Brittany se quedó embarazada en el primer intento. Yo doné mis óvulos escogimos a un donante muy similar a Brittany: ojos claros, rubio... Lo decidimos así porque las dos queríamos tomar parte de esto y... bueno... aquí está Sarah...

- Espero que tenga los mismos ojos y el carácter de tu novia... -comentó con una sonrisa mirando a Brittany- no podrás con dos López en casa...

* * *

><p>Cuando el horario de visitas se acabó, Santana llamó a Blaine para que fuera a recoger a su abuela al hospital. Tras insistir, Santana la convenció para que fuera a descansar a casa y no se quedara en vela con ellas.<p>

Tras despedirse de la niña y de Brittany, abuela y nieta bajaron por el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Después se quedaron en la puerta esperando a Blaine.

- Alma te quería dar las gracias por estar hoy con nosotras.

- Tú y Brittany sois mis nietas y ahora tengo un bisnieto, era lo que tenía que hacer –sonrió la mujer mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- Aun así… Gracias... abuela.

Alma asintió mirando a su nieta con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

Un gran coche negro aparcó frente a las dos y tocó el claxon llamando su atención. Al instante, Blaine bajó la ventanilla con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, a las señoras. Alma seré su chófer esta noche –dijo el con un mal acento francés causando que la mujer riera y que Santana rodara los ojos- ¿Qué tal están Brittany y la niña, Santana?

- Ahora mismo durmiendo, están muy cansadas –sonrió la chica apoyándose ligeramente en la ventana del coche.

- Y tú mami, también deberías descansar.

- Lo haré Blaine –confirmó la chica abriendo la puerta trasera a su abuela para que subiera.

Santana se quedó mirando el coche hasta que desapareció de la vista, poniendo rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y que la pequeña Sarah sea de su agrado ;). Ha sido cortito, pero lo tuve que partir para que no me quedara excesivamente largo.<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos, pero que sean constructivos ;).**

_…Mune9117…  
>mune9117<em>


	27. Temp1 - Capítulo XXVII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes de nada, pedir disculpas por estas semanas de retraso. Con el tema de los exámenes de universidad, la matriculación y líos en el trabajo, he tenido menos tiempo del que pensaba tener. Estas semanas espero actualizar más a menudo, mínimo una vez por semana. Intentaré tener un capítulo todos los sábados :).  
><strong>

**Sobre los reviews...**

_**- Holip: Gracias por tu comentario :).  
>- AndruSol: Como siempre gracias por tu comentario ;). La verdad es que el papel de Alma en la serie, siempre me quedó como "pendiente" y me hubiera gustado algo más de la relación Alma-Santana. Por eso la he metido en este fic.<br>- Panquem: Jajajaja me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario. Cuando volvía leerme el capítulo para corregirlo estaba pensando exactamente en Ross, Rachel y Emma. Como si me hubieras leído la mente ;).  
>- COTY: Muchas gracias. Me hace mucha ilusión que comentes y más así.<br>- Mafe D'Cullen Rojas: Gracias ;). Si, yo tampoco sé porque no ponen a las faberry en la serie… me encantan como pareja :P**_

**Dicho esto... Espero que os guste, _Glee no me pertenece, pero la historia si xD._**

* * *

><p><em>Un mes y medio después del nacimiento de Sarah.<em>

Un llanto rompió el silencio de la noche. Santana y Brittany se encontraban dormidas en la cama, enredadas entre las sábanas. Después de estar hasta tarde intentando que la pequeña se durmiera, lo habían conseguido cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

Santana levantó levemente la cabeza del pecho de su prometida, mirando aturdida el reloj. Las 4:30 de la madrugada. No podía ser verdad...

- San –habló Brittany mientras se incorporaba levemente, acariciando el pelo de su novia- déjame levantarme, voy a ir a...

- No cielo, tú quédate aquí e intenta dormir. Apenas lo consigues tres horas seguidas por culpa del insomnio –dijo la latina besándola suavemente- voy a ver que la pasa.

Brittany se incorporó un poco mientras que Santana se levantaba y se ponía una gran camiseta de la universidad que utilizaba para estar por casa.

- Me encanta como te ves con esa camiseta... -murmuró con una sonrisa la rubia.

Santana se acercó a ella, besándola lentamente, para después salir de la habitación.

Tras un gran bostezo en el pasillo, entró en la habitación de al lado con mucho cuidado, acercándose a la cuna blanca que habían acomodado para su hija. Al cuarto no le faltaba ningún tipo de detalle: la cuna, el cambiador, un armario repleto de ropa, peluches, juguetes que habían traído todos sus amigos...

Acarició el pómulo de su hija, para después cogerla y ponerla contra su pecho.

- Ya está bebé, cálmate... estas despertando a tu madre ¿Qué te pasa?

Tras mirarla un instante a los ojos embobada, le tocó el pañal y vio que estaba mojado. Puso a Sarah en el cambiador y comenzó a quitarle el pijama. Cuando ya estaba únicamente con el pañal, la latina comenzó a acariciarla la barriga con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña se comenzaba a relajar.

En ese momento, Brittany la sacó de su ensoñación carraspeando y apareciendo por la puerta, somnolienta.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico, necesitas horas de sueño.

- No me puedo dormir. Además mañana tú tienes que trabajar cariño, deberías de dormir un poco.

Brittany se acercó por detrás a su prometida, abrazándola con una sonrisa, mientras que esta terminaba de cambiar a la niña. Cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo, Santana la volvió a coger en brazos, con todo el cuidado del mundo y se puso frente a su prometida. Esta, acarició con una leve sonrisa el pelo moreno de su hija.

- ¿No crees que llora mucho San? Quizás deberíamos de ir al pediatra…

- Ya te dijo la semana pasada que era una cosa normal –la tranquilizó acunando suavemente a la niña- aun así, tenemos cita con él el lunes. Podemos preguntarle y...

Sarah, bostezó interrumpiendo a su madre y automáticamente a las dos chicas sonrieron.

- Espero que te haga tanta gracia cuando te interrumpa de mayor... -rió la rubia mientras la otra dejaba a la pequeña en la cuna.

Santana besó la mejilla de su novia y la cogió de su mano, mirando el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular.

- Muy pronto cielo... -susurró Brittany sin dejar de mirarla- muy pronto.

* * *

><p>- Quinn, deja de leer que es tarde. Sabes que no puedo dormir con la luz encendida –susurró Rachel mientras abrazaba más fuertemente la cintura de su mujer.<p>

La chica hizo caso a su mujer y bostezando, se quitó sus gafas de lectura dejándolas junto al libro en la mesilla de noche. Apagó la luz y se tumbó totalmente en la cama. Rachel la abrazó fuertemente enterrando su cara en el cuello.

- Me encanta que todo haya vuelto a ser como era. Todo tranquilo.

- Además ahora tenemos otra integrante en el Glee Club, la pequeña Sarah.

- ¿Has visto la cara de Ian cuando la ha visto? -comentó la rubia con una sonrisa- creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de un bebé tan pequeño...

- Si… creo que ya necesita un hermanito o una hermanita...

Quinn volvió a sentarse en la cama rápidamente, separándose de su mujer y encendió la luz.

- Cariño… ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? Quieres que...

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa acariciándola la cara.

- Sé que ahora mismo Ian es muy pequeño. Pero no quiero que se lleve mucho tiempo con su hermano o hermana y mucho menos que sea hijo único. A no ser claro, que tú no quieras tener otro niño, entonces todo esto no tiene sentido... pero ya sabes, está bien, yo soy muy feliz contigo y con Ian, además que otro niño sería un gran gasto que...

Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa. La encantaba cuando Rachel se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a divagar. La recordaba cuando empezaron su relación y lo tímida que era.

- Rach, tranquila. Santana tiene razón, divagas demasiado cuando te pones nerviosa.

Rachel frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mirando a su novia mientras se reía. Quinn la cogió con ambas manos la cara, acercando sus labios hasta que estaban casi rozándose.

- Claro que quiero tener otro hijo. O diez más, mientras sea contigo.

* * *

><p>- Cada día es más hermosa…<p>

Alma miraba embobada a Sarah mientras la acunaba lentamente.

Desde el día del parto, la mujer se había acercado a casa de las chicas con bastante frecuencia, ayudándolas cada vez que lo necesitaban. La había comprado mucha ropa y juguetes, a pesar de la insistencia de Santana de que no lo hiciera. Estaba siendo la abuela perfecta.

En esos momentos, su nieta se encontraba en el trabajo, apunto de llegar y Brittany estaba con ella, tomando un café.

- Cómo no va a estar más hermosa si cada vez se parece más a Santana -comentó Brittany acariciando la mejilla de su hija- ¿Has visto como sonríe? Tiene los mismos hoyuelos, incluso se parece a ella cuando bosteza. Tu nieta dice que me lo invento, pero es verdad...

- Creo que tienes mucha razón, ese pelo tan negro y esa sonrisa... Pero no todo es igual que ella. Santana nunca ha sido de una piel tan blanquita y mucho menos los ojos azules… -comentó la mujer mirándola- eso tiene que ser tuyo…

- El donante se parecía bastante a mi físicamente, además era bailarín y…

- Para mí y seguro que para el resto de gente que la mire, esos ojos son exactamente igual que los tuyos.

Brittany sonrió, levantándose y recogiendo los dos vasos ya vacíos de la mesa. Al volver de la cocina, Alma nota a Brittany inquieta.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

- Alma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La mujer la miró extrañada, asintiendo.

- Cuando Santana fue a verte… ya sabes el día de la cena… me comentó que ya no mantenías ninguna relación con sus padres… ¿es cierto?

Alma suspiró y volvió la vista a Sarah quedándose callada.

- Lo siento Alma, no tienes por qué responder a eso, ha sido una impertinencia por mi parte.

- Niña tranquila, es normal que te preocupe… -comentó la mujer indicando a la rubia que se sentase junto a ella- lo único que es una historia difícil de contar.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (Alma)<em>

_Otra vez otro domingo aquí. Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Gloria para que viniese, no creo que hubiera aparecido por esta casa de nuevo, al menos durante unos meses. Estas últimas semanas han sido muy difíciles para mí. __Mi única nieta, Santana, me había dicho algo que nunca había esperado: era lesbiana._

_¡LESBIANA!_

_No puedo entender que hemos hecho mal, mis hijos y yo… para que esto sucediera. La hemos intentado dar todo el cariño que hemos podido pero quizás, esto es una llamada de atención por dejarla en muchas ocasiones sola cuando era pequeña. No tengo otra explicación._

_No podía ser verdad, es de sobra conocida su fama con los chicos, como ese moreno… Noah… __A pesar de heredar mi carácter, era una buena chica, guapa, muy inteligente…¿Por qué se iba a fijar en una mujer cuando cualquier hombre querría estar con ella?_

_Brittany. Ella es la culpable de todo esto. Sé que esa chica es un tanto "especial" pero… no puede ser que se haya fijado en ella. Es todo lo contrario a Santana. Sé que cuando están juntas… es, muy diferente que con el resto. Pero como lo es cualquier persona con su mejor amiga. __Ambas tienen que estar confundidas y es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta. Me duele estar así con ella, pero es la única solución que veo para que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando._

_Una voz me sacó de mi trance. Gloria, estaba parada frente a mí con la mano en el pomo la de puerta de su casa. A pesar de todo, extrañaba la cena de los domingos con ellos. _

_- Alma, me alegro que hayas venido. Te echábamos de menos. Pasa al salón, Manuel nos está esperando para comer._

_- Claro._

_Tras pasar al recibidor me fijé que todo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. La disposición de los muebles, el color de las paredes… Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que dónde antes había fotos de mi nieta, ahora estaba un espacio vacío._

_- ¿Habéis hecho reforma?_

_- Si… -vi como la mirada de Gloria se apartaba de la mía- Manuel se cambió su despacho a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Aprovechamos para hacer limpieza general y cambiar un poco todo._

_¿Habitación de arriba? pero si no hay más habitaciones que la de ellos y la de... Cuando quise replicar, Gloria me hizo sentarme en la mesa, donde ya se encontraba mi hijo Manuel vertiendo vino blanco en su copa. Era extraño. Sólo bebía alcohol cuando le pasaba algo. _

_- ¿Estás bien hijo?_

_Vi como asentía sin decir nada más. Tan poco comunicativo como yo. Es una pena que no heredara el carácter de su padre. _

_En ese mismo instante, vi como entraba Gloria con un plato, un cubierto y un vaso más, poniéndolo frente a mí. __Pero... Mi plato, el de mi hijo, el de Gloria… Faltaba uno._

_- ¿No va a bajar a cenar la niña? _

_Manuel apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y se movió incomodo en su silla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo esto es demasiado extraño. Miré a mi nuera y no encontré respuesta ya que estaba mirando su plato sin levantar si quiera la cabeza._

_- ¿¡Alguno de los dos me puede decir que está pasando!?_

_- Alma, Santana ya no vive aquí. Cuando se graduó, aprovechó un fin de semana que estábamos fuera, hizo sus maletas y se fue. Al menos ha actuado en consecuencia: si avergüenzas a la familia, lo mejor es que te vayas._

_Sentí la boca de mi estómago apretarse de repente. ¿Qué honra quieres dar a una familia que ya no es familia?_

_- ¿¡SABÉIS DÓNDE ESTÁ NO!? ¿¡O CON QUIÉN SE HA IDO!? ¿¡SE HA IDO CON BRITTANY!?_

_- No, no sabemos donde está. Brittany está en su casa, al menos esa chiquilla rectificó y ahora está saliendo con un chico del instituto… -comentó Manuel bebiendo otro trago de su copa mostrando una total indiferencia._

_- Alma, no sabemos nada. No sabemos dónde está, si se ha ido con alguien… dejó una nota diciendo que estaba agradecida con todo lo que le habíamos dado y que sentía si nosotros no podíamos verla como realmente era... que esperaba que algún día fuéramos capaces de aceptarla. _

_Mi niña valiente. Puede que lo que este bien lo que está pasando. Pero por Dios, es mi nieta no quiero que tenga que pasar por esto tan joven. Seguro que hay otras maneras de ayudarla. _

_Mi bebé se ha ido y no se dónde. Ya no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo._

_- ¿Te preocupa? –gruñó Manuel al ver que yo estaba ausente._

_- ¡ES MI NIETA Y MI FAMILIA! Obviamente me preocupa._

_- No te hagas la inocente. Tú misma la diste la espalda cuando fue a decírtelo. Tampoco ves bien lo que está pasando con ella…_

_- Pero a pesar de todo lo que haga sigue siendo mi nieta, me he dado cuenta tarde. En ningún momento quería que se fuera… es la única familia que tengo salvo vosotros. No sabemos si tiene un sitio dónde dormir, si puede conseguir comida o…_

_- ¡TIENE UNA ENFERMEDAD MENTAL ALMA!. Necesita ayuda y no la quiere. Si la única manera de que recapacite y se dé cuenta de que todo esto está mal es esta, por mí como si vive en cualquier vertedero._

_- ¡ESTAS COMPARANDO QUE LE GUSTEN LAS CHICAS CON QUE TENGA UNA ENFERMEDAD! simplemente ella... ella..._

_- ¿¡ELLA QUÉ!? TÚ TAMPOCO LO ENTIENDES..._

_- Ya sé que no lo entiendo, estoy confundida... pero..._

_- ¿¡CONFUNDIDA!? ESOS VALORES NO SON LOS QUE ME ENSEÑASTE..._

_- Manuel, ya es suficiente –comentó Gloria que hasta entonces había permanecido callada- te estás pasando…_

_- ¡PREFIERES QUE TU HIJA PUEDA MORIR EN LA CALLE ANTES DE QUE SEA LESBIANA! ESO NUNCA TE LO ENSEÑÉ. LA FAMILIA ANTE TODO, PASE LO QUE PASE... ¡PIENSA EN LO QUE DIRÍA TU PADRE!_

_- Mi hija murió hace un par de semanas -dijo el hombre sin inmutarse- yo no tengo ninguna hija._

_No podía creer lo que oía _

_En ese momento me puse en la situación de Santana cuando vino a verme a casa… y me sentí aun peor. Intentar convencer a una persona que quieres cuando nada más que muestra odio o repulsión hacia ti._

_Todo esto no tenía que estar pasando. __Me dolía enormemente que esté fallando a mi religión, pero por dios… mi nieta..._

_- Creo que es suficiente. Me voy a casa._

_- Alma, espera… -susurró Gloria mirando a su suegra con la cara llena de lágrimas._

_- No Gloria, necesito salir de aquí –comentó la mujer cogiendo su abrigo- si tu no tienes hija, yo tampoco tengo un hijo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- Comprenderás porque no puedo contar a Santana todo esto… sé que te dirá que no le importan nada, pero sé que le romperá el corazón saber todo lo que pasó después de su marcha…<p>

- Lo entiendo Alma… -susurró Brittany limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla- no la diré nada. ¿Qué pasó después?

- A partir de ese día, nos empezamos a distanciar. En mi mente aun no había comprendido del todo que lo que pasaba entre vosotras… no era… malo –completó la mujer sin mirar a la chica a los ojos, avergonzada- aunque el corazón en el fondo me dijera lo contrario. Pensar que Santana podría estar… viviendo en cualquier sitio y dedicándose a cualquier cosa con tal de no volver y de poder sobrevivir… me revolvía por dentro. Por más que quise saber de ella, para ayudarla no pude.

- Alma, no podías hacer más. Yo intenté localizarla un año sin descanso sin resultados. Nadie sabe completamente su historia en Nueva York… -comentó la rubia cogiendo a su pequeña y dándola de mamar- no suele hablar mucho de ello y se centra cuando comenzó la carrera. Pero por lo que me ha contado Quinn, lo pasó realmente mal… nunca llegó a hacer nada ya sabes… serio… pero no fue sencillo.

Se quedó un silencio incómodo roto por el llanto de la pequeña Sarah. Brittany comenzó a acunarla viendo como Alma limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas.

- Lleva un par de días así, no sabemos cómo calmarla. El pediatra dice que es normal, pero...

Alma tendió sus brazos y cogió de nuevo a la niña. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la palma de la pequeña hasta que se quedó totalmente dormida. Brittany la miró con una cara entre confundida y sorprendida.

- Es sencillo cuando has criado a dos López con un carácter fuerte. Esto, es mano de santo.

Ambas sonrieron escuchando el sonido de las llaves en el pasillo. Santana entró con su cartera en la mano y sonriendo a ambas. Saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla y a su novia con un leve beso en los labios. La rubia tendió a su novia la pequeña mientras Kyra se subía en el regazo de la rubia.

- ¿Y esas caras? –preguntó Santana mirándolas- ¿ha pasado algo?

- No cariño, solo… tu abuela y yo nos hemos puesto como tontas al ver algunas fotos tuyas de pequeña…

Santana sonrió. Miró a su hija y la besó la mejilla.

- ¿Ha dado mucha guerra para comer?

- Lo mismo de siempre… -comento la rubia sin apartar la vista de su novia y de su hija- le cuesta empezar pero después no hay quien le diga que pare.

- Mi pequeño ángel es una glotona –rió la morena- Abuela, ¿te quedas a comer?

* * *

><p>Brittany se encontraba encima de Santana besando suavemente su cuello mientras que la latina estaba intentando concentrarse en la lectura.<p>

- ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con las gafas puestas? –murmuró la rubia contra el cuello de su chica

Santana se rió levemente mirándola por un instante para luego volver a su lectura. Brittany frunció el ceño y siguió con la labor que estaba antes.

- Britt cielo... -gimió la latina sin poderlo evitar

Brittany se separó ligeramente del cuerpo de su chica, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y el sujetador prácticamente a la vez. Santana no podía apartar la mirada de la vista del cuerpo de su novia.

- Creo… que hemos acabado la cuarentena sin sexo ¿no?

Santana asintió rápidamente dándose la vuelta y presionando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia. Se quitó rápidamente el pequeño pantalón y la camiseta de dormir y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula.

- Te echaba de menos… -murmuró Santana contra el cuello de Brittany- dios... te echaba tanto de menos...

La morena, bajó lentamente el pantalón de su chica separándose. Después de quedarse un instante mirándola, volvió a caer sobre ella con una sonrisa.

- Estás preciosa… el embarazo te ha sentado tan bien...

Sus manos se deslizaron por la piel clara de sus abdominales, mientras que Brittany la cogía rápidamente la cara para juntar sus labios. Santana bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica, pasando uno de sus dedos por su centro, notando su humedad.

- Creo que alguien ya está lista para mí...

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas, Santana y Brittany se encontraban enredadas entre las sábanas, prácticamente dormidas, con una sonrisa en los labios. La morena, estaba fuertemente abrazada a su prometida, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras la otra, la tenía fuertemente cogida acariciándola el pelo.<p>

- Britt, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Mañana tengo que ir a ver a Kurt, quiere que le ayude con el papeleo del teatro... Sé que es sábado y os prometí estar todo el día con vosotras por dejaros tanto tiempo solas entre semana, pero...

- Cariño, no pasa nada. No hemos estado solas, casi todos los días venía alguno de los chicos o tu abuela.

Santana sonrió, recorriendo con su mano la cadera de su chica.

- ¿Sabes? Me hace mucha ilusión que Sarah tenga a mi abuela.

Brittany asintió levemente y besó su frente. En ese momento, abrazada fuertemente a ella, le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Alma esa misma tarde. No podía entender como Manuel había sido capaz de decir todo eso de su hija.

- San, sé que es absurdo preguntarte esto pero... ¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

- No -contestó rotunda la morena sin pensárselo- Me hubiera gustado que se lo hubieran tomado de otra manera y en su día me dolió bastante. Pero ahora ya no. No quiero saber de ellos y tampoco los echo de menos.

- Debió ser muy duro...

- Si... cuando estaba en la Universidad -comenzó a contar la latina mirando la alianza que estaba en su mano, exactamente igual que la de su chica- deseaba que mi padre o mi madre me llamase para decirme que me extrañaban igual que los extrañaba yo. O al menos, saber que me estaban buscando. Con el tiempo y recibiendo solo las llamadas de Quinn, me dí cuenta que eso no iba a pasar y entendí, que los lazos afectivos, no los marca la biología o la genética.

- Cariño, lo siento tanto...

- No pasa nada, ya estoy bien. ¿Sabes? tú, mi hija, mi abuela, el Glee Club... sois mi verdadera familia y ahora más que nunca siento que estoy completa. No necesito a nadie más que a vosotros. Y Sarah, tampoco necesita a nadie más.

- Tienes razón. De hecho, creo que será la niña más mimada de toda la zona -rió la rubia acariciando su pelo.

Santana asintió mientras bostezaba y se acercaba todo lo posible al calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su chica.

- Duérmete cariño, que ya es tarde.

- Buenas noches B. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre espero sus comentarios ;)<strong>

**Un saludo ;)**

_...Mune9117..._


	28. Temp1 - Capítulo XXVIII

**¡HOLA!**

**Como habéis visto, he tardado más días en actualizar… ¡pero no ha sido culpa mía! La página no me cargaba los capítulos y me decía que estaban desaparecidos.**

**Sobre los comentarios:**

**_- Andrusol: Quizás si, Sarah podría ser ese "lazo de unión" entre ellos. Ya se verá ;). Los padres de Brittany no han salido salvo en algún Flashback. Puede que entren en la historia en algún momento, pero por ahora…  
>- Panquem: Jajaja me matas con tus comentarios. Habrá lemmon no te preocupes jaja quería desarrollar algo más la historia en el tiempo y con capítulos tan cortos… aun así atenderé a tus peticiones jajaja. ¿Cursi? Mmm ¿prefieres drama? Jaja lo tendré en cuenta también.<br>- Cristaleheart: Mi gran seguidora de Twitter jajaja gracias por tu apoyo ;)._**

**_Y los que me habéis enviado mensajes privados, creo que os he contestado a todos, muchas gracias ;). _**

**Os dejo por aquí el capítulo, es algo más largo que los que vengo colgando últimamente. Perdón si hay alguna palabra un poco rara escrita, estoy en un pc antiguo y el teclado va un poco cuando quiere ;).**

**Si a alguien le apetece, estoy por Twitter, lo abro poco, pero si tengo algún tipo de problema para actualizar o cosas así, es la mejor vía para enterarse. (arroba)mune9117.**

**RIP Cory… Una pena enorme estos días… no me lo creía cuando lo leí por primera vez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>- Santana, este te queda perfecto…<p>

Ya había pasado otro mes desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Sarah. Santana y Brittany habían decidido, por fin, la fecha de su enlace que estaba marcada para dentro de tres meses. Era el tiempo justo para planificar una boda sencilla con sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, que era lo que ambas querían.

En ese momento, Rachel y Santana se encontraban en la tienda de vestidos de novia, para que la latina se probase algunos. La decisión de que Rachel la ayudara, había sorprendido hasta a la implicada.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (<em>_Un mes antes. Casa de Santana y Brittany)_

_- Así que, hemos decidido casarnos dentro de cuatro meses -comentó Brittany con Ian sentado en sus rodillas que estaba fuertemente abrazado a su peluche preferido- no queremos esperar más. _

_- ¿No creéis que es un poco pronto? –preguntó Quinn mientras acunaba a Sarah que estaba dormida en sus brazos- Apenas tendréis tiempo para preparar todo: el sitio, los vestidos… son muchas cosas._

_- Queremos una boda sencilla Q. Nada de una gran celebración, ya sabes, nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos. Además, esperamos que nos ayudéis en todo esto. Kurt y Blaine quieren encargarse del sitio y la decoración, pero aún quedan muchos detalles por cubrir._

_- Claro, os ayudaremos._

_La tarde continuó hasta llegar la noche. Santana y Brittany insistieron a las chicas para que se quedaran a dormir, ya que llevaban bastante tiempo sin pasar una noche las cuatro juntas y era fin de semana. La pareja aceptó rápidamente __con ganas de pasar una noche como cuando eran adolescentes__. Pidieron comida rápida y se pusieron ropa cómoda prestada por las anfitrionas._

_- Quinn, Ian está muy cansado –susurró Brittany al ver en el sofá como el niño se acurrucaba en el regazo de su madre medio dormido- llévalo a la habitación de invitados. He preparado la cama pequeña para que pueda dormir._

_- Será lo mejor… ¿Y Sarah?_

_- Ya está en su cuna. Venga, te acompaño, que tengo que hablar contigo._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_ Mientras, las otras dos, estaban en la cocina cogiendo los vasos y los cubiertos para cenar._

_- Me mucho alegro de que os vayáis a casar…_

_Santana la sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta mientras miraba distraidamente todas las acciones que iba haciendo Rachel._

_- Te quería pedir una cosa Rach._

_La morena más bajita, se giró extrañada mirándola._

_- ¿A mí? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_- No tranquila, no es nada malo, no te asustes. Solo te quería pedir que seas la que me ayude a elegir mi vestido de novia y el regalo de boda de Brittany._

_Rachel abrió lentamente la boca sin articular una palabra. _

_- Obviamente, tanto tú como Quinn seréis nuestras madrinas, junto con Blaine y Noah que serán nuestros padrinos. Noah es como un hermano para mí y bueno, Blaine lo es para Brittany. Pero quiero que tú me ayudes en esto. ¿Quieres?_

_- Pe… pe… Pero…. ¿Y Quinn?_

_- También lo hará, pero con Brittany. Ambas sois las personas más importantes que tenemos y lo hemos decidido así. No queremos que sea ella la que se encargue por las dos partes._

_- ¿Te ha obligado Brittany? –preguntó Rachel aun sorprendida haciendo que la otra frunciera el ceño- no hace falta que la hagas caso, si quieres, puedo hablar yo con ella y puedes escoger a otra persona para que…_

_- Rachel, para… no pienses así. Se lo propuse yo. Quiero que seas tú la que me ayude. ¿Tanto te extraña?_

_La chica se giró avergonzada cogiendo un trapo que había encima de la encimera y comenzó a limpiarla, para así evitar su mirada. _

_- Sólo, pensé… ya sabes, Quinn es vuestra amiga desde que erais unas crías y yo simplemente… bueno, me casé con ella._

_- Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que después de toda la relación de estos años y todo lo que nos pasó juntas, piensas que solo eres la mujer de nuestra amiga para nosotras? _

_- No… bueno, lo he explicado mal. Sé que sois mis amigas ahora, pero si no hubiera salido con Quinn quizás todo hubiera sido muy diferente._

_- Claro… pero también hubiera sido muy diferente si yo no hubiera salido con Brittany o si no me hablara con Quinn o no hubiera vuelto de Nueva York. Rachel… a pesar de lo mucho que me meto contigo, nuestra amistad te la has ganado tú por mérito propio, no por estar con nadie. Has estado en los buenos momentos y me has ayudado en los malos. Creo que puedo pedirte esto y saber que no me estoy equivocando._

_Rachel, sin decir nada, se abalanzó abrazando a Santana, que se quedó con los brazos extendidos por un instante, sorprendida, correspondiendo a los pocos segundos al abrazo._

_- ¿Eso es un si? –bromeó acariciando la espalda de Rachel._

_- Si… Yo no esperaba que… -sollozó aun sin despegarse de la latina- Gracias…_

_- Rach… _

_Ambas miraron en dirección a la voz, hacia la puerta, viendo a Quinn con los ojos rojos, seguida de Brittany sonriente. _

_- Veo que ya se lo has dicho también a ella… -sonrió Quinn mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Santana insegura, sacudiéndose el vestido un poco- ese día tengo que ir perfecta y no sé si este vestido es el adecuado para…<p>

- De todos los que te has probado, este es… perfecto. Te lo digo en serio, estás preciosa -dijo Rachel mientras hacía que la chica se volviese a mirar en el espejo para ver la parte de atrás del vestido- Brittany no podrá despegar la mirada de ti.

- Bueno Berry, tampoco babees –comentó la latina avergonzada sacudiéndose el vestido de nuevo- que tienes una mujer y un hijo esperándote en mi casa.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa cómo se dirigía al mostrador para hablar con la mujer que las estaba atendiendo, mientras ella cogía su bolso y el de la latina.

- Perdone, creo que me voy a quedar con este.

- Muy buena elección.

- Una cosa, ¿Puedo dejarlo en la tienda hasta un par de semanas antes de la boda? Mi prometida es bastante impaciente y no estoy muy segura de que no se ponga a buscar mi vestido como una loca por casa.

La dependienta comenzó a reírse asintiendo.

- Claro, podrá dejarlo aquí el tiempo que desee. La recomiendo que venga un par de días antes de la boda con él, por si tenemos que hacer algún tipo de arreglo de emergencia.

- Muchas gracias.

Santana y Rachel salieron de la tienda poniendo rumbo a una cafetería de la misma calle. Tras pedir unos cafés, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

- Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el regalo para Brittany.

- ¿Tienes ya alguna idea en mente?

- Creo que si…

* * *

><p>Mientras en casa de las chicas, se encontraban Quinn, Brittany y Kurt.<p>

El chico estaba muy emocionado con la preparación de la boda. Había escogido varios catálogos de flores y de todo tipo de detalles para que pudieran empezar a decidir esa misma tarde algunas cosas y comenzar a pedir todo lo necesario.

- Yo creo que a Santana le va a gustar esta combinación –dijo Quinn señalando algunas de las muestras que había preseleccionado el chico.

- A mí también me gusta –contestó Brittany con una sonrisa- y este también.

- Ambos quedarán bien, así que cualquier opción es acertada. Cuando llegue tu querida prometida podremos escoger. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

- Hoy iba con Rachel a ver vestidos…

- Genial. Con un poco de suerte y viene a tiempo, hoy también llamaré al sitio que escogisteis para confirmar todo y así podéis estar presentes en la llamada por si hacen algún cambio.

- ¿Ya escogisteis sitio por fin? –preguntó Quinn.

- Sí. Un rinconcito a las afueras, bastante tranquilo y al aire libre, repleto de árboles… parece que estás perdida en plena naturaleza. Tiene zona para bailar, de juegos para que los niños no se aburran…. Además nos trataron como reinas al decir que íbamos de parte de Kurt y Blaine.

- Era un antiguo sitio donde siempre íbamos con la antigua compañía –contestó el chico con una sonrisa, sacando su portátil para enseñárselo- es perfecto para su boda.

Mientras Quinn ojeaba la página web, Rachel y Santana hicieron acto de presencia en el salón seguidas de Kyra que intentaba llamar la atención de su dueña. Santana la acarició el lomo y la cabeza cariñosamente mientras se acercaban al resto. Alborotó riéndose el pelo de Quinn como saludo, ganándose un manotazo de ella y se agachó para besar a su prometida. Rachel hizo lo mismo con Quinn, saludando al resto con unan sonrisa.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Están dentro durmiendo, procura no hacer ruido si quieres pasar.

- No tranquila, solo preguntaba. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

- Kurt nos enseñaba el lugar que habíais escogido para la boda. Es precioso –comentó Quinn dejando que su mujer se sentara en su regazo para poner luego el portátil en sus rodillas.

- Wow, es muy bonito chicas.

Santana y Brittany asintieron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y vosotras? ¿Habéis comprado el vestido?

- Si… y no –dijo la latina con una sonrisa tapando la boca de la rubia- no os vamos a decir como es. A ninguna de las dos.

Quinn y Brittany miraron con un puchero a ambas mientras que las morenas se reían al verlas. A los pocos segundos, Kurt llamó la atención de todas ligeramente un poco más serio.

- Os quería decir algo… queríamos hacerlo Blaine y yo, pero está en Nueva York y no podemos esperar más…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El tema de la adopción ha terminado. A finales de este mes, tendremos un hermoso niño de un año.

Todas se quedaron en shock, hasta que reaccionaron tirándose encima del chico riéndose.

* * *

><p>- Ahora que no están todos, ¿No me vas a decir cómo es tu vestido? –preguntó Brittany mirando con un puchero a su prometida mientras esta, daba un biberón a su hija.<p>

- No.

- Una pista… ¿Tiene cola o no?

Santana sonrió negando con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Sarah, la cual estaba intentando agarrar el biberón pidiendo más. Brittany resopló y se sentó junto a ella cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Qué tal vais vosotros con tu vestido?

- Aun no he encontrado nada que me guste… además mi prometida no quiere ayudarme a elegir uno perfecto y que vaya a juego con ella…

- Cielo, cualquier vestido que te pongas, hará que se me caiga la baba -comentó la latina levantándose y poniendo rumbo a la habitación, viendo que ya su hija había terminado.

Santana iba andando con la pequeña por el pasillo intentando que la pequeña echara los gases, seguidas de cerca por Brittany. Al llegar a la habitación de la bebé, la pusieron en la cuna dónde había un pequeño gato de peluche, cortesía de Alma, con el que la niña, inexplicablemente apenas lloraba.

- Pero si me dieras una pequeña pista… -susurró la rubia mientras salían del cuarto.

- Britt, por favor… quiero que sea una sorpresa. Lo que tenemos que hacer pronto, es escoger la ropa para Sarah, con quien va a estar mientras es la ceremonia… ese tipo de detalles.

- Creo que tu abuela se encarga del tema del vestido. Me llamó hace poco para decirme que quería comprárselo…

- No hace falta..

- Ya lo sé y se lo dije, pero le hace ilusión…

- Si a ti no te importa… -dijo la latina abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y dejándola pasar primero.

- Claro que no, me encanta saber que Alma está tan encariñada con ella. Además alguien la tiene que enseñar cómo es el carácter López…

- ¿¡Perdón!? ¿Con quién crees que te estas casando?

Santana frunció el ceño y se quitó la camiseta, cogiendo después una más amplia y unos pequeños pantalones que estaban perfectamente doblados en su armario.

- Con los años te has ablandado cariño –bromeó la rubia cambiándose también de ropa- jugueteas con un gatito, apenas insultas a Kurt, te llevas bien con Rachel…

Al escuchar la última razón, Santana resopló y se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Brittany la tomaba el pelo cada vez que podía sobre el tema, pero estaba muy contenta de que hubieran llegado a ese punto de amistad en el que Santana quería que ella estuviera en la elección de su vestido.

Su prometida volvió a entrar y se acostó a su lado lista para dormir.

Tras unos minutos, Santana, sin que la rubia se lo esperase, se subió encima de ella a horcajadas inmovilizando sus manos sobre su cabeza rápidamente.

- Así que… -susurró al oído de su chica causando que esta tuviera un escalofrío- ¿me he vuelto una blanda?

Brittany se apartó un poco para ver los ojos oscuros de su novia e intentó soltarse de su agarre gimiendo, deseando tocarla, pero no podía. La morena la estaba sujetando las muñecas fuertemente con una única mano mientras con la otra, iba tocando suavemente todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón.

Brittany comenzaba a notar su humedad y alzó la cadera buscando contacto, pero Santana apartó la mano con una sonrisa mientras rozaba levemente sus labios con los de ella.

- San...

Santana sin contestarla, llevó la mano hacia su espalda sacando un pañuelo de seda de la cinturilla de su pantalón. Con una gran habilidad y sin que la rubia se diese cuenta, la ató al cabecero de la cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la morena se apartó con una sonrisa pícara acariciando los costados de su novia con ambas manos. Brittany al intentar de nuevo mover los brazos, vio que no podía mirando confundida a su novia.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ahora, vas a estar quieta para mi…

Con una sonrisa mientras Brittany seguía intentando soltarse, llevó lentamente sus manos a la parte inferior de su camiseta, para luego, levantársela lentamente, quedándose desnuda de cintura para arriba.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Brittany asintió rápidamente lamiéndose los labios y alzando las caderas de nuevo en busca de contacto. Santana se apartó y separó las piernas de la rubia, sentándose entre ellas. Lentamente, pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando los abdominales de su chica, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales acarició muy despacio.

Sus manos retrocedieron hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta de nuevo, para después subirla hasta dejarla arrugada encima de sus ojos azules, impidiendo que pudiese ver nada.

- San… -gimió notando como la latina iba dejando un reguero de besos húmedos desde su cuello hacia abajo- por favor, déjame tocarte… no puedo… no puedo estar así sin poder… ahhhhh

Santana tomó su pezón izquierdo con la boca besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro, causando que la mujer que estaba debajo jadeara de placer. Después su boca, mostró la misma atención al otro pecho.

- Necesi… mmm… necesito que…

Santana la ignoró y comenzó a recorrer su abdomen con los labios en dirección sur. Cuando llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones cortos, sonrió contra la piel blanca de su amante. La cual lo notó y alzó las caderas automáticamente.

- ¿Alguien está impaciente?

La latina sin dejarla responder, bajó lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior, observando el centro palpitante de su chica.

- Britt... -gimió la morena sin moverse.

Si despegar los ojos del cuerpo desnudo de su novia, deslizó lentamente las manos por las piernas de su chica hasta que llegaron a la cadera. Santana se tumbó, dejando la cara muy cerca de su centro, para comenzar a besar la cara interna de sus muslos.

- Diooos…. San… por favor...

- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó inocentemente mientras su aliento llegaba a su parte más sensible.

- Tócame… por favor…

- Una persona blanda… -susurró subiendo, besando su vientre y bajando de nuevo con cada palabra- no haría lo que le estás pidiendo…

- No me jodas Santana… -contestó bruscamente- por favor… te necesito.

Santana sonrió. Siguió besando la cara interna de sus muslos acercándose a su centro para después alejarse de nuevo, viendo como su novia se retorcía y gemía su nombre. Con cuidado, puso las piernas de ella encima de sus hombros y continuó besando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba, cada vez más cerca.

- Saaaaaaan... -lloriqueó la rubia.

Santana agarró fuertemente los muslos para evitar que se moviera y comenzó a chupar y lamer el clítoris de su novia, haciendo que esta se arqueara de placer y el cabecero diera un fuerte golpe en la pared. Siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, la chica introdujo dos dedos dentro de su novia, marcando un ritmo rápido que Brittany fácilmente seguía.

- No puedo más…. San…

Unos segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de Brittany se tensó y gritó el nombre de Santana.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Santana subió haciendo un recorrido con sus labios y sus manos hasta llegar a la cara de la rubia. Se besaron apasionadamente sonriendo mientras la morena apartaba el sudor de la frente de su chica con una mano y la desataba con la otra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Brittany las dio la vuelta rápidamente invirtiendo las tornas.

- Tu turno...

* * *

><p>- San, tenemos que levantarnos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita con el doctor –susurró Brittany contra la mejilla de su chica que seguía medio dormida abrazada a ella- Tenemos que ducharnos, vestirnos, vestir a Sarah…<p>

- Mmmm tengo sueño por tu culpa… déjame dormir.

Brittany se rió y se levantó vistiéndose con la ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación. Después de dejar un beso en la frente de Santana, salió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sarah. Al acercarse a la cuna y verla aun durmiendo la dio mucha pena despertarla así que la cogió con mucho cuidado y volvió a su habitación.

Se acercó su cama lentamente y la tumbó boca arriba junto a su prometida.

- San… Sarah está a tu lado, durmiendo un poco más. Voy a ducharme… tenéis quince minutos para despertaros mientras me ducho. Después no tendré piedad de vosotras.

Santana asintió levemente con una sonrisa sin abrir aun los ojos, pasando su brazo por encima de la niña, acercando sus caras. Brittany besó a ambas en la frente y se encerró en el baño.

La latina abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la cara adormilada de su hija.

- Tú tampoco tienes ganas de despertarte ¿verdad? –la pequeña abrió sus enormes ojos azules balbuceando y fijándose en su madre- Claro, no son horas de darnos una cita con el médico. Pero si no queremos enfadar a tu madre, tenemos que levantarnos.

Santana se sentó en la cama, doblando sus rodillas para apoyar a su hija después en ellas. La pequeña no despegaba la vista de ella.

- Tu madre dice que te pareces a mí… pero esos ojos y esas pecas… parece que estoy viéndola de pequeña. Y por eso te quiero aún más, si eso fuera posible.

La pequeña balbuceó y sonrió levemente.

- Vamos a por tu biberón y a por mi café.

* * *

><p>- ¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Santana a Brittany mientras esperaban sentadas en la sala de espera- ha dicho mamá.<p>

- Cariño… ha balbuceado –rió la rubia mientras la morena la miraba frunciendo el ceño- ya sabes que es demasiado joven para decir palabras tan complicadas. Además, Quinn lleva intentando que diga "tita" desde casi cuando la conoció. Seguro que es su primera palabra.

Santana la sentó en sus rodillas apoyando su espalda en su pecho. Brittany pasó su brazo por los hombros de su prometida besándola la sien.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió en ese instante dando paso a una joven enfermera, la cual las hacía entrar a la consulta.

* * *

><p>- Ahora tenemos que pasarnos por el teatro. Kurt nos ha dicho que quiere que empecemos a conocer a los nuevos alumnos y a otros profesores.<p>

Todos los chicos del Glee Club estaban emocionados con su nuevo trabajo en el teatro de la pareja. Tras la sorpresa de que Santana también iba a participar en el proyecto y estar todo el Glee Club al completo, todos estaban impacientes por empezar.

- ¿Vamos con la niña?

- Claro. Nos iremos pronto, además estará Ian y Charlie que están locos con ella.

Las chicas aparcaron en la entrada del teatro. Brittany sacó a la niña, mientras que Santana sacaba su carrito. Cuando tenían todo preparado, alguien abrazó a Santana efusivamente por detrás.

- Señora de Pierce, qué ganas de verla...

Santana se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Puck. Besó en la mejilla al chico, mientras él miraba a la niña y a Brittany.

- Estáis preciosas -dijo el moreno dando un beso también a Brittany y cogiendo a la niña- Ven con tío Puckerman Sarah… te he comprado una cosa en mi viaje a Texas. Si tus madres me invitan a un cerveza, te lo daré en casa. Pero solo si me invitan a una cerveza.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa y pasaron al teatro encontrándose por los pasillos con todos sus amigos y con gente que no conocían.

Mientras esperaban, Puck y Brittany comenzaron a hablar sobre su viaje a Texas y los negocios que había encontrando por allí. Santana, ajena a la conversación, miraba todos los carteles que había en un viejo corcho. Seguramente ya se encontraba allí antes de la reforma.

- ¿Estás interesada en algún curso?

Santana se giró lentamente en dirección a la voz. Era una mujer aparentemente algo mayor que ella, alta, castaña con el pelo largo, ojos verdes, delgada y muy bien vestida.

- Mmmm no, además dudo que este curso del... -dijo mirando el cartel- 2000, siga aun vigente. Trabajo aquí.

La mujer rió y tendió su mano a la morena.

- Entonces seremos compañeras, porque yo también. Me llamo Ania, Ania Stanfort.

- Santana López.

Ambas se dieron la mano. Ania miró sin ningún tipo de reparo a la latina de arriba a abajo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni por Puck ni por Brittany, pero si por Santana que estaba mirando su reloj.

- ¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Puck mientras dejaba a Sarah en brazos de Brittany.

- No lo sé… pero no me gusta cómo está mirando a mi prometida.

Los dos se acercaron donde estaban las dos mujeres. Ania desvió la mirada de Santana que estaba más concentrada en mirar desde lejos a su hija y a su futura mujer mientras se acercaban. Santana besó con una sonrisa a Brittany en la mejilla cuando llegó.

- Ania, este es Noah Puckerman, al que verás mucho también por aquí. Y estas dos bellezas, son mi prometida Brittany Pierce y mi hija Sarah Pierce-López.

La castaña miró sorprendida a las dos, olvidándose totalmente del chico. Tras unos segundos tendió la mano a Brittany mientras que Santana cogía a su hija en brazos.

- Soy Ania Stanfort. Profesora de técnicas de voz y movimiento para niños.

Brittany tomó su mano y la chica le dirigió una mirada que no la gustó nada. Pero por suerte, hicieron acto de aparición Finn y Quinn con el pequeño Ian en brazos.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?

- Bien… íbamos a ir a buscaros.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy. Ha sido agradable conoceros –dijo con unan sonrisa mientras miraba más de la cuenta a la latina.

- No me lo puedo creer… caradura- gruñó por lo bajo Brittany mientras miraba como se alejaba la castaña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Quinn pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Nada… tonterías. Vamos, que nos están esperando en el salón de actos.

Unas veinte personas entraron en una gran sala dónde se encontraban Kurt y Blaine esperando a que todo el mundo se sentase.

- Me alegro que todo el mundo haya podido venir. Es un placer para mi y para Blaine poder trabajar en esta profesión que amamos, acompañado de personas que esperamos que estén igual de enamorados de esto que nosotros.

Mientras Kurt seguía hablando, Brittany entrelazo su mano con la Santana haciendo que esta girara para mirarla y la besara suavemente en la comisura de la boca. Al apartar su vista de los ojos marrones, detrás, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que no esperaba encontrar, mirándolas.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

- Cariño, ese te queda ideal, pero estarías aún más guapa si sonrieras…

Ya llevaban varios días buscando un vestido para la otra novia. Quinn y Blaine la habían llevado a una tienda dónde el chico había participado como modelo de novio y mantenía una buena relación con los dueños. Brittany le insistió desde un principio en que participara en esto ya que era también su padrino y sabía que todo eso le gustaba.

- Si, lo siento.

- Britt llevas días deseando ir a probarte vestidos… -susurró Quinn buscando el apoyo de Blaine, sentado a su lado- y ahora estás apática, no lo entiendo. ¿Ha pasado algo con Santana esta noche?

- No, todo va… perfecto.

- Vamos, no puedes mentirnos. ¿Qué pasa?

Brittany suspiró, bajándose del pequeño pedestal situado frente al espejo para sentarse en él y taparse la cara con ambas manos suspirando. Blaine y Quinn se miraron preocupados y se sentaron frente a ella en el suelo.

- Brittany… ¿Algo no va bien con la boda? ¿no te quieres casar?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI! –gritó la rubia asustando a los otros dos- yo solo… ¿Os acordáis de Ania?

- ¿La profesora? ¿Ania Stevenson… Smith… Ania… Smm? –comenzó a divagar la otra chica.

- Stanford, Quinn.

- Si claro -respondió Blaine con una sonrisa- fue seleccionada por Kurt en las pruebas. Tiene un curriculum excelente, ha estado en las mejores academias aprendiendo y ha estado de profesora en…

- Guapa y lista -susurró la rubia sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

- Si, es un partidazo... -bromeó el chico dándose cuenta de la cara casi llorosa de su amiga.

- Era una broma Brittany, ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué...

- Le gusta Santana –interrumpió Brittany a Blaine que se quedó callado- ayer si no llegó a estar seguro que la hubiera dicho algo… Puck también lo vio.

Quinn rió levemente, ganándose una cara de enfado por parte de ella.

- Brittany, no tienes que estar así a lo mejor son imaginaciones tuyas. A penas coincidisteis, pero si fuera verdad, Santana te ama con toda su alma desde que era una niña. Os vais a casar y tenéis una hija en común, ¿crees que cambiaría todo eso por ella?

- Además cielo, te subestimas. Eres una excelente profesional y bailarina, eres muy guapa...

Brittany asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a subirse al pedestal para seguir con la labor con la que estaban.

* * *

><p>- Hola Rach, ya estoy en casa.<p>

Quinn pasó hasta el salón dónde estaba la mesa puesta para bastantes personas. Se quedó extrañada y pasó a la cocina dónde estaba su hijo sentado en la trona pintando y su mujer cocinando.

- ¿Quién viene a comer?

- El Glee Club, insistí en que vinieran para vernos para celebrar la definitiva apertura del teatro.

La hora de la comida se fue acercando y fueron llegando los invitados. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, hablando de varios temas: viajes, niños... pero uno llamó especialmente la atención de Brittany.

- Ania me preguntó por ti Santana –comentó Kurt partiendo un trozo de fruta para Ian- estuvo muy interesada en saber que habías estudiado, de dónde eras... me dijo que la sonabas de algo.

- ¿Sonarle yo de algo? –preguntó confundida la latina mientras quitaba de la mano la servilleta a Sarah que estaba sentada en su regazo- Creo que está confundida.

Brittany suspiró y miró su plato mientras que Blaine y Quinn se dieron una mirada significativa.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. <strong>

**Como dato, en mi cabeza, Ania podría ser como Olivia Wilde... jajaja que luego muchas/os me decís que os diga a quién se podría parecer los personajes inventados en esta historia xD.**

**Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para este sábado o domingo. Espero sus comentarios ;)**

_...Mune9117..._


	29. Temp1 - Capítulo XXIX

**¡Hola!**

**Por aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. He tenido poco tiempo con el trabajo para actualizar, pero espero que les guste. **

_**Panquem: ¡Un 6! Qué injusta y que gran ofensa para mi jajaja. Estar soltera no es escusa para no ser cursi... ¡eso no me vale! ¬¬ jajaja**_

**Lo dicho, gracias por sus privados y sus aportaciones ;). Intento tomar todas las ideas o consejos que me van dando.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>- Y el lobo devoró a la Abuelita. Se puso su gorro rosa, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando a Caperucita. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Caperucita Roja llegó enseguida, muy feliz. La niña se acercó a la cama y vio que su abuela estaba muy cambiada. "Abuelita, abuelita, ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!"... -Santana puso voz de niña al leer esta parte.<p>

Sarah sonrió levemente cogiendo de la mano a su madre.

- Si... yo también me pregunto cómo de fea tenía que ser la abuela para que la confunda con un lobo...

Brittany acababa de llegar a la casa, escuchó la voz de Santana en su habitación. Se asomó sin hacer ningún ruido encontrándose a su prometida sentada con Sarah entre sus brazos apoyada totalmente en su pecho mientras que con una de sus manos, sujetaba un pequeño libro. La rubia, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una con una sonrisa, observándolas.

Ese mismo día, Sarah hacía exactamente tres meses. Santana, como desde hacía unas semanas, se dedicaba a leerle cada vez que podía para estimularla.

- Vieron la puerta de la casa abierta y al lobo tumbado en la cama, dormido de tan harto que estaba -continuó narrando Santana- Este cuento no se mantiene... ¿Cómo va a comerse un lobo a dos personas en un momento?

- Cielo -interrumpió la rubia riéndose- creo que Sarah aun no comprende tus debates internos sobre los cuentos infantiles. Creo que con leérselos por ahora vale.

Santana se giró con el ceño fruncido.

- Tiene que aprender algunas cosas. Además es super inteligente, ella ya me entiende, ¿verdad ojazos?

La latina, puso con mucho cuidado a Sarah encima de la cama mientras la acariciaba el puente de la nariz con un dedo. La niña la miró, metiéndose el puño en la mano y pataleando.

Brittany negó con una sonrisa besando a ambas. Después, abrió el armario y cogió una camiseta holgada un pantalón corto para ir a ducharse.

- Voy a ducharme y cenamos. ¿Te parece?

* * *

><p>- ¿Hoy vienen las chicas a comer? -preguntó Brittany mientras miraba los precios de los cartones de leche en el supermercado.<p>

- No, Quinn me llamó hace un rato, van a comer con los padres de Rachel -comentó Santana mientras sacaba un sonajero del bolso para dárselo a la niña que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por estar en el supermercado tanto tiempo- hace bastante tiempo que no tienen una comida familiar los cinco juntos.

- Entonces... comida para dos.

Santana asintió y continuaron por el pasillo. Brittany iba empujando el carro de la compra mientras que Santana llevaba el carro de Sarah.

- La niña se está empezando a cansar de estar aquí. Voy a por algo de fruta y tú, coge el pan. Con eso y con lo que llevamos creo que tenemos suficiente para lo que queda de semana.

Brittany sin perder el tiempo, besó la mejilla de Santana y acarició la coronilla de su hija. Después puso rumbo a la sección de fruta.

Tras mirar varios precios, decidió llevarse un poco de todo. Se acercó a la chica que estaba atendiendo con intención de pedir, pero al fijarse en la gente que estaba por allí, vio a una pareja que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver y no esperaba volver hacerlo.

Cuando reaccionó y quiso irse sin ser vista, pero uno de ellos levantó la cabeza viéndola de frente. Pero eso no la detuvo. Se volvió rápidamente buscando a su prometida y poniendo distancia con esas personas.

- San, por fin te encuentro. Tenemos que irnos ya.

- Pero aun no he cogido el pan y tú no llevas nada. ¿Qué...

- Da igual, lo compraremos de camino a casa -respondió nerviosa la rubia obligando a la morena a girarse en dirección a las cajas registradoras- vamos.

Santana la miró extrañada sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba tan nerviosa. En su rápido recorrido, Sarah comenzó a llorar al caérsele el juguete que llevaba en sus manos. Santana parando en seco, la cogió en brazos mientras Brittany seguía empujándolas como podía hacia la salida.

- ¡Britt para! -exclamó la latina mientras miraba a su prometida con los ojos muy abiertos- No hay prisa podemos...

Pero ahora entendía todo. Cuando se fijó detrás de su novia, vio a dos personas que llevaba años sin ver.

- Mis padres.

La morena apretó fuertemente la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarlos. Su padre, seguía prácticamente igual físicamente solamente que algo más canoso, al igual que su madre.

Brittany, que estaba fuera de esa comunicación de miradas, pudo ver una expresión en su novia que llevaba años sin ver.

Odio puro.

Ellos, que también las observaban con cara de asombro. Se quedaron parados a diez metros de ellas sin decir nada.

- San, por favor, sólo... salgamos y vayámonos a casa.

La bailarina cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de su otra madre mientras esta seguía totalmente parada mirándolos. Manuel y Gloria tampoco apartaban su mirada.

- Cariño, por favor.

Santana sintió una mano que la giraba la cara y encontrándose con unos ojos azules después. La morena sin mirar atrás, cogió el carro y puso rumbo a la caja registradora, sin despegar su mano de la de su prometida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres hablar? -susurró Brittany en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelo negro de su chica.<p>

- Ahora no.

- Vale...

Santana se había pasado el día sin decir nada, metida en su despacho, supuestamente preparando una de sus clases. Pero Brittany sabía de sobra que eso era mentira.

Se habían acostado sin apenas hablar. Brittany no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de su chica mientras besaba su pelo. Notó cómo Santana enterraba totalmente la cara en su cuello y la humedad que dejaban sus lágrimas a lo largo de él.

* * *

><p>Brittany ya se incorporaba esa mañana al trabajo, después de tres meses de baja por maternidad.<p>

Habían estado buscando una niñera pero tras varios días de disputas, Alma consiguió convencerlas de que no la importaba cuidar de la pequeña mientras ellas estaban en el trabajo. De hecho, estaba encantada.

Se acercaron las dos con el coche hasta la misma puerta de la mujer. Santana la saludó con un beso y se despidió de la misma manera de su hija metiéndose de nuevo rápidamente en el coche. Alma miró confundida a Brittany que con un suspiro se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al coche de nuevo.

El trayecto hasta el teatro fue en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta y estar en clases diferentes, Santana se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quinn observó desde lejos la interacción acercándose a la rubia después de perder de vista a la latina.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Brittany suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su clase, que estaba junto al aula de Quinn.

- Ayer cuando estábamos comprando, nos encontramos con los padres de Santana.

- Y, ¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Quinnn muy sorprendida.

- Mal. No ha querido hablar conmigo -suspiró la bailarina mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de la clase- no te imaginas la mirada que tenía cuando se cruzó con ellos.

- Pero, ¿os dijeron o hicieron algo?

- No, simplemente se miraron por un tiempo. Como teniendo una conversación sin palabras...

* * *

><p>Tras varias horas de clases, había llegado el tiempo de descanso. Rodeados de alumnos, como si hubieran vuelto al instituto, todos los chicos del Glee Club se sentaron en una mesa juntos.<p>

- No puedo creer que estemos todos juntos de nuevo en una mesa de un comedor -comentó con una sonrisa Tina.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa comenzando todo tipo de conversaciones. Una en concreto, llamó la atención de Brittany: Rachel y Kurt comentando a Santana un proyecto de musical y esta, ausente, en otro mundo.

- ¿Qué os parece "Cantando bajo la lluvia"? -preguntó Rachel- Será muy bonito ver a los más pequeños intentando bailar... ¿Tú que piensas Santana?

La latina salió de su ensoñación por un codazo de la pequeña diva. No es que no la estuviera escuchandola. Simplemente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para poder centrarse en un musical.

- Lo siento Rach, luego hablamos -comentó la morena mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Tengo que ir despacho a por unos papeles antes de las clases. Os veo después.

Santana se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de todos, besó la coronilla de Brittany y salió de la cafetería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué bicho la ha picado? -susurró Puck al oído de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Santana llevaba más de media hora andando por los pasillos sin rumbo y había acabado, sin saber cómo, en el taller de Puck de montaje de atrezzo. Cómo era de esperar, no había nadie, ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en la cafetería.<p>

Tras sentarse en una silla, se puso a observar todo lo que la rodeaba. Puck era un autentico artista, había autenticas obras de arte en aquel lugar.

- ¿Santana?

La latina se volvió asustada.

- ¿Ania? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando a Noah para que me ayudara a montar un escenario para un ejercicio de dentro de dos semanas. ¿Y tú?

- Quería pasear un rato y he aparecido aquí.

- Es un lugar interesante... parece mágico -comentó la chica con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor- Apenas te he visto estas semanas por aquí.

- No me muevo mucho por el teatro. Daba las clases y me iba rápidamente a casa para poder estar más tiempo con mi prometida y mi hija.

Ania asintió cogiendo una silla plegable que estaba apoyada en la pared y sentándose muy cerca de la otra chica.

- Hoy se incorporaba tu novia ¿no?

- Si, se incorporaba hoy como profesora de baile. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar, con el tema de la niña llevaba mucho tiempo sin moverse por este mundillo -dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo -susurró- si no es indiscreción, ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntas?

- Como pareja, prácticamente desde la adolescencia. Hemos tenido durante estos años bastantes problemas para estar juntas, pero supongo que el destino se ha portado bien con nosotras -comentó Santana mirando su anillo de compromiso- Pero nos conocemos desde que eramos unas crías.

Ania asintió con una expresión que Santana no supo descifrar.

- ¿Y tú, tienes pareja? -preguntó la latina sacando su móvil para ver la hora, viendo que tenía una llamada de Brittany.

- No, no me gustan las relaciones serias... soy más de disfrutar el momento -comentó Ania girándose totalmente hacia la latina, acercándose cada vez más. Mientras, que la otra tecleaba en el móvil un mensaje para su novia.

- ¿San?

Una voz interrumpió su conversación. Brittany estaba mirándolas confundida, con un café y el móvil en la mano. Santana levantó la mirada y se acercó sorprendida a Brittany para darla un leve beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí cielo?

- Escuché voces y me acerqué a ver quién era. Te traía un café para las horas que te quedan. Sé que te gusta tomarlo a media mañana y al irte tan deprisa se te había olvidado cogerlo ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Estaba dando una vuelta y por casualidad me encontré con Ania, que buscaba a Puck. He visto tu llamada ahora, te estaba enviando un mensaje para vernos. Muchas gracias por el café -susurró la morena dándola un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Ania miró de mala manera a Brittany, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la otra chica. Brittany sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió con ambas manos la cara de Santana, besándola apasionadamente, consiguiendo que soltara un leve gemido.

- Creo que me voy a mi clase -susurró Brittany mientras se separaba ligeramente de la latina- Luego nos vemos. Ania, es un placer.

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Te vas ya? Entonces, te acompaño a tu clase cielo.

- Santana no hace falta que... -susurró Brittany mirándola con cariño.

- Claro que hace falta, además que yo no estoy haciendo nada. Ania, ya nos veremos por aquí. Avisaremos a Puck si le vemos que estás por aquí.

A Ania apenas le dio tiempo a despedirse con la mano ya que Santana arrastraba a Brittany por los pasillos con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba cogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla mientras que los alumnos iban saliendo. Su clase acababa de terminar y todos la estarían esperando en la cafetería para irse a casa. Si hace unos años la hubieran dicho que iba a ser profesora en una escuela de danza, no se lo hubiera creído. Claro que había momentos que echaba de menos ejercer la abogacía (a pesar de ser la encargada de todo el papeleo legal del teatro), pero todo esto, la tenía enamorada.<p>

Alguien tocó al cristal de la puerta llamando su atención.

- ¿Puck? -preguntó extrañada la morena- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No ha pasado nada, ¿no puedo venir a verte sin un oscuro motivo?

La chica asintió metiendo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, en su cartera. Cuando recogió todo sacó las llaves del bolsillo, invitando a Puck a salir para poder cerrar la clase.

- ¿No me vas a decir de verdad porque has venido hasta mi clase?

Puck carraspeó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Puede, solo puede... que "alguien"... me haya contado algo sobre lo que te pasa y bueno, estoy preocupado por cómo te sientes.

- ¿Brittany os lo ha contado?

- No se lo ha contado a todos, sólo me lo ha contado a mi, pero prácticamente la obligue a que lo hiciera. Quería saber porque estabas así, no te enfades con ella.

Santana suspiró mirando a su amigo que estaba visiblemente preocupado.

- No pasa nada grave Noah.

Ambos continuaron en silencio por el pasillo mientras varios alumnos despistados iban buscando su aula. Cuando llegaron a cafetería, aún no había nadie más del Glee Club. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los alumnos y Puck se levantó para ir a comprar.

A los pocos minutos, el moreno volvió con un bol con dos cucharas y una bola de helado de chocolate. Santana lo miró extrañado, pero Puck sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La latina tenía pasión por el chocolate y si conseguía que se relajara, lograría que se abriera a él.

- Está riquísimo... -dijo con una gran sonrisa la latina mirando cómo él se llevaba otra enorme cucharada a la boca.

- Puckerman es un dios en el arte de cómo conquistar a una mujer...

Puck puso cara de ofendido mientras que la latina se reía de él. Tras varios minutos en silencio, únicamente acompañados por el ruido de la gran cafetería y el sonido de sus cucharas, Santana dejó la suya apoyada en el bol, mirando al chico.

- Sé que es absurdo porque ni si quiera hablamos, pero tengo miedo de que en algún momento quieran acercarse y volver a destrozar mi vida intentando hacer daño a mi familia. No puedo... no puedo pensar en que hagan daño a Brittany a mi hija o...

- Eso no volverá a pasar -la paró Puck cortándola- Esta vez es diferente. Somos adultos, nos tienes a todos nosotros, a Brittany y una hija que te quiere con locura. Por nada del mundo dejaremos que eso pase. Te lo prometo.

- Pero...

- Morena, piensa que ha sido una casualidad. Te los has encontrado, os habéis visto de lejos y ya esta. No tienen porque saber nada ni porque hacer nada.

Santana asintió.

- Creo que necesitas despejarte... ¿Qué os parece si este fin de semana salimos todos juntos de fiesta?

- Puck, te recuerdo que algunos tenemos hijos y no podemos salir de fiesta.

- No hay que ser tan radical, podemos llamar a nuestra niñera para que se quede con los dos -interrumpió Rachel acercándose de la mano con Quinn- o hablar con Kurt y Blaine para que se quede con el pequeño Devon Hummel-Anderson y su niñera.

- Cómo te gusta decir el nombre de mi hijo completo -rió Kurt llegando al grupo.

- ¡Es que parece un nombre de un protagonista de un musical!

Santana puso los ojos en blanco mirando a la morena más pequeña.

- ¡Vamos San! -exclamó Quinn zarandeándola un poco- Yo tampoco quería despegarme de mi hija los primeros meses, pero no puedes vivir en una burbuja. No pasará nada, te lo prometo. Venga, una salida como antes, todo el Glee Club.

Brittany apareció en la cafetería visiblemente cansada, acercándose al grupo y besando a su prometida.

- Brittany -comenzó Puck antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada- ¿te apetece salir este viernes todos juntos?

- Sarah se puede quedar en mi casa con Ian y su niñera. Es una chica muy seria y responsable.

Brittany miró a Santana que se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición por la insistencia del grupo.

- Mmm Claro.

* * *

><p>Ya había llegado el viernes.<p>

Los chicos habían quedado en la puerta de un local de un amigo de Sam a las diez de la noche. Tras los primeros lloros, Sarah se había quedado con la niñera de Quinn y Rachel que a simple vista parecía una chica bastante responsable, hacía unas dos horas y las chicas se estaban preparando para salir.

Brittany llevaba un vestido negro por la altura de la mitad del muslo, palabra de honor, acompañado de unos tacones altos. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y ahora se estaba aplicando un ligero maquillaje. Santana iba tambien con un vestido corto, pero rojo, escotado por delante y mostrando toda su espalda. Su pelo estaba suelto, ligeramente ondulado.

- Dios, estás tan... -murmuró Santana sin apartar la mirada, al verla salir del baño.

Brittany sonrió, acercándose y besándola suavemente. Santana se aferró a su cintura sin dejar ningún tipo de espacio entre ellas y comenzó un camino ascendente de besos desde su clavícula hasta llegar a su oído.

- ¿Porqué no nos quedamos en casa?

- San... -gimió la rubia.

Santana la fue empujando hacia la cama. Cuando la sentó, el sonido del timbre las sacó de su mundo haciendo que la morena resoplara fuertemente.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Rachel y Quinn, que estaban esperándolas en la puerta.

- Hemos llegado un poco pronto pero...

- No me digas enana... -contestó resoplando Santana dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación.

Rachel se quedó parada con el ceño fruncido mientras que Quinn miraba a Brittany con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

Brittany rió encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban un rato dentro, en un apartado VIP cortesía del gerente del bar. Algunos estaban bailando, otros estaban sentados en los sofás.<p>

Santana tenía unan copa en la mano mientras que la otra la tenía en la rodilla de su chica, que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Brittany puso su mano encima de la de su novia ganándose un beso en la mejilla. Al mirar a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba el resto del grupo, vio a alguien que no quería ver.

- ¿Esa es Ania? -preguntó Puck sentado a su otro lado, inclinándose hacia la rubia siguiendo la dirección de su mirada- mira el ángel que está con ella...

La profesora iba acompañada de un chica muy similar a ella físicamente pero un poco más bajita y de ojos oscuros. Ania se percató de la presencia del grupo y se acercaron.

- Hola Ania... -contestó educadamente Kurt mientras miraba al resto que estaban mirándola fijamente.

- Hola a todos -dijo con una sonrisa- Qué casualidad...

- Si, qué suerte... con todos lo pubs que hay por la zona, os tenemos que encontrar precisamente en este... -murmuró Brittany recibiendo un codazo por parte de Puck.

- Estos son mis compañeros de trabajo -comentó Ania girándose hacia la otra chica- esta es mi hermana pequeña Alexia. Se acaba de mudar a la ciudad por un nuevo trabajo.

- Encantados... -dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa- si quieres os podéis quedar con nosotros.

Brittany abrió exageradamente los ojos. No podía ser verdad.

- Claro, será un placer.

Tras cederles un asiento, empezaron a conversar de sus antiguos empleos, de dónde venían... conociéndose mejor. La única que estaba totalmente fuera de la conversación era Santana, a la cual ya le habían afectado un poco las copas y se dedicaba a mirar a Brittany, dejando pequeños besos en su mejilla con una pícara sonrisa.

Sam sacó a bailar a Mercedes, dejando un asiento libre al lado de Santana, que fue rápidamente cogido por Ania.

- Ey Santana.

- Hola -dijo la latina intentando beber de su pajita, pero entre el vaso y que no quería separar su otra mano de la de Brittany, todo se estaba complicando más de la cuenta.

Brittany la miró con una sonrisa, ayudándola. Santana la sonrió levemente y apretó la mano que tenía en su rodilla comenzando a acariciarla. Brittany intentó mantener sus celos con Ania a raya, hablando con Quinn pero a los pocos minutos, observó la mirada de la chica hacia su novia ¿No tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulo? ¡Que está su prometida delante!

- Vamos a bailar San... -comentó la bailarina levantándose.

Santana se giró hacia la rubia asintiendo, siendo prácticamente arrastrada a la pista.

_Na na na na..._  
><em>Come on...<em>  
><em>Na na na na...<em>  
><em>Come on...<em>  
><em>Come on...<em>  
><em>Come on...<em>

Brittany pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su chica de manera posesiva y acercándola todo lo que podía. Santana gimió como respuesta pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello consiguiendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros.

Desde los sillones los chicos las miraban.

- ¿Son siempre así cuando beben? -preguntó Ania con los ojos muy abiertos sin despegar la mirada de la pareja.

- Y cuando no beben -contestó con mala idea Puck mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa, levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Alexia, ignorando totalmente la mirada de Ania- Si hubieran podido, estarían embarazadas cada dos por tres... ¿Alexia, te apetece bailar?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa enorme cogiendo la mano que le tendía el chico. Llevaban toda la noche hablando y a Puck, le parecía una persona totalmente opuesta a su hermana.

Mientras, Brittany comienza a cantar al oído de Santana...

_ Feels so good_  
><em>Being bad<em>  
><em>There's no way<em>  
><em>I'm turning back<em>  
><em>The pain is my pleasure<em>  
><em>Cause nothing could measure.<em>

Santana junta bruscamente sus labios con un beso apasionado, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta el culo de su chica, presionándola más contra ella.

_Love is great_  
><em>Love is fine<em>  
><em>Out the box<em>  
><em>Out of line<em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling<em>  
><em>Leaves me wanting more<em>

- Tu hermana es un poco... diferente ¿no? -preguntó Puck mientras continuaba bailando cerca de Alexia.

- Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y no la recordaba tan.. así. Me está decepcionando bastante, pero me alegro de haber salido hoy con ella.

El chico sonrió mientras daba una vuelta exagerada causando que la chica se riera de él.

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me<em>

- Creo que estas dos ya han vuelto a perder el norte -comentó Quinn mirando como Santana y Brittany seguían besándose y tocándose en medio de la pista- de vuelta a la adolescencia...

Rachel rió mientras la besaba la mejilla. Quinn y Blaine, se miraron entre ellos señalando con su mirada a Ania, que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

- Tenemos que parar San... estamos dando un espectáculo.

- Me da igual... -susurró contra la piel del cuello de su chica mordiendo suavemente la piel que iba encontrando.

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>

_I love the smell of it_  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me [...]<em>

- San... -gimió la rubia- Volvamos a casa.

Santana la cogió por el brazo, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos y saliendo por la puerta del bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos, mientras sean constructivos ;).<strong>

_...Mune9117..._

**PD: Cualquier cosa que necesiten o quieran preguntar, pueden mandarme un MP o en mi twitter (arroba)mune9117.**


	30. Temp1 - Capítulo XXX

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Como dije, aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste. Sobre los comentarios:**

_**Panquem**: Jajajajaja lo que me rio con tus comentarios. Paciencia con el Lemmon que soy bastante novata escribiendo ese tipo de escenas ¬¬ jajajaja a partir de los siguientes subiré la frecuencia no te preocupes, con canciones y todo si quieres jajaja_

_**Natzuki-rukia**: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra leerte de nuevo por aquí ;). Los capítulos rondan las 3000 - 4000 palabras, pero intentaré que sean más largos en las próximas actualizaciones. _

_**Cristaleheart**: Mi buscadora de twitter jajaja Espero que te guste esta actualización ;). Gracias :)._

_**Daniela**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. :)_

**Y al resto de mensajes privados, también muchas gracias por el interés por el fic :). Si hay algo mal escrito lo siento mucho, el teclado sigue sin funcionar correctamente ;).**

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>- Menudo espectáculo el de anoche… -comentó Quinn dando de comer a Ian- solo os faltaba el uniforme de animadoras...<p>

Brittany se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de sus amigas cogiendo a su hija y jugando con ella. Quinn no dejaba de reírse mientras daba codazos a la otra rubia intentando llamar su atención.

- Estaba la mitad de la discoteca mirándoos –rió también Rachel.

Santana, entró al salón con una bandeja de cafés dejándola después en la mesa de centro. Se sentó al lado de Brittany pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

- Dejarlo ya las dos… sois unas amargadas.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras Santana sin ningún tipo de timidez, cogió de la cara a Brittany besándola apasionadamente.

- ¡Eh! Seguimos aquí… -gruñó Quinn dando un manotazo a la pareja para que se separara- Últimamente estáis más salidas que de costumbre...

- Estamos igual que siempre. Será que aquí, el enanito del bosque, no te da lo que necesitas y te fijas más en lo que hacemos los demás...

- ¿¡Perdona!? -gruñó Rachel- Yo a mi mujer la tengo bien servida, deberías saber que...

Quinn la tapó la boca mientras que la otra pareja se reía de ellas.

- Rach, intenta que no te saque de tus casillas... Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal va la planificación de la boda?

- Ya tenemos todo escogido, simplemente tenemos que casarnos –comentó Santana mientras besaba la sien de su futura esposa.

Continuaron con el café hablando de temas de trabajo. Al cabo de un rato, Santana se levantó cogiendo todos los vasos y dando ligeramente en el hombro a Rachel.

- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Tengo que hablar contigo temas de la boda y no quiero que estas dos nos escuchen.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose a Ian con ella. Las otras dos, se quedaron sentadas en el salón en silencio.

Quinn observó con una sonrisa cómo Brittany mantenía entretenida a su hija jugando con ella. Con mucho cuidado, Quinn se acercó a ellas para coger a la pequeña en brazos.

- Ven con tía Q. Que a mami la tienes muy vista...

Sarah balbuceó mientras que Quinn se sentaba y se la acomodaba entre sus brazos, acunándola para poderla dormir.

- Brittany, ahora que Santana no está, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas sinceramente... Todo lo que pasó anoche, ¿lo hiciste porque estaba Ania delante?

Brittany la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Britt...

- No Quinn. No me beso con mi futura mujer para dar celos a otra. Sólo la saqué a bailar para que la dejara en paz... porque sí, Ania me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. Pero fue Santana a la que se le fue la mano con la bebida y se puso más cariñosa de la cuenta. Y no la paré, porque no quería pararla.

- Desde luego sabes cómo marcar algo como tuyo, aunque haya sido de manera involuntaria -rió Quinn mientras acariciaba suavemente la cara de Sarah- pero... sabes que Ania no tiene ningún tipo de oportunidad con Santana, ¿verdad?

- Ya lo se -suspiró Brittany mirando sus manos- pero no me gusta cómo la trata... ni como la mira... parece se la va a comer en cualquier momento.

Quinn rió por el comentario, gesto que no gusto nada a la otra chica.

- No te rías…

- Brittany, tienes que darte cuenta que todos estos temores son absurdos, ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Santana seguramente ni es consciente de que Ania tiene algún tipo de interés por ella. Está tan ciega... -rió la rubia- por ejemplo, cuando estabais en el bar y Ania intentaba hablarla, Santana estaba más entretenida en averiguar cómo meterte mano que en otra cosa.

- Pero... Ania le puede dar cosas que yo no podré darle nunca...

Quinn enfadada fue a protestar, pero en ese instante entraron las otras dos chicas que venían de la cocina. La conversación se había quedado a medias, pero ninguna de las dos chicas podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

><p>Tarde de sábado. Brittany y Santana se encontraban tumbadas en el sofá viendo "Buscando a Nemo". Santana estaba totalmente tumbada encima de Brittany mientras que esta, la tenía fuertemente cogida por la cintura.<p>

- ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de ver esta película? –comentó la latina con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su chica con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho- te sabes los diálogos de memoria.

- Lo siento… la he puesto sin preguntarte, si quieres podemos ver una diferente... podemos ver una que no sea de dibujos y de niños…

- Era broma cariño –interrumpió Santana extrañada por el nerviosismo de la otra- me gusta "Buscando a Nemo" y más cuando la veo contigo. Es casi como una tradición que tenemos desde el instituto… ¿Porqué te pones así?

Brittany comenzó a sentirse aun más incómoda y salió de debajo del cuerpo de su chica. Se sentó con las rodillas en su pecho, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos sin despegar la mirada de la televisión. Santana estaba aun más confundida. Se acercó a ella sentándose de la misma manera sin llegar a tocarla.

- Cielo, ¿Qué…

- No me pasa nada –interrumpió con los ojos llorosos la rubia- sólo te estoy diciendo que si quieres otro tipo de película podemos verla... no tienen que ser necesariamente infantiles. Puedo ver cualquier película.

Santana separó los brazos de su chica, obligándola a tumbarse. Después, se tumbó ella encima poniendo su cara a la altura de la otra, encontrándose con los ojos azules que amaba tanto, cubiertos por una capa de agua.

- Brittany claro que puedes ver otro tipo de películas, pero sé que te gustan estas. Y a mi también aunque realmente me da igual la película que veamos. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, durante toda la tarde.

Santana cogió por las mejillas a su chica besándola apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron lentamente, la latina siguió manteniendo cerca, sin apartar la mirada.

- Te amo.

Brittany sonrió separándose de Santana, limpiándose los ojos con sus manos.

- Y ahora –continuó la latina abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su chica- vamos a ver la película tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Brittany acababa de irse con Quinn a terminar unos detalles de su vestido de boda, dejando a su novia con Sarah viendo los dibujos en el salón. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, Santana apoyando su espalda en el sofá y entre sus piernas, la niña sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de su madre, entretenida con el nuevo mordedor que le había traído su tía Rachel para los dientes.<p>

Santana aún seguía sin poder olvidarse de la conversación de ayer con Brittany. ¿Porqué Brittany estaba así?.

Cogió a la pequeña y doblando las rodillas, la sentó en su cadera, dejándola sentada con la espalda apoyada en sus muslos.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a mamá? -preguntó mientras que la pequeña la miraba sonriendo- está triste y no sé que la pasa.

Santana comenzó a acariciar a la niña toda la cara con su dedo índice, mientras que la bebé intentaba coger la mano de su madre. Cada día que pasaba era más blanquita y sus ojos más azules.

- Espero que te parezcas lo más posible a ella… vas a ser el ser más bonito que existe en este mundo.

* * *

><p>- Ya estamos en casa cariñito… -se oyó decir a una voz masculina en el recibidor.<p>

Santana salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina. Hoy no esperaban visita, salvo a Quinn y a Rachel.

- ¿Noah? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno sonrió mientras entraba en la cocina seguido de Brittany y Quinn. Ambas llevaban unas bolsas de la compra que dejaron encima de la mesa.

- Creía que esta casa necesitaba un poco de presencia masculina para variar de la rutina...

- Puck, sigue así y en cualquier comento te echaré de aquí...

- Tranquila López, es broma. Nos lo hemos encontrado en el centro comercial y me he autoinvitado a comer -comentó el chico poniendo cara de pena- ¿No puedo?

Santana iba a replicarle cuando Brittany se acercó poniéndola cara de advertencia y dándola un corto beso como saludo. Puck sonrió mientras comenzó a oler y a probar todo lo que había en las ollas, sabiendo cómo sacaba de quicio a la latina que lo hicieran.

- Mmmm huele muy bien, pero sabe mejor…

- Puck saca las narices y tus manos de mi comida –amenazó Santana con una cuchara de madera- si no quieres morir en una cocina ajena.

Quinn y Brittany rieron ligeramente y se fueron al salón dejando a los otros dos discutiendo.

* * *

><p>- Rach vendrá en poco tiempo, no creo que tarde mucho. Había quedado con un productor que quería negociar con Kurt y Blaine unos asuntos sobre el teatro que...<p>

Puck y Brittany se habían ido al salón para ver una película con los niños mientras que las otras dos chicas se encargaban de dar los últimos retoques a la comida. Santana estaba repartiendo todo en platos con una mirada ausente mientras oía la voz de su amiga de fondo.

- ¿S me estás escuchando?

Santana se giró mirando a la rubia asintiendo ligeramente con la mirada perdida. Quinn se levantó preocupada, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo?

- No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. En el trabajo va todo bien, al menos de momento.

- Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿qué pasa?

- Es solo que... no sé que le ha pasado a Brittany estas semanas. Creía que eran cosas mías pero ayer tuvimos una conversación que no me gustó nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Fue una tontería, estábamos viendo una película... "Buscando a Nemo"...

- Ian cada vez que la ve dice que es la favorita de tía Britt -rió Quinn.

- Si... -sonrió la morena.

- ¿Entonces?

- Todo iba bien, pero la hice una pregunta inocente riéndome, sin mala intención "¿Nunca te vas a cansar de esta película?"... y comenzó a decirme que si la película que estábamos viendo era demasiado infantil. Que podíamos ver cualquier otra que quisiera. Su comportamiento cambió, se separó de mí y no me miraba a la cara...

- Creo que me he perdido…

- Yo también estoy perdida Quinn. No sé porqué saltó con esto, llevamos años viéndola y no había dicho nunca nada. Además, mí también me gusta.

Quinn suspiró sin apartar la mirada, aun confundida.

- Tal vez sea…

Santana dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos y prestó toda su atención a su amiga.

- ¿Tal vez qué?

- Tal vez se sienta insegura por culpa de otra persona. Que se vea inferior a ella.

Santana la miró confundida sin decir nada. No había nadie a su alrededor que pudiese provocar ese sentimiento a la rubia. Quinn se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ania.

- ¿Ania? –preguntó aun más confundida la latina- ¿La profesora del teatro? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- Quinn me estas poniendo nerviosa con todo esto... No sé de qué me tendría que haber dado cuenta pero quiero saber que es lo que pasa con Brittany.

- Santana, despierta... le gustas a Ania y Brittany se ha dado cuenta.

Santana se quedó por un instante callada mirándola. A los pocos segundos comenzó a reírse sin parar. Al ver que Quinn no se estaba riendo, paró preocupada.

- ¿Es en serio?

Quinn asintió.

- Pero eso es imposible. He hablado con ella únicamente por cosas del trabajo, no la he visto fuera de las paredes del teatro salvo cuando nos la encontramos en el pub. Además… vale, es muy guapa, pero joder, mira a Brittany. Aparte de preciosa, es inteligente, buena y la madre de mi hija… ¿Porqué la voy a cambiar por Ania? Es absurdo yo nunca haría eso.

- Yo creo –comenzó Quinn- que no es por ti, es por ella.

- Wow Fabrey una carrera de psicología para esa frase…

- No te pases López –contestó de mala manera- me explico. Ania, aparte del parte físico, tiene títulos universitarios, ha estado trabajando en las mejores escuelas del país a pesar de ser tan joven…

- ¿¡Y A MI QUE MÁS DE DA ESO!?

- Santana no se trata de que sienta que no la quieres sino de inseguridad por parte suya. No piensa "Santana me va a engañar con esa tipa" sino "Santana se merece a alguien como esa tipa". Haz memoria de lo que pasaba cuando estabais en el instituto. Es la misma historia. Brittany se ve rodeada de gente que supuestamente te cubren algo que ella cree no cubrir...

- Es absurdo... -murmuró Santana sin despegar la vista del suelo.

* * *

><p>Brittany acababa de terminar de recoger la cocina cuando se puso a buscar a Santana. Habían llegado algunos folletos de viaje de novias y quería que los viese para hacerse a la idea de dónde iban a ir. Al llegar a su despacho la vio mirando un papel con mucho interés.<p>

- ¿Pasa algo?

Santana alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa indicándole a la rubia que se acercara y se sentara en su regazo. Cuando la rubia lo hizo, Santana puso la hoja para que también Brittany pudiese verlo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un dibujo de Ian, se lo ha mandado por skype a sus titas preferidas –comentó Santana con una sonrisa- nos lo iba a traer pero ahora mismo no se pueden acercar y quería que lo viésemos ya.

Santana volvió a mirar el conjunto de líneas del papel. No lograba ver todo lo que el pequeño le había dicho por la cámara del ordenador que había dibujado.

- No consigo verlo. En teoría somos nosotras.

Brittany sonrió, cogiendo la hoja para señalarle las partes:

- Este palo alto y azul soy yo, ¿Ves que le ha pintado los ojos también azules?. El palo negro, más bajito eres tú. Nos ha pintado del color de nuestros ojos -sonrió la rubia- Te ha pintando con Sarah en brazos ¿Ves ese gran bulto rosa encima de ti?.

Santana ladeó la cabeza comenzando a comprender todas las partes del dibujo. Despegó la mirada del papel concentrándose ahora en su novia con una sonrisa.

- Esa pelota negra con pinchos, seguramente sea Kyra, tiene cuatro patas. Esto es nuestra casa... es un artista -rió la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Wow.

Comentó sorprendida la latina, mientras la rubia intentaba levantarse de su regazo. Santana, la obligó de nuevo a sentarse encima suya.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que pase el tiempo que pase, aun eres capaz de sorprenderme y mostrarme cosas que jamás podría ver sin tu ayuda.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día de trabajo fue bastante agobiante para todos. Se acercaba el primer festival de la escuela y querían que todo saliera perfecto. Todo el Glee Club y algunos voluntarios, estaban habilitando el salón de actos principal entre horas, cuando tenían libre y después de las clases, para poder llegar a tiempo.<p>

Un compañero se acercó a Santana para preguntar la posición de algunas cosas. Ella miró el plano dibujado a mano por Kurt confundida y decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a él mismo. Se acercó a su amigo y se quedó al lado esperando a que dejara de hablar con Puck sobre otro asunto del decorado. Mientras, notó una presencia a su espalda que comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal.

Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes... esto es demasiado obvio.

Santana se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Ania muy cerca suya. Vio la mirada que la dedicó y lo poco inocente que era. Esto no podía seguir así. Ella no estaba interesada y no podía soportar que Brittany estuviera dudando de ella misma por esta tontería. Cogió a Ania por el brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, llevándola detrás del telón a un sitio apartado.

- Ania, ¿se puede saber lo que estás haciendo?

Ania se lamió los labios, sin apartar la mirada de los de Santana. Lentamente se acercó a ella con una sonrisa con una intención clara. Antes de que estuviera demasiado cerca, la latina dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No sé si es que no me entiendes o que pasa. Me voy a casar dentro de poco tiempo con Brittany. La quiero desde que tengo memoria y no voy a joder todo lo que tengo solamente por estar contigo que si quiera te conozco. Si no quieres que tengamos problemas, creo que deberías parar todo esto.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la morena hasta llegar a su oído para susurrar- No te estoy diciendo que la dejes. Nos puedes tener a las dos... a tu querida mujercita en casa cuidando de tu hija y a mi en mi cama...

Y acarició lentamente la mejilla de Santana con un dedo y se fue. Santana se quedó parada mirando la puerta por donde se había ido con una mirada llena de furia. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

* * *

><p>Kurt salió a la entrada del teatro en busca de Sam que había salido a por unos papeles. Cuando miró al otro de la calle vio a una chica conocida acercándose a él.<p>

- ¿Kurt?

- Alexia ¿verdad?. Es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Vienes a buscar a Ania? Ya estamos terminando, si quieres voy a avisarla...

- En realidad no busco a Ania–dijo con un ligero sonrojo- busco a Noah. Me dijo que sobre esta hora terminaríais y que estaría por aquí.

Kurt la miró sorprendido pero con una sonrisa la invitó a pasar. Fue guiándola por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta la parte trasera del escenario, señalando a Puck. El moreno al verla se limpió nervioso las manos en los pantalones y se peinó como pudo con ellas. Comenzó a andar deprisa hacia la chica sin darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de cables que había esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando estaba a unos metros, sus pies se liaron con los cables, haciendo que el chico se tropezara y cayera junto a Alexia.

- ¿¡Estás bien!?

- Si, sólo.. ha sido un golpe tonto...

Quinn y Mercedes que seguían la escena de cerca miraban atentas, todo lo discretas que podían para no perderse ningún detalle.

- Creía que no ibas a venir…

- Te dije que vendría…

- Claro… si no te importa, recojo un poco todo esto y nos vamos ¿te parece?

Alexia asintió, saliendo por detrás del telón y sentándose en una de las butacas del fondo para esperar. Puck la siguió con la mirada mientras que Quinn y Mercedes se acercaron con una sonrisa.

- Puck, ¿te traigo un cubo para las babas? –preguntó la rubia ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del chico- creo que como sigas así, vamos a tener que salir con balsas.

El chico resopló, recogiendo las últimas cosas que quedaban por el suelo y dirigiéndose a Kurt para despedirse.

* * *

><p>- Tenías que haber visto su cara… -rió Quinn mientras indicaba la posición de un decorado- se le había apagado la única neurona que tiene… pobre Puck, estaba rojo después de caerse al lado de Alexia…<p>

Brittany asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras se ajustaba su moño. Habían decidido dejar a cada profesor un rato para adaptarse al espacio que disponían. Brittany se había puesto sus mallas de ballet para ensayar la coreografía de sus bailarines clásicos.

- Me voy... si necesitas algo, estamos en la cafetería haciendo el descanso...

Quinn besó su mejilla y salió por la puerta principal. Brittany acto seguido hizo una seña para que bajaran el nivel de las luces y encendió la música, sonando el Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovsky.

Comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario. Olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones y de todo lo que la rodeaba, solamente estaban ella y el escenario. Desde pequeña el baile le había servido como válvula de escape y en algunas ocasiones una manera ideal de expresarse cuando sólo las palabras no valían.

Santana, apareció por una puerta lateral en busca de su novia para invitarla a la cafetería. Cuando vio que estaba bailando, sin hacer ningún ruido se sentó en una de las butacas observándola. La vio saltar, dar vueltas... hipnotizandola completamente sin poder apartar su mirada de su novia.

Cuando la música paró Brittany suspiró cansada pero con una sonrisa. Al intentar bajar por las escaleras, alguien salió de entre las sombras ofreciendola la mano para bajar. Entonces se percató de la presencia de su novia.

- Eres perfecta...

Santana rápidamente la empujó contra una de las butacas juntando sus caderas. La cogió del rostro besándola apasionadamente.

- No te puedes imaginar lo que haces en mi cuando bailas… -gimió la latina mientras se juntaba aun más con la otra chica.

- San… estamos… -gruñó la chica mientras sentía las manos de la otra por sus abdominales, acariciándolos hasta llegar a sus pechos- ven…

Brittany la cogió de la mano corriendo hacia las duchas del vestuario.

* * *

><p>Las dos estaban ya prácticamente vestidas, secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando entraron Quinn y Tina a lavarse las manos.<p>

- ¿Pero que hacéis aun en las duchas… pero… -Quinn no llegó a terminar la frase al ver la cara roja de Brittany y la sonrisa pícara de la latina- ¡Por Dios! Parece que estáis en celo… ya no podré ducharme nunca más aquí…

Santana la lanzó la toalla haciendo que Tina y Brittany se rieran pero Quinn salió resoplando. Santana se acercó a Brittany besándola la mejilla.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… -sonrió- te espero fuera en el coche. Vamos a recoger a la niña de casa de mi abuela y te preparo la cena... ¿Te parece?

* * *

><p><strong>Y... esto es todo por hoy. Intentaré por todos los medios actualizar antes del comienzo del próximo mes. Al irme de vacaciones sin pc, no puedo actualizar, a no ser que alguien tenga algún método alternativo jajaja.<strong>

**Como siempre digo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Twitter: mune9117**

_...Mune9117... _


	31. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXI

**Hola a todo el mundo =)**

**Siento tanto retraso, pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, estuve de vacaciones sin ordenador y no podía actualizar. Espero que este capítulo compense la espera. Sobre los comentarios:**

_**Panquem: **Obviamente a mi tampoco me molestaría jajaja. Pero si tienes una Brittany en casa... mmm creo que no me arriesgaría jajaja. Sobre Quinn tienes razón jajaja las que son así siempre son las peores jajaja._

_**Natzuki-rukia: **Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja Rachel la da todo lo que necesita... seguro jajaja. Paciencia, aun queda Ania para bastante tiempo..**  
><strong>_

_**Andrusol**: Lo primero gracias por molestarte en comentar todos los capítulos anteriores :). Jajaja el Nokia se me salía de presupuesto. Pero ya tenéis el capítulo por aquí y espero que compense la tardanza._

_**Holip**: También gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste también esta actualización. _

_**Mari_liz, cristaleheart y Daniela**: Gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo por las otras vías de comunicación :). Espero que os guste._

**A los mensajes privados creo que he contestado a todos. Si me olvido de alguien, lo siento mucho. compensaré en el siguiente :). ****Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. **

**Glee no me pertenece, pero la historia si.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Era de los primeros fines de semana desde que había nacido Sarah, que Santana se había levantado temprano sin su llanto. La pequeña con el paso de las semanas, había comenzado a dormir más horas seguidas.<p>

Con todo el cuidado posible, Santana se separó de los brazos que la envolvían y la retenían en la cama, incorporándose. Brittany al notar la ausencia del cuerpo de su novia, rápidamente se aferró a su almohada. La latina acarició su rostro con una sonrisa y se levantó totalmente, buscando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta amplia que ponerse.

Ya que había intentando volverse a dormir sin conseguirlo y no tenía nada que hacer, iba a preparar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama a su prometida.

Según iba andando por el pasillo, se recogió el pelo en un moño rápido. Entró desperezándose a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de todo: tortitas, café, algo de fruta… un desayuno completo.

Cuando tenía todo puesto en una bandeja, cogió una servilleta de papel e hizo una rosa para ponerla en el vaso. Ahora sí, con todo listo, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, dónde Brittany seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

Santana se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla. Después, pasó lentamente su mano entre los mechones dorados de su chica.

- Britt-Britt, es hora de levantarse. Tenemos la comida con mi abuela y no creo que quiera esperarnos dos horas otra vez como la semana pasada.

Brittany abrió un poco los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Fue tu culpa… me hiciste trabajar en exceso durante la noche -comentó frotándose los ojos con sus manos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

- Desde hace un buen rato, no conseguía volverme a dormir –susurró la latina cogiendo la bandeja y poniéndosela en las piernas de la otra- toma, te he preparado esto, tienes que comértelo todo.

Brittany pegó un pequeño grito emocionada, mientras cogía la rosa de papel con sus manos y la dejaba en su mesilla.

- Hay de todo y tiene una pinta estupenda –dijo la rubia cogiendo un pedazo de fruta, llevándoselo a la boca- ¿Aún no se ha despertado Sarah?

- No. Ya se va haciendo mayor y supongo que va durmiendo más horas seguidas. Por ahora es mejor no despertarla, que descanse todo lo que quiera, sino luego va a estar inaguantable durante la comida.

- Si, ya conocemos de sobra el humor López cuando alguien los despierta… -murmuró la rubia con la boca llena mientras Santana fruncía el ceño enfadada- está delicioso. Mmmm tortitas…

Brittany dejando la fruta a un lado, cogió rápidamente los cubiertos y empezó a comérselas. Como era normal desde pequeña, se manchó parte de la cara con el sirope de chocolate. Santana rió y la limpió con una servilleta.

- Casi no puedo esperar estas tres semanas para casarnos y poder llamarte mi esposa.

Brittany paró de comer, mirando a los ojos marrones que la tenían enamorada.

- Ni yo tampoco.

Dicho esto, la cogió por las solapas de la camisa acercándola todo lo posible a sus labios, olvidándose de la bandeja que tenía apoyada en sus piernas.

- Cariño, la bandeja, la vamos a tirar encima de las sábanas…

La bailarina ignoró su comentario y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su chica, haciendo que Santana gimiera levemente. Cuando fueron a quitar la bandeja, el ruido del timbre las sacó de su nube. Resoplando, la morena se apartó ligeramente mirando su reloj.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? ¿Esperamos a alguien?

Brittany se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como Santana se levantaba hacia la puerta. Al verla desaparecer, se desperezó y se levantó, poniendo rumbo a la habitación de su hija.

Al entrar comprobó que la pequeña estaba despierta, mirando embobada el móvil de estrellas que le había comprado Blaine para su habitación.

- ¿Ya estas despierta enana? –murmuró la rubia cogiéndola en brazos- vamos a bajar, que ya es la hora de tu desayuno.

Según se iban acercando al salón, Brittany comenzó a oír la voz de su prometida bastante enfadada, gritando.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¿¡QUÉ NO ENTIENDES DE ESO!?

Se acercó lentamente al recibidor, viendo quien estaba en la puerta delante de Santana, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

Gloria López.

* * *

><p>Puck todos los años desde que era niño, iba a pescar a un pequeño lago que estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad. Le encantaba estar durante horas en su minúsculo bote esperando a que los peces picasen en un silencio total. Era una de las cosas que solía hacer para evadirse de su vida cotidiana.<p>

Solía ir solo aunque en alguna ocasión había ido con Finn o con Santana. No le gustaba compartir esta actividad con casi nadie. Pero en esta ocasión había hecho una excepción. Alexia lo acompañaba.

En estas semanas habían quedado un par de veces. No es que estuvieran saliendo... pero... el chico estaba encantado con su compañía cada vez más. Hacía años que no sentía esa conexión con nadie.

- ¿Seguro que no te estás aburriendo? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la chica- tenía que haberte invitado a un desayuno y no a pescar en medio de la nada.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Noah -comentó Alexia fingiendo una mueca exagerada de cansancio que causó la sonrisa del otro- Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí. Es muy relajante. Además, me trae buenos recuerdos de cuando solía ir de campamento con mis padres biológicos.

Puck miró confundido a la chica mientras dejaba la caña a un lado.

- ¿Padres biológicos?

Alexia sonrió ligeramente mientras apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

- Creía que ya lo sabíais por Ania pero veo que no. Ella en realidad es mi hermanastra. Cuando tenía unos diez años, mis padres... bueno, cogieron el coche como todas las mañanas para ir a trabajar y acercarme al colegio. Después de dejarme, al incorporarse a la carretera, un conductor borracho se chocó contra ellos de frente. Murieron en el acto.

- No tenía ni idea, lo siento mucho.

- Tú no tienes la culpa -sonrió levemente al chico- el resto de la historia te la puedes suponer. Los servicios sociales me llevaron a un centro de acogida, dónde estuve unos años hasta que los padres de Ania me adoptaron. A pesar de todo y de echar de menos a mis padres biológicos, mis padres adoptivos me dieron todo lo que pude desear: un hogar, una familia, estudios…

- Ahora me explico que Ania sea tan diferente a ti.

- Ania... era diferente. Para mí era un referente al que imitar. Guapa, buena estudiante, con muchos amigos, amable... pero cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad comenzó a visitar a un familiar lejano y empezó a cambiar. Se encerró en si misma hasta que simplemente un día dijo que se iba de la ciudad. Yo me quedé con mis padres hasta que terminé los estudios.

Puck abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- No me esperaba nada todo esto.

- Llevaba sin hablar con ella desde que se fue. Hace poco la localicé a través de una red social y comenzamos de nuevo a mantener el contacto. Luego me trasladé aquí. Pero cada vez me doy más cuenta que ya no queda nada en ella de aquella chica a la que llamaba hermana.

* * *

><p>- ¡FUERA! -volvió a gritar la latina sin apartar la mirada de su madre mientras hacía que la rubia y su hija se pusieran detrás de ella.<p>

- Hija…

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO!

- Créeme que me arrepiento de no haber parado a tu padre y de no haberte retenido a ti. Tenía que haberte apoyado en esto, pero necesito explicarte… y…

Santana puso su mano frente la cara de Gloria sin llegar a tocarla, indicándola que se callase.

- Te lo diré una vez solamente y espero que con eso quede claro. No sé cómo has conseguido saber dónde vivimos, pero quiero que te olvides que estamos aquí y de que existimos.

- Pero…

- No. Nada de peros.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sarah, extendió sus brazos hacia Santana para que la cogiera. Esta despegó por un instante la mirada de Gloria centrándose en su hija a la cual acarició las manos con sus dedos. Brittany, mientras, miró a la que fue su suegra y la cara que estaba poniendo al ver a la niña.

Sabía que ella no tenía que interferir en esto así que besó levemente la mejilla de su chica y volvió al interior de la casa con la pequeña en brazos.

- Es guapísima -comentó la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Santana con los ojos acuosos- tiene tus hoyuelos pero también los ojos de…

- Adiós Gloria –interrumpió Santana a su madre- Espero que te haya quedado claro. No te quiero ver cerca de mi familia ni de mi casa.

Santana sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta. Con la mano aun puesta en el marco suspiró y trató de serenarse antes de nada. Cuando hizo un par de respiraciones, fue dónde estaba Brittany: sentada junto con Sarah dándola de desayunar en la mesa de la cocina.

Aun en silencio, Santana cogió una taza de la estantería y se sirvió un poco de café. Era lo único que lograría calmarla, por muy raro que pareciese. Al sentarse y sentir el silencio de la cocina, estalló.

- ¡LOS ODIO! ODIO QUE INTENTEN AHORA HABLAR CONMIGO Y TRATAR DE ARREGLAR TODO CUANDO NO TIENEN NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ.

- Santana, cálmate y baja el tono. Estás asustando a la niña...

- ¡NO PUEDO LO SIENTO! ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME CALLADA COMO TÚ! ¡A MI ME AFECTA QUE MIS PADRES NO QUISIERAN SABER NADA DE MÍ, TÚ LO TUVISTE MUY FÁCIL, TE QUEDASTE AQUÍ CON TODO MIENTRAS QUE YO ME QUEDÉ SIN NADA!

Justo en el mismo instante de soltar esas palabras Santana ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlas dicho. Sabía que todo lo que Brittany había pasado con sus padres también la había afectado mucho. Pero era la fuerte por las dos.

- Puede que te fueras sola a Nueva York y yo me quedase aquí. Pero también, como tú, me quedé sola: sin mi novia, aunque fuera en parte por mi culpa y sin familia. También me duele ¿sabes? no poder ofrecer a mi hija a alguien de mi familia.

Brittany sin mirarla, se levantó de la mesa cogiendo a la niña que estaba sollozando debido al volumen de la conversación entre sus madres.

- Cielo espera. Lo siento mucho cariño… perdonarme las dos.

- Déjalo. Voy a cambiar a la niña.

Y sin más la rubia salió de la habitación dejando en la cocina a una llorosa Santana.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tu madre en tu casa? -preguntó confundida por el móvil Quinn.<p>

La chica se encontraba sentada en el sofá esperando a que saliera su mujer para su sesión de cine del sábado por la mañana con su hijo. Ian estaba sentado en sus piernas mientras miraba impaciente la caratula del DVD que había escogido: Toy Story (cortesía de su tita Britt). Zarandeaba la mano de su madre intentando llamar su atención para que la pusiera, consiguiendo solo que Quinn le acariciara el pelo lentamente.

- Pero no entiendo. Sabían que estabais aquí porque os vieron, pero ¿Cómo han conseguido vuestra dirección?

- No lo sé. Te recuerdo que mi padre por su profesión conoce a bastantes personas. Supongo que habrán ido preguntando por ahí.

- Pero ¿Ha pasado algo o estáis bien?

- Estamos bien. Sólo...

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la rubia al notar que su amiga estaba sollozando- Santana...

- He gritado cosas horribles a Brittany sin motivo. Me salí de mis casillas y...

Quinn suspiró al otro lado del teléfono dejando a Ian en el suelo. Sabía cómo se podía poner si amiga si perdía los nervios.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Con la niña, creo que la está leyendo un cuento. Lleva más de media hora encerrada en la habitación sin salir he llamado a la puerta pero no me contesta.

Santana comenzó a oír la voz de Rachel y de Ian al otro lado del teléfono.

- Siento interrumpir vuestra sesión de cine...

- No pasa nada San. Pero ahora en lugar de estar hablando conmigo, haz lo que sea para arreglar las cosas con B. Te tengo que dejar. Esta noche nos vemos en casa para la cena. Dale un beso a la niña y a Brittany.

- Claro.

Quinn tras colgar, dejó a un lado el móvil suspirando. Rachel observó la cara de su mujer mientras ponía el DVD seguida de Ian que la miraba con una sonrisa aplaudiendo.

- ¿Quién era?

- Santana. Hoy ha pasado por su casa su madre.

Rachel abrió los ojos quedándose paralizada de pie frente a su chica.

- ¿Cómo que su madre? ¿Gloria?

Quinn asintió besando la coronilla de su hijo que se había sentado de nuevo entre sus piernas para ver la película. Rachel se sentó al lado de ellos sin decir nada más.

- Luego ha metido mucho la pata con Brittany y no sabe que hacer...

- Esta noche las veremos, no te...

- Mamis -susurró Ian mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio- shhh Buzz.

Ambas se callaron con una sonrisa mientras el niño concentraba toda su atención en la película.

* * *

><p>- Sabes que yo no he dicho nada a nadie ¿verdad? -comenzó Alma mientras servía la comida en los platos- llevó sin saber de ellos años.<p>

- Ya lo sé abuela, sé que no has sido tú. Supongo que habrán preguntado un poco por ahí. Esto no es una gran ciudad todo se sabe.

Brittany apenas había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado a la casa y su expresión era de tristeza. Cosa que no pasó por alto Alma.

- Cielo, ¿estás bien?

La rubia asintió mientras no despegaba su mirada del plato. Santana la miró triste mientras continuaba con su comida. En todo el recorrido había intentado hablar con ella pero solo la había contestado con monosílabos y en algunas ocasiones ni eso.

El ruido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que contestar, es Kurt. Tengo que hablar con él. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Santana salió de la habitación dejando a las otras dos mujeres en silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si -murmuró la rubia- sólo hemos discutido por algo. Es una tontería.

- No será una tontería cuando te tiene así -comentó la mujer viendo que la otra seguía permaneciendo en silencio- mira, no se que habrá hecho mi nieta y estoy convencida que es culpa suya por ese carácter tan difícil que tiene. Pero también sé que todo lo que tiene de burra, lo tiene de amor por ti. Sea lo que sea, piensa en eso.

Brittany asintió sin dejar de mirar su plato.

* * *

><p>Tras una corta comida y haberse despedido de Alma, se fueron a casa.<p>

Sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, ya había llegado la tarde y Santana y Brittany se encontraban sentadas con Sarah en el sillón viendo los dibujos más separadas que nunca. La morena había intentado acercarse en varias ocasiones logrando que la rubia se alejara aun más.

Santana suspiró sin mirar a su novia directamente.

- Siento todo esto. Haber sido tan bocazas contigo cuando no pienso nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero ver de nuevo a mi madre, pidiéndome perdón ha conseguido descolocarme. A pesar que siempre he dicho que no me importaban, no se si estoy emocionalmente preparada para enfrentar todo esto.

Brittany levantó su vista fijándola en la de su novia. Estaba jugando con sus manos y se sorbía la nariz señal de que estaba apunto de llorar.

- Dios, lo pasé francamente mal cuando me fui. No tenía dinero, tenía el corazón y el alma rota: mi familia no me quería y mi novia, de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada, me había dejado. Todos mis amigos estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Sé que me fui porque quise, pero prácticamente me echaron. Todo lo que me pasó fue por su culpa y no sé si quiero perdonarles o simplemente tener contacto con ellos.

- San...

- Una y otra vez me preparé un discurso en mi cabeza -continuó Santana mientras comenzaba a llorar y a hipar- para este momento. Pero llegan aquí para fastidiarlo todo, consiguiendo que haga daño a mi familia y que te diga cosas que realmente no pienso porque tú también lo debiste de pasar fatal. Siento haber sido tan estúpida hoy y...

Brittany se puso a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que la latina llorase contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba también.

- Ya está cielo. No pasa nada. Estas con nosotras.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Santana se había calmado al igual que Brittany y estaban como siempre. La latina estaba haciendo fotos a sus dos amores que estaba jugando con un nuevo peluche que la había comprado el día anterior. Daba igual que tuviera el móvil lleno de fotos de ella y de su novia. Siempre quería tener más.<p>

- Cada día se te cae más la baba... -rió Brittany mientras Santana miraba con una sonrisa tonta la foto de las dos en la pantalla de su móvil- vamos, es de noche, no es hora de hacer fotos...

- No lo puedo evitar... Igual que tú, que te he visto haciéndoselas a Sarah mientras iba a la cocina...

Brittany rió consiguiendo que la pequeña la mirase con una expresión de confusión, calcada a la de Brittany cuando estaba confundida. Santana se la quitó de los brazos y se la llevó a la habitación, dejándola en la cuna.

- Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Sarah bostezó y cerró los ojos. Santana volvió a salir de la habitación apagando la luz y entornando la puerta. Fue apagando todas las luces de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación, dónde ya estaba Brittany con una camiseta ancha debajo de las sábanas. Santana hizo lo mismo: se puso una camiseta larga y se metió entre las sábanas con ella.

- Ha sido un día duro ¿eh? -murmuró Brittany mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas de Santana a horcajadas- odio discutir contigo.

Santana asintió mientras notaba los suaves besos de su chica desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula.

- Te quiero -dijo la rubia contra los labios de su chica antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Santana pasó sus manos por la espalda de su chica hasta llegar a su culo. Brittany apretó sus caderas contra las de ella causando que ambas gimieran.

- Creo que vamos a tener una larga noche...

* * *

><p>Era domingo por la tarde. El fin de semana estaba acabando y Brittany se había quedado sola en casa con su hija. Santana había tenido que salir de urgencia hacia el teatro a petición de Kurt, por unos asuntos legales. Odiaba que la latina tuviera que salir algunos días así, tan de repente, pero la encantaba pensar todo lo que se había comprometido con el proyecto y con sus amigos.<p>

- Bueno bebé, ¿te apetece que veamos los dibujos hasta que llegue mami?

Sarah la sonrió mientras se metía el puño en la boca. Dios mío, no se cansaría de decirlo, nadie podía negar que era hija de Santana, tenía exactamente su misma sonrisa. Al cogerla en brazos, la pequeña se cogió fuertemente de la camisa de su madre y comenzó a balbucear. Cuando comenzó a acariciarla el pelo, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

- ¿Quién puede ser? En teoría Santana se ha llevado llaves.

Al abrir, se encontró de nuevo con Gloria. Iba vestida tal y como la recordaba estos años atrás: sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Como su hija. Sin dejarla opción, Brittany puso una expresión dura y comenzó a hablar.

- Santana no está en estos momentos en casa. Se ha ido a trabajar, pero creo que le dejó claro que no quería verla más.

Gloria suspiró mirando los ojos azules de la chica. Hacía muchos años que no se veían pero para la mujer, Brittany seguía teniendo ese halo de bondad que no la hacía creerse su expresión de enfado.

- Bueno, en ese caso mucho mejor. Así tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas.

- No es una buena idea. Todo lo que tenga que hablar, lo tiene que hacer directamente con su hija y no conmigo.

- Yo sólo... quería pedirte que por favor... hagas que Santana quiera hablar con nosotros.

- Mire, ahí no puedo meterme. Santana hablará con ustedes cuando quiera, si es que algún día quiere. No me tengo que meter en eso. De hecho si dependiera de mi, no me gustaría verlos cerca de ella.

Cuando fue a cerrar la puerta, Gloria la detuvo por un instante.

- Sólo una cosa más -susurró llorosa la mujer sin mirar a la cara a la rubia- sé que ahora poco importa, pero quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que os hemos hecho pasar. A las dos.

Brittany se quedó mirando por un instante la cara de la mujer. Sarah que había permanecido todo el rato acurrucada en el cuello de su madre, giró la cabeza encontrándose de frente con Gloria.

- Es mi nieta ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió sin decir nada más mientras apretaba fuertemente a la niña contra su pecho. La pequeña sonrió a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sarah. Sarah Pierce-López.

- Es un nombre precioso. Ideal para ella...

Brittany volvió a sentir y se dio la vuelta para meterse de nuevo en casa. Gloria la volvió a detener cogiéndola del brazo y tendiéndole una tarjeta.

- Es nuestra nueva dirección. Vendimos la casa hace algún tiempo y nos mudamos. Si algún día os veis capaces de… Si podéis perdonarnos, estamos aquí. Prometo no volver a molestaros a vuestra casa.

Y con esto, se puso las gafas de sol y se fue al coche, saliendo sin dejar tiempo a ningún tipo de respuesta.

* * *

><p>- Morena... ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

Santana llevaba un rato sentada en el despacho de Kurt revisando algunos papeles. Lo que comenzó siendo un trabajo sencillo la estaba llevando toda la tarde. Al escuchar la voz, levantó la vista encontrándose con Ania, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa. No la contestó y se limitó a ignorarla. Pero la otra no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, así que se acercó y se sentó en la mesa junto a los papeles que estaba mirando la latina.

- No tengo tiempo para esto... déjame en paz de una vez.

Ania sonrió mientras la miraba.

- ¿Qué haces un domingo en el teatro? ¿Tenías ganas de verme?

- Eres un poco egocéntrica. Ni si quiera sabía que estabas aquí... -comentó metiéndose unos papeles en su maletín para volver a casa- si por mi fuera, seguiría con mi prometida y mi hija en el salón de nuestra casa.

- Ah sí, tu mujer... ¿te ha dicho antes de salir lo bien que te queda esa blusa? -comentó la otra mirándola lasciva- porque te queda realmente muy bien.

Santana resopló dejando su maletín en el suelo y la plató cara.

- Ania basta. Me pareces atractiva, no te voy a mentir, pero ni la octava parte que mi mujer -esto hizo que la sonrisa de Ania desapareciera- Eres capaz de meterte en una pareja, lo que no dice nada bueno sobre ti. No quiero tener una aventura contigo porque todo lo que necesito, lo tengo en casa. Así que déjame en paz de una santa vez porque me estas cansando. Si sigues así, te denunciarte por acoso y tu carrera acabará sin apenas darte cuenta.

Ania la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión. Se acercó lentamente a la chica besándola la mejilla, haciendo que la latina la empujase y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. Después salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... esto es todo por ahora. Espero sus comentarios para cualquier cosa. También estoy vía twitter (arroba)mune9117.<strong>

**PD: Siiiii, no hay lemmon xD. Paciencia, sino no puedo avanzar en la historia. No quiero hacer capítulos muy largos sino me quedan muy descompensados con los anteriores. En próximos habrá. No os preocupéis. xD**

_...Mune9117..._


	32. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento el retraso. Tengo bastantes problemas con el PC, lo malo de depender de un netbook, por lo menos en mi caso :S. Hoy no puedo comentar uno por uno los comentarios ya que estoy en casa de una amiga robando su PC :P, pero muchas gracias a cada uno de vosotros por comentar. Ya os comentaré en el siguiente con más calma :D.  
><strong>

**No me entretengo más. **

_**Glee no me pertenece, pero la historia si ;P.**_

* * *

><p>Había llegado de nuevo el sábado tras una larga semana de trabajo. El sol, había acompañado todos los días, por lo que los chicos del Glee Club decidieron celebrar una barbacoa el fin de semana. Como siempre pasaba, Rachel se ofreció como anfitriona antes de que ninguno lo hiciera. A la morena la encantaba tener a todos reunidos en casa y ser la organizadora del evento.<p>

- Por cosas como esa podrías denunciarla por acoso.

Santana asintió ante las palabras de Quinn, mientras bebía de su botellín de cerveza. Puck, estaba junto a ellas, escuchando atentamente la conversación. Los tres estaban sentados en las escaleras del jardín un poco apartados del grupo para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

El chico, había contado a todos la conversación que tuvo con Alexia y de todo lo que se había enterado.

- De verdad, no aguanto más a Ania. Llevo intentando evitarla desde el domingo, pero siempre hace todo lo posible para que nos encontremos. Está loca… -murmuró Santana dando otro sorbo a su bebida- lo único que quiero es que Brittany no se preocupe por esto.

- ¿No se lo has contado? –preguntó de mala manera Quinn

- Tranquila Q, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Se lo he contado y a pesar de estar... cabreada, me agradeció que no hiciera como la última vez. Además decir este tipo de cosas tienen sus ventajas. Después de nuestra conversación, se dedico… -continuo con una sonrisa de medio lado- digamos que a "marcar su territorio".

- Agg López. No nos hacen falta tantos datos –gruñó Quinn dando un sorbo a su vaso.

- La verdad es que si… -rió Puck agitando las cejas de manera pícara- de modo que ¿marcando su territorio?

- ¡Puck! –gritó Quinn dándole en el hombro- cállate.

- Si. Te explico, fue una locura. Lo bueno de tener una prometida con tanta flexibilidad es que…

- ¡OH, POR DIOS! –gritó Quinn ganándose las risas de los otros dos- ¡SOIS TAL PARA CUAL… EN SERIO, YA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ OS LLEVÁIS TAN BIEN!

- Era broma Fabrey… por nada del mundo le contaría a este salido lo que hago en la cama con Brittany… -comentó Santana ganándose un puchero del chico.

- Retomando el tema -gruñó la rubia mientras se pasaba su mano por su pelo- Ante todo tienes que estar tranquila. Por Brittany no te preocupes, la has dejado todo lo que está pasado. Si ves que va a peor, no sigas aguantando, díselo a Kurt. Él puede poner soluciones.

- Será lo mejor.

- Lo que yo no puedo llegar a entender es ¿porqué la sigues aguantando? -preguntó Puck ganándose la mirada confusa de sus amigas- Me explico. Los máximos accionistas del teatro son tus mejores amigos. Habla con ellos y que la echen.

- Simplemente la he querido dar tiempo para que se calmase. Esta oportunidad es muy buena: empezar una escuela de teatro con grandes profesionales, desde abajo -suspiró la chica- además, es su palabra contra la mía.

- Pe... pero es Kurt y Blaine... y... nosotros... todos lo hemos visto que...

- Como tú muy bien has dicho ellos y vosotros sois mis amigos, creo que no contáis como coartada imparcial. Despedirla sin una causa justificada podría perjudicar a la reputación tanto del teatro, como de Kurt y Blaine.

Finn se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo el momento, con el pequeño Ian subido a sus hombros. Al niño le encantaba ver a su tío Finn: era el único que podía subirle tan alto.

- ¿Y esas caras? ¿Qué os pasa? –al recibir una sonrisa forzada por parte de todos continuó- Vamos a comer, Sam ha conseguido hacer todo en la parrilla sin quemarse… hay que aprovechar.

* * *

><p>La comida ya había acabado, todos se habían ido y la tarde se acercaba. Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en la piscina mientras que Ian estaba echándose la siesta en su habitación, había acabado muy cansado ya que su tíos Finn y Sam no habían parado de jugar con él. Quinn siempre decía que era tan dormilón como ella.<p>

La rubia paró de nadar y se apoyó con sus brazos en el borde mientras mantenía su cara mirando hacia arriba. La encantaban este tipo de días en los que podía descansar y disfrutar tranquilamente de su familia.

Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó nadando hasta estar enfrente de ella. Ambas hacían pie por lo que Rachel la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó suavemente. Quinn la miró intensamente mientras la otra pegaba su cuerpo totalmente al suyo y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- Rach… estamos a plena luz del día, nos pueden ver los vecinos…

- Es imposible, tenemos setos altos. Además, me da igual…

Quinn la miró con una sonrisa mientras cogía su cara con ambas manos. Besó sus labios con todo el amor que pudo mientras que Rachel la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. Al chocar sus caderas ambas gimieron levemente.

Un pequeño ruido dentro de la casa las sacó de su pequeño mundo.

- Tenemos que ir dentro, creo que Ian se ha despertado. Esta noche... podemos... ya sabes... volver aquí a continuar dónde lo hemos dejado... ¿te parece? -preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa mientras salía de la piscina y después ayudaba a su mujer.

Rachel asintió mientras cogía su toalla con una sonrisa y ponía rumbo a la casa.

* * *

><p>- No entiendo porque tenemos que ordenar el garaje el fin de semana –gruñó Santana mientras cogía un cubo con los objetos de limpieza- lo odio.<p>

- San…

- Podríamos estar haciendo… ya sabes, cosas más interesantes –murmuró mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de manera sugerente.

- Santana no gruñas… dijimos que lo haríamos este fin de semana. Necesitamos limpiar todo para poder ir guardando las cosas de Sarah que no vamos a necesitar de momento. Después no vamos a tener tiempo: la boda, la luna de miel…

Santana sonrió al nombrar todos esos eventos que ya estaban tan cercanos, mientras seguía a su chica en dirección al garaje. Sobre la boda, todo estaba cerrado, Kurt había hecho un gran trabajo con todos los ajustes y problemas que iban saliendo.

La luna de miel, en cambio, era el regalo que tenían Puck y Finn para ellas. No sabían dónde iban a ir, pero se fiaban de los chicos.

- Dios, estoy deseando que llegue la boda y pasar dos semanas perdida contigo…

- Yo también. Aunque echaré de menos a la niña.

La latina besó su sien con una sonrisa. Brittany, tras esto, encendió las luces mientras que dejaba todo en el suelo junto a la puerta.

- No creía que había tantas cosas aquí… -suspiró la morena mientras observaba la gran cantidad de cajas y trastos delante de su coche.

- El garaje es lo suficientemente grande para dos coches. Y nos hemos dedicado a meter todas las cosas aquí apiladas. Si tirásemos lo que no queremos y ordenaramos lo demás tendíamos sitio para más cosas. Ahora somos una más en casa y ella también necesitará dejar sus cosas en algún sitio.

- Contra antes empecemos antes terminaremos…

Santana empezó por una estantería que estaba situada en un extremo mientras que Brittany comenzó a abrir cajas que estaban apiladas en el otro extremo.

Al cabo de una hora, la bailarina llamó la atención de su prometida para que se acercara. La otra se acercó a ella secándose el sudor, recibiendo una caja de zapatos vieja, llena de polvo.

- No recordaba tenerla aquí… -sonrió Brittany- al hacer la mudanza no la vi y creía que me la había dejado en casa de mis padres o en mi antigua casa.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo y lo verás.

Santana con mucho cuidado quitó el polvo de la parte superior con la mano, observando la letra infantil de la rubia con lápices de colores. Después, la abrió observando una gran cantidad de fotos viejas. Santana con una sonrisa sacó unas cuantas, sentándose en el capó del coche.

La primera era de una Brittany de unos ocho años con un pequeño tutú, sentada detrás del telón del un teatro.

- Dios me acuerdo del día que te hicieron esta foto…

_- Flashback - _

_Brittany estaba bastante nerviosa. Llevaba unos meses en las clases de danza para mayores y era hora de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido. O eso la habían dicho su profesora cuando la habían adelantado a una clase superior. Según la explicó su madre, tenía un nivel que no era comparable a las otras niñas de su edad._

_Para esta ocasión tan especial, había invitado a sus dos mejores amigas: Santana y Quinn. La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo mal: ¡La iba a ver todo el mundo, incluido ellas! ¿Y si se equivocaba y no querían ser más sus amigas? ¿Y si sentían vergüenza de ella al verla? ¿Y si..._

_- Vamos cariño, es hora de irnos. Si no llegaremos tarde._

_Su madre interrumpió su monólogo interno, apareciendo por la puerta con una sonrisa mientras portaba en sus manos la cámara de fotos y la cámara de vídeo. Iba tan arreglada como cuando iban los domingos a la Iglesia. Segundos después, __apareció su padre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la rubia para subirla a sus hombros._

_- ¡Papá! –gritó riéndose- ¡Bájame! Me voy a caer…_

_El hombre con una sonrisa la dejó en el suelo empujando a su mujer y a su hija hacia la salida._

_- Vamos, vamos o llegaremos tarde._

_Mientras, en la casa de Santana, pasaba algo similar. La pequeña morena estaba muy nerviosa desde que Brittany la había invitado. ¡Por fin iba a verla bailar!. La había visto hacerlo en muchos sitios: el recreo, el parque... bailaba a todas horas. Pero nunca encima de un escenario delante de mucha más gente. _

_Se levantó corriendo del sofá hacia la habitación de sus padres. No entendía cómo podían tardar tanto si ella ya estaba lista desde hacía horas..._

_- Llegaremos tarde._

_Gloria levantó la cabeza y vio a la pequeña Santana con los brazos cruzados mirándola desde la puerta, con una mueca de enfado que la provocó un ataque de risa._

_- ¡No te rías! No vamos a llegar a tiempo y se va a enfadar conmigo._

_- Niña, tranquilízate. Llegaremos a tiempo, estamos cerca._

_En ese momento apareció Manuel, con la corbata a medio anudar, con cara de frustración. Exactamente la misma que tenía Santana hace unos segundos._

_- No entiendo como no puedo anudarme esta corbata. Siempre me da problemas y el nudo no me queda bien..._

_Su mujer se acercó con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Con una gran facilidad y destreza, en pocos segundos, realizó el nudo. Después lo besó en la comisura de la boca. _

_- Arggg… -gritó Santana mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos- parar..._

_Ambos rieron y salieron por la puerta todos rumbo al coche. El trayecto fue en total silencio, solo se oía el pie de Santana rebotando en el suelo del coche. _

_Al llegar y acercarse a la entrada, vio a Quinn con sus padres esperando en la puerta. Rápidamente la latina se acercó a ellos llevándose a la otra niña al interior del teatro cogida del brazo._

_- ¿Dónde…_

_- Vamos Q tenemos que sentarnos cerca…_

_- Niñas –susurró Gloria cogiendo a ambas por los hombros evitando que siguieran avanzando- tenemos nuestros asientos, no podemos sentarnos dónde queramos._

_- Pero yo quiero sentarme allí… -murmuró Santana señalando la primera línea recibiendo también un puchero por parte de la otra niña._

_- Esos asientos suelen ser para los familiares cercanos. No os preocupéis, nos vamos a sentar muy cerca._

_Las niñas se sentaron dónde las dijeron sus padres estaba unas filas más atrás de lo que ellas querían. Quinn miró a Santana, que estaba sorbiéndose la nariz, intentando que no se notase que estaba llorando. La pequeña rubia la tocó en el hombro mientras con la otra mano, señalaba el escenario._

_- Aquí es mejor San. Si nos sentamos en primera línea seguro que Britt se pone nerviosa y se equivoca. _

_Santana se limpió los ojos con la manga rápidamente y asintió. Quinn se sacó una bolsa de caramelos del bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la latina._

_- ¿Quieres? -preguntó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa- mis padres me dijeron que hoy no podía comer más dulces... pero es que ¡están tan buenos!_

_Ambas se entretuvieron comiendo caramelos mientras el resto de gente se iba sentando. Gloria, sentada al lado de su hija, las miraba con una sonrisa. Las dos niñas eran como el perro y el gato, pero no podían estar la una sin la otra. _

_Santana la miró y sin decir nada la ofreció uno de café a su madre y otro de mora a su padre que sabía que eran sus preferidos._

_- Gracias cielo._

_En los vestuarios, Brittany se sentía aun más nerviosa que antes. Acababa de entrar su profesora para decir que era su turno y que tenía que salir ya con Tommy, el niño que era su pareja en clase. Era más alto que ella, moreno con el pelo ligeramente rizado. Ella pensaba que no estaba mal bailar con él, pero que estaba más a gusto cuando bailaba con Quinn o Santana. Era más divertido._

_Santana la vio salir y se quedó embobada automáticamente. Mientras veía a la rubia moverse no hizo ningún movimiento. Gloria, observó la cara de su hija y sonrió. _

_- Baila muy bien…_

_Santana se llevó un dedo a la boca mandándola callar con cara de enfado, señalando el escenario... ¡Brittany aun no había acabado! . Gloria miró incrédula a su marido que había observado la interacción riéndose en silencio._

_Cuando terminó el espectáculo, Santana cogió de la mano a su madre para ir a los vestuarios. Sabía que sino no la dejaría ir. Gloria que llevaba la cámara, al ver a Brittany sentada observando embobada a sus profesores, bailarines profesionales, la hizo una foto, para después darle una copia a su madre._

_- Fin del flashback - _

- Estaba muy nerviosa ese día- rió Brittany cogiendo la foto- recuerdo que ese día no dormí.

- Yo tampoco. Y la noche de después, estuve mala por culpa de Quinn y sus deliciosos caramelos –rió la latina mientras seguía mirando fotos- las dos tuvimos empacho. Mira esta otra foto.

- El campamento de verano de la Señora Willmore -rió la rubia al verla- ese año te picaron todos los mosquitos que había en el campo.

- Desde ese día, decidí que soy totalmente una chica de ciudad...

Ambas rieron y siguieron observando con una sonrisa todas las fotos de la rubia. En la gran mayoría salían siempre las tres: Santana, Brittany y Quinn.

- ¿Sabes? –comentó la latina con una expresión triste- Creía que no íbamos a tener apenas fotos nuestras de pequeñas para enseñarle a Sarah. Cuando me fui de mi casa casi no me pude llevar nada y prácticamente todas mis fotos se quedaron allí.

- Alma te dio unas pocas ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- Quinn tiene muchas cielo, le podemos pedir copias. Aunque… -susurró la rubia poniéndose a limpiar de nuevo, sacando más cosas de su caja sin mirar a su prometida- también puedes ir a casa de tus padres a por ellas. Seguro que aún las tienen, tu madre adoraba hacer y guardar fotos.

Santana dejó la caja de zapatos a un lado poniendo una expresión confusa.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a mis padres?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo… supongo que se han tomado muchas molestias hasta llegar a ti, para poder hablar contigo. Quizás por eso y por todos los momentos de cuando eras pequeña deberías de darles una oportunidad para que se explicasen. Como a mi, o a tu abuela.

- No es lo mismo –gruñó la latina- ni tú ni mi abuela me empujasteis a la calle y olvidasteis que erais mis padres.

- San, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo se puede poner un López en un momento de enfado…

- No te entiendo Brittany –contestó enfadada- cuando vino mi madre tu no querías que volviera hablarla y ahora si, incluso los defiendes.

Santana volvió a la casa con la caja en las manos, dejándola en la mesa del salón. Después volvió al garaje y se puso a limpiar su zona sin decir nada más. Brittany suspiró y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Tus padres no son santo de mi devoción. De hecho, los… los odio por hacerte lo que te hicieron. Pero te quería decir que si tú estas dispuesta a perdonarlos, yo también.

Y con eso, besó la nuca de su chica y comenzó a sacar más cosas de las cajas.

* * *

><p>Era de noche. Santana había cogido el coche para ir a recoger una vieja estantería de Blaine para meterla en el garaje y poder ordenar todo un poco mejor.<p>

En ese instante se encontraba con un papel en las manos, parada al lado de una pequeña casa de una planta ajardinada, bastante bonita. En esa hoja se encontraba la dirección de sus padres apuntada a mano por su madre. Se lo había dado Brittany tras contarle que había aprovechado su ausencia para hablar con ella.

No sabía muy bien que hacía, pero tras la conversación de esa tarde con Brittany y ver las fotos, algo dentro de ella se había movido. No sabía si era un sentimiento bueno o malo, simplemente estaba conduciendo y había acabado allí. De momento, no quería plantearse nada más.

Se fijó que aún estaban las luces encendidas. Seguramente su padre estaría viendo el reportaje de los partidos de béisbol como hacía todas las noches desde que tenía memoria.

¡Qué obsesión tenía por ese deporte!

Desde pequeña, Manuel había intentado convertirla también en una aficionada, fallando claramente. Pero a pesar de ello, a la chica la encantaba pasar las mañanas del sábado con él en el sofá, mirando el periódico para ver las noticias y las noches, viendo la televisión.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, llevaba allí media hora observando las sombras reflejadas en las ventanas. Al ver que se apagaban las luces y comenzaba a haber movimiento, puso su coche en marcha y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –gritó Santana mientras dejaba su bolso y la caja con los tablones de la estanterías en el suelo.<p>

Kyra dio la bienvenida a su dueña como era costumbre y Santana la cogió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde están las otras dos, bola de pelos?

Brittany salió de las habitaciones con Sarah envuelta en unas toallas.

- Siento haber tardado y haberme perdido tu baño señorita –dijo Santana mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija fijándose ahora en los ojos preocupados de su novia- está muy caliente ¿no?

Santana acercó su mejilla a la frente su hija, mientras Brittany la enseñaba el termómetro, que marcaba una temperatura superior a la normal por unos grados.

- Brittany seguro que no es nada –dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de la otra- Para que te quedes más tranquila, vamos a ir a Urgencias, ¿te parece?

La rubia asintió mientras dejaba a la niña en brazos de la morena y se iba a vestir. En ese tiempo Brittany ya había vestido a la niña y había preparado la bolsa con sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la sala de espera del centro de salud. Al ser fin de semana apenas había sanitarios de guardia y tenían que esperar a que la otra persona que estaba dentro saliera. Santana observó la cara desencajada de su chica mientras tocaba la frente de Sarah constantemente.<p>

- Cariño tranquila. La mandaran algo para que le baje la fiebre y nos iremos a casa.

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar asustando aun más a la rubia. Santana pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su hija.

- Sarah, estas asustando a mamá…

En ese instante, salió una enfermera de la sala de consultas con una carpeta, seguida de una mujer mayor que iba con un pañuelo en la boca y unos papeles en las manos. Ambas se levantaron con la niña.

- Podéis entrar si queréis. La Doctora López está esperándoos.

- ¿Ló… López? ¿Gloria López?

- Si. Hoy es la única médico de guardia.

Brittany fue a entrar pero Santana la cogió de la manga deteniéndola.

- No puedo creer que esté de guardia hoy precisamente. No creo que sea buena idea. Podemos coger el coche y en un momento, ir al Hospital directamente para poder…

- No Santana. Nos vamos a quedar porque tu hija esta enferma. Me da igual el médico que la atienda.

Ambas entraron y se encontraron con Gloria, vestida con su bata mientras se colgaba el fonendoscopio al cuello.

- Hola… eh no sabía que eráis vosotras, no me han pasado la ficha… ¿Qué os pasa?

Santana permaneció callada y de pie mientras que Brittany, tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar.

- Es la niña… ha estado todo el día bien y de repente, ha comenzado a subirle la fiebre. La tenía bastante alta y…

- Tranquila Brittany –comentó la mujer al ver la conversación acelerada de la chica, tendiendo los brazos para coger a la niña- es normal en los niños tener alguna vez fiebre. A Santana le pasaba mucho…

La mujer desvió su mirada a su hija mientras cogía a la pequeña, observando como su hija apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

- Aun así vamos a revisarla por si acaso.

Gloria suspiró y se llevó a la pequeña a la camilla tumbándola. La pequeña comenzó a llorar más fuerte, extrañando los brazos de sus madres.

- Será mejor que os acerquéis así la niña no se notará extraña.

Ambas chicas se acercaron. Brittany la cogió de la mano mientras que Santana comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Gloria sonrió levemente mientras escuchaba con el fonendoscopio el tórax de su nieta y hacía algunas comprobaciones más.

- Sarah está bien. Parece que se está acatarrando, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Intentar que no tenga cambios bruscos de temperatura y por vuestro bienestar, procurar airear siempre su habitación cuando ella no esté. Os recomendaría que no se juntara con otros niños al menos de momento.

- Avisaremos a Quinn y a Rachel que no podemos quedar con ellas mañana… -murmuró Brittany a Santana mientras esta asentía.

- ¿Tienen un hijo? -preguntó sin pensar Gloria mirando a la pareja.

Santana no estaba muy comunicativa, pero Brittany nunca le había gustado no hablar a la gente que la preguntaba.

- Si, un niño. Ian.

Gloria asintió mientras cogía a la pequeña de nuevo entre sus brazos. Brittany pudo ver cómo la mujer se emocionaba por momentos: sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y la respiración se volvía irregular. Sabía que Gloria se estaba despidiendo de la niña con el sentimiento de no saber si la volvería a tener otra vez entre sus brazos.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –comentó la morena evitando mirar a su madre.

- Ehh si claro –contestó Gloria saliendo de su ensoñación, dejando a la pequeña en brazos de Brittany- os daré la receta de unas pastillas para evitar la fiebre. Darle una cuando lleguéis a casa y ninguno más hasta después de doce horas.

Brittany salió por la puerta mientras Santana se quedó algo atrasada.

- Gracias… por atendernos.

- Es mi trabajo –sonrió ligeramente Gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado, se acepta cualquier tipo de comentariosugerencia mienntras sean constructivos, como siempre.**

**twitter: Mune9117**

_...Mune9117..._


	33. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXIII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de esta semana llena de noticias Glee, algunas buenas (Demi Lovato :D) y otras malas (No Brittana :(, Dantana... ) "necesitaba" mi pequeña sesión de ellas. Creo que esta temporada va a ser dura para este fandom. **

**Sobre los comentarios:**

_**AndruSol: **Claro que los echa de menos, pero también conocemos lo orgullosa que es la latina en muchas ocasiones... :S. Kurt y Blaine están demasiado ocupados últimamente con el tema teatro... pero ya tendrán su escena con este tema..._

_**Panquem**: En realidad nunca nombré la profesión de los padres. En un flashback dije que estaban muy ocupados con reuniones y todo ese tema, pero nada de a lo que se dedicaban.  
>¿Yo saco lo peor de ti? jajajaja No creo...<br>Mmmm pelea... interesante jajaja no estaría mal.  
>Sobre lo de ver a los hijos adolescentes... no tengo muy claro que desarrolle mucho su historia ya que le queda poco al fic. Ya tengo otra historia en la cabeza y creo que será la siguiente que publique. <em>

_**Natzuki-rukia**: Gracias como siempre :). Sobre el comentario del capítulo anterior, la verdad que conforme ha ido evolucionando la historia y Puck, no quiero dejarlo solo... :'( :)._

_**Coty**: Jajaja Muchas gracias :). ¿Argentina? Me encantaría viajar allí :), un saludo para ti también._

**Agradecimientos como siempre a Cristaleheart y a Daniela. Creo que todos los mensajes privados los he contestado tanto de este capítulo como del anterior. Si no es así, lo siento ;).**

**Os dejo ya con el capítulo. Es más largo que los anteriores, compensando la espera :).**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Sábado por la mañana. Apenas quedaba una semana para su boda y las chicas se encontraban en esos momentos entre las sábanas: Brittany, levemente incorporada, acariciando con su dedo índice todas las facciones de la morena, mientras que Santana sonreía y la acariciaba su espalda debajo de la gran camiseta que usaba para dormir.<p>

- Entonces... ¿me vas a decir ya cómo es tu vestido? -preguntó la rubia mientras acercaban sus labios- sólo una pista... pequeña.

- No. Tendrás que esperar otra semana para saberlo. Estoy deseando verte, estarás preciosa.

Brittany sonrió mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su prometida comenzando a besar y mordisquear su cuello.

Santana gimió, poniendo sus dos manos en el cuello de su chica, presionándola más si era posible contra ella. Cuando notó los besos justo en ese punto debajo de la oreja que la volvía loca, intentó cambiar los puestos y estar ella en la posición dominante, pero no pudo. La tenía fuertemente presionada contra el colchón.

La latina al verse sin otra opción, intentaba por todos los medios levantar la camiseta de su chica mientras que esta, se negaba a apartarse. Después de unos segundos, Santana consiguió su cometido, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Tomándose unos segundos para admirar su cuerpo, inició un recorrido pasando sus manos por los tonificados abdominales, terminando en la cadera.

Al poco tiempo, se habían desnudado mutuamente.

Brittany seguía sin despegarse de Santana lo más mínimo mientras besaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso: el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, sus abdominales... La latina la forzó a que juntara la boca con la suya para darle un beso apasionado haciendo que Brittany gimiera fuertemente.

- Vas a despertar a la niña... -sonrió Santana mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La rubia en venganza, deslizó su mano hasta el pecho derecho de Santana, acariciándolo, mientras comenzaba un vaivén con las caderas, consiguiendo que se arqueara y gimiera de placer. Comenzó un recorrido descendiente, mordiendo y chupando a partes iguales, tomando mucha atención a todas las zonas por las que iba pasando, logrando que la otra comenzara a impacientarse.

- Calma San... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Pero Santana no tenía la misma opinión. Comenzó a elevar repetidamente sus caderas buscando las de la otra, consiguiendo que gimiera y respirara fuertemente contra su cuello.

- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, te necesito ahora Britt- Britt.

- No...

Brittany siguió besando su cuerpo hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera, dónde pudo escuchar un lloriqueo de Santana.

- Britt...

La bailarina no se burló más de ella y se situó entre sus piernas comenzando a acariciar su centro ya muy mojado. Mirándola a los ojos la penetró consiguiendo que la latina volviera a arquearse. Santana con los ojos cerrados comenzó a notar como su interior comenzaba a comprimirse más y más, tras cada estocada de Brittany.

- Yo creo que... yo...

Clavó fuertemente las uñas en la piel blanca de la espalda de su chica mientras gritaba su nombre. Brittany sonrió besando la sien de su futura esposa sin separarse.

La mañana iba a ser muy larga...

* * *

><p>- Cada día estás más grande -susurró Brittany contra el oído de su hija mientras estaba sentada con ella en su regazo.<p>

Esa misma mañana, después de un largo "encuentro" con Santana, la bailarina había decidido llevar a una pequeña revisión a Sarah por los problemas de la semana pasada. Sabía que era demasiado hipocondríaca con su hija pero la daba igual. La latina, quería haberla acompañado, pero surgió un pequeño inconveniente con su regalo de boda y tuvo que salir de urgencia con Puck.

Al levantar la cabeza, en la sala de espera situada enfrente suya, vio sentada a Ania que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. De todos los lugares posibles, tenía que estar aquí.

Observó con sus ojos azules, cómo se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

- Hola Brittany, qué casualidad encontrarnos un fin de semana fuera del teatro.

- Si, mucha.

- ¿Has venido sola?

Brittany la miró entrecerrando los ojos sin apartar su mirada.

- Si, Santana se ha ido a arreglar un asunto de nuestra boda -dijo con una sonrisa, remarcando las últimas dos palabras.

- Supongo que estás aquí por la niña -dijo Ania al ver el cartel de pediatría en la puerta.

- Si.

- Tu hija cada día se parece más a Santana, es preciosa -sonrió la chica intentando acariciar a la niña mientras que Brittany se apartaba con cara de pocos amigos.

- No la toques ¿me estas escuchando? -gruño Brittany sin apartar la mirada- te tengo que aguantar en el trabajo porque no me queda otro remedio, pero fuera de esas paredes no tengo que hacerlo. No te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras, incluida mi mujer.

- Bueno, ahora empezamos a hablar claro -dijo Ania mientras se ponía en una posición más ofensiva, invadiendo el espacio personal de la otra- Tu novia, se merece más de lo que actualmente tiene. No creo que cuando era más joven, quisiera tener una esposa y una niña tan pronto.

Ania con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de la rubia, siguió su discurso.

- Seamos sinceras, como novia adolescente no estás mal, eres guapa y graciosa. Pero una mujer cuando crece, busca otras cosas en su pareja que tú, claramente no la puedes ofrecer porque te quedaste estancada en un mundo de fantasía y...

Brittany apretando fuertemente a Sarah contra su pecho, comenzó a sentir una picazón incomoda en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para defenderse, alguien carraspeó detrás de ellas haciendo que ambas se separasen. Gloria, que llevaba unos segundos escuchando todo, miró a Ania con cara de pocos amigos.

- Verdaderamente eres poco inteligente al meterte en una batalla que tienes perdida de antemano. Lo único que espero, es que te quedes sola durante toda tu vida por irte metiendo en parejas ajenas.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

- Soy la madre de Santana, la suegra de Brittany y la abuela de Sarah -gruñó Gloria con la misma cara de enfado que solía poner Santana, dejando alucinada a Ania.

- Esto no es lo que parece, señora, su hija y yo...

- Me da igual lo que parezca. No quiero que te acerques a ellas, ¿me estas escuchando?. Como te atrevas a tocarlas o a cualquier otra cosa, te las verás conmigo.

Ania sin decir nada más salió por la puerta, sentándose en la sala de enfrente dónde estaba antes de todo el enfrentamiento. Brittany, dejó a Sarah en el carrito y con una de sus manos limpió discretamente sus ojos, mirando después a Gloria que aún seguía mirando la puerta por dónde se había marchado la otra chica.

- No tenías que hacerlo -comenzó murmurando Brittany- Gracias.

- No es nada. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto? -preguntó la mujer mirándola.

Brittany suspiró y no contestó, sentándose al lado del carrito de nuevo, comenzando a acariciar las manos de su hija. Gloria viendo que no era un buen tema, trató de hacer que se sintiera más cómoda y se olvidara un poco de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Está mejor? -sonrió la mujer mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado y con una leve sonrisa, comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su nieta.

- Soy un poco miedosa con el tema de que la niña pueda tener algo... sé que es un poco tonto, pero simplemente vengo para confirmar que está bien. Supongo que su médico saldrá pronto.

- No es tonto. A mí con Santana me pasaba lo mismo. Si no quieres esperar más y es una revisión, puedo... ya sabes, hacérsela yo. Sé que no soy su médico de cabecera, pero no tendrás que esperar turno.

Brittany la miró mientras la otra estaba totalmente concentrada en los grandes ojos azules de su nieta. La rubia se levantó, cogiendo a la niña para después dejarla en los brazos de su abuela, la cual la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó Gloria mientras la niña estaba intentando quitarle todos los bolígrafos del bolsillo superior de la bata con una sonrisa.

- Si, vamos dentro.

* * *

><p>Tras unos minutos en los que Gloria se dedicó a revistar a la niña y a juguetear con ella, la cogió en brazos levantándola de la camilla, mirando después a su nuera. Sarah comenzó a balbucear sujetando fuertemente un pequeño guante hinchado que la había dado su abuela.<p>

- No la pasa nada. Es muy despierta para su edad, dentro de nada la tendréis hablando y andando por toda la casa.

- Santana cree que Rachel la ha pegado que hable tanto por juntarnos tanto con ella... -rió Brittany sin apartar la mirada de su hija- hay días en los que no para.

Gloria rió también, parando a los pocos segundos y mirando a la niña con ojos tristes.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Un favor? ¿A mí?

- Si... ¿Me dejarías hacerla una foto para enseñársela a Manuel?

Brittany dudó por un instante pero asintió con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó a la la mesa de Gloria, cogiendo su móvil. La mujer fue a darle a la niña, pero ella se negó.

- No, os haré una foto juntas. Seguro que a tu marido le hace más ilusión verla así.

Mientras que la rubia las colocaba, Sarah miraba fijamente con la boca abierta a su abuela lo que causó la risa y unas pequeñas lágrimas por parte de Gloria. Después del sonido del obturador, Brittany tendió el móvil a la mujer mientras que esta le dejó a la niña entre los brazos.

Madre e hija estaban preparando todo para irse, sentándola en el carrito, observadas por Gloria, la cual no pudo evitar pensar en su hija.

- Brittany... ¿Qué tal está Santana?

- Está bien. No ha podido venir porque tenía que arreglar unas cosas con Noah.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa triste mientras que se ponía a buscar en el ordenador para evitar mirar cómo se volvían a ir, no sabiendo cuándo las volvería a ver.

Brittany cogió con una leve sonrisa la mano de la mujer.

- Os terminará perdonando. Solo... todo esto la dolió mucho, además ya sabes cómo es de cabezota.

- Si, pero no sólo me preocupa ella. ¿Y tú? ¿Serás capaz de perdonarnos?. No sólo la dimos la espalda a ella, tú también estuviste implicada en todo.

- Digamos que siempre he creído que todas las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad... aunque en unas ocasiones me cueste más que en otras. Sólo diré que en el caso de que os perdone, si la volvéis a hacer daño no tendré ningún tipo de piedad con vosotros.

* * *

><p>Brittany llegó a casa empujando el carrito de la niña hacia el salón. Sacó a la niña y se la apoyó en la cadera con mucho cuidado pasando después a la cocina, dónde estaba Santana terminando de hacer la comida.<p>

Se acercó a la mujer dándola un beso en la mejilla y luego puso a la niña entre sus brazos.

- Acabo de llegar, aún no he terminado de hacer la comida -comentó Santana mientras besaba suavemente la coronilla de su hija- ¿Que le ha dicho el médico?

- Está todo bien, tranquila -comentó Brittany viendo como su prometida se sentaba con Sarah en brazos- Hoy he visto a tu madre.

Santana la miró extrañada mientras acercaba un chupete a la niña.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No... en realidad todo lo contrario. Me encontré con Ania y tuvimos un encontronazo. Ella... me defendió.

- ¿Cómo que te defendió? -dijo la latina con el ceño fruncido comenzando a enfadarse- ¿Qué te ha dicho esa?

Brittany esquivó su mirada y simplemente comenzó a mirarse las manos.

- Lo de siempre, nada nuevo. Eso es lo de menos. Tu madre...

Santana resopló interrumpiéndola y cogió su teléfono.

- Esto se acabó. Voy a hablar con Kurt y Blaine.

- Ya los llamarás después de comer. Lo importante es el gesto de tu madre...

Santana asintió levemente con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina. Brittany sabía en qué estaba pensando y qué necesitaba escuchar. Todo lo que necesitaba era saber que estaba de su parte, hiciera lo que hiciera.

- Si quieres, puedes hacerles una visita. Sin compromiso, simplemente para dar las gracias a tu madre por el gesto.

- Si... o no sé, tengo que aclararme un poco. Vamos a comer.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí hoy? ¿Ha pasado algo?<p>

Alma miraba extrañada a su nieta, parada en la puerta de su casa con cara de angustia. Cuando era pequeña, en ocasiones, cuando la chica estaba agobiada por un problema y necesitaba un consejo de un adulto, siempre recurría a ella.

Santana saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla mientras entraba a su casa, sin ninguna explicación. Después de la conversación con Brittany, tenía que hablar con su abuela.

Alma preparó un poco de café y se sentó junto a ella indicándola con la mirada que empezase a hablar. Tras unos minutos, explicándola todo lo que había pasado con Gloria en la consulta, Alma se quedó bastante callada.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada abuela?

- No sé qué decirte cariño.

- Sólo... -suspiró Santana mientras se miraba las manos- quiero saber si crees que se están acercando con buenas intenciones o no. No quiero pasarlo mal de nuevo y menos ahora que están Brittany y Sarah de por medio.

- Cariño... -dijo Alma con una sonrisa triste- eso no lo puedo saber yo, ni nadie. Es algo a lo que te expones si quieres perdonarlos.

Santana gimió apoyándose totalmente en el sofá mirando al techo. Alma puso su mano cariñosamente en el muslo de su nieta.

- La situación nos superó Santana, nos dijiste que eras lesbiana cuando tu imagen en nuestra cabeza era totalmente diferente. De chica que se salía con muchos chicos, nos dijiste que estabas enamorada de una mujer, de tu mejor amiga, la cual estaba durmiendo contigo desde pequeña. Nos descolocaste, no supimos reaccionar correctamente y cuando fue necesario. Quizás pueden estar arrepentidos. Recuerda que eras el ojito derecho de tu padre y aunque te dijera duras palabras, seguro que en este tiempo te ha echado de menos.

- Pero ellos... no hicieron nada por encontrarme, no hicieron absolutamente nada.

- Ya lo sé. Pero a lo mejor tienen una razón. Un motivo que solo le puedes preguntar a ellos.

* * *

><p>Ya era domingo. Todos los chicos del Glee Club estaban reunidos en casa de Santana y Brittany, incluida Alma, que estaba cuidando del pequeño Ian, ya que no se separaba de ella en ningún momento.<p>

- Ian, deja a Alma tranquila -comentó Rachel intentando apartar al niño de la anciana- no seas pesado... ve a jugar con Charlie.

Ian se aferró más fuertemente a las piernas de la mujer mientras que Quinn y Rachel miraban al niño con el ceño fruncido. Alma comenzó a reírse, cogiéndolo en brazos, dándole un pedazo de fruta que tenía en su plato.

- No me molesta, dejarle que se siente conmigo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió mientras terminaba de comerse lo que tenía en la boca, después miró a sus madres y con el ceño fruncido dijo:

- Con ella...

Quinn lo miró con la misma expresión, mientras que Rachel al ver a ambos comenzó a reírse, llevándose a su esposa hacia un asiento libre.

- Es un traidor... -murmuró la rubia sin despegar la mirada de ambos.

- No seas exagerada y no te enfades. Aprecia mucho a Alma y cuando coinciden quiere estar con ella, eso es todo.

Quinn resopló, bebiendo un poco de zumo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Puck.

- No me quiero imaginar cuando comience a tener novias y las empiece a llevar a casa...

- Mi niño no va a tener novias en mucho tiempo. Mejor dicho, no va a tener novias nunca.

- Con lo guapo que va a ser -continuó el chico riéndose, ignorando a la psicóloga- cuando te quieras dar cuenta, traerá a esa niña del colegio, la cual tendrá unos padres que te caerán fatal...

- Eso no va a pasar... -gimió Quinn mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos.

- Noah, deja a mi mujer en paz... -dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa.

Por otro lado, Alexia, a la cual había invitado Puck y el resto de Glee Club al ver cómo estaba de enamorado el chico (apesar de que aún no tenían nada formal), lo miró de muy mala manera.

- Noah, no deberías de tratar así a tus amigos...

- Pero... -comentó asustado al ver la cara de Alexia- ella sabe que es broma... ¿Verdad Q?

Santana al escuchar la conversación comenzó a reírse e hizo el sonido de un látigo, diciendo por lo bajo "calzonazos". Brittany vio la escena y la miró de mala manera haciendo que esta, se sentara sin hacer nada más.

- Ya veo quién domina en cada pareja... -murmuró Blaine al oído de su novio.

- Ya basta, todo el mundo a comer.

* * *

><p>Gloria se encontraba haciendo el café en su pequeña cocina. Era casi la hora de la cena y Manuel iba a a llegar en cualquier momento. A su marido le encantaba tomarse una taza para despejarse del trabajo. Una manía que pegó a Santana. Ella también estaba pegada al café todo el día.<p>

Sonó el timbre de la casa, sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer. Cogió un paño de cuadros que estaba colgado en un pequeño enganche cercano a la nevera y limpiándose las manos se dirigió a la puerta principal.

- No son horas de visitas... -murmuró para sí misma mientras ponía su mano en el pomo- será Manuel que se ha dejado las llaves. Un día se deja la cabeza y no se entera hasta que vuelva a casa.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con Santana. Su hija no la miraba más de un segundo directamente a los ojos, se concentraba en juguetear con su móvil de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Santana? -preguntó la mujer también paralizada al verla allí parada- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, no ha pasado nada. ¿Puedo pasar?

La más mayor de las dos, se apartó ligeramente de la puerta dejando un hueco para que Santana pasara.

La abogada tras ver el interior, recordó su antigua casa. La distribución del piso, aparentemente era diferente, pero los muebles y la decoración, era muy similar. Prácticamente la misma. Cruzó todo el recibidor, intentando fijarse en todos los detalles, hasta que llegó a un pequeño salón, dónde Gloria la invitó a que se sentase.

- ¿No has venido con Brittany y la niña?

- No. Britt me ha dicho que es mejor que venga sola a hablar con vosotros.

Ambas permanecieron sentadas sin decir nada durante algunos segundos. Gloria notar la incomodidad de Santana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa también.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? Estaba preparándolo para tu padre, no tardará en llegar.

- No, tranquila, sólo quería darte las gracias personalmente por defender a Brittany hoy. Esa chica trabaja con nosotras en el teatro y estamos teniendo ciertos problemas con ella.

- ¿Problemas?

Santana suspiró mientras no dejaba de mirar sus manos. Sus padres habían desaparecido durante años, no tenían derecho ahora de preocuparse por ella. Pero en su cabeza se presentó Brittany, implorándole un poco de paciencia y que también pusiera de su parte si quería llevar ese acercamiento a algún sitio.

- Era un pequeño problema que con el tiempo se ha ido haciendo más grande. Esa chica, Ania, tiene una obsesión por mí. Se cree que haciendo determinadas cosas a mi entorno lo voy a dejar todo y me voy a ir con ella. Comenzó a intimidar a Brittany, a meterse con ella por apenas tener ningún estudio...

- Brittany siempre ha sido una excelente bailarina, con una inteligencia diferente a una niña normal. Que no haya ido a una Universidad, no quiere decir que tenga menos valor que una persona que si haya ido. Ella mejor que nadie lo debería de entender y no debería dejarse intimidar.

- Se lo intento explicar cada vez que pasa algo así, pero se siente bastante insegura con ese tema y Ania ha visto un buen punto para intentar romper nuestra relación.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres. Manuel, dejó sus llaves y su maletín en el pasillo y pasó al salón, encontrándose con su hija sentada en el sofá. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. El hombre tenía una expresión en el rostro que Santana no era capaz de descifrar: era una mezcla de ¿pena? ¿arrepentimiento?, no lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que si sabía que en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Se está haciendo bastante tarde, es la hora de la cena.

Santana se levantó, seguida aún por la mirada de Manuel, que continuaba sin moverse.

- Puedes... -pareció reaccionar el hombre- Si quieres, quedarte a cenar. Seguro que tu madre ha hecho comida de sobra como siempre.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin decir nada más. Gloria se acercó a ellos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su marido. La situación era bastante difícil de por si y el carácter de ambos, no hacía que fueran más fáciles.

La mujer con una sonrisa los observaba: a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Santana seguía siendo una niña de papá y Manuel la quería con locura. Se podía ver a simple vista.

- Manuel no agobies a la niña. Seguro que tiene cosas que hacer y cenar con su familia que estarán preocupadas si tarda.

- Si, tengo que irme ya. Es la hora de la cena de Sarah.

Santana rápidamente cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada, seguida de cerca por sus dos padres.

- Puedes venir a visitarnos cada vez que quieras -continuó Gloria- Podrías traer a Brittany y a la niña también.

Santana los miró por última vez y salió sin decir nada más hacia la puerta de su coche. Sabía que tenía una larga conversación pendiente con ellos, pero no quería precipitar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Después de un fin de semana de descanso, llegaba el lunes y tocaba volver al trabajo. Santana y Brittany acababan de dejar a la niña con Alma como todos los días y ya estaban aparcando el coche a la entrada del teatro. El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para la latina que aun seguía medio adormilada en el asiento del copiloto.<p>

Al notar que el coche paraba, bostezó y se quitó el cinturón. Al hacer este movimiento, pudo ver la cara de enfado de Brittany, poco común en ella. Claro que la rubia se enfadaba en muchas ocasiones con ella o con otras personas. Pero sus expresiones no eran de total enfado, nunca había rastro de rencor en ellas.

- Britt-Britt, no dejes que te afecte, ya hemos hablado de esto. Hoy hemos quedado con Kurt para que ponga algún tipo de solución. Con pruebas o no, no podemos seguir así y esto se va a acabar.

- Lo sé, solo... -gruñó mientras apretaba fuertemente la correa de su bolso- nada, déjalo, es una tontería.

- Cariño nada de lo que te pase es una tontería para mí, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Dime.

- Cada vez que habla... cada vez que me dice algo, me siento más insegura. Sé que me repito y hemos hablado de ello muchas veces, pero... siempre que vuelvo a estar bien, aparece.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿vale?

Brittany asintió aún sin mirarla.

- Cierra los ojos -la latina esperó un rato, pero al ver que su novia no lo hacía frunció el ceño- vamos, cierra los ojos, confía en mí.

La bailarina suspiró y los cerró. Notó la mano de Santana, cubriendo sus ojos.

- Sólo por si acaso, que solías ser una pequeña tramposa cada vez que hacíamos esto... -rió Santana ganando una sonrisa por parte de Brittany- Ahora que no ves nada de lo que tienes delante, imagina esta escena por un instante. Ha llegado el sábado que viene, estas en el pasillo del brazo de Blaine, esperando que se inicie la música para comenzar la ceremonia.

Brittany sonrió levemente mientras que la latina con su otra mano, apartó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

- Comienza la música y tú, comienzas a andar. Comienzas a ver a personas conocidas, pero, en las primeras filas, están las personas a las que quieres. Sarah está en brazos de mi abuela, que está intentando por todos los medios no llorar. Quinn y Rach estarán a nuestro lado... Rachel seguramente llorando como una magdalena, porque créeme que no intentará evitarlo. Kurt estará histérico porque una flor no combina con el resto de las puestas en el centro de mesa. Tina y Mike estarán grabándonos junto con el resto de Glee Club. ¿Y sabes quién está impaciente esperándote?

Santana besó su mejilla mientras notaba como su mano estaba humedeciéndose por las lágrimas de su chica.

- Estaré yo, esperándote con ese vestido que deseas ver desde hace tanto tiempo. Estaré esperándote cielo, para darte ese si quiero que tengo tantas ganas de darte desde pequeña.

Santana separó su mano de la cara de su chica cogiéndosela con ambas para que la mirase directamente a la cara.

- En esa escena, no está Ania. Ni lo estará nunca, no es nadie para nosotras.

La bailarina besó apasionadamente a su prometida mientras que esta correspondía al beso encantada.

- ¿Sabes que puedes ser muy cursi cuando te lo propones?

- Si, algo me han dicho... -murmuró contra los labios de su chica- pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie porque...

Fueron interrumpidas por golpes en el cristal de Quinn que estaba mirándolas con una sonrisa gritando "buscaros un hotel, degeneradas". Santana rápidamente salió haciendo que la psicóloga corriera hacia el teatro riéndose. La latina no tardó en reaccionar saliendo a la carrera tras ella, siendo observadas por alumnos y el resto de profesores que estaban entrando también.

Rachel y Brittany se quedaron atrás, observando la interacción de ambas con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Santana entró de la mano de Brittany al despacho de Blaine y Kurt. La habitación estaba decorada muy al estilo del segundo, de hecho, nadie que conociera al chico podría decir que no era suya. Era normal. Kurt siempre estaba encargado más de la parte de los despachos y Blaine se encargaba de la cara externa del teatro y apenas pasaba por allí.<p>

- ¿Kurt?

Kurt salió de detrás de un biombo con una serie de discos en las manos y con cara de agobio.

- Lo siento, se me ha pasado la hora y no me acordaba de nuestra cita, ni si quiera de que era la hora de la comida. Rachel me mandó buscar un CD de cuando eramos adolescentes y no lo encuentro.

- A pesar de ser el jefe, Hummel, esa pequeña dictadora sigue siendo igual ¿eh? -bromeó Santana recibiendo un codazo y una mirada de enfado por parte de Brittany.

- Si supongo que si -rió el chico- cuéntame lo que pasa. Ayer me dejaste bastante preocupado con lo poco que me contaste. Ania... acoso...

Santana comenzó a relatar toda la historia de lo que había pasado desde que llevaban conociendo a la chica. A pesar de que sabía que Santana era suya y ella de Santana, a Brittany aun la seguían afectando todas esas cosas.

- Dios... siento no haberme dado cuenta chicas. Estaba tan concentrado con el tema del teatro y de vuestra boda que no me di cuenta de lo que tenía delante de mis narices.

- Kurt no pasa nada, yo lo entiendo, de verdad. Lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe antes de que alguien salga mal parado.

- Hablaré con la junta. Quiero que deje el teatro de inmediato.

- Tendrás muchos problemas, no tengo pruebas. Es su palabra contra la mía.

- Santana, eres mi amiga y para mi tu palabra vale más que la suya. Y si te preocupa el resto de junta, es cuestión de hablar con toda la gente que os ha visto del teatro. Por lo que me has contado no ha sido precisamente muy discreta.

Brittany que había estado callada sin decir nada hasta entonces, levantó la cabeza mirando a ambos.

- ¿Y no creéis que intentará vengarse de alguna manera?

- No creo que sea hasta ese extremo ¿no?

Ambas miraron al chico, non totalmente convencidas de lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas. Un poco al menos :). Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, MP o twitts o cualquier cosa jajaja. <strong>

**Un saludo ;)**

_...Mune9117..._


	34. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXIV

**Hola a todo el mundo :)**

**Siento tener tanto retraso con las publicaciones, por muchos motivos que no vienen al caso, pero por fin, ya tengo el PC arreglado y no me tengo que aprovechar de la buena voluntad de la gente. xD. Siento también si hay algún error más de la cuenta. Lo corregiré si me doy cuenta o alguien me lo dice.**

**Sobre los comentarios:**

_Natzuki-rukia: Pues no, no falta nada para la boda, de hecho, es en este capítulo jajaja. Creo que yo también deseo en el fondo la muerte de Ania... que sufra un poquito al menos jaja. Un saludo y gracias como siempre ;)._

_Panquem: ¿Cursi? Al final terminaré matando a todos ¬¬ jajaja que va. Pero si, soy un poco cursi supongo. La futura historia, ya tengo los primeros capítulos terminados, lo malo es que los tengo en papel. Tenía pensado publicarlo el día 8, pero con los problemas del PC no quería tener dos historias pendientes. Seguramente lo publique a finales de este mes, cuando termine de pasar todo lo que tengo. Y poco que contar para no hacer spoilers jajaja Brittana con un poco de Faberry, amistad Pezberry. Santana y Brittany no se conocen desde el inicio. _

_AndruSol: En la nueva historia serán los capítulos más largos o al menos lo intentaré. En esta no quiero descompensar unos con otros jajaja. Quizás una buena relación de Santana con sus padres, para la boda sea muy pronto, pero si habrá acercamiento. Jajaja Para Quinn, Ian será siempre su niño pequeño jaja. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar y seguir cada capítulo de la historia. Un saludo y un beso._

**Como siempre digo, creo que he contestado a todos los MP. Gracias por el apoyo en esta historia. Ya nos encontramos en la cuenta atrás de "Nunca es tarde".**

* * *

><p><em>La tarde anterior a la boda, en casa de Santana y Brittany...<em>

- Santana ya lo habíamos hablado, tú te vendrás con Ian y conmigo a casa y Quinn se quedará con tu hija y Brittany aquí -suspiró Rachel mientras veía a la latina fuertemente aferrada a la cintura de su chica mientras esta, la acariciaba el pelo riéndose- van a ser solo unas horas, no seas tan dramática.

- ¿Perdón? -frunció el ceño Santana mientras se acercaba a la otra morena- ¿La reina del drama Rachel, señora de Fabrey, me está diciendo dramática a mí?

- Tienes que reconocer que estás exagerando un poco, os veréis dentro de unas horas en la ceremonia -comentó Quinn haciendo acto de presencia en el salón con Sarah entre sus brazos.

La latina gruñó, cogiendo la bolsa que la habían preparado con las cosas indispensables para esa noche y se acercó a Brittany, dándola un beso en los labios. Después se acercó a su hija, para besar su frente. Rachel la cogió de la manga para salir de casa, prácticamente arrastrándola.

Quinn y Brittany las vieron salir discutiendo hacia el coche. Ambas rieron y se sentaron en el sillón.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco. Bastante en realidad, no me puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. He soñado con la boda de mañana desde que eramos pequeñas.

- Aun recuerdo la cara de susto que puso Santana la primera vez que dijiste que jugáramos a "mamas y mamas" -rió Quinn.

Brittany la miró con una sonrisa mientras cogía a su hija de los brazos de su amiga. La niña estaba embobada mirando los ojos de Quinn. A pesar de ser cariñosa con todo el mundo, tenía predilección por ella.

- Se me olvidó preguntarte el otro día, ¿Qué tal lleva Santana todo el asunto con sus padres?

Brittany suspiró. Santana y ella habían hablado desde el anterior fin de semana en algunas ocasiones sobre ellos y lo único que habían sacado en claro, es que la latina aun no estaba preparada para entablar una relación completa con ellos. Se había pasado el resto de semana ausente en muchas ocasiones debido a esto.

- Todo le sigue doliendo aunque lo niegue. Pero es cuestión de tiempo que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>- Hola pequeño...<p>

Santana se agachó junto a Ian que estaba jugando en el suelo con unos bloques de construcción regalo del tío Finn. Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando una revista de moda pero al verlas entrar, se levantó rápidamente hacia ellas.

- Por fin estáis aquí.

- Siento mucho el retraso. Santana no se quería separar de Brittany y, ya sabes.

El chico sonrió y le quitó importancia, gesticulando con la mano. Sabía como se ponía la pareja cada vez que tenían que separarse por algún motivo aunque fueran unas horas.

- Pues ya que estáis aquí, yo tengo que irme. Tengo que ver a la otra novia antes del día del enlace.

Dio a cada uno un beso y salió del salón, prácticamente corriendo hacia el coche. Santana según se cerró la puerta principal, suspiró sentándose tristemente en el sofá mirando su móvil.

- Sigo sin entender porqué me tengo que separar de Brittany con tantas horas de antelación...

- Hoy va a ser un día muy largo... -sonrió Rachel.

* * *

><p>Puck estaba sentado en un banco del parque, esperando a que Alexia saliera de trabajar. La había llamado por teléfono para hablar con ella sobre la boda de las chicas. Brittany y Santana la habían invitado al enlace debido a lo bien que se llevaba con el moreno y lo bien que había encajado en el grupo en general. Pero Noah quería que fueran como pareja. Juntos.<p>

Al verla salir, automáticamente sonrió y se acercó rápidamente.

- Hola...

- Hola Noah. Me alegra que me llamaras, pero tanta urgencia... ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó preocupada Alexia mirando como el chico evitaba su mirada- Me estás asustando...

- No, yo solo... ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar y sentarnos?

La pareja fue a un pequeño parque tras pasar a comprar unos perritos calientes en un puesto callejero. Puck la invitó a sentarse en el primer banco vacío y apartado que encontró. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, simplemente comiendo. La chica levantó la cabeza y al ver la mirada perdida del otro, comenzó a hablar.

- Tú dirás.

- Yo... verás... -Puck se aclaró la garganta y continuó- estoy muy a gusto contigo, ya sabes como amigos. Tenemos los mismos hobbies, te ríes de la mayoría de tonterías que digo en el día... pero siento que eso no es suficiente.

Puck esperó a que entendiera la parte "no dicha" de esa confesión. Había sido un Dios para las conquistas en el instituto y ahora estaba completamente atontado, no sabía que decir y qué hacer para no quedar en ridículo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Noah?

El moreno suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su pelo, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

- Me gustaría... me preguntaba, ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Alexia sonrió y cogió con ambas manos la cara del chico, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Puck automáticamente sonrió.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Claro, tonto.

Puck la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba en la frente y más tarde en los labios. Aun le quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

- Me gustaría que me acompañases a la boda. Como mi pareja.

- Me encantaría.

- ¿Sabes? Los chicos se van a alegrar mucho de esto.

- Lo sé, has tenido mucha suerte, todos son muy buenas personas. Me alegro, que no me juzgaran a raíz de todo lo que estaba haciendo mi hermana y me dieran la oportunidad de conocerlos.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha hecho Ania.

- Lo sé. Pero es muy fácil prejuzgar a alguien y más haciendo tanto daño como quería hacer.

- ¿Sabes que ha sido de ella? -preguntó el chico entrelazando su mano con la de la chica- me enteré que la junta finalmente decidió echarla por acoso.

- Montó en cólera y ha desaparecido del mapa. A lo mejor ha vuelto con sus parientes lejanos. No tengo ni idea, pero espero que se haya dado por vencida.

* * *

><p><em>La mañana siguiente. El día de la boda. <em>

_Casa de las Faberry._

_6:00 a.m._

Santana estaba nerviosa. En realidad ese adjetivo se quedaba bastante corto con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se había levantado más temprano de lo que estaba programado (Rachel y Kurt se habían encargado de hacerle un horario a colores con todo lujo de detalles sobre el día de hoy) y se encontraba en el salón de las Faberry viendo un poco la televisión para intentar relajarse.

Rachel apareció al poco tiempo con Ian en los brazos, que se acariciaba los ojos soñoliento con los puños. El niño pidió a su madre con los brazos, acercarse a la latina para darla un pequeño beso a la mejilla.

- Buenos días a los dos. Especialmente a ti, pequeño dormilón -comentó la chica haciendo cosquillas al niño haciendo que este se revolviera riéndose.

- Buenos días Santana. No has podido dormir ¿eh?

Santana negó con una sonrisa mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos. Ian inmediatamente se aferró a su cuello bostezando.

- Vamos a desayunar. Necesitas meter algo al estómago sino estarás peor cuando llegue la hora.

_Casa Brittana_

_7:00 a.m._

Brittany sintió unas pequeñas manos que la cogían la cara. Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo unos grandes ojos azules mirándola con una sonrisa. Al elevar la mirada, se encontró con una despeinada y en pijama Quinn que estaba sujetando a la niña.

- Venga dormilona, es hora de despertarse para comenzar las preparaciones.

- ¿Ya? -murmuró Brittany enterrando la cara en el estómago de su hija mientras esta se dedicaba a jugar con el pelo rubio de su madre que tanto la llamaba la atención- pero si es muy temprano...

- Creía que la perezosa era Santana...

- Apenas conseguí dormir ayer. Estuve toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama de un lado para otro.

- Venga, sin escusas... -rió Quinn mientras tiraba de la sábana que la cubría- en dos minutos te quiero en la cocina con Sarah y conmigo.

_Casa de Faberry_

_9:00 a.m._

Santana estaba sentada en una silla mientras Kurt la estaba peinando y maquillando. Llamaron a la puerta y Kurt dejó todo encima de la mesa para abrir, ya que Rachel estaba vistiendo al niño y vistiéndose ella.

Puck, llamó a la puerta de la latina, la cual lo dejó pasar de inmediato. El moreno, iba vestido con un traje negro, con una corbata de color rosa pálido acompañado de una camisa blanca. Se acercó a su amiga besando su mejilla.

- ¿Nerviosa López?

- No.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, cada vez estoy más nerviosa...

El chico rió sentándose en la cama observando como Kurt, volvía a entrar para continuar con su trabajo.

- Te vas a casar con Brittany -susurró Kurt cogiéndola por los hombros- No hay de qué preocuparse.

En ese momento entró Rachel y Alexia con Ian en los brazos. Rachel iba con un vestido largo, color verde oscuro ceñido por la cintura con un pequeño fajín negro. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño francés.

Ian, había acompañado a Puck a comprar su traje, ya que el chico quería comprárselo al niño. El pequeño, tras ver cómo iba vestido Noah, quería vestirse igual que él, así que le compró un traje chaqueta negro, pero con una corbata y un pequeño chaleco dorado, acompañado por una camisa blanca. Le hizo una pequeña cresta con gomina y aunque Rachel no estaba muy de acuerdo, a Quinn le hizo mucha gracia que su hijo quisiera imitar a su amigo.

Alexia iba con un vestido palabra de honor de gasa color rosa pálido, conjuntada con Puck, con la melena ligeramente ondulada cayendo sobre sus hombros. Al verla entrar y besar a Santana en la mejilla, Puck amplió su sonrisa.

- Voy a ir preparando el coche. No quiero llegar tarde.

- Noah quedan unas cuatro horas hasta que tengamos que ir a la ceremonia.

- Lo quiero tener perfecto, no todos los días se casa mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora antes de la celebración. <em>

_Casa Faberry_

Santana estaba terminándose de poner los pendientes mirándose al espejo, mientras Rachel recogía todas sus cosas. Acababa de terminar de ponerse el vestido, un palabra de honor, entallado hasta los muslos para luego, de manera sencilla, coger vuelo haciendo una cola. Su pelo, estaba suelto cayendo por los hombros, totalmente rizado. Su maquillaje era suave realzando su morena piel.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la latina lo hizo pasar. Apareció por la puerta Puck con Ian en los brazos, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

- Estás... umhh... muy guapa.

La latina sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos y los besaba en la mejilla.

- Vosotros si que estáis guapos. Sobretodo tú, enano.

El niño rió cogiéndola la cara. Puck rió separándolos.

- Vamos, que llegaremos tarde.

Salieron por la puerta de la entrada todos juntos. Todos se fueron en sus coches, salvo los que iban en el de la novia: Puck y Rachel. Santana subió al Audi A8 plateado, que había alquilado el chico como parte de su regalo.

_En el mismo momento._

_Casa Brittana._

Alma estaba sentada en el sillón del salón junto con Sarah a la cual ya había vestido con un pequeño traje blanco con un adorno en la cintura dorado, como el chaleco de Ian.

Brittany salió del interior de las habitaciones vestida con su traje de novia. Era un palabra de honor con escote de corazón, entallado hasta la cintura, donde comienza el vuelo de la falda hasta llegar a una larga cola. El pelo, lo tenía totalmente recogido y su maquillaje realmente realzaba mucho sus ojos y su mirada.

- Vaya cariño, estás... -murmuró Alma levantándose con la niña en brazos.

- Muchas gracias Alma...

Quinn salió detrás de ella con una sonrisa colocando el vestido. Iba con un vestido largo y negro, escotado por la espalda, su pelo, estaba totalmente recogido en un moño realzando la forma de su cara.

- Estáis las dos preciosas.

Apareció por la puerta Finn con las llaves del coche en la mano. En este caso, Finn había escogido para la novia un Mercedes clase C cabrio en color negro, con los adornos en blanco.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos antes de la boda<em>

Santana estaba mirándose en el espejo, retocándose un poco el peinado. Rachel estaba con ella hasta que llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que pasara inmediatamente. Quinn asomó la cabeza sonriendo mientras hacía que la pequeña Sarah mirase a su madre.

- Estás guapísima Santana... -sonrió Quinn tras besar a su novia dejando a la niña en brazos de su madre.

- Tú también rubia... pero mi hija es la niña más guapa que he visto hoy, ¿verdad cariño?

La niña sonrió mordiendo su mano. Rachel miró significativamente a su novia, para después salir de la habitación.

- Santana, tengo que darte una buena noticia.

Santana la miró extrañada viendo como la rubia la tendía un sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo y míralo.

Santana abrió con mucho cuidado el sobre que tenía un logotipo de una clínica a un lateral. Al sacar la hoja y leer en voz baja el contenido miró con los ojos llorosos a la rubia.

- Estas... estas embarazada.

- Si, nos enteramos ayer cuando recibimos los resultados. No os habíamos dicho nada porque queríamos asegurarnos primero. Pero creo que como regalo de boda un sobrinito no está mal ¿no?

Santana asintió y se abrazó fuertemente a la rubia. Quinn la correspondió al instante acariciando lentamente su espalda.

- Hoy es vuestro día, nadie sabe nada salvo vosotras. Ya lo diremos en una comida que celebraremos según vengáis de vuestra luna de miel, cuando transcurra más tiempo.

La latina seguía mirando con una sonrisa el papel.

* * *

><p><em>La ceremonia<em>

Toda la zona de ceremonia estaba adornada con los colores que habían escogido. Todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, Kurt lo había tenido en cuenta para que todo saliera perfecto. La verdad es que el chico preparaba unas celebraciones ideales.

Santana estaba esperando en la entrada del pasillo. Ambas habían hablado y la latina quería andar antes y recibir a Brittany.

Puck estaba a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa mientras la intentaba tranquilizar. Se inició la música y el chico ofreció su brazo para andar por el pasillo. Santana comenzó a ver todas las caras conocidas, sus amigos, su abuela... comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago y la dieron ganas de llorar.

Tenía todo lo que había querido en la vida. Si, sentía la ausencia de sus padres, no estaba preparada para que estuvieran allí, pero quería y deseaba que pronto llegara ese momento en el cual sus padres formaran parte de esa imagen. De su familia.

Al llegar, Puck se puso a un lateral junto con Rachel, bajo la atenta mirada y la sonrisa de Alexia.

Tras ver correr a Kurt hacia la entrada, comenzó a sonar de nuevo la música, marcando la entrada de Brittany.

Al verla aparecer a Santana se le nubló toda la visión de lo demás. No tenía palabras para describir la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos.

A Brittany la estaba pasando algo similar. Según la vio se quedó bloqueada unos instantes hasta que Blaine, tiró levemente de su brazo con una sonrisa.

Cuando ambas estuvieron a la misma altura, Blaine se separó de la chica, situándose al lado de Quinn mientras la pareja sonrió y se dijeron todo sin necesidad de palabras.

- Hola a las dos. Soy Ethan Williams y voy a llevar esta ceremonia...

* * *

><p>- Y yo os declaro, mujer y mujer, familia López-Pierce... pueden besarse.<p>

Santana besó apasionadamente a su mujer sin soltar sus manos, en las cuales ya tenían sus anillos. La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

- Vamos a pasar a la zona de banquete para comer y pasárnoslo bien -comentó Santana mirando al público para luego dirigirse a su, ahora, mujer y limpiar algunas lágrimas rebeldes que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Estás preciosa cariño...

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Alguien tocó su hombro y saliendo de su burbuja. Vieron a Sarah mirándolas mientras la llevaba Alma en brazos.

- Felicidades mis niñas...

- Gracias abuela.

Sarah alzó los brazos en dirección a Brittany para que la cogiese. La rubia no se pudo resistir y con una sonrisa la cogió de los brazos de su bisabuela y se fueron directamente a la zona de banquete.

Todos estaban sentándose tranquilamente cuando Brittany se acercó a su mujer dándola un beso en la sien.

- Tengo unas ganas enormes de la noche de bodas y quitarte ese vestido... -susurró Brittany sin que nadie más aparte de su mujer la escuchara.

Santana suspiró sonoramente intentando controlar su respiración y sus latidos.

- Vamos, adolescentes salidas, que llegaréis tarde a vuestro propio banquete... -rió Kurt mientras llevaba en brazos a su hijo.

Santana gruñó mientras era prácticamente arrastrada hacia la mesa por Brittany.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el momento del baile. Las luces de la zona de las mesas se apagaron y Santana ofreció su mano a su mujer, llevándola a la pista. Estaba totalmente adornada con cintas de color blanco y farolillos. Un gran halo de luz se proyectaba de manera vertical en el centro de la pista dónde poco a poco se acercó la pareja. El resto de personas se puso entorno a ellas, pero a cierta distancia dándolas un momento de intimidad.<p>

Santana cogió con ambas manos la cara de Brittany dándola un pequeño beso. Después, se iluminó un lado de la pista, dónde estaba el escenario en el cual estaban Rachel y Blaine sentados en unos taburetes, acompañados de una pequeña banda.

Rachel se levantó con el micrófono en la mano, hablando a todos los presentes.

- Hola a todos. Esto es parte de la sorpresa de Santana para ti, Brittany. Ha compuesto una canción, para vuestro baile. Para vosotras dos, en uno de los días más especiales de vuestra vida.

Blaine se levantó y se puso junto a la morena, mientras que la música comenzaba.

- Santana... esto... -comenzó a lagrimear Brittany mientras miraba al escenario, notando como su mujer comenzó a pasar sus brazos por su cintura.

- Shh -la latina la mandó callar con una leve sonrisa- quiero que escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir.

Blaine comenzó a cantar en solitario:

_A partir de hoy,_  
><em>Tu mirada es mi reflejo,<em>  
><em>El reflejo de mis sueños,<em>  
><em>Cuando sueño como un beso,<em>  
><em>Se transforma en un, te quiero,<em>  
><em>Un te quiero de tu voz.<em>

Mientras la canción iba transcurriendo, la pareja se iba deslizando por la pista lentamente, en su propia burbuja. Rachel sonrió y comenzó a cantar su parte.

_A partir de hoy,_  
><em>Has cambiado lo que siento,<em>  
><em>Siento que a cada momento<em>  
><em>Se desaparece el tiempo<em>  
><em>Cuando estoy contigo amor<em>  
><em>Sólo estamos tu y yo<em>

Blaine continuó junto a la morena. Mientras Santana iba susurrando la canción al oído de, ahora, su mujer.

_No hace falta más_  
><em>Que estar junto a ti<em>  
><em>Porque tengo el amor que me das<em>  
><em>Porque tu tienes todo de mi<em>

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_  
><em>Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión<em>  
><em>Cada lugar, cada rincón<em>  
><em>Mi locura y mi razón<em>

_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_  
><em>Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño<em>  
><em>Es para ti todo mi amor<em>  
><em>Todo de mi, a partir de hoy<em>

Rachel se acercó al piano mientras se apoyaba ligeramente, siguió en solitario.

_A partir de hoy_  
><em>Te acompañan mis latidos<em>  
><em>Vas con mil en mis sentidos<em>  
><em>Y es que sé que estoy contigo<em>  
><em>Ya no hay nadie alrededor<em>  
><em>Sólo estamos tu y yo<em>

Blaine con toda la potencia de su voz, se unió a ella finalizando la última parte de la canción.

_No hace falta más_  
><em>Que estar junto a ti<em>  
><em>Porque tengo el amor que me das<em>  
><em>Porque tu tienes todo de mi<em>

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_  
><em>Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión<em>  
><em>Cada lugar, cada rincón<em>  
><em>Mi locura y mi razón<em>

Y los aplausos llenaron el recinto, mientras el nuevo matrimonio se besaba lentamente en medio de la pista de baile.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Ahora y siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo, el próximo será la luna de miel. Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas. La canción no es de Santana, obviamente jaja es de dos grandes cantantes, Maite Perroni y Marco Di Mauro, "A partir de hoy".<strong>

**Un saludo. XO.**

_...Mune9117..._


	35. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXV

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Siento tanto retraso. Por twitter, comenté un poco los motivos. La mezcla de turnos dobles en el trabajo más el comienzo de un nuevo curso en la Universidad, apenas me dejaba tiempo para nada. Ahora estoy un poco mejor y tengo algo más de tiempo libre.**

**Por cierto, ¿Soy la única que esta decepcionándose cada vez más con todo el tema Glee/Brittana? Creo que por ahora, me aislaré en el mundo fanfic.**

**Sobre los comentarios:**

**Panquem: **_Jajaja entonces te gustará el próximo Fic… Brittany conserva su esencia pero cambia totalmente la historia entre ellas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario como siempre._

**AndruSol: **_Muuuchas gracias por la corrección. El error tiene una explicación: en un inicio, cuando hice las ideas generales del fic, Alexia iba a ser su prima, pero al final decidí darlas más parentesco y lo cambié. Al reescribirlo, se ve que no llegue a cambiar el parentesco. Gracias también por tu comentario, un abrazo. :)_

**Muchas gracias como siempre a Daniela y a Cristaleheart, por el apoyo incondicional.  
>Aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste.<strong>

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que estemos aquí…<p>

Brittany y Santana acababan de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Le Bourget de París. El día siguiente de la ceremonia, Puck fue a buscarlas con su coche para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Tras una parada en casa de las Faberry para dejar a la pequeña Sarah y estar un buen rato despidiéndose, fueron a la terminal dónde salía su avión. Una escala y once horas después, ya se encontraban en la capital de Francia.

Puck, Finn y Alexia, habían organizado una semana en la ciudad para su viaje de bodas. Era un pequeño deseo que tenían ambas desde que eran adolescentes.

- Se han tenido que gastar mucho dinero, no tenían que haberlo hecho. Con algo más sencillo…

- Lo han hecho con todo el cariño del mundo San, no seas así y disfrútalo.

La pareja, tras caminar un par de minutos, no lograba situarse en el aeropuerto. Todo era muy diferente a su país, no encontraban ni si quiera la cinta con las maletas.

Santana comenzó a desesperarse y suspiró, sentándose en unos bancos cercanos a la sala de espera. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, con el cambio horario, debían ser más o menos las tres de la mañana. Brittany se acercó a ella, besándola la coronilla tratando de tranquilizarla, sabía lo nerviosa que podía llegarse a poner la latina con los viajes largos.

- Quédate aquí. Voy a dar una vuelta para intentar localizar nuestras maletas.

Santana vio desaparecer a la rubia tras una nube de gente. No podía entender como a esas horas podía haber tanta gente en un aeropuerto.

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su cazadora localizando su móvil. Estaba apagado, debía de haberse quedado sin batería tras tantas horas de vuelo.

Levantó la cabeza y localizó a su mujer que la estaba sonriendo y tendiéndola la mano.

- No has tardado nada...

- Ya, me he encontrado con una mujer que venía en el vuelo con nosotras y la he preguntado. Me ha dicho que las maletas están en esa dirección.

Dos minutos después, ambas vieron la cinta en la que se encontraban únicamente sus bolsos dando vueltas. Santana, literalmente, se tiró hacia su maleta rezando para que no faltase nada. Alma la había contado muchísimas historias sobre lo que pasaba con las maletas en los aeropuertos y la daba muy mal presentimiento desde pequeña, por si su maleta aparecía en otro lugar distinto o peor, no aparecía.

Suspiró feliz al bajarla de la cinta y revisar los cuatro pequeños candados que aseguraban las cremalleras. Al levantar la vista con una gran sonrisa, vio a Brittany frente a ella, riéndose con ganas.

Santana miraba a la otra chica con cierto enfado, hasta que observó detrás de su mujer, a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bien peinado y vestido de traje, con un cartel en el que ponía "_López-Pierce_".

- ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó confundida la morena haciendo que la bailarina se girara para mirarlo- ¿lo conoces?.

Brittany negó con la cabeza. Cogió su maleta y después, entrelazo su mano con la de su mujer para acercarse rápidamente al extraño.

- Frena Brittany -protestó la latina unos pocos metros antes de llegar- no tengo ni idea de francés, solo lo poco que aprendimos en el colegio, tenemos que buscar un interprete que…

- Bonjour Monsieur –comenzó Brittany con una pronunciación casi perfecta interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la otra- qui êtes-vous? (_Buenos días señor, ¿quién es usted?) _

Santana miró sorprendida a la rubia, ¿desde cuándo hablaba francés? y ¿por qué ella no sabía nada? El hombre al ver la cara de sorpresa de la latina, rió levemente. Dejó el cartel a un lado y las tendió la mano.

- No se preocupen, hablo su idioma perfectamente. Me llamo Gatien Aubriot y me ha enviado el hotel Champs Elysées para acompañarlas hasta nuestras instalaciones. Seré su asistente en todo lo que necesiten mientras estén en nuestro país.

Gatien, sin decir nada más, cogió sus maletas para subirlas a un pequeño carrito y dirigirse a la puerta de salida seguido de la pareja que aun lo miraban con cara de sorpresa. Santana en ese trayecto, cogió a su mujer por el brazo para acercarse a su oído y con una sonrisa la susurró:

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hablar francés?

- Cuando te fuiste de tu casa y desapareciste, pensé en venir aquí a trabajar de bailarina. Era nuestro sueño y la verdad es que pensaba en que tú también lo harías como cantante y nos encontraríamos. Pero luego, me di cuenta que era muy difícil y al salirme trabajos en Lima, decidí quedarme.

La latina la miró con una sonrisa triste mientras besaba su mejilla, no la gustaba recordar aquella época. Después se acercó de nuevo a su oído.

- No te puedes imaginar lo que me gusta que hables francés. Después tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación en la habitación…

* * *

><p>Tras un viaje un poco largo en coche, entraron al centro de la ciudad. Brittany estaba buscando en su teléfono móvil dónde se encontraba el hotel en el que habían reservado sus amigos. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que estaba en pleno corazón de la ciudad. Era perfecto.<p>

Gatien se bajó del coche, para abrir la puerta trasera y dejarlas salir. Ambas se quedaron impresionadas por la belleza del edificio en el que se hospedarían durante su viaje.

- Esto es… -murmuró Brittany.

- Bienvenidas al Hotel Champs Elysées señoras. Ahora saldrá un botones para recoger su equipaje, por el momento, si pueden acompañarme al interior, las daré la tarjeta de su habitación para que puedan descansar.

Tras una corta tramitación en recepción, subieron a la habitación acompañadas por Gatien que las iba explicando todas las rutinas del hotel, las actividades... Un joven botones que llevaba sus maletas, caminaba tras ellos.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se quedaron totalmente anonadadas. El asistente de las chicas las hizo pasar, enseñando toda la estancia. La Prestige Suite, era impresionante. Decorada en tonos claros con todo tipo de detalles, prácticamente parecía una casa.

- Nos comunicaron que era indispensable que tuviéramos una buena conexión a Internet. Solo tienen que dar a este botón para conectar el Wi-Fi. Además para mayor comodidad, las hemos facilitado un ordenador, lo tienen encima de la mesa. Si tienen algún problema –comentó el hombre caminando hacia la salida- nada más que tienen que marcar el 0238 en el teléfono y se pondrán directamente en contacto conmigo. Tengan buena noche.

Las chicas se despidieron y automáticamente ambas, miraron el reloj. Eran las 3:45 a. m. por lo que en su casa, serían las 8:45 p.m.

Era la hora de la cena de Sarah, estaría despierta por lo que podrían saludarla y de paso, avisar de que habían llegado bien. Brittany se sentó en la silla frente al ordenador, encendiéndolo mientras que Santana comenzaba a deshacer las maletas. Cuando consiguieron conectarse a Skype, una imagen un poco distorsionada de Quinn y la pequeña Sarah salió inmediatamente.

Santana sin perder un segundo, soltó todo lo que llevaba en las manos y se sentó encima de Brittany la cual la abrazó por la cintura inmediatamente. Quinn sonrió cogiendo la mano de Sarah y haciendo que saludase a sus madres.

- Hola pareja. ¿Qué tal todo, os está gustando todo aquello?

- Es estupendo Q, impresionante. Estamos en el centro de París, aunque al ser de noche apenas hemos visto nada. Pero solamente por ver la ciudad iluminada desde la ventanilla del coche hace que merezca la pena el viaje, además...

- Wow wow para San... -rió Quinn mientras quitaba el babero a Sarah que seguía mirando a la pantalla sin pestañear apenas- No os quiero imaginar mañana cuando veáis la ciudad de verdad.

- Será impresionante -comentó Brittany besando después a Santana en la sien- ¿Y qué tal todo por allí, Sarah se está portando bien?

- Es un ángel –dijo Rachel saliendo por detrás con Ian en brazos- mañana nos vamos a ir los cuatro al zoo. A lo mejor también vienen Puck y Alexia, que últimamente no se separan para nada.

- ¿Para qué vais al zoo si ya te tienen en casa Berry? –rió Santana mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Brittany- B, ella sabe que es broma...

- Eres muy graciosa Santana pero tú…

- Parar las dos, parecéis niñas pequeñas. Ni a kilómetros de distancia paráis.

- Bueno, lo siento enana. Q, si en cualquier momento estás cansada, ya sabes, por el embarazo… y Rach no puede con los dos niños, podéis dejar a Sarah con Kurt y Blaine, nos dijeron que…

- Tranquilas -interrumpió Quinn abrazando fuertemente a la niña- Ian está encantado con tener alguien con quien jugar y nosotras también lo estamos por tener una niña en casa.

- Bueno os tenemos que dejar, aquí es bastante tarde. Darle un beso a todos y decirles que estamos bien.

Se despidieron y cerraron el ordenador. Santana se volvió hacia la otra, quedándose sentada encima a horcajadas. Miró a su mujer por unos segundos para después, besarla apasionadamente.

- Si nos quedamos un ratito despiertas no pasa nada ¿no?… -gimió Brittany pasando las manos por debajo de la camiseta de su mujer, mientras que esta se entretenía mordisqueado su cuello.

- Solo un ratito…

* * *

><p>Brittany abrió lentamente los ojos. Habían estado hasta bastante tarde despiertas y al final, habían caído rendidas a las seis de la mañana. Santana estaba desnuda tumbada sobre ella, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, durmiendo tranquilamente.<p>

La rubia levantó su mano sonriendo, observando el hermoso anillo que estaba en su dedo anular. Aun no podía creerse que estuviera casada por fin con Santana. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre los oscuros mechones de su mujer mientras que esta se abrazaba más fuertemente al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia suspirando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dos somnolientos ojos marrones se encontraron con unos azules. Ambas sonrieron y se besaron lentamente.

- ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó Santana pasando su mano por las costillas de su mujer sin levantarse aun.

- Perfecto. ¿Y tú?

- Lo poco que me has dejado, muy bien… -rió la morena- ¿Qué hora es?

Brittany se apartó ligeramente del cuerpo caliente de Santana y alcanzó de su mesilla de noche el móvil. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla para ver la hora, vio su imagen de fondo con una sonrisa: Sarah riéndose mientras Santana la sostenía en brazos con la misma expresión, en el parque que estaba al lado de su casa. Estaban preciosas con esa sonrisa tan López que las caracterizaba.

- Tierra llamando a Brittany… -rió la morena poniéndose a la altura de su cara y besando la nariz de su chica- ¿estás bien?

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa.

- Sólo estaba mirando mi fondo de pantalla. Nos tenemos que levantar ya, son las dos de la tarde.

- Se nos ha pasado un poco la hora… -comentó riéndose Santana- ¿Te apetece que busquemos un sitio para comer y después vayamos a ver un poco la ciudad?

- Buen plan, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Te apetece una ducha conjunta?

* * *

><p>Una hora después, ya estaban vestidas y listas. Cogieron el bolso, la cámara de fotos y bajaron a recepción. Al salir del ascensor, se encontraron con Gatien que estaba hablando con la recepcionista.<p>

- Muy buenos días señoras, espero que hayan pasado una buena noche.

- Perfecta... -comentó Brittany mientras ambas se miraban sonrientes.

- Me alegro. ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si, la verdad es que estamos un poco perdidas. Nos gustaría ir a algún buen lugar para comer con comida típica de la zona ¿Nos puede recomendar alguno?

- Si claro, hay un restaurante muy bueno con comida típica local, cerca del Museo del Louvre. Os dejo la dirección –comentó el hombre mientras comenzaba a escribir con una perfecta caligrafía la dirección y la recepcionista las tendía un mapa turístico de la ciudad- se llama Le Quai.

- Muchas gracias a los dos.

La pareja salió de la mano y cogieron un taxi para llegar antes. Sabían que los franceses comían a unas horas muy concretas y no querían quedarse sin comer. Cuando llegaron el sitio era espectacular. Tenía el suelo de madera, estaba al aire libre, con una terraza donde predominaba el blanco, que cubría cada uno de los muebles, y el verde de las plantas. Contrastaba perfectamente con los edificios de alrededor.

Brittany se acercó al maître de la puerta.

- Bonsoir. Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait. (_Buenas tardes. Una mesa para dos, por favor_).

El hombre sintió con una sonrisa mientras las cedía el paso. Las sentó en la terraza, en una mesa apartada del resto. Rápidamente una joven camarera tendió una carta de comidas, quedándose mirando más de la cuenta a la rubia.

Santana observó esto y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Hace años, hubiera montado en cólera y hubiera reprendido a la chica por fijarse en Brittany.

- Vaya… creo que has ligado -comentó con una leve sonrisa Santana mientras intentaba comprender algo de lo que ponía en la carta.

Brittany la miró con cara de confusión, no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero sonrió al ver la expresión de la que ahora era su mujer. Al cabo de unos segundos, se acercó la misma chica, portando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

- Brittany no tengo ni idea de lo que pone en la carta…

- ¿Quieres que pida por ti?

- Por favor.

Brittany rió asintiendo mientras dirigió su mirada a la joven que esperaba pacientemente la decisión de las chicas.

- Que recommandez-vous? Y a-t-il une spécialité de la maison? (_¿Qué nos recomienda? ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?_)

- Carré d'agneau à la semole épicée (_Carré de cordero con cuscús picante_)

- Parfait –comentó la rubia dándola las cartas de menú- Je prendrai une bouteille de vin de la maison _(Perfecto. Nos gustaría una botella de vino de la casa)_.

La chica asintió volviendo al interior de nuevo. Santana la miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más que darme estos días, aparte de que dominas a la perfección otro idioma?

- Aun tengo que darte mi regalo de bodas… -sonrió la rubia cogiendo la mano de su chica acariciando la alianza con su pulgar- te va a gustar. Pero para eso quedan un par de días.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando por los jardines de Luxemburgo comiendo un helado e intentando orientarse con ayuda del mapa. Santana había insistido en ir a ese jardín para dar una sorpresa a Brittany. No sabía si se seguía acordando, pero cuando en la adolescencia hablaban de ir a París, Brittany quería ir a "un lugar lleno de patos que había visto en una de las fotos de su libro de historia".<p>

Santana había prometido llevarla algún día. Y ese día había llegado.

- Mmm, este sitio me resulta familiar... -comentó Brittany mientras se acariciaba la barbilla intentando encontrarse en el mapa.

Santana, que estaba algo alejada de ella, localizó la gran fuente que estaba buscando. Era enorme, los jardines que había a su alrededor estaban llenos de gente y lo más importante, el agua estaba repleta de patos.

- Britt, por aquí -gritó Santana acercándose rápidamente, cogiéndola la mano y prácticamente arrastrándola bajo la atenta mirada de unos ancianos sentados en un banco- Venga.

- ¿Pero porqué tienes tanta prisa...?

Brittany automáticamente se quedó callada al ver la escena, acordándose al instante de aquella conversación que tuvo con su mujer hace tanto tiempo.

- San...

Santana sin decir nada más, se acercó besándola lentamente. Al separarse rozó lentamente con sus labios la nariz de su chica dándola un pequeño beso.

- ¿Aun te acordabas?

- Claro que si cariño -rió Santana acercándola más a ella- Quiero una foto contigo aquí.

Brittany se abrazó a ella, besándola la mejilla mientras que la morena ponía su cámara apuntando hacia ellas, capturando parte del fondo también.

Tras el sonido del obturador, Santana se giró hacia la rubia besándola de nuevo.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado rápidamente. Se habían pasado la tarde caminado por las estrechas calles de París haciendo algunas compras y preparando el siguiente día, comentando las cosas que querían ver. Habían hecho muchísimas fotos, de las cuales habían pasado algunas por el móvil a sus amigos.<p>

Santana abrió la puerta y automáticamente se tiró a la cama suspirando. Brittany la siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Cansada?

- Un poco, pero sabes que me encanta hacer turismo por una ciudad nueva. Y que sea París es aun mejor.

Brittany asintió sentándose al lado de su mujer, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos. Santana comenzó a acariciarla la espalda.

- ¿Es muy tarde para llamar a las chicas y ver a Sarah?

- La echas mucho de menos ¿eh? –comentó la rubia mirando a Santana mientras asentía- yo también. Podemos llamarla, solo son las seis de la tarde allí.

Se volvieron a sentar en la misma posición que el día anterior. Abriendo el skype, encontrándose esta vez con Puck y Alexia en pantalla con la pequeña en brazos.

- ¿Qué tal estáis por allí? ¿Pasándolo bien? ¿Habéis visto la luz del sol o aun no habéis salido de la habitación?

Después de hacer esas preguntas, Noah recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Alexia mientras la chica mantenía sentada en sus piernas con el otro brazo a la pequeña Sarah.

- Todo esto es genial, muchas gracias por el regalo. A los tres.

- No todos los días se casan dos de tus mejores amigas. Finn vendrá mañana de viaje y podréis también darle las gracias.

- ¿Y que tal estáis vosotros por allí?

- Todo perfecto, hoy vamos a comer aquí. A Rachel la ha vuelto a dar la obsesión de la comida fusión… creo que esta tratando de experimentar con nosotros.

Ambas se rieron.

Después de un rato hablando con todos las personas que pudieron y que estaban en la casa en ese momento, cerraron el ordenador.

* * *

><p>Ya era el segundo día.<p>

En esta ocasión, era Santana la que se despertó antes. Se levantó desnuda hasta llegar a una camiseta holgada de Brittany la cual se puso junto con unos pantalones cortos y salió al balcón respirando profundamente el olor que la envolvía. Se oía el transito típico de una ciudad pero con un encanto característico.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación, haciendo que Santana volviera rápidamente dentro descolgando sin darse cuenta del poco francés entendía. Al escuchar al otro lado un hombre hablando puso un rostro de confusión.

Brittany abrió lentamente los ojos sonriendo mientras veía como su novia intentaba explicarse con el poco francés que se acordaba de cuando eran pequeñas. No quería que pasara mal rato así que la quitó el teléfono poniéndose ella al aparato.

Santana se sentó junto a su novia mientras que esta la acariciaba la espalda. Estaba deseando continuar con su luna de miel.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy. Antes de nada pedir perdón por los posibles errores de mi nivel de francés y los posibles errores en las localizaciones de París.<strong>

**He preferido cortar la luna de miel en dos. Después de esta segunda parte, vendrá el epílogo y el final de este fic. ****Espero que me acompañéis hasta el final : )**

**Un saludo**

_...Mune9117..._


	36. Temp1 - Capítulo XXXVI

**Hola a todo el mundo : ) **

**Si, no tengo perdón por dejar tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Jajaja lo siento de veras. Pero bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo. Luna de miel II.**

**Sobre los comentarios:**

**Hijademorfeo: **_Muchas gracias por pasarte y leerlo. Me alegro que te haya gustado ;)._

**AndruSol: **_En español hay bastantes que son muy buenos, pero leo la mayoría en inglés, de hecho, estoy abierta a sugerencias :). Puff a mí tampoco me convence Dantana, no por Naya ni por Demi, simplemente no sé, no las veo. Siempre pensaré en Brittana supongo. Ohh claro que lo ví, que monada de bebé :D. Un beso!_

**Panquem: **_Jajaja ¿ahora comienzo a caerte bien? Jajajaja vaya gracias, todo un honor a estas alturas jajajaja. Claro que quiero que me recomiendes, siempre estoy esperando leer un buen fic :) :D. _

**Coty: **_Creo que ya lo he dicho en alguna ocasión… ¡me encanta Argentina! :D. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;) espero verte por aquí los capítulos que quedan._

**A todos, decir que he colgado otro fan fic. Es una historia nueva. Pueden pasarse y ver qué les parece ;). "Secuelas del pasado", espero verlos por allí también.**

**Gracias a todos los apoyos por twitter, facebook... cristaleheart, elizabeth, daniela...**

**Un abrazo enorme para todos.**

* * *

><p>- ¿Me vas a seguir sin decir para que han llamado?<p>

La misteriosa llamada había quedado en suspense después de que colgara Brittany. Santana la había preguntado pero la respuesta de la otra chica fue simplemente sonreír, levantarse totalmente desnuda e irse al baño. La latina se quedó sola por unos segundos en la habitación, levantándose y siguiéndola después.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, los ojos de la morena se quedaron fijos en los traslúcidos cristales de la ducha, que dejaban intuir la bella silueta de su mujer. Brittany al notar su presencia, abrió un poco la mampara y sacó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Hola… -susurró la bailarina- ¿sabes que de todos los días que hemos estado aquí, no hemos estrenado la ducha?

Santana se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en los cristales, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

- ¿No? –preguntó la latina sonando más como un gemido que como una negación.

Brittany negó con la cabeza mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de su chica. Las manos de Santana automáticamente abrieron más la mampara y fueron a las caderas de la otra.

Comenzaron con besos suaves que rápidamente fueron evolucionando hasta otros mucho más apasionados. Santana subió sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo haciendo que Brittany gimiera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello expuesto donde comenzó a besar y morder.

Brittany agarró fuertemente la ropa de Santana intentando por todos los medios llevarla hacia arriba y quitársela pero Santana no se separaba ni un solo milímetro de ella.

- San… -gimió la rubia mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente uno de sus pechos con la mano izquierda- quita… quítate la ropa… por favor…

La morena sonrió separándose del cuerpo caliente de su chica, llevándose sus manos al borde de sus pantalones, bajándolos lentamente. Antes de si quiera ponerse erguida, Brittany ya tenía sus manos puestas en el borde de su camiseta subiéndola con toda la rapidez que pudo, haciendo que Santana soltara una risa suave.

Brittany la ayudó a pasar con ella mientras no dejaban de besarse. Santana la acorraló contra la pared inmovilizándola haciendo que la otra gimiera al notar el frío tacto de las baldosas de la pared contra su piel.

- Cariño…

Santana sonrió contra el cuello de la chica, besando cada rincón de su piel mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al punto dónde más la necesitaba la rubia. Con una sonrisa, hizo que abriera las piernas y pasara una por uno de sus hombros. Rápidamente comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el centro de la chica.

- Dios… joder…

Brittany llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su mujer, agarrándola fuertemente del pelo. Iba a llegar rápidamente, Santana lo notaba así que aceleró el paso, penetrándola suavemente.

- Oh mierda Santana…. Yo… mierda…

La bailarina gimió fuertemente y comenzó a temblar mientras que Santana la sostuvo como pudo para que no se cayera.

- Ha sido…

No pudo terminar la frase, cuando las tornas se habían cambiado, dejando a la latina contra la pared. Brittany comenzó a morder y lamer uno de sus pechos mientras Santana llevó sus manos al trasero de su chica apretándolo fuertemente.

- B…

Brittany no contestó, situando uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de su chica, captando la humedad con rapidez. Santana comenzó a mecerse gimiendo cada vez con más frecuencia.

- Britt esto se siente tan… joder…

La rubia aceleró aun más el paso apretando con una de sus manos el pecho de la morena. Se acercó aun más y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Vamos cariño, ven para mi… -susurró mientras siguió lamiendo y mordiendo su oreja descendiendo después por la mandíbula.

Santana gritó su nombre y hundió su cara en el cuello de su chica comenzando a temblar. Igual que Santana había hecho antes, Brittany la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó.

Cuando la latina levantó la cabeza, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa aun abrazadas.

- ¿Una ducha?

* * *

><p>Ya era casi la hora de comer cuando bajaron de la mano al hall del hotel, saludando a la chica de recepción. Cogieron algunos folletos turísticos dejados especialmente por Gatien y salieron por la puerta principal.<p>

Hoy era un día especial: habían decidido ir a visitar la torre Eiffel. Tardaron un poco en llegar, debido a que Brittany estaba entretenida con cada uno de los escaparates de las tiendas de recuerdos por las que pasaban, parándose a comprar algunos detalles para los chicos, pero finalmente el monumento apareció ante sus ojos, dejándolas anonadadas. Simplemente era espectacular.

Al acercarse a la entrada, se pusieron en la cola de espera. No había muchas personas pero las suficientes para que Santana sacara su cámara y realizara algunas fotos mientras que Brittany las hacía con su móvil y las mandaba a sus amigos.

Cuando llegó su turno, se dirigieron a los ascensores. Brittany quería subir por las escaleras pero Santana no estaba por la labor, no quería estar cansada por días. Tras unos segundos de espera, las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir dejando ante sus ojos la vista espectacular de París que había desde el primer nivel de la torre.

- Esto es…

- Wow.

Se hicieron un par de fotos y leyeron toda la información que encontraron a su paso. Localizaron multitud de sitios en los que habían estado ya y otros a los que querían ir. Tras unos minutos, volvieron a subir al ascensor junto con otras personas, hasta el segundo nivel.

Si el primero las impresionó este no se quedó atrás: París cada vez se hacía más pequeño y más hermoso. Siguieron haciéndose fotos y pidieron a una pareja que las hiciera una. Cuando Santana vio que Brittany había terminando de leer el último cartel, fue a subir de nuevo al ascensor para ver la última planta, pero Brittany la retuvo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es hora de comer, ¿No tienes hambre?

Santana la miró extrañada mientras Brittany la arrastraba hacia un restaurante, el Jules Verne. Cuando planeaban su viaje a la capital europea, la latina siempre había querido comer en ese restaurante, por sus espectaculares vistas y por su comida, típica francesa.

- Brittany no puedo creer que…

- Tenemos mesa reservada. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

- ¿Eso era lo que hablabas esta mañana por teléfono?

Brittany asintió sonriendo mientras comenzaba a hablar con el encargado de la puerta. Este, con un movimiento gentil, las hizo pasar hasta el fondo del salón, dónde había una mesa para dos preparada especialmente para ellas, desde donde se podía ver todo París.

- Brittany, esto te ha tenido que costar mucho dinero, no tenías que…

- Deja de pensar en el dinero solo por un instante. Consideralo parte de mi regalo de boda.

- ¿Cómo has podido conseguir un sitio tan bueno con tan poco tiempo? Sé que es muy complicado hacerlo con meses de antelación y más en esta posición junto a la ventana.

- Digamos que Gatien tiene muchos amigos por la ciudad…

Ambas comieron tranquilamente mientras Santana no dejaba de admirar las vistas. Brittany sonrió y sacándola varias fotos y después pidió a un camarero que las sacara una foto a ambas. La latina se levantó, sentándose en las piernas de su mujer y justo cuando iba a sacarla besó la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que esta saliera con una de las mejores sonrisas que tenía.

- Te amo.

- Yo también cariño.

La visita a la torre continuó hasta la última planta dónde se sacaron multitud de fotos y compraron algunos regalos.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y como todos los días hablaron con los chicos a través de Internet, esta vez solo con Rachel porque Quinn aun no había llegado de trabajar. Santana no paraba de hablar de la gran comida que Brittany la había regalado y esta, no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa.<p>

- Hasta casadas sois asquerosamente dulces… -rió Rachel mientras acariciaba la coronilla de Sarah que estaba inclinada hacia el ordenador tocando todo lo que estaba a su paso- me alegro que lo estéis pasando bien.

La conversación siguió unos minutos más hasta la llegada de Quinn con la que hablaron también del mismo tema. Después de un rato se desconectaron del ordenador y pusieron rumbo a la cama entre besos y risas.

* * *

><p>Ya era el último día.<p>

La luna de miel había avanzado demasiado para el gusto de las chicas, habían visitado multitud de lugares, habían paseado por la orilla del Sena, habían navegado en un barco por él… Todo estaba siendo perfecto.

Para despedirse, habían comido en un pequeño restaurante escondido recomendado por la recepcionista del hotel. Después, Santana con un total secretismo, arrastraba a la rubia por las calles de la ciudad para llegar al Pont des Arts. En ese lugar las parejas solían hacer una cosa que ella había visto en muchas películas y también quería hacerlo.

Además sabía que a Brittany la encantaría.

Al llegar al puente, Santana se paró frente a Brittany sonriendo y sacó de su bolso una pequeña bolsa de papel que había recogido días atrás en recepción cuando la bailarina estaba distraída llamando por teléfono a un taxi. Con mucho cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada de su novia, la abrió, sacando de su interior un candado con una llave.

- San ¿qué estas...

- Vamos a sellar nuestro amor en París.

Santana besó suavemente en los labios a su mujer y dejó en manos de la rubia el candado. No era uno normal, en un lateral estaban grabadas sus iniciales y la fecha de su boda. Brittany al verlo, la miró con una sonrisa.

- Ya que lo hacemos, lo hacemos bien.

Ambas se acercaron a la barandilla y lo pusieron, inmortalizando ese momento con una fotografía y un beso.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y tras hablar con Puck, Alexia y Sarah, ambas se sentaron con una expresión triste en sus rostros en la cama, mirando las maletas que estaban prácticamente hechas para salir al día siguiente hacia el aeropuerto.<p>

- Voy a extrañar estos días… -murmuró Santana abrazando fuertemente a su mujer.

- Siempre podemos repetir para nuestro primer aniversario de boda ¿no?

La latina sonrió mientras la besaba suavemente. Después se separó, mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que ya es hora de darte mi regalo…

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a su maleta, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto. Brittany la miró con una sonrisa mientras lo cogía. Con sumo cuidado abrió la caja apareciendo ante ella una pulsera de oro con unos adornos del mismo material colgando, que hicieron que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse.

Santana se acercó sentándose a su lado poniéndosela a su chica en la muñeca. Comenzó a explicar porque había puesto esos adornos con un susurro.

- Creo que la zapatilla de ballet está claro por qué te la he puesto… -rió la morena mientras que la rubia se reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas a la vez- el pompón de animadora es por nuestra época de instituto, en muchas ocasiones fue dura... pero para mi es una de las etapas más especiales que pasé contigo. El unicornio por ti, por tu manera de ser, por ser tan especial como siempre has sido y no cambiar. El aro es una reproducción en miniatura de nuestro anillo de compromiso, en el interior tiene la fecha de nuestra boda. El patuco es por darme la niña más preciosa y dulce que jamás he visto. Y la S, bueno, puede ser por nuestra hija y por mi. ¿Te gusta?

Brittany solo sonrió y la besó apasionadamente entre lágrimas. Santana se separó riéndose y limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

- Entonces creo que ya es hora de que te de el mío -comentó la rubia levantándose de la cama y sacando una caja bastante grande de debajo de la cama.

- ¿En serio lo tenías ahí y con ese tamaño no lo he visto?

Brittany se rió tendiéndola la caja. Santana lo abrió con más impaciencia que la otra, encontrándose un gran álbum ancho con letras doradas donde ponía "Familia López-Pierce" . Enseguida comenzó a llorar si siquiera llegar a sacarlo.

Brittany con una sonrisa la ayudó a sacarlo y a ponerlo en sus piernas. Lentamente abrió la gran pasta de piel marrón encontrándose una dedicatoria en la primera página.

"_Gracias por compartir cada uno de los momentos de tu vida conmigo. Te amo cariño. Brittany."_

Santana abrió la primera página encontrándose con ella cuando era un bebé recién nacido. Fue pasando hojas encontrándose con algunas fotos en las que aparecían sus abuelos y sus padres.

- Hablé con tu abuela y con tus padres. Me facilitaron las fotos y las copié. Sé que tenías muchas ganas de tener tu propio álbum familiar y con todo lo que pasó…

Santana asintió limpiándose la cara de lágrimas con los brazos mientras seguía pasando páginas. La latina llegó a la primera que tenía con la rubia y sonrió. Sabía que no podría tener fotos de su mujer antes de conocerla, pero al menos tenía fotos suyas de pequeña.

- Sarah es igual que tú… -susurró Santana acariciando con sus dedos una foto de la rubia de pequeña que estaba jugando en casa de la morena- ahora que tengo pruebas no me lo puedes negar.

- Ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces… es igual de guapa que tú.

Santana besó suavemente los labios de su mujer y siguió pasando páginas. Comenzaron a aparecer fotos de la adolescencia donde aparecían ya los chicos del Glee Club y después algunas fotos de ella en Nueva York.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hablé con Quinn. Sabía que la tuviste que enviar fotos cuando estabas en la universidad. Sé que no es una época de la que te guste mucho hablar, pero es parte de tu historia y parte de que estemos hoy aquí, en nuestra luna de miel.

Siguió pasando encontrándose fotos de cuando se mudó y comenzaron a salir de nuevo, cumpleaños, comidas familiares, trabajo, navidades… después se encontró con las fotos de Sarah de pequeña en el hospital, en su cuna… las últimas fueron las que emocionaron a Santana especialmente.

Se notaba que estaban hechas recientemente. Cada uno de sus amigos en una foto con la niña en brazos: Blaine y Kurt posando en medio del teatro con Sarah vestida con un pequeño fular; Quinn, Rachel e Ian en el parque sentados en un banco con Sarah en brazos mientras el otro niño la miraba con una gran sonrisa tendiéndola un juguete; Puck y Alexia en su casa con la pequeña entre ellos; Mike bailando con Sarah y junto a ellos Tina bailando con Charlie; Finn, Sam y Mercedes en su propia casa, mirando a la niña con amor.

Al pasar de nuevo la página se encontró con una foto de gran tamaño, la cual se quedó bastante rato mirando: sus padres y su abuela sosteniendo a la niña que sonreía de manera idéntica que su abuelo.

- Los llamé hace algunas semanas. Estaban encantados con la niña.

- Lo sé... tenemos que llamarlos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Brittany sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su chica.

En la última página con fotos había dos que eran muy especiales para la latina: en una estaban tumbadas en la cama Brittany y ella mirando a la cámara con Sarah durmiendo entre ellas, días después de su nacimiento. Y la otra era de ella y la rubia el día de su boda.

- Esto es… dios Brittany, es el regalo perfecto… gracias.

- Todas estas páginas en blanco son para que sigas llenándolo de recuerdos.

Santana lo dejó con sumo cuidado en la mesilla de noche y se subió a horcajadas encima de su mujer. La acarició lentamente la cara con una sonrisa mientras no separaba sus ojos de los azules de los que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado muchas horas desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto de Lima. Santana estaba prácticamente durmiéndose en la sala de espera mientras que Brittany la miraba con una sonrisa.<p>

- Tienes mucho sueño ¿eh?

- Me encanta viajar, pero no soporto todo esto del jet lag. Estaré una semana sin poder dormir en un horario normal…

- No seas exagerada cariño… Seguro que mañana estarás roncando como siempre.

Santana la miró con cara de enfado despertándose de golpe mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Yo no ronco.

- Claro que no cariño –rió la rubia- solo respiras un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

- Es mentira… -murmuró la latina mientras que Brittany la abrazaba aun riéndose- ¿Llamaste a Puck para que nos viniese a buscar?

- Si, me dijo que no tardaría en llegar. Estaba con Alexia y la niña en casa, esperándonos.

Santana asintió frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

- Ha sido una luna de miel genial, pero tengo unas ganas locas de ver a la niña.

- Yo también.

* * *

><p>Puck aparcó en la entrada de la casa de las chicas tras conducir de vuelta del aeropuerto. Dejó las llaves en las manos de sus amigas para que tuvieran el honor de abrir la puerta. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y seguramente la niña estaría dormida, no querían hacer mucho ruido.<p>

Al entrar, se encontraron a Alexia dormida en el sofá con la niña entre sus brazos. Puck se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos chicas se concentraban en él.

- ¿Con ganas de tener tus propios niños Noah?

- Sé que quizás es demasiado pronto pero creo que Alexia es la mujer de mi vida, con la que tendré mis hijos en un futuro.

Tras despertar a la chica y ofrecerles quedarse en su casa, la pareja salió por la puerta de entrada dejando a las chicas y a la niña solas en su casa.

Santana, que no se había despegado de la niña ni un segundo, fue a dejarla en su cuna pero Brittany la agarró suavemente por el brazo haciéndola que parase y la mirase extrañada.

- Hoy, podría dormir con nosotras.

La latina sonrió mientras besaba lentamente en los labios a su mujer.

- Estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaban en la cama ambas estaban abrazadas a cada lado de la niña. Brittany estaba concentrada en la niña y su tranquila respiración mientras que Santana estaba concentrada en ella. Algo se movió dentro de la latina cuando vio esa escena.<p>

- Quiero tener otro bebé –susurró Santana mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de la niña lentamente.

Brittany miró sorprendida a la morena.

- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

- No quiero que se lleven muchos años entre el bebé y Sarah…

Brittany sintió y sonrió mientras que con mucho cuidado, acarició la cara de su mujer.

- ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé?

- Vamos a tener otro bebé

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin? jajajaja<strong>

**Os recomiendo ver en el google maps las vistas desde la torre Eiffel si no habéis estado nunca en la ciudad, se pueden ver a distintos niveles. Son preciosas.**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo como tal del fic. He pensado que seréis los lectores los que decidiréis si queréis un epílogo, que se quede aquí o quizás algún one-short sobre algunos momentos de la vida de las chicas después de esto. Todo está en sus manos jajaja**

**Dicho esto, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia. Espero verlos por mi otro fan fic.**

**Un saludo y abrazo enorme.**

_…Mune9117…_


	37. Aviso Temp2

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Tras tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, vuelvo con un aviso.**

**En el último capítulo, comenté que acabaría el fic con un epílogo o una serie de capítulos sin una línea temporal, solamente momentos puntuales de las chicas. Por los comentarios y mensajes privados, (muchas gracias) decidí hacer una segunda temporada la cual, no empecé a escribir hasta hace poco por falta de tiempo.**

**Pero después de estas semanas un poco más libres, ya puedo decir que el próximo capítulo será el 23 de Marzo, domingo. Dejo estos días para poder adelantar los siguientes capítulos y mi otra historia, entre tanto trabajo de la universidad.**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas ;)**

**Un saludo,**

_...Mune9117..._

_PD: La actualización de "Secuelas del pasado", será mañana ;). _


	38. Temp2 - Capítulo I

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Siento tanto retraso para comenzar la nueva temporada. Solo puedo actualizar los fines de semana y últimamente he estado bastante ocupada entre el trabajo y la Universidad. En Madrid, bueno en España en general, cada vez están poniendo las matrículas más caras y sin beca es muy difícil estudiar, por eso tengo que estar muy atenta a los estudios. Pero no dejaré esto, aunque tarde algo más de la cuenta en actualizar ;).**

**Sobre los comentarios a los últimos caps:**

_AndruSol: Jaja bueno, al final no será one shots. No sé cuanto durará esta vez, pero aquí estamos. Espero que pases por aquí para esta segunda temporada. Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias ;)._

_Panquem: Jajaja si, leí esos fics hace bastante. A mi también me encantaron y creo que son de los mejores que hay publicados por Internet._

_Guest: No lo voy a dejar aquí por el momento ;). Aquí comenzamos la nueva temporada._

_Cintrisax: Jajaja espero que acabaras con la misma opinión la historia entera. Me gusta bastante la amistad Quinn/Santana y me encanta escribir sobre ellas en ese aspecto. De hecho, esta temporada las veremos mucho en los flashback. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo y gracias por tu comentario ;)._

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia en todos los capítulos anteriores, de verdad. En esta nueva etapa, subiré un poco el número de palabras e intentaré actualizar más a menudo.**

**Comenzamos de nuevo con un pequeño salto temporal...**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Años atrás. Noviembre, Universidad de Columbia. Nueva York_

_Santana llevaba todo el día estudiando en biblioteca de la Facultad sin apenas un minuto de descanso ya que h__acía un par de semanas que acababa de empezar su segundo curso y tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenía para estudiar. _

_La latina llevaba más de un año en la ciudad y en lugar de ir todo a mejor, se hacía más difícil. Los profesores, eran diferentes a los del instituto: no te conocían, solo eras un número más en su lista y poco les importaba lo complicada que pudiese ser tu vida. Mandaban trabajos cada vez más extensos y complejos a los que había que dedicar largas tardes. Los exámenes eran más complicados y tenían un mayor temario._

_Pensaba que el primer año era duro porque tenía que adaptarse, pero comenzaba a pensar que no era cuestión de adaptación. La carrera seguiría siendo igual de dura o más los años siguientes._

_Y si sólo se tratara de eso..._

_Mirando las cosas desde fuera, realmente había tenido mucha suerte. Encontró un trabajo como camarera en un restaurante cercano al campus __prácticamente nada más llegar, que le había permitido compartir un pequeño piso cercano a su facultad con otros dos compañeros de la carrera que estaban tan agobiados económicamente como ella. __La jornada laboral era dura: seis días semanales, desde la salida de las clases hasta prácticamente las diez de la noche._

_Apenas la quedaba tiempo para hacer caso a los pequeños pinchazos que sufría su corazón cada vez que veía a una chica rubia entrar al restaurante o a la facultad. O al atender a una familia mientras servía las mesas en el trabajo... Había pasado más de un año y aun no había sido capaz de olvidar a sus padres y lo que era peor, tampoco a Brittany._

_Era horrible..._

_Miró su reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche. Era hora de ir a a lo que ella ahora llamaba hogar, aunque no lo sintiera como tal. __Metió lentamente todos sus libros en su bolso y salió por la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a los que estaban aun estudiando. _

_Salió a la calle tras atravesar numerosos pasillos, recibiendo el frío de la ciudad en su cara. Si había algo que la había enamorado nada más llegar a Nueva York, era la nieve y el continuo movimiento de sus calles. Aunque realmente todo era muy diferente a Lima._

_Se sentó a los pies de la enorme escultura que estaba en la escalinata de salida de la biblioteca y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Llevó uno de ellos a su boca y con ayuda de un mechero, lo prendió. Inhaló la primera calada con una sonrisa. _

_Una de las cosas que volvió a hacer con regularidad tras irse de Lima, fue fumar. La calmaba los nervios y para qué mentir, realmente lo había dejado porque Britta..._

_Sacudió la cabeza evitando ese pensamiento y miró a su alrededor. La gente conversaba y andaba a su lado sin apenas percatarse de su presencia, ni le importaba lo que hacía. Eso era otra de las mejores cosas de vivir en una gran ciudad, pasabas desapercibida si lo querías así. _

_Dio otra calada mientras que sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado._

_- ¿Sabes lo malo que es fumar?_

_- ¿Y tú sabes que no tienes que hablar con personas que no conoces? -espetó Santana sin mirar a la persona de la que procedía la voz- métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz._

_- ¡Wow! para ser una chica tan guapa, tienes muy mal carácter.__  
><em>

_Santana giró la cabeza, lista para contestar de mala manera. En ese año se había vuelto aun más borde y cortante con la gente, no soportaba que nadie la tomase el pelo. _

_Pero cuando la vio no pudo hacerlo... era una chica rubia, ojos oscuros, más o menos de su edad y porqué no decirlo, bastante atractiva. Llevaba una bolsa de deporte y un pequeño libro._

_- Me llamo Dani -comenzó la otra al ver que Santana seguía parada mirándola sin decir nada- lo siento si te he molestado. Hay veces que me tendría que quedar callada, pero no lo puedo evitar._

_Santana vio a Dani poner una mano frente a ella a la espera de su apretón. Tras unos segundos sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, la rubia la retiró riéndose._

_- Bueno, empecemos por algo más sencillo... ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Santana López -murmuró la latina levantándose y sacudiendo su abrigo- me tengo que ir. _

_- Ya nos veremos por ahí Santana -sonrió la Dani mientras la otra se iba sin volver la vista atrás._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE TE ENCUENTRE AQUÍ! -gritó Dani con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazar a Santana que seguía paralizada en la puerta del despacho de Kurt.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que os conocéis? -rió Kurt mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a las otras dos- al ver la foto de los profesores que colgué en la pared del pasillo, me ha comentado que os conocisteis en la universidad.

- Si... -murmuró Santana sonriendo al separarse de la chica- Ella estudiaba Teatro cerca de mi facultad. Coincidimos por casualidad una tarde cuando salía de estudiar de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? -preguntó Blaine mientras entraba al despacho sin llamar, acompañado de Mike que iba cargado con una gran bolsa de deporte- oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabais reunidos. Hemos venido a recoger unos papeles, no tardaremos en salir.

- No pasa nada cariño, este despacho también es tuyo -rió Kurt- aprovecho para presentaros a la nueva profesora de "Teatro contemporáneo y Performace", Danielle. Danielle, estos serán algunos de tus nuevos compañeros. Poco a poco irás conociendo a todos.

- ¿¡Entonces estoy contratada!? -chilló aun más emocionada Dani abrazando a Kurt- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Kurt sonrió hasta que la chica simplemente lo soltó abrazando otra vez a Santana. Blaine miró confundido a su pareja.

- Se conocen de la Universidad. Es una amiga de Santana.

* * *

><p>Brittany apagó la música dando por finalizada su clase después de dos horas, que como siempre, se le habían hecho muy cortas. Despidió a sus alumnos y tras coger su bolsa, puso rumbo a la clase de su mujer que estaba en la planta superior.<p>

Su mujer...

Cada vez que lo decía o lo escuchaba de otra persona, hacía que apareciera una sonrisa de enamorada en su cara. Había pasado por muchas cosas durante toda su vida, pero por fin, había conseguido formar una familia con Santana y su hija.

Sarah... otro de los motivos por los que Brittany estaba más feliz día a día. La niña con el paso de los meses se había convertido en un pequeño clon de Santana, pero con unos enormes ojos azules y tanta vitalidad como Brittany... era el combo perfecto. Ya faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera su primer año, aunque a Brittany la parecía que acababa de dar a luz hace un par de días... el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Santana y ella habían pensado tras su luna de miel, aumentar su pequeño núcleo familiar... tras mucha espera, hoy iban a la clínica para que el Doctor Mendoza las dijera el resultado de las pruebas y si todo estaba bien, el día que podían ir a realizar la inseminación.

Dobló la esquina y vio a Quinn que estaba hablando con un par de alumnos de cursos inferiores con una gran sonrisa. Su amiga siempre había tenido un don especial para el trato con los adolescentes. Cuando la vio acercarse, Quinn se despidió de los chicos y se acercó a Brittany.

- Hola mamá -sonrió Brittany mientras acariciaba el muy abultado vientre de siete meses de su amiga- pareces muy cansada Q... ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, ha sido una clase bastante dura, cada vez aguanto menos de pie- gruñó como una niña mientras Brittany se reía- No te rías... Ya lo hace Rachel lo suficiente en casa...

- No te enfades... quizás deberías replantearte lo que te dijo de dejar ya el trabajo...

- En casa todo el día me volvería loca...

- No seas exagerada -volvió a reir Brittany- ¿Has visto a Santana?

- Si, hace un momento estaba enseñando todas las instalaciones a la nueva profesora.

- ¿Nueva profesora?

- Si, resulta que es una antigua compañera de universidad. Creo que iban por el gimnasio.

Brittany se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y aceleró el paso para encontrarse con su mujer.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y cómo has acabado aquí? -preguntó Santana<p>

- Cuando terminé la carrera estuve un par de semanas buscando trabajo en Nueva York, pero quería cambiar de aires -rió Dani mientras caminaba junto a su amiga- me enteré por casualidad por Vinzer de... ¡oh! ¿te acuerdas de él?

Santana asintió con una sonrisa. Vinzer Raine era un antiguo compañero de salidas, que junto a Dani habían pasado a formar una pandilla algo extraña.

- Bueno, me contó que Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson había abierto un teatro en una pequeña ciudad y decidí probar suerte. Y tú ¿cómo has acabado aquí, abogada?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Brittany?

Dani abrió los ojos sorprendida y paró su marcha. Claro que le había hablado de Brittany, como olvidarla.

- ¿Brittany? -preguntó- ¿Brittany Pierce, tu exnovia?

- Bueno... eso no es del todo correcto. Ahora es mi mujer, pero sí a esa me refiero -rió la larina al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica- vine por un par de días por el nacimiento del hijo de unos amigos en común y una cosa llevó a la otra... y bueno... aquí estoy, felizmente casada y con una hija.

En ese momento, Brittany se acercó a la pareja con una sonrisa. La bailarina se fijó en la chica que acompañaba a su mujer y la resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué.

- Lo siento no quería interrumpiros -comentó Brittany a ambas- soy Brittany.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada -comentó la otra rubia con una sonrisa- me llamo Dani. Creo que seremos compañeras.

- Me alegro. Santana -dijo la bailarina mirando a su mujer- recuerda que tenemos cita con el médico. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Santana asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras recibía un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su mujer.

- Ha sido un placer Dani. Espero verte por aquí.

- Lo mismo digo.

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando a Brittany hasta que desapareció de la vista. Dani golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Santana.

- Ya veo que te ha ido bien.

- De maravilla -comentó Santana mientras sonreía enamorada.

- Nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera. Me alegro.

Hablaron un poco más y se despidieron, dejando a Dani con Mike que casualmente pasaba por allí. Santana puso rumbo a los vestuarios para cambiarse e irse a casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ves como todo iba a estar bien? -susurró Brittany besando la sien de Santana mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros.<p>

- ¿Estabas nerviosa por las pruebas? -preguntó el Doctor Mendoza con una sonrisa- ya te dije que eran unas pruebas rutinarias, no había por qué preocuparse.

Santana asintió con una leve sonrisa. Sarah estaba sentada en sus piernas intentando coger todo lo que se ponía a su alcance. La latina la cambió de postura para que estuviera frente a ella, pero Sarah consiguió girarse y seguir intentando coger el bolígrafo que tanto la estaba llamando la atención del escritorio del hombre.

- Veo que está hecha un torbellino... -rió el hombre dejando un pequeño peluche que tenía para estas ocasiones que había niños- entonces... ¿estáis seguras de esto?

Ambas se miraron por un instante y asintieron con una sonrisa.

- Le diré a la enfermera que os de cita para las tres de la tarde, ¿os parece?

- Perfecto -sonrió Brittany apretando fuertemente los hombros de su mujer.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba totalmente tumbada en el sillón mientras que Ian la observaba sin perder de vista los movimientos de su madre sentado en el otro sillón. Desde que se había enterado que iba a tener un hermanito o una hermanita vigilaba constantemente a su madre.<p>

- ¿Vemos una película?

Ian asintió mientras salía corriendo a su habitación a coger una película del estante bajo de su habitación. Desde que Quinn estaba reposando la mayoría de día en el sofá, habían convertido en una costumbre ver películas durante toda la tarde.

Antes de que llegara el niño al salón, Rachel entró murmurando malas palabras mientras dejaba la bolsa de la compra en la cocina. Aun murmurando, pasó al salón sentándose al lado de su mujer.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo que estás así? -preguntó Quinn aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver a su mujer con cara de pocos amigos. Era demasiado tierna para tomarla en serio.

- Nada, no entiendo como pueden poner a gente tan incompetente cara al público. Un dependiente que no quiere atender a sus clientes mientras se dedica a jugar con su móvil... ¡lo que me quedaba por ver!

- No es para tanto cielo... -rió Quinn ya sin esconderse mientras acariciaba lentamente la cara de Rachel, mientras esta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos- vale, no te enfades cariño.

Justo en ese momento entró de nuevo al salón Ian que iba cargado con más de diez películas entre sus brazos. Al ver a su madre, las dejó todas encima de la mesa y besó en la mejilla.

- ¿¡Qué haces con todas esas películas!? -preguntó Rachel haciendo cosquillas a su hijo- ¿Vas a ver una película con mamá?

Ian asintió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a coger todas las películas dejándolas enfrente de su madre. Quinn escogió una y se la tendió a Rachel para que se la pusiera en el DVD. Mientras, Ian fue corriendo a tumbarse en el sillón que estaba vacío.

Al darse la vuelta, Rachel simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Os apetecen palomitas? -preguntó recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de ambos.

- No tardes, que te he reservado un sitio -guiñó un ojo Quinn mientras acariciaba la parte entre ella y el respaldo del sofá.

Rachel rió y fue a preparar las palomitas. Después de dos minutos, apareció de nuevo en el salón con las palomitas y se tumbó justo detrás de su mujer mientras veían el comienzo de la película.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado el bebé? -susurró Rachel acariciando lentamente el vientre de Quinn mientras besaba su nuca- ¿Mejor que esta mañana?

- Si, la siesta me ha sentado genial.

La morena levantó ligeramente la camisa de la otra y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a acariciar su vientre mientras miraba distraída la película.

- Tengo muchas ganas de que esté con nosotros -dijo Rachel aun en voz baja. Ian se enfadaba bastante si interrumpían constantemente la película que estaban viendo. Algo que había aprendido de su tía Brittany.

- Y yo...

- ¿Qué crees que será esta vez? -preguntó la morena enterrando la cara en el pelo de su mujer.

- Mientras que esté sano... - comentó la chica pero al girar la cabeza vio la cara de espera de su mujer- aun no he tenido ningún pálpito si es a lo que te refieres.

- Oh... -murmuró decepcionada.

Quinn rió mientras cogía suavemente con ambas manos la cara de Rachel. Lentamente rozó su nariz con la de la otra y suavemente la besó.

- Ya no queda nada cariño solo unos me...

Un ligero gruñido las interrumpió. Ambas miraron a su hijo mientras este las miraba enfadado con los brazos cruzados. Se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio y se volvió a tumbar.

Ambas sonrieron mientras se volvían a acurrucar en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Después de una tarde relajada en casa tras venir del médico, había llegado la noche y las chicas se encontraban en el salón, acurrucadas en el sofá viendo la televisión. Sarah, que acababa de cenar, se entretenía jugando en la pequeña zona que había construido Puck para que estuviera segura en el suelo. Era un torrente de energía continuo al igual que Brittany de pequeña.<p>

- Esta mañana me ha vuelto a llamar mi madre -comentó Santana mientras iba cambiando los canales de la televisión.

- ¿Qué quería? -preguntó Brittany mientras se abrazaba aun más a su mujer.

- Nada serio. Simplemente preguntarme qué tal estábamos nosotras y cómo estaba la niña.

- He estado pensando que quizás sea buena idea, no sé... los podríamos invitar a cenar algún día -sugirió la bailarina mientras la miraba- todos juntos.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sólo es una sugerencia San, depende de ti. Cada vez habláis más y bajo mi punto de vista, te están demostrando que están muy arrepentidos. Además no han vuelto a ver a la niña desde el día de las fotos para tu regalo de boda y seguro que están deseándolo.

- No sé si es buena idea...

Brittany observó la reacción de su mujer. Sabía que estaba deseando volver a tener un trato normal con sus padres, pero su orgullo y el miedo de que se volviera a repetir la historia, pero esta vez con ella y con su hija implicada, la hacían dudar. Y así llevaban todos estos meses: avanzaban y a la vez retrocedían una y otra vez.

La bailarina se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más, separándose de Santana y cogiendo a la pequeña del suelo, que estaba prácticamente dormida. La apretó contra su pecho y antes de salir del salón en dirección a las habitaciones, miró significativamente a su mujer.

- Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás. Solo quiero que sepas que jamás va a ser como la última vez cariño, ahora tienes a tu familia apoyándote en todo lo que pase -hizo una pequeña pausa besando la coronilla de su hija- ¿Sabes? Aun no es muy tarde para llamarlos por teléfono si te apetece. Quizás puedas invitarlos para cenar algún día de esta semana.

Y después desapareció por el pasillo dejando en el salón a Santana paralizada mirando la pared. Después de la luna de miel, habían hablado casi todas las semanas y la latina había pasado en alguna ocasión a visitarlos. Manuel y Gloria nunca habían intentado ir más allá sabiendo que lo poco que su hija les iba dando era suficiente para ellos después de todo lo ocurrido

¿Estaba preparada para una cena familiar? No. Pero quizás sus padres se merecían una recompensa por estos meses, porque realmente Brittany tenía razón (como casi siempre), habían cambiado por ella y estaban aceptando cualquier pequeña muestra de cariño por su parte a pesar de querer algo más. Como poder ver a su única nieta.

Cogió el móvil de encima de la mesa y buscó en la agenda el número de sus padres. Antes de marcar, suspiró largamente intentando tranquilizarse. No iba a ser nada fácil y no podía evitar sentir un pequeño remolino de emociones en la boca del estómago.

Un toque...

Dos toques...

Tres toques...

Quizás estaban durmiendo. Era raro que sus padres se durmieran tan temprano, pero las costumbres cambian y...

- ¿Santana? -preguntó Gloria al otro lado del teléfono interrumpiendo el monólogo interior de su hija.

- Hola Gloria.

- Hola cariño -contestó Gloria y Santana sabía que la mujer estaba sonriendo simplemente con escuchar su voz- ¿Qué tal?

Al ver cómo su hija no respondía, comenzó a asustarse por si la había pasado algo a ella, a Brittany o a su nieta.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó mientras Santana escuchaba la voz de su padre detrás de ella preguntando qué pasaba- ¿Estáis bien las tres?

Por más que quiso responder la abogada, se quedó totalmente callada hasta que una caricia en su baja espalda la sacó de su ensoñación. Al girar la cabeza, vio la cara de su mujer, sonriente como casi siempre.

- No, nos pasa nada -comentó Santana poniendo su mano encima de la pierna de Brittany que se había sentado a su lado- siento si es tarde para llamar.

- Ya sabes que tu padre siempre se acuesta de madrugada por culpa de los malditos deportes. ¿Qué querías?

- Bueno... Brittany y yo habíamos pensado... que si queréis y no tenéis nada que hacer, podéis venir a casa a cenar mañana... todos juntos.

Santana no escuchó nada como respuesta. Simplemente oía respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas y un pequeño llanto. ¿Gloria estaba llorando?. Antes de poder hablar, escuchó la voz masculina de su padre.

- Estaremos encantados de ir -dijo con la voz profunda que le caracterizaba.

- Podéis acercaros sobre las nueve. Sarah suele cenar a esa hora y ya nos hemos habituado nosotras también.

Escuchó como su padre reía mientras que su madre volvía a pedirle el teléfono. Tras una larga discusión, se escuchó a su padre de nuevo resoplando mientras Gloria volvía al teléfono.

- Estaremos allí mañana sin falta. Da un beso enorme a Brittany y a Sarah.

- Lo haré... Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por ahora. Espero que cumpla las expectativas de comienzo de la nueva temporada. <strong>

**Estoy deseando leer sus comentarios, sugerencias... como siempre ;). ¿Niño o niña el bebé Faberry? ¿Nombres? Jaja.**

_...Mune9117..._


	39. Temp2 - Capítulo II

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de bastantes días de espera, os traigo por aquí otro capítulo. Los exámenes como ya os advertí apenas me dejaron tiempo para escribir y aunque aun tengo un par de semanas algo duras, aprovecho esta semana para ponerme al día. **

**Sobre los comentarios:**

_Ashley C: Gracias por pasarte ;). Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_AndruSol: Jajaja me alegro de que estés conforme con esta nueva temporada. Sobre el sexo del bebé Faberry ya se verá... aunque la mayoría me habéis dicho que niña jejeje. Rachel fue la que llevó a Ian, en el primer capítulo la pareja se lo dice a Santana, por si quieres mirarlo tu misma ;). Jajaja por el momento Dani parece que no tiene mala intención ¿no?. Si, esta vez será Santana quien lleve al nuevo bebé Brittana. Gracias a tí por cada comentario y por seguir la historia. XO ;)_

**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Es algo más largo de lo que es costumbre en este fic, pero espero que no os aburra ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. Reunión familiar<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana se movía nerviosa por toda la casa intentando que todo estuviera perfecto. Llevaba el día entero ausente, pensando en cómo iría la cena con sus padres y con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, Brittany y Sarah.<p>

- San -rió Brittany parando a su mujer y obligando a que se sentara en el sofá- ¿No crees que estás un poco... demasiado nerviosa?

- Quizás un poco -admitió la morena como una niña pequeña haciendo que la otra se riera más fuerte- vale, quizás demasiado. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

- Venga que ya falta poco, termina de poner la mesa mientras voy a la habitación a vestir a la niña.

La latina se dirigió obedientemente a la cocina a coger las últimas cosas que quedaban por llevar a la mesa del salón. Tras poner el último cubierto, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el silencio que había en la casa. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con sus padres que estaban incluso más nerviosos que ella.

Santana los saludó y se hizo a un lado dejándolos entrar a la casa, acompañándolos después hasta el salón, a la espera de Brittany y Sarah para empezar a cenar.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? -preguntó Gloria acomodándose en el sofá que le indicaba su hija.

- Bien, aunque en estas fechas siempre hay más trabajos con los nuevos musicales y representaciones...

- ¿Y vosotros?

Tras una conversación de unos pocos minutos, Brittany salió con una gran sonrisa de las habitaciones, colocando la ropa de la niña. Habían comprado un vestido para la ocasión, con casi el mismo color que los ojos de la niña y de su madre. Sarah, que mantenía contra su pecho un peluche, se percató de la presencia de dos personas en la habitación y se quedó completamente callada, con la boca abierta.

- Vamos cariño, saluda a nuestros invitados.

Brittany no quería meter la pata otorgando títulos como "abuelo" o "abuela" sabiendo que su mujer aun no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación. Tanto Gloria como Manuel se quedaron embobados con la pequeña mientras esta murmuraba a ambos con una mano metida en la boca.

- Creo que por ahora es todo lo que tiene que decir -rió levemente la bailarina mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña- ¿Cenamos?

* * *

><p>La cena había pasado con normalidad. Todos habían puesto de su parte para que no pasaran toda la velada en total silencio, sobretodo Brittany y Gloria. Sarah también había puesto de su parte al mancharse totalmente el vestido y terminar vestida con su onesie de patos que le había regalado Kurt hacía unos días.<p>

Cuando terminaron, las anfitrionas los invitaron a sentarse en el sofá mientras recogían pero Gloria se ofreció junto con Brittany a encargarse de la cocina, dejando a los otros dos solos con la niña.

Manuel se sentó en un extremo del sofá y Santana automáticamente en el otro con Sarah en brazos, que debido a la visita, se había olvidado del sueño y estaba totalmente despierta y juguetona. La abogada despegó los ojos de su hija fijándose en su padre que no dejaba de mirarlas.

- ¿Quieres un café? -preguntó la más joven señalando la cocina.

- No, últimamente me sienta un poco mal el café por la noche -comentó el hombre aflojando un poco su corbata y volviendo a fijar su mirada en la otra con una leve sonrisa- estás hecha toda una mujer, es increíble cuanto has madurado.

- Cuando tienes que valerte por ti misma desde los dieciocho años para poder vivir, maduras de golpe -contestó sin pensar Santana.

Manuel se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, arrascándose la cabeza. Santana suspiró sintiéndose mal por su pronto... sabía que su padre estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran, o al menos intentar a tener una buena relación y ese tipo de comentario no facilitaba las cosas.

- Lo siento -susurró la chica- no debí decir eso.

- No tienes que sentirlo, realmente me lo merezco -sonrió tristemente el otro tomando unos segundos para continuar- Perdón todo por lo que te hemos hecho pasar Santana. Nadie se merece que su familia lo repudie por quién está enamorado... Solo... me vino toda la información de golpe y no supe como reaccionar, creía que así se te pasaría y volverías a casa arrepentida.

Santana lo miraba abrazada a su hija como si fuera su salvavidas, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Manuel se sentó un poco más cerca de ella.

- Pero no tuve en cuenta que tú eres igual que yo -comentó con una leve sonrisa- cabezona y orgullosa. Cuando perdí el contacto con tu abuela y pasaron unos meses, realmente me di cuenta de que mi niña se había ido y no iba a volver. Intentamos localizarte pero estabas totalmente desaparecida y tampoco sabíamos muy bien por dónde empezar.

- ¿Me estabais buscando? -preguntó extrañada Santana.

- Si, estuvimos unos meses hasta que nos dimos por vencidos. Me prometí a mi mismo que si algún día te volvía a encontrar que intentaría arreglar las cosas, independientemente con quien estuvieras o cualquier otra cosa... porque a pesar de que pudo parecer lo contrario, eres mi hija por encima de todo -sollozó levemente intentando ocultarlo- cuando os vimos en el centro comercial y saliste corriendo, asumí que no querías saber nada de nosotros y no quería insistir... pero tu madre pensaba lo contrario... fue cuando preguntando a alguno de sus conocidos nos enteramos que vivías de nuevo en la ciudad y fue a tu casa a buscarte.

Santana tragó el nudo que estaba en su garganta desde que su padre empezó a hablar.

- Lo siento tanto... siento tanto haberte decepcionado como padre... -susurró el hombre sentándose al lado de Santana mientras miraba a su nieta con lágrimas en los ojos- solo espero que algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme.

Y ahí estaba, tras este tiempo de contacto en el cual solo habían entablado conversaciones superficiales sobre el presente más inmediato e intentando obviar el pasado más doloroso, estaba escuchando la disculpa que había estado esperando años. Santana había estado pensando respuestas en las cuales dejaba a su padre tan roto como lo había estado ella durante su estancia en Nueva York.

Pero verlo así, totalmente hundido... sólo recordaba haberlo visto en otra ocasión así, cuando era muy pequeña: en la muerte de su padre. Recordaba algunas escenas de su padre totalmente derrotado andando por su casa sin rumbo, constantemente encerrado en su despacho y unas largas comidas donde solo reinaba el silencio.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, imaginarlo así la estaba matando.

- ¿Quieres coger a Sarah? -preguntó Santana levantando a su hija levemente hacia Manuel cambiando de tema.

Él asintió, limpiándose disimuladamente las mejillas, cogiendo a la niña entre sus brazos. Al verla tan pequeña, vestida con su onesie y su peluche en la mano, automáticamente rió y besó su frente con cariño.

- Tiene unos ojos preciosos, como tu mujer... -comentó feliz sin dejar de mirar a Sarah, que lo miraba con la boca abierta- pero tiene la sonrisa López.

Ambos entablaron una tranquila conversación sacando parecidos y contando las trastadas de la niña sin darse cuenta, que estaban siendo observados por Gloria y Brittany con una sonrisa. Intentando no hacer ruido, se volvieron a meter en la cocina para dejarlos solos un poco más.

- Bueno... ¿Quieres un café Gloria?

- Si, gracias -dijo la mujer viendo como la bailarina se desenvolvía por la cocina y pensando en cuanto había crecido desde que la conocía- por el café y por ayudarnos con Santana. Por convencerla de invitarnos hoy.

- Yo no la he convencido de nada -rió la otra cogiendo la leche de la nevera- ha sido ella quien ha decidido veros, aunque parezca mentira.

- Brittany, llevo casada más de treinta años con la versión masculina y más mayor del carácter López de Santana. Por eso sé que si alguien no los da un empujoncito... a pesar de ser aparentemente muy seguros y valientes, luego realmente no lo son. Así que muchas gracias.

La bailarina sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Cogió la cafetera ya con el café listo y dos tazas, dejándolas en la mesa y sentándose junto a su suegra. Gloria observó una de las fotos que había pegada en la nevera: el Glee club al completo, con todos los niños sentados en la primera línea y cada uno con su pareja.

- Habéis formado una bonita familia.

Brittany levantó su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando la mujer y rió.

- Algo extraña, pero si. A Sarah no la ha faltado en ningún momento tíos, padrinos, primos... y ahora tiene a su bisabuela y a sus abuelos, creo que no puede pedir más.

Gloria sonrió ampliamente. Era una sonrisa diferente que la que caracterizaba a Santana y a Manuel, pero a la rubia desde pequeña siempre le había dado sensación de calidez y protección maternal.

La mujer siguió fijándose en todas las fotos, echando en falta a dos personas en concreto.

- ¿Y tus padres? -preguntó confundida.

Brittany se quedó callada por unos segundos, mientras dejaba su café a un lado.

- No sé nada de ellos desde casi cuando terminamos el instituto.

Gloria amplió los ojos sorprendida. La rubia no se extrañó, seguramente Santana no la había contado nada de lo que había pasado en sus vidas separadas y mucho menos de su vida en conjunto.

- Mis padres fueron uno de los principales motivos por los que Santana y yo nos separamos antes de que se fuera a Nueva York.

La mujer más mayor se movió incómoda en el asiento y comenzó a acariciar sus muñecas de manera nerviosa, al igual que hacía Santana. Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia.

- No os lo pusimos fácil ¿eh? -comentó tristemente Gloria.

- Bueno... -comenzó Brittany pensando mucho las palabras con las que continuar- la verdad es que no. Todo se complicó mucho de la noche a la mañana. Lo único bueno de toda esa situación, es que me enamoré aun con más intensidad si era posible y me llené de orgullo cuando vino hecha toda una abogada de Nueva York.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brittany. Llegada de Santana a Lima, fiesta de Charlie._

_Brittany llevaba ya un rato sentada en una de las sillas de la fiesta para Charlie. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de acudir, llevaba meses sin verse con la mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes y cada vez más se sentía más fuera del grupo de personas a los que antes llamaba amigos. Todos los temas de conversación con el pasado hacían que su corazón ya destrozado, se desmenuzara cada vez más._

_Pero al cabo de un rato fue capaz de abstraerse de todo y concentrarse en su copa y en cuanto quedaba para poder irse a su piso sin llamar la atención._

_Hasta que la vio. _

_Llevaba un vestido negro escotado por delante, que resaltaba su espectacular cuerpo que con el paso de los años aun mantenía en una versión aun más mejorada. Sus piernas morenas y definidas que acaban en unos espectaculares tacones a juego. Pero mientras Mike la elevaba y la daba vueltas sobre si mismos pudo ver una de las cosas que realmente siempre la habían hecho que se enamorara perdidamente de ella._

_Su sonrisa. _

_- ¿Santana? ¿eres tú?_

_No pudo evitar acercarse sin apenas darse cuenta y hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida. Obviamente era ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pasaran los años que pasasen. De la calidez oscura de los ojos que miraban a Mike se convirtieron en un marrón frío al percatarse de su presencia. Vio como de manera cortés, la tendía la mano... ¿alguna vez la había saludado de ese modo a lo largo de su vida?_

_- Me alegro de verte, Brittany._

_Al estrecharse las manos Brittany lo notó. Esa sensación extraña que siempre notaba cuando Santana acariciaba su piel de algún modo. Y sabía que la latina también lo había notado, a pesar de su intento por mantener esa fachada de indiferencia que mantenía desde que la había visto._

_Antes de poder decir nada más, Santana se alejó en dirección al grupo formado por Mercedes, Tina y algunos amigos. Brittany suspiró y se fue en dirección opuesta, donde estaban otros chicos del Glee Club._

_..._

_Mike apareció al cabo de un rato con Charlie en sus brazos, prácticamente vestido como él. Brittany sonrió ante la expresión de alegría continua que estaba reflejada en la cara del moreno... ella llevaba años preguntándose con cierta envidia si alguna vez conseguiría lo mismo. Una familia._

_El bailarín se dirigió directamente a Santana tendiéndole el niño para hacerles una foto y para que lo cuidara por un rato mientras saludaba a unos amigos. A los pocos minutos, Charlie ya no se quería separarse de sus brazos y la latina tampoco quería dejarlo ir, ya que estaba muy entretenida jugando con él.  
><em>

_Brittany siempre lo había pensado: la morena sería una madre estupenda, tenía un don con los pequeños._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, pero en un instante se cruzaron sus miradas como no lo habían hecho en años. De una manera tan cálida que los restos de su corazón volvieron a latir por unos segundos. Pero tan rápido como vino se fue y Santana volvió a levantar sus murallas en torno a ella, centrándose en el niño y olvidándose de esos ojos azules que seguían sin apartarse de ella._

_..._

_Todo el dinero del mundo. __Cualquier cosa, por ser la persona con la que estaba Santana. El Glee Club llevaba un par de horas bailando, bebiendo y cantando sin parar... Finn y Quinn saltando alocadamente junto al escenario, Rachel y Kurt encima de él... pero una persona en concreto, la latina, se entretenía desde hacía un rato bailando con Mercedes que ya estaba más que borracha._

_Si cerraba los ojos, Brittany aun podía verla con su traje de animadora, haciendo los mismos movimientos junto a ella... Todos estos años, cada vez que salía de fiesta, había anhelado el calor que desprendía su cuerpo contra el de ella cuando bailaban. Y también, cómo terminaban normalmente esas noches... en la oscuridad de su habitación diciéndose una a la otra cuanto se querían. _

_Después de una breve conversación con Blaine al cual no le estaba prestando mucha atención, Brittany se sentó en una de las sillas más apartadas del grupo de gente. Nunca había sido una persona solitaria pero estos años la habían transformado. _

_Se sentía como una completa acosadora, pero no podía despegar su mirada de Santana, viendo como hablaba y reía con Mercedes. Al cabo de un rato, vio como se separaba de su amiga para ir al exterior. Seguramente agobiada por el calor que se estaba acumulando en el interior de la sala._

_Puede que físicamente Santana hubiera cambiado algo, pero en lo demás, Brittany la conocía como la palma de su mano. __Su cuerpo casi involuntariamente la siguió, deseando hablar con ella más que un corto saludo. Tenía que explicarla todo lo que llevaba años guardando para sí misma y poco a poco la había destrozado por dentro._

_Intentando ser sigilosa para evitar que huyera, se acercó lentamente hasta prácticamente estar a su altura._

_- Lo siento San..._

_"Lo siento" no era lo único que quería decir... quería contarle cuanto la había echado de menos todos los días... cuanto se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo... pero "lo siento" era lo único que su garganta consiguió decir._

_Se apoyó junto a ella en la barandilla, en la misma postura, intentando no invadir su espacio personal. Santana se giró para mirarla por unos instantes, con una mirada tan fría que nunca la había visto dirigida hacia ella, después volvió su vista al frente._

_- No me llames San ¿vale?. Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo. No quiero hablar contigo, no es el momento._

_Por más que intentó mantener sus lágrimas a raya, no evitó sollozar._

_- Escúchame Santana, siento haber sido tan tonta. Todo tiene una explicación, de verdad. Siento haberme dejado engañar por terceras personas cuando estaba claro que me amabas y no haberte escuchado a ti, que eras mi novia. Y sobretodo, siento no haberte parado cuando me dijiste que te irías. _

_Sabía que no era la mejor forma de empezar esa conversación, pero no lo pudo evitar. Las palabras de disculpa salían por su boca casi sin ningún orden, intentando que la latina no la volviera a mirar como lo hizo. Nunca._

_Santana se aferró fuertemente con sus manos a la baranda intentado ocultar su rostro. Estaba evitando llorar delante de ella y Brittany no pudo ocultar un gesto de dolor. __Pero en el fondo sabía que se merecía todo ese desprecio. La había abandonado en el momento que más la necesitaba y había sido lo que la latina llevaba desde pequeña diciéndola que no era: una estúpida._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Gloria sonrió tristemente ante la historia contada por su nuera, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- Fue un comienzo duro.

- Realmente si -comentó Brittany mirando sus manos, acariciando el anillo de casada- después de varios años buscándola, la tenía frente a mí y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en pedirla disculpas y no volverla a perder. Que no se volviera a ir.

- Al menos lo conseguiste.

- Si -sonrió la rubia- Nana siempre decía que las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran, a pesar de la distancia y cualquier contratiempo.

- Creo que Nana siempre fue la única que vio todo lo que pasaba entre vosotras, incluso siendo unas crías -comentó Gloria dando un sorbo a su bebida- Santana estaba completamente obsesionada por ti. No había conversación en la que no te nombrase... con Quinn también lo hacía, pero era algo completamente diferente. No sé porqué nos asustamos tanto cuando nos dijo todo lo que pasaba.

Brittany vio como la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas. Nunca había visto llorar a esa mujer, si había algo que caracterizaba a la familia López era su fortaleza de cara a la gente exterior, aunque luego en familia se derrumbaran completamente.

- Crecisteis en otra mentalidad Gloria. Ahora, en parte lo entiendo como reaccionasteis -susurró la rubia- todo fue muy rápido.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban todos en el salón después de dejar bastante tiempo al padre y a la hija hablando a solas. Sarah no se había separado aun de su abuelo, a pesar de algunos intentos por parte de Santana, consiguiendo solo que comenzase a sollozar y se aferrase a la corbata del hombre. Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Manuel se ensanchara y sonriera ante los gestos de su nieta.<p>

- Creo que tenemos a otra niña de papá, en este caso "de abuelo" -murmuró Gloria a Brittany que estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás.

La rubia rió asintiendo mientras veía a su hija manoseando la cara de su suegro y también la cara de adoración que ya no escondía o simplemente no se daba cuenta de Santana a su padre.

El momento lo interrumpió el sonido del timbre, Brittany se levantó extrañada, no esperaban a nadie y menos a esas horas. Al abrir se encontró con Quinn y Rachel que llevaba al pequeño Ian en brazos.

- Hola B -saludó con una pequeña sonrisa Quinn- lo siento si hemos despertado a la pequeña, pero Ian se encuentra un poco mal y queríamos saber si tienes sobres de esa sopa de animales que le haces cuando está aquí... se ha levantado esta mañana con dolor de estómago y lo único que quiere en su sopa es eso.

Brittany asintió dejándolas pasar al pasillo, a pesar de que no sabía si sería buena idea que la pareja se viera con los padres de Santana, sobretodo Quinn que no llevaba muy bien todo el tema. Ian al levantar la cabeza y ver a la bailarina automáticamente levantó los brazos en su dirección para que lo cogiera.

- Tranquilo cariño -murmuró al niño mientras este, enterraba su cara el cuello de su tía- veréis... hoy tenemos una visita especial.

- ¿Visita especial?

- Pasar al salón y lo veréis.

Quinn la miró extrañada y puso rumbo a la sala. Había estado con Santana esa misma mañana y no la había dicho nada de visitas, aunque si que era verdad que había estado totalmente ausente. Rachel la seguía de cerca, rebuscando su móvil en el bolso.

- ¿Quinn? -preguntó Gloria con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que la rubia se quedara totalmente parada y Rachel se chocara con ella.

- ¿Gloria, Manuel? -murmuró Quinn mirando a Santana frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué hacen...?

- Han venido a cenar -interrumpió Santana levantándose y poniéndose junto a su amiga, diciéndola con los ojos que no continuase con esa conversación- ¿ha pasado algo?

- Ian se encontraba mal y hemos venido a pedir la sopa maravillosa de Brittany... -suspiró cansada como si llevara horas con el mismo tema- Ian no quiere comer otra cosa.

- Mi mad... Gloria -se corrigió rápidamente Santana, pero no pudo evitar que la afectada lo escuchase y sonriera ligeramente- puede revisar al niño si os quedáis más tranquilas.

Rachel miró a Quinn que se encogió de hombros asintiendo ligeramente. Brittany entró en ese momento con una bolsa en la mano y con el rubio en brazos el cual estaba murmurando cosas a su oído. Al ver a tanta gente en la sala, se aferró fuertemente al cuello de la chica.

Estaba tan encariñado con Brittany...

- Cariño, no te preocupes -susurró cariñosamente Rachel acariciándole la espalda- No te van a hacer daño, son los abuelos de Sarah.

El niño miró extrañado a la mujer y se giró de nuevo a Brittany confundido.

- ¿Abuelos?

La bailarina miró por un instante a su mujer que se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- Si, sus abuelos. Los papás de San -comentó con una sonrisa, mirando después al resto de adultos- Vamos a la habitación para que puedas explorarle más cómoda.

Gloria cogió su bolso de la percha del pasillo y siguió a Brittany al igual que Quinn y Rachel.

* * *

><p>Brittany tumbó al niño encima de su cama, llamando después la atención de Gloria, que miraba entretenida todos los detalles de la sala. Ian comenzó a sollozar hasta que su madre se sentó en la cabecera de la cama dándole la mano.<p>

- Tranquilo cielo.

La bailarina salió disimuladamente de la habitación dejándolas a solas con el niño. Gloria sacó de su bolso el fonendoscopio y se lo puso en los oídos comenzando a explorar a Ian.

- ¿Aun sigues llevando eso en el bolso? -preguntó Quinn mientras veía como el pequeño comenzaba a relajarse tras darle un muñeco de Sarah que estaba por la habitación.

Gloria sonrió ligeramente asintiendo. Rachel se sentó en una silla justo enfrente de la cama explicando los síntomas del niño.

- Entonces... ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Rachel al ver como la mujer se separaba ligeramente de la cama.

- Si, solo se trata de una gastroenteritis leve, nada de lo que debáis preocuparos en exceso. Que tome una dieta blanda y si todo va bien, en unos días estará perfecto.

- Gracias -sonrió la morena cogiendo al niño de encima de la cama.

- No es nada. Tenéis un niño precioso -comentó la mujer acariciando suavemente la coronilla del rubio que estaba comenzando a dormirse en los brazos de su madre- es igual que Quinn de pequeña.

- ¿¡Ves!? -recriminó Rachel a su mujer con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Gloria- Se lo digo siempre.

Tras unos segundos en silencio recogiendo todo lo que habían puesto por la habitación, Gloria se atrevió a preguntar lo que estaba en su cabeza desde que había visto entrar en la casa a la pareja.

- Quinn... -comenzó la mujer ganando la atención de la chica que estaba dejando el peluche donde se lo había encontrado- ¿De cuanto tiempo estás?

- Siete meses -comentó mientras acariciaba su vientre de manera protectora.

- Felicidades a las dos. Me alegro mucho.

* * *

><p>- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban tranquilamente de camino a casa.<p>

- Supongo que si -comentó Quinn apartándose el flequillo que caía sobre su cara- Me ha impactado verlos junto a Santana en su propia casa después de tanto tiempo.

- Pero ya sabías que Santana se veía con ellos...

- Si pero esta ocasión era diferente... era como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaban tranquilamente tomando un café mientras Manuel jugaba con Sarah...

- ¿Y no estás bien con eso?

- Mirándolos ahora, claro que me alegro por ellas y sobretodo por Santana.

- Manuel y Santana son... -comenzó Rachel mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ian que estaba totalmente dormido en sus brazos.

- Tan iguales que asustan ¿Eh? -continuó Quinn con una leve sonrisa buscando las llaves de su casa en el bolso- A pesar de las largas temporadas de ausencias de sus padres por culpa del trabajo, sobretodo de Manuel y todos los problemas que ha habido cuando era adolescente... Santana siempre será una niña de papá y Manuel siempre ha sido un modelo a seguir para ella. Nunca entendí cómo pudieron echarla de casa.

- Bueno, siempre asustan los cambios tan radicales supuestamente de la noche a la mañana... que te dejen de gustar los chicos cuando Santana era conocida justamente por todo lo contrario... al igual que pasó con Brittany.

- Lo de Britt es diferente. Sus padres eran un caso un tanto especial... al igual que mis padres. Tienen varios condicionantes que complican que alguna vez podamos llegar a entendernos. Manuel y Gloria simplemente se vieron ahogados por información que no esperaban y no supieron reaccionar.

Rachel sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo. El abandono y el desprecio por parte de sus padres siempre iba a ser una espina clavada en el corazón de su mujer aunque lo negase.

Quinn abrió la puerta y encendió las luces haciendo que el pequeño se revolviera entre los brazos de su madre.

- Voy a llevarlo a dormir. Ve a la cama y yo apagaré las luces. No tardo.

* * *

><p>- Gracias por la cena -dijo Manuel ya en la puerta de casa de las chicas junto con Gloria- y por invitarnos a vuestra casa.<p>

Santana y Brittany estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de ellos tras la partida de la otra pareja. Se hacía tarde y aunque la niña no estaba cansada, seguramente mañana se levantaría de mal humor por la falta de horas de sueño.

- Bueno -sonrió la bailarina despidiéndose de ambos y cogiendo a Sarah de los brazos de su mujer- voy a llevarme a la enana a la cama. Espero veros pronto. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, se perdió por la oscuridad de la casa. Santana se aferró más fuertemente al picaporte de la puerta principal, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres.

- Gracias por invitarnos, de verdad Santana -comentó su madre con una sonrisa- tienes una familia estupenda.

- Gracias... -susurró- yo... también espero veros pronto.

- Cuando tu quieras cariño -sonrió Manuel- solo tienes que llamar.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, como siempre. Siento los errores y daré otro vistazo al capítulo por si he metido la pata. <strong>

**La próxima actualización, si no se complica mucho los estudios, será el próximo fin de semana de Secuelas del Pasado. Aun así para cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme por aquí mediante MP o en twitter, con el mismo nombre que aquí.**

**Un saludo.**

_...Mune9117..._

**PD: Estoy reorganizando este fic y subiendo de nuevo los capítulos algo modificados, pero la historia no cambia ;). Simplemente son correcciones de algunos errores. Para la siguiente actualización estará todo corregido.**


	40. Temp2 - Capítulo III

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar vuelvo a aparecer por aquí. No voy a aburriros otra vez con la historia de porqué no había actualizado hasta hoy, toda la explicación está en la cabecera del capítulo XVI de Secuelas del Pasado.**

_Sobre los comentarios:_

_Coty: Si, el momento Alma-GloriayManuel, vendrá pronto. La familia López se volverá a reunir en los próximos capítulos. En esta temporada quiero que los temas a seguir sean la familia que están formando y qué pasó en su vida cuando estuvieron separadas. Aunque no serán los únicos... a pesar de que estos capítulos sean algo más calmados, el ff tendrá más "movimiento". Un placer que te pases por aquí, como siempre. Un saludo._

_KORE25: Gracias por pasarte. Dani de momento se ha acercado a las chicas de manera amistosa... no parece que vaya a dar problemas ¿no? ;), aun así todo se irá viendo poco a poco. Un poco de drama en cualquier fic siempre está bien... pero sin pasarse ;) jaja._

_AndruSol: Yo también creo que no se trata de rencor el sentimiento de Santana, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero hay cosas que necesitas escuchar para cerrar ciertos temas, por mucho que pase. Gracias por pasarte, como siempre. XO. _

**Y por lo demás ya esta todo. Ahora que tengo clara la línea que quiero seguir, las actualizaciones no serán tan escasas. **

**Capítulo tres...**

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. Confianza.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Brittany sacó las llaves de casa de sus padres del bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Eran las doce de la noche y en la callle, apenas se podía ver más allá de dos metros por culpa de una espesa niebla que cubría la ciudad desde hacía un par de semanas._

_Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta principal. Pasó por la larga entrada que conducía al salón para asomarse en silencio. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá tapados con una manta mientras veían la televisión. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación con ellos, aunque en verdad últimamente apenas hablaban, solo... se encontraban de manera fortuita por la casa. _

_Subió a su habitación quitándose los zapatos por el camino para no hacer ningún ruido y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después, dejó la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro encima de su cama y sacó del interior un par de billetes de veinte dólares arrugados. _

_Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a su estantería apartando un par de gruesos libros que dejaron a la vista una vieja caja de latón. Aun se acordaba cuando Santana se la había regalado con apenas diez años por su cumpleaños porque adoraba las golosinas que había en el interior._

_Con una triste sonrisa la abrió mostrando un fajo de billetes al cual añadió los que había sacado de su mochila. Apuntó en una hoja que había al lado la cantidad que había guardado y volvió a dejar todo en el mismo orden en el que estaba. Se acercó a un calendario de la pared y señaló otro día más._

_Mirando a su alrededor y viendo el desorden que había en su cuarto, decidió limpiar un poco antes de irse a dormir. __Hacía algún tiempo que trabajaba a jornada completa en una cafetería cercana a su antiguo instituto, de mañana a noche como camarera. No era el trabajo que había soñado para ella después de terminar sus estudios pero necesitaba el dinero. Y cuanto antes mejor._

_Tras dejar la ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa, su móvil comenzó a vibrar encima de su cama. Comprobó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla antes de abrir el mensaje._

_Quinn: Britt sé que acabas de salir de trabajar y lo último que te apetecerá es salir, pero Tina va a celebrar su cumpleaños y todos queremos que vengas con nosotros. Por favor, te echamos de menos. _

_Hacia semanas que no veía a nadie del Glee Club salvo a Quinn y a Rachel. Después de la partida de la latina todos la miraban con cierta lástima. Brittany no quería que la estuvieran recordando continuamente el gran error que había cometido con Santana. _

_Después de pensar una razón para no salir, simplemente apagó el móvil y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. __Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha quedándose un rato bajo el cálido torrente de agua, con la mirada perdida. Si cerraba fuertemente los ojos, aun podía ver a Santana junto a ella en la ducha... sentir sus manos acariciando toda la piel que estaba a su paso mientras sus labios rozaban su cuello... su sonrisa al notar el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo tras esa acción..._

_Cuatro meses. _

_Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que su vida se había roto por completo._

_Cuatro meses sin la persona de la que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria._

_Como cada noche, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos corrieran por sus mejillas. Tras dos meses intentando localizar a Santana por todos los medios que tenía en su mano, no obtuvo ningún resultado. Seguramente la latina__ quería olvidarse de ella y empezar una nueva vida._

_Y muy a su pesar, tenía que aceptarlo. Todo lo que había pasando era su culpa, por ser una completa imbécil._

_Ahora, su único objetivo cercano en la vida era conseguir el dinero necesario para poder ser independiente e irse de la casa de sus padres. _

_La situación con ellos era insostenible... después de todo lo que pasó, no podía ni mirarlos a la cara. Al enterarse de la partida de su exnovia, Brittany sufrió un cambio radical. _

_Dejó a Artie... _

_Se alejó de sus amigos..._

_Apartó a su familia..._

_Pero hubo un momento que corrompió totalmente el poco alma que quedaba de la Brittany que conocían hasta el momento. _

_Tuvo lugar una noche, en concreto al llegar a casa del trabajo. Quinn la había ido a buscar para hablar un poco con ella, pero la chica se excusó diciendo que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y no podía quedarse con ella. Su amiga se limitó a acercarla con una expresión que llevaba tiempo viendo en todos los que conocía... pena... lástima..._

_Salió del coche y entró en su casa hasta el salón en total silencio. Se entró con sus padres hablando de manera airada sobre ella... _

_Se habían enterado que había dejado a Artie..._

_Se habían enterado de que aún amaba a Santana..._

_"Una deshonra para la familia Pierce"... eso es lo que era para ellos. Una deshonra. _

_A partir de ese momento, decidió que no quería ser más una Pierce... por mucho que la costara. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Brittany levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la interrupción por parte de Santana. Se habían levantado hacia un par de minutos y ahora estaban desayunando con la pequeña Sarah en la cocina.

-Si, si... sólo me he quedado un poco ausente por un rato.

La latina la miró confundida por la expresión triste de su cara. La más pequeña de la casa, sacudió sus manos con una enorme sonrisa mirando a su madre. Brittany no pudo más que reír y dándola un pequeño peluche que tenía frente a ella.

- San, recuerda que hoy al ser festivo hemos quedado para ir a cenar con todo el Glee Club a casa de las chicas. No llegues tarde por quedarte todo el día entre papeles con Kurt y Blaine.

- Tranquila cariño, no nos retrasaremos. Y sobre esta señorita... -comentó la morena mientras se levantaba dejando a la niña en brazos de su mujer- Mi abuela ha llamado diciendo que no puede quedarse con ella muy a su pesar. Tiene que salir de urgencia a ver a unos amigos fuera de la ciudad. He contactado con una canguro de confianza de Mike... muchas noches se queda con Charlie y...

Brittany seguía escuchándola mientras peinaba suavemente el revoltoso pelo de su hija con los dedos. Cada día que pasaba se parecía aun más a Santana.

- ...no la importa desplazase además. ¿Qué te parece?

- No sé.. -susurró la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a la otra- Quizás...

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundida la abogada- ¿Tienes otra idea?

- Podríamos llamar a tus padres... quizás puedan quedarse con ella y Sarah podría conocerlos sin nosotras...

Santana se quedó paralizada sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Con Gloria y Manuel?... No creo que...

Había pasado casi un mes desde la cena en casa de las chicas con ellos. Las palabras de disculpa de Manuel habían hecho mella en su única hija y había empezado a contactar más con ellos, al menos telefónicamente. Y los otros dos también las llamaban al menos una vez cada dos días para preguntar qué tal estaban.

- Seguro que les hace ilusión, además... -continuó Brittany mientras se ponía de pie junto a Santana, besándola suavemente con su hija en los brazos, que las miraba embobada- me fío más de ellos cuidando de su nieta que cualquier otra canguro posible.

Santana pareció meditar por unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sarah era lo más valioso y lo que más quería en este mundo junto a su mujer y dejarla a solas junto a ellos era un paso muy importante.

- No tenemos por qué dejarla con ellos -susurró Brittany mientras acariciaba con los labios su mejilla- era solamente una idea. Pero también quiero que sepas que si algún día quieres dejarla con tus padres, me parecerá bien.

Y sin más, salió de la cocina hacia a las habitaciones. La latina tomó su chaqueta, se la puso y cogió sus llaves, sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta en la que tenía apuntando el número de la canguro y su móvil con el número de sus padres.

* * *

><p>- No puedo ni si quiera ponerme una blusa sola -gruñó enfadada Quinn mientras sujetaba con una mano su abultado vientre de ocho meses y con la otra una blusa estampada- esto es muy triste. Deberían avisar de estas cosas cuando te inseminas... "vas a ser totalmente dependiente hasta para vestirte"...<p>

Rachel rió mientras ayudaba a Ian a colorear en su nuevo libro de dibujos que le había regalado su tío Blaine. Subió la mirada concentrándose en los dos orbes verdes que la miraban.

- Cariño, es normal que en tu estado tengas algunas dificultades en tu rutina diaria.

- Pero tú podías vestirte sola... -lloriqueó la rubia haciendo que su esposa se riera con más intensidad.

Quinn bufó ligeramente enfadada por la reacción de la morena y se fue para las habitaciones sin decir nada más. Ian levantó la vista de su cuaderno para mirar a su madre.

- ¿Se ha enfadado mamá?

- No cariño, solo está un poco molesta porque necesita muchos cuidados ahora con tu futuro hermanito o hermanita. Hay veces que quiere hacer algo sola y no puede, entonces se enfada... ¿te acuerdas cuando te enfadas porque no puedes jugar tan bien a la pelota como los chicos grandes del parque aun? -preguntó viendo como su hijo asentía- pues mamá también se enfada por eso. Es frustrante para ella.

- ¿Flustrante? -preguntó confundido el niño haciendo que la otra sonriera.

- Ya te lo explicaremos un poco más adelante ¿ok?. Voy a ver a mamá. Termina este dibujo para poder colgarlo en la nevera...

Se levantó dejando un beso en la coronilla de su hijo. Se adentró por los pasillos encontrándose una imagen bastante graciosa: Quinn totalmente atrapada por la blusa intentado bajarla de su cabeza inútilmente.

Intentando no reírse, la ayudó a bajarla. Después se puso cara a cara con su mujer con una leve sonrisa.

- Tienes que aceptar que necesitas ayuda para muchas cosas. No puedes hacer todo tu sola.

Quinn suspiró y asintió ligeramente mientras los brazos de su mujer la acercaban todo lo posible a ella.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba sentada en el aula de profesores del teatro.<p>

La gran mayoría de ellos, como era el caso de su mujer, tenían el día libre por ser no lectivo, pero como también se encargaba de la parte jurídica y administrativa del negocio, tenía que quedarse un par de días extra al mes para ponerse al corriente de las cuentas con Kurt y Blaine y ayudarles.

Sacó de su bolso su móvil y la tarjeta con el número de la canguro de nuevo. Llevaba toda la mañana dando vueltas al asunto, sin poderse concentrar realmente en su trabajo. Aun no había decidido qué hacer, si llamar a la canguro o a sus padres.

Como casi siempre, Brittany tenía razón: dejar a sus padres a la niña, era un voto de confianza por su parte que encauzaría su relación de nuevo. Pero si la niña se encariñaba con ellos y después, por cualquier circunstancia, volvían a desaparecer... no podría soportarlo.

No podría soportar ver algo de dolor en los dos pares de ojos azules que tanto amaba. Ni en los de su hija ni en los de su mujer.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, sacando a Santana de sus pensamientos. Dani, entró sin llamar, un tanto apurada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó confundida la latina mientras dejaba todo lo que tenía entre manos encima de la mesa que había frente a ella- sabes que hoy no es día lectivo y no tenías que venir ¿verdad?

- Lo sé tranquila -rió la otra mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, empezando a buscar en su casillero- ayer me dejé la cartera y me he dado cuenta esta mañana. No puedo estar sin documentación hasta después del fin de semana.

Santana asintió mientras volvía a coger el móvil, mirando una foto de su hija y de su mujer que tenía como fondo de pantalla. Notó como la otra chica cogió su cartera y se sentó junto a ella observando también su pantalla.

- Al final salió todo bien ¿eh? -sonrió Dani- si te llegan a decir en la universidad, que finalmente te casarías con ella y formarías una familia, habrías golpeado a alguien... seguro.

Santana rió mientras la otra también lo hacía. La latina suspiró lentamente mientras miraba a la otra.

- Si tuvieras oportunidad de perdonar a alguien que quieres, pero te ha hecho mucho daño... ¿Qué harías?

Dani la miró confundida y miró al techo pensativa durante un rato. Nuevamente la miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, pero hasta dónde sé de tu historia... Brittany te hizo mucho daño y en algún punto de tu vida os volvisteis a juntar porque la perdonaste de corazón... y no te ha ido tan mal ¿no? -comentó mientras se levantaba con una pequeña sonrisa señalando la foto del móvil- si no te arriesgas nunca, nunca conseguirás nada que verdaderamente valga la pena.

- Gracias Dani.

La chica la guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala. Santana se movió entre los contactos de su móvil marcando un número en concreto.

- ¿Gloria?

* * *

><p>- Y este es su peluche para dormir... -continuó Santana mientras seguía mostrando cosas a su madre en el salón- no puede hacerlo sin él. Esto es para que...<p>

Mientras Santana seguía explicando a Gloria todo lo que "necesitaba saber", sobre lo que habían traído para pasar la noche, Brittany observaba a su suegro con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más entrar en la casa de la pareja, la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo con una sonrisa tan similar a la de él... Manuel al ver el gesto no la había soltado en ningún momento ni había dejado de mostrar esos hoyuelos en las mejillas que también tenía su hija.

Ambos estaban dando vueltas por la casa, mientras el hombre conversaba con ella y su pequeña nieta le contestaba con monosílabos. Parecían entenderse a la perfección.

- San, creo que sabrán apañárselas bien solos -cortó la conversación Brittany entre Santana y Gloria la cual no dejaba de ver a su hija con una enorme sonrisa- al fin y al cabo, tienen más experiencia que nosotras.

Santana suspiró y asintió dirigiéndose dónde estaba su padre y su hija para despedirse. Mientras, Gloria dejó todo lo que tenía entre las manos encima de la mesa y se puso frente a la rubia.

- Gracias por esto. De verdad -susurró- nunca voy a tener palabras suficientes para agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros.

Brittany sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después se acercó también a la niña y la dejó un pequeño beso en la coronilla mientras que Sarah no dejaba de aferrarse al cuello de su abuelo.

- Es hora de irnos -comentó Santana mientras comenzaba a ponerse el abrigo mirando a sus padres- mañana por la mañana vendremos a recogerla. Si en algún momento pasa algo, nosotras...

- Estará bien -interrumpió Gloria acercándose a la niña acariciándola la espalda con una gran sonrisa- Ir tranquilas y pasarlo bien.

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir con las chicas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un rato para ellas solas... entre diario trabajaban y los fines de semana no querían sobrecargar a Alma con la niña después de que prácticamente se quedaba todos los días con ella.<p>

Al cruzar una esquina, la latina entró a una pequeña tienda 24h en busca de un libro que había encargado para sus clases. Brittany decidió quedarse fuera, mientras intentaba llamar a Blaine, al notar que tenía un mensaje urgente suyo.

Antes de que el chico descolgara, la bailarina alzó la vista encontrándose con alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

Sus padres, caminaban tranquilamente por la acera de enfrente cogidos de la mano, ajenos al par de ojos azules que los observaban con detenimiento. Su madre, estaba muy cambiada: su tono rubio de cabello había dejado paso a las canas y su tono de piel era mucho más blanquecino de lo que recordaba. En cambio su padre estaba como lo recordaba, salvo por el pelo cano y un tono mucho más apagado en sus ojos azules.

Justo cuando estaban a su misma altura, la pareja se volvió mirándola de frente por unos segundos. Los tres se quedaron sin hacer nada hasta que su madre, tiró del brazo de su padre y continuaron su camino.

- ¿Britt? ¿estás ahí?

La bailarina salió de su pequeña burbuja cuando escuchó a Blaine llamándola a través del móvil. Sus padres ya habían desaparecido totalmente.

- Si si, Blaine estoy por aquí. Estaba... yo... da igual -suspiró- ¿Qué querías?

Continuaron hablando por un rato, aunque Brittany no se estaba enterando muy bien de todo lo que estaban conversando. Ya tenía claro que sus padres no querían saber nada de ella pero lo que acababa de pasar había sido una pequeña puñalada en su corazón. Saber que no te quieren tus padres es una cosa, pero verlo...

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y una pequeña sonrisa apareció automáticamente en su cara al notar unos cálidos labios en su mejilla.

- Blaine, luego te llamo -cortó la bailarina la llamada sin decir nada más.

- Lo siento cariño por tardar, he estado pensando que mañana podemos...

Brittany la interrumpió con un beso. Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no tardó más de dos segundos en responder mientras la acercaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. Al separarse, Santana notó un tono extraño en los ojos de su chica.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Ahora si. Te amo.

Santana sonrió besándola de nuevo.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p>- Creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a la niña.<p>

Santana y Brittany hacía unos minutos que se habían acostado. La rubia abrazaba por la espalda a su mujer mientras que esta jugueteaba con sus manos en el abdomen.

La cena había ido genial. Cada uno de los que estaba allí tenía novedades que contar y prometieron no estar tanto tiempo sin hacer alguna cena para verse todos juntos. Tras una larga cena y un par de copas, habían vuelto cada uno a sus casas.

- San...

- No es que no me fíe de ellos... -se justificó la latina mientras apretaba los ojos intentado pensar- es... yo...

Brittany la obligó suavemente a girarse y se puso sobre ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Has dado un paso muy importante dejando que Sarah se quedara con tus padres. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Va a poder disfrutar de sus abuelos, porque su madre ha sabido perdonar algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y ellos han sabido pedir perdón en el momento exacto -comentó la rubia besando suavemente la nariz de la otra- No te acobardes ahora, dales una pequeña tregua... deja que conozcan a su nieta y vean que de nuestro amor no ha salido más que esa cosa tan perfecta.

Santana sonrió de medio lado, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda de su mujer.

- ¿Siempre sabes qué decir en todas las situaciones?

Brittany rió mientras se tumbó totalmente encima del cálido cuerpo de su chica, comenzando a besar su cuello.

- Además... así podemos aprovechar un poco esta noche solas...

* * *

><p>Santana se movía nerviosa en la entrada de la puerta de sus padres sin soltar la mano de su mujer. Se habían despertado temprano y habían llamado a Gloria para ir a buscar a la niña a la hora de comer.<p>

- Buenos días chicas -saludó la mujer mientras las invitaba a entrar- pasar al salón. Tu padre está dando de comer a Sarah.

La pareja se adentró por el pasillo hasta el salón. Brittany pudo ver en un marco de la pared, la fotografía de su boda y otro justo al lado, de una foto de su hija al lado de ambas.

En el sofá estaba Manuel con Sarah entre los brazos, sentada en sus piernas mientras comía y miraba los deportes en la televisión, atendiendo a las explicaciones de su abuelo sobre el fútbol como si estuviera entendiendo algo.

- Eso ha sido fuera de juego... el delantero estaba clarísimamente en la espalda del último defensor, ¿verdad?

La pequeña morena se limitó a reírse mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del hombre.

- La próxima vez que la dejéis en casa, intentar que no esté él -bromeó Gloria mientras el otro levantaba su mirada, quedándose en silencio, mirando a las chicas con los ojos muy abiertos- no me la ha dejado ni un solo momento.

La niña al ver a sus madres estiró los brazos hacia ellas. Automáticamente Santana se acercó recogiéndolas y besando a su padre como saludo, de manera casi automática. Por unos segundos su padre se rozó la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la chica comenzó a alejarse un poco incómoda hasta volver junto a su esposa.

- ¿Os queréis quedar a comer? -ofreció Manuel mientras se acercaba a ellas de nuevo y acariciaba la mano de la niña- tu madre ha hecho lasaña.

Santana miró a su mujer que se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina con su suegra.

- Está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que la actualización compense la larga espera, el próximo capítulo será de secuelas del pasado.<strong>

**Un saludo,**

_...Mune9117..._


End file.
